A Dragon's New Path
by The Storm Master 567
Summary: Instead of continuing to be the perverted fool, Issei had changed after his training with Tannin the dragon king. Watch as this newer Issei takes the supernatural world by storm while creating a new path bathed in a crimson glow. Rated M for the coming lemons, blood, and language. IsseixHarem (Obviously). Other elements from different anime and their characters will be seen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here comes the redo first chapter. I hope you like it!**

 **I own nothing of DxD or any other franchise I might add on.**

 **Chapter 1**

Issei Hyoudou, the wielder of Boosted Gear, home to the spirit of Ddraig, the heavenly dragon, had just landed on his ass atop a high mountain in the Gremory lands. He was to spend most of his summer training with the dragon king Tannin before the Rating Game between his master, Rias Gemroy, and her best friend, Sona Sitri. "Damn it ossan! You didn't have to drop me so hard. The boy complained as he rubbed his bottom.

Tannin, the blaze meteor dragon was a tall purple colored dragon fifteen meters tall with strong arms and legs that he stood on. The battle experienced dragon looked at the new holder of Ddraig with a little disappointment. 'I really feel sorry for you my old friend.' He pitied the stronger dragon. The purple dragon expected more from this generations red dragon emperor who managed to push back Vali but was wrong as he was just a hopeless pervert that rarely took anything seriously.

His plan was to change that and make him into a proper warrior who could stand up to anything that comes his way. Tannin told Azazel about the plan and while he was slightly on the fence he agreed seeing it was the sensible thing to do considering who he will have to fight. "No whining boy." Tannin's strong voice made Issei stand ridged.

Swooping down, the dragon's form easily eclipsing Issei, Tannin spoke up. "You want to get stronger?" He asked. Issei looked confused. "I asked you a question. Do you want to get stronger?!" He this time roared the answer.

While a little scared, Issei steeled his nerve and looked the dragon dead in the eye. "Yes! I want to be strong!" He roared back. Looking into his eyes, the dragon held back a smirk at the sheer determination behind his eyes. 'He'll do fine.' "Alright, but I must inform you of what we are really doing here."

Issei looked confused again. "B-but wasn't I coming here to just get stronger?" He asked the dragon.

The former dragon king nodded. "Yes we are here to make you stronger but to also beat some sense into you." Tannin said. Issei tilted his head a little. Seeing his new student confused he clarified. "I have hear of your battles as of late. I have to say…I'm disappointed and saddened for Ddraig." He purposefully insulted Issei.

Anger now welled up in the teenagers gut. "What do you mean by that?!" He shouted out. "I've been able to beat back more of the strongest guy's I've come across no problem!" He tried to boast himself up only to be grounded when Tannin's tail crushed him into a near boulder.

"Well hate to break it to you kid, but there are a lot of beings in this world that surpass those who you have fought." The wise dragon said as he glanced at the downed form of Issei. "And by the way…that was a love tap." He somewhat enjoyed the widened eyes of Issei.

'I'm gonna' die!' Issei cried in his head. His inward crying was interrupted when his body was wrapped in rough scales. "Ua!" The brunette shouted in pain as he was lifted, via hand, to Tannin's face. "W-Wh-Why would you be sad for Ddraig anyway?!" He was able to question through gritted teeth as he remembered his first statement.

A sigh escaped Tannin's lips. "It's because, from what I have heard, you only get stronger when it involves woman and mating with them. Such a disgraceful way to become stronger." He insulted Issei once more and before he could shout out Tannin squeezed a little harder. "Don't interrupt me. This is for yours and the ones you hold dear sake." That made Issei stop squirming and listen to Tannin.

"You waste all that energy and potential you have focusing on woman and their bodies when you could have been stronger than what you are now. Sure, you have been able to come up with some, surprisingly, clever ideas; you'll come across someone who will be unaffected by those ideas and kill you. You need to rely on what you have and try to gain more as you go along. Putting it bluntly…you're weak and pathetic." Tannin drove his point home as Issei lowered his head in defeat.

"I'm here to build you up into a powerful warrior that can fight evenly with any of the toughest beings. But you need to throw away that perversion of yours as it will only hinder and stop your growth as a person and a fighter." With his word said he dropped the boy to the ground. Tannin watched as the boy held his head down in deep thought.

Issei sat on the ground, head down, in deep thought of what he was just told. He began remembering everything that has happened before coming to the Underworld. He got beaten by Riser first and beat him after he cheated his way to gain power, power that he did not gain on his own. He could barely do anything against that Freed guy. If Vali hadn't shown up, Kokabiel would have most likely killed his friends and destroyed the town. And Vali…that was something that actually hurt him.

The dragon wielder had to give up some of his life to gain more power, the Divining Gear, only for if used, he losses more of his life. Azazel told him Vali wasn't even taking him that serious which was a blow to his pride. If only he actually focused on something else than woman he might have, maybe, made Vali take him more seriously. 'I-I-I'm such an idiot.' He lamented himself as he felt a stinging sensation in his eyes. He was now finally remembering all his past failures and things he regrets. 'I-If-If I hadn't been such a giant pervert I wouldn't have had to see Buchou cry in the Rating Game with Riser. I could have saved Asia earlier. I would have been able to help Kiba more than I did. I could have beaten that stupid crow. I could have pushed Vali to take me seriously.' He listed his many regrets that he thought more of how if he had taken this life more serious.

 **[It's not too late, partner.]** Ddraig's voice reached his ears. Issei looked up slightly, signaling that he was listening. **[Now that you realize all these things and take this serious you can become strong. Become one of the strongest, if not** _ **the**_ **strongest wielder of me.]** Ddraig told Issei.

The old dragon actually believed in what he was saying to Issei. While, at first, he didn't like the boy he was interested with how strong he was slowly becoming, even if through woman, and realized the same thing Tannin was saying. Looks like an outside source was all it needed and now he could grow into something better.

Issei took in all the words the wise dragons were saying to heart. After a moment of silence. He sniffed and whipped his tears away. "Ahhhh!" His shout somewhat surprised Tannin but smiled a little when he saw the newer and brighter fire roaring in Issei's eyes. "Let's train Old Man Tannin!" Issei said with a determined grin.

"Hm." Tannin smirked before charging at the brunette. "Don't die so easily, Sekiryutei!" And with that the mountain was alive with fire and loud curses from one Issei to his dragon teacher who only laughed at him.

Issei's entire body was smoking as he was flat on his back panting. "T-Th-That was torture Old Man Tannin!" Issei said between breaths. Tannin was standing above the boy completely unharmed with an amused grin.

 **[Don't be such a baby. Trust me, Tannin wasn't even using five percent of his full power.]** Ddraig informed his partner who cried a little more at the fact.

"Kid." Tannin's voice made Issei slowly move his neck to see the dragon with a boulder on his shoulder. "I want you to move this boulder." With that Tannin tossed the rock to the ground. The ground underneath Issei shook. The boy looked at the boulder before looking at his dragon master with a shocked look.

"How the hell am I supposed to lift that?! It's ten times my height!" He shouted with burning anger.

"You don't know how to use that dragon power that's been growing inside you?" Tannin asked with, what Issei assumed, a raised eyebrow.

"What!?" Issei shouted in surprise. "How the hell should I have known I had dragon power growing!?" He demanded of the great dragon. The response was in the form of a clawed finger pointing at Issei's Boosted Gear covered arm.

"That left arm of yours has been leaking dragon energy I could scene miles away when I was coming to get you." Issei's eyes widened as he remembered his left arm was actually a dragon's arm and that, technically, means he's a dragon as well. "Dragon power is much more different from Devil and human magic." Tannin brought Issei back to him. "One is about imagination whole the other is on focus but for dragon powers you rely on pure power. This is the reason why dragons are so feared. Focus the dragon power throughout your entire body and you'll feel power like nothing you have ever had." Tannin instructed.

With shaky legs, the boy was able to get up and look at the boulder before trudging his way until he was right in front of it. Closing his eyes, tried to push the giant rock with all his might but for nothing as it didn't budge.

'Come on power! Give me something!' Issei yelled in his head as he tried his hardest to push the earth. What he didn't see or notice was that his left arm turned dragonic and covered his entire form in red. 'Not bad.' Tannin thought to himself as he looked at the power his pupil was releasing.

With a new wind, Issei yelled out. "AHH!" Stomping his foot into the ground, leaving a crater, Issei was finally able to lift it but only five inches before the red aura disappeared. All the power leaving his body made Issei collapse to his back once more but with a grin. "Hahah! I-I-I did it!" He said, proud of himself.

"Not bad kid. Not bad at all." Tannin said. Issei did pretty well for someone who just tapped into dragon power. "But don't get overconfident. A hatchling could have lifted the whole boulder." Tannin made sure to keep his student grounded.

"Heheh." Issei only continued to chuckle. "Th…then that means…I just have to keep going." He wheezed out between heavy pants. His eyes became heavy as he slowly feel asleep.

Seeing the boy had passed out he decided to talk to Ddraig. "So Ddraig, how do you think it would have gone it he used his sacred gear?" He asked his old friend.

 **[He most likely would have lifted the boulder…if he used that head of his he could have but oh well. That's what we're here for.]** Ddraig spoke.

"Hahah!" Tannin let out a loud belly laugh. "Never would have thought such a prideful dragon like yourself would admit something like that. Don't worry about the boy. By the time I'm done with him people will barely recognize him." He promised.

 **[Hm. Just don't overdo it. Don't want this fool to lose who he is in the process…or his head.]** Ddraig said, you could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Trust me. I wouldn't even dream of it." Tannin replied with his own toothy smirk.

~Six days later~

"Dragon Shot!" Issei's voice resounded through the mountain top as his signature move soon followed. Unlike before, this shot was much more powerful and controlled as it shot towards the flying dragon king.

"Not bad but not good enough." Tannin muttered before storing fire in his maw. With a mighty breath, he roared his fire, meeting Issei's move in the middle. The brunette's move struggled against the dragons for a bit until it was eventually dispersed and continued towards the boy.

The grounded teen looked at the fire with a grin. "Not this time Sensei." Red aura surrounded his body as he used his new speed to escape the fire that flooded where he stood. "I am loving this!" Issei said with excitement as he tried to get closer to Tannin's floating body. "I've never felt so free before!"

 **[That's because you're actually using a power that fits you. Devil magic was obviously wasted on you where your dragon power is not too bad. All your scenes have grown to a dragon along with your reflexes and instinct.]** Ddraig spoke to his partner, making sure he didn't overload his body with too much dragon power.

"Haa!" Issei shouted out as he was finally at a launching point. Kicking his feet off the pillar of stone, Issei raised himself until he was at Tannin. The dragon king smirked before letting out another roar of fire. Issei was consumed with fire but didn't feel the burn at all.

Charging through the flames he was finally near Tannin's face. Powering up his fist, he was about to unleash his stored power until his abdomen erupted in pain. Glancing down he saw the dragons tail firmly planted in his gut. Clicking his teeth Issei felt blood fly from his mouth when he hit the hard rock of the mountain.

Tannin positioned himself in the air, crossing his arms, while he watched his student's body forming a crater. "Cough." He heard a slight cough from the boy who began to stand back up. The boy looking a little injured but nothing too bad.

"Hah. Compared to the crying child six days ago, you've gotten slightly better Hatchling! You can even survive my powered down flames." His smirk grew when he saw Issei's eyebrow twitch in anger. Tannin enjoyed it when he called him that, mainly because Issei had begun to show little parts of dragon attitude when he used his powers.

"I said don't call me hatchling you geezer dragon!" Issei shouted out, showing his slightly longer teeth. The red aura around him flaring up.

"That's some good power kid." Tannin complemented. "I guess I can let you see some more of my power." The dragon stretched out his wings. Bringing out the **[Boosted Gear]** Issei charged it up for a few seconds before the **[Explode]** announcement called out. Giving the other smirks they went back at it, Issei determined to at least get one hit on his dragon teacher while the dragon was enjoying beating the hell out of his new student.

The sun had set on the mountain and on Issei's downed form's face as he was spread eagle. The teen had spent the whole day trying to his Tannin only to be brushed off by the ultimate powered dragon before getting pounded back into the ground. So here he was, face up as he panted in exhaustion.

Tannin was about to yell at Issei to get up when a familiar voice called out. "Oh, you're doing it. How's it going?"

Painfully, Issei looked up to see his other sensei, Azazel. The leader of the fallen angels was giving the boy his usual smirk while lazily waving at him.

"A-Azazel-sensei." Issei moaned out in pain. He was actually happy to see a familiar face after a few days of being alone with a powerful dragon. "Wh-What ya' doing here?" He asked. Issei was slowly getting the feel of his body back as he sat up, supporting himself with his arms.

"I was told to deliver something." The boy's confusion vanished when Azazel brought out a bento box that was wrapped up. The familiar scent of food reached his enhanced scenes, making him drool. Azazel kept his smirk when the box was taken from his hand and Issei was sitting in front of him with a happy expression while eating the food inside.

"Ah! So good!" Issei said while devouring the food his master had made for him. Taking one bite he could tell his crimson haired king had made it. Azazel looked at the boy with a slightly surprised expression. 'He's gotten pretty fast.' He thought to himself remembering how fast he was before now.

The duel haired man sat down next to the teen and placed his hand on his shoulder. "There's also a boxed lunch Akeno made for you. Make sure to eat that one too. Both were sending a show of sparks while making the food. But, hahahah, you've gotten a bit of a good face and body in the few days I hadn't seen you." Azazel said with a chuckle. The twelve-winged black angel could tell Issei had filled out his once puny body. He now had a good built and abs starting to form.

"Hey! I'll have you know I had to go through hell when fighting this crazy dragon!" Issei shouted in good nature fun. "I thought the overgrown lizard was gonna' kill me for real at times! Ow!" Issei shouted in pain when Tannin had wacked him in the head with his tail.

The golden horned dragon looked at his student with dull eyes as he rested on a nearby rock. "You're an idiot. If I wanted to kill you I would have. If you want to actually stand a little bit of a chance then reach [Balance Breaker] Hatchling."

"I said stop calling me that!" Issei's shouts were muffled as he was currently eating dirt. "Hahah! Seems you two are getting along very well." Azazel said through laughs.

"Though in seriousness, he's getting better with each day. You are slowly becoming a great [Pawn] fit to be Miss Rias' servant." Tannin said with a genuine voice that made Issei smile at the thought of Rias.

He had been thinking of her and the others a lot recently but not in the perverted way. Now thinking a little clearer and more level headed he could tell that Rias' affection towards him is much different that the affection she had towards Kiba or Gaspher. Issei also recognized some of the other girls such as Xenovia, Irian, Asia, and Akeno are very affectionate with him as well. More than a normal friend who's a girl. 'Ma-Maybe she actually likes me like I like her.' He thought with some happiness. But as he was thinking that, a smile flashed before his head and it made him flinch. He couldn't see who the smile belonged to, but he knew he liked it from the way his heart was beating a little faster.

Issei's musings were cut short when Azazel went over what he's done since being on the mountain. "I can see that your body has become sturdier and is now able to handle the power of [Balance Breaker] when you reach it. Heck, you even now have a slight handle on some basic forms of dragon fire. Not too bad but compared to Vali, if you two fought in magic he'd beat you in an instant." The man informed the slightly less perverted [Pawn].

The Gremory [Pawn] took in his teacher's words as accurate. Vali was extremely gifted with magic because of the Old Lucifer blood running through his veins. Even now, while he could feel himself getting stronger, he doubted he could beat Vali if he went all out. 'Just you wait Vali!' He thought of the Lucifer descendent.

"Ah, Sensei. Back at the meeting, Vali was beginning to chant something. Do you know what?" Issei asked, turning to his teacher.

"Ah, that was the [Juggernaut Drive] chant." Azazel said. "Huh? Is it something above the [Balance Breaker]?" Issei asked, remembering the feeling Vali was giving off when he was speaking those words.

Azazel eased his worries of anyone else having such power by his head shake. "No, there exists nothing above [Balance Breaker]. The final form is [Balance Breaker], but there are several things inside Sacred Gears that have a magical beast inside them. A peculiar restraint is applied on those. That would be your [Boosted Gear] and Vali's [Divine Dividing]."

"B-But why would there be such a restriction on only our gears? Does it have some kind of set-back?" Issei asked, thinking what Azazel was about to say.

"Huh. I'm actually impressed. You're right Issei." He complemented the boy for his thinking. 'Seems he's learning things other than dragon powers.' "It temporarily gives one power rivaling that of a God, but, like you said, it comes at a high risk. It shaves off a great amount of life and makes the user lose their scene of reason."

Issei was shocked at that information. "Yo-You mean I-I could lose my mind if I ever use that?!" The mere thought of that frightened Issei to his core.

Azazel nodded with a slightly serious face. "Yea, to a violent degree. One would destroy everything surrounding them until they eventually stop when they die of overuse. It's impossible to master in combat, but…Vali can handle it for several minutes by draining a large amount of his magical powers. But, since Albion was so frantic, I guess that it still has its dangers on Vali and anyone else. It's an accursed method of fighting that uses the power of people that are transformed into the dead. Never copy such a power." Azazel ended with sorrow spilling from his eyes.

'Vali…' Issei realized Azazel must be very worried about Vali's condition. He remembered that the leader had taken in Vali as a kid and basically raised him so he must still feel worried for the person he saw as a son.

Tannin took this time to speak up. "So the current Hakuryuukou can handle the [Juggernaut Drive]? That's a problem. The Hatchling," He ignored the angry 'Hey!' "Would be killed if he didn't become desperate. The way either the white or red awakened that power before certainly assist them in surpassing the other. Basically its first come, first served." Issei gained an angry look at the fact he was so weak before.

"Ise, let's change the topic." Azazel said after looking at Issei's face. "To what?" Issei was silently grateful for Azazel changing topics. "What do you think about Akeno?" The sudden question caught Issei for a loop.

The training teen took a little time to think of how he honestly thought about Akeno. He didn't need to look to know Azazel was looking at him intensely. Akeno was someone who he liked a lot, almost as much as Rias. While her S-side was scary, he liked her normal gentle side with the girlish part of her he had recently seen. Remembering that time in the shrine made him blush. Looking up he replied honestly.

"She's amazing. She's someone who I would do anything to make happy." Issei said with a small, kind smile. Azzazel let out a relived sigh. "I see. Issei, I also have to watch over her in the place of a friend of mine."

Issei realized who he was talking about. "You mean Akeno-san's father, Barakiel, right?"

"Barakiel and I have been comrades since ancient times like Shemhaza. A friend, almost like a brother. We did many stupid things together as we grew. So, before I noticed, everyone around me besides myself had gotten wives and kids." Azazel said with a distant look in his eyes. Issei looked at the leader with new insight. He didn't really expect a pervert like Azazel wanting to actually have a family. 'Guess that's why he was so sad when Vali left. He was the only thing he kind of had to a family other than his buddies.' Issei thought to himself.

"Well, leaving that aside." Azazel got out of his funk. "I'm very concerned about Akeno. Though, to Barakiel and Akeno, it may be none of my business."

The seventeen year old just gave him a dull look. "Yeah right. You're a nosy person who likes getting involved with others." Issei accused.

"Heh. I'm just an ordinary Fallen Angel with free time." Azazel said, dismissing that idea. 'Yea right!' Issei yelled in his head. "In any case, I'm thinking about entrusting Akeno to you." That made Issei stop and look at him once more.

"Entrust her…to me?" Issei thought for a moment before getting what he meant. "Oh! You want me to make sure she's always safe." Azazel looked on with a warm smile and nod. "Well of course I will Azazel-Sensei! She's my [Queen] and as a [Pawn] I have to protect her and the [King] with my life!" Issei's words made Azazel smile even more and let out an eased sigh.

"Glade to hear that you are getting smarter, kid. Happy to see it." Azazel said with a smirk. "But, I also came because of Koneko."

"Huh? What happened to Koneko-chan?" He asked about the little girl he began to see like a little sister.

Azazel let out a sigh. "There's nothing that can be done about it. She's impatient-or rather, she feels doubt in her power." The boy instantly remembered how Koneko didn't seem well these past couple of days. "She overdid it in the training I assigned for her. This morning, she collapsed."

"Wh-What!?" Issei asked with wide eyes. "Is she okay?" The boy asked a little frantic about Koneko's health.

Azazel just shook his head. "Asia can heal injures, but she can't do anything about physical strength. Overworking in particular certainly hurts one's physical strength and has adverse effects. Because the time left until the game is limited, that's dangerous." He said with a slightly grim look.

"Take me to her." Issei instantly said, looking at the fallen angel with fire in his eyes. "I'm not gonna' stay here when I know a friend is in trouble."

"Heh. Sounds just like you." Azazel said with a smirk. "I was actually told to bring you back to the Gremory annex just this once." He then addressed the resting Dragon King. "He'll be going back for a little while Tannin. I'll return him tomorrow."

Tannin gave him a curt nod. "Very well. I'll return to my territory until then." Rising he spread his wings fully before looking at his student. "See you tomorrow, Hatchling." And with that Tannin flew away with a slight laugh when he heard Issei shout at him.

"Stupid dragon." Issei muttered under his breath. "Hey sensei, who ordered you to come get me?" He wondered.

Azazel answered with a lazy scratch of his head. "Rias' mother." That made Issei gain a question mark over his head. What would Venerana want with him?

~Gremory Annex~

"Yes, turn there. That's very good. You're learning very quickly." Venerana spoke as she was dancing with Issei in the Annex.

Issei was kind of going on instinct as he was slightly distracted by the beauty of the woman he was dancing with. Though, unlike like before, he was not obviously drooling over her. Tannin and Ddraig made sure to lessen his open perversion, saying it would make people take him less serious and only think him a fool. He still really liked girls but toned it down to focus on other things in his life.

"Now, shall we take a break?" Issei took the option and sat on the nearby chair with a slightly out of breath expression.

After regaining his breath he turned to the brown headed Rias with a question. "Venerana-sama, can I ask you something?"

The woman sitting next to him looked to him. "Hm? Yes, what is it?"

"Did Kiba and Gasper go through this kind of stuff before?" He wondered if his male members.

The mother nodded. "Kiba Yuuto-san has already mastered these sorts of techniques. Too be expected of a Knight really. Gasper-san is a member of a very distinguished Vampire family. While he acts unreliably, he at least knows etiquette. The problem is you Issei-san." Venerana ignored Issei slightly sulking at her indirect insult.

"It's can't be helped really because you are a commoner from the human world, but you need to know proper etiquette beyond a certain point. You'll eventually have to make an appearance with Rias in high society. You have to remember customary practices, even a little, during your time here." She finished her explanation.

"I see." Issei nodded in understanding until her words fully sunk in his head. "W-What? W-Wait, what do you mean I have to make and appearance with Buchou in high society eventually?" He asked with a blush. And it was again, that he felt this sharp pain in his heart when he saw the smile. 'Damn it! What's going on?' He asked himself in annoyance.

Venerana just shifted a little and placed her hand over her mouth. "...Oh dear, I carelessly let something slip. That kind of talk is still needed of what may happen." She whispered to herself but Issei still picked it up and it made him confused. "Leaving that aside, calling her 'Buchou' all the time will just not do." Issei's eyes widened a little at that.

"This isn't school so you have to address your master by her name properly. Not to mention, Rias is…oops, nearly let it slip out again." She chastised herself once more.

"S-So you mean I have to call her Rias from now on?" Issei asked with a slight blush at the fact her called her by her first name. He tried to ignore the twinge in his heart the second time but he just couldn't.

The mother seemed a little happy at that and nodded. "Correct. Or you can call her master. Though, you can call her differently in private as well."

"Y-Yo-You mean she wouldn't mind it if I called her Rias all the time now?" Issei asked with a blush as he understood the meaning of this. 'S-S-She likes me?' He thought with hope. Issei had liked Rias for a long time, but Raynare and what she did to him has caused him to be reluctant about doing anything. It was also something else, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. 'Maybe…it's because of that smile?' The brunette thought to himself of the smile that had been appearing whenever he had thought of the girls he likes.

"Yes! Yes! Just call Rias by her first name! She wouldn't mind at all!" She seemed positively giddy at the fact this boy seemed to get her words.

Issei blushed more before scratching his head in embarrassment. "B-But I thought it would be wrong to call her that."

"True but you and her are different." Issei looked back up at her with understanding eyes.

"A-Ah! D-Do-Does that me…she liked me?!" He asked with a giant blush as he hoped she said yes.

Verenana looked a little conflicted but decided to make him go on the offence. "That's for you to find out. Just think: do you truly care for Rias?" And with that this particular discussion ended.

The reason he came here was now at the forefront of his mind. "Is Koneko-chan alright? I'm very worried about her. She's been acting very strange these past few days." He stated his worried to his master's mother.

The brown haired version of her daughter let out a sad sigh. "That girl is doing her best to face her own existence and power right now. It's a very difficult problem. However, she won't be able to recover and advance is she doesn't find the answer herself."

"…Her existence and power?" Issei asked with a bewildered expression.

"…Now that I think of it," The beauty spoke up after a moment of inward debate. "You haven't been part of Rias' group for too long. It's only natural you don't know. Let me tell you a little tail. A tale of two cat sisters."

Issei was listening in attention as the woman described of two cat sisters who always together. They ate, slept, and played together. Their parents died one day and were left on their own. Then, one day, the two were picked up by a wandering Devil. The older of the two became part of the peerage, so the little sister was able to live with them. Finally thinking they had a family, they let their guard down…that would be their mistake.

Something unusual had begun to happen to the elder of the two. She appeared to achieve mass amounts of power. Her hidden talent had awoken as she was reincarnated. The two cats were a species of yokai that naturally exceled in Youjutsu and senjutsu.

Then came the part of the story that kind of made Issei suspicious that this was not all it was said to be. The elder cat had become mad with power and slaughtered her Devil king, becoming a stray Devil. She had demolished a squadron of Devils that made her infamous as the SS-Class Black Cat. The younger sister was left behind to fend off the anger the elder Devils had because of what the elder cat had done. "This cat will eventually turn mad with power as well. It will be easier if we just get rid of her now." Is what they had said.

That was when Sirzechs had arrived and pleaded that the younger girl was innocent of crimes her sister had committed and did not deserve to be punished. The situation was ended with the devil king saying he'd watch over the abandoned girl. The girl, however, was crushed that her older sister, the one she had relied on for her whole life, had abandoned her in an instant. As she was about to lose every fiber of her being her son had looked to her with a smile.

He took the cat sister who lost her smile to his younger sibling, Rias. As time marched forward the little neko began to pick up little bits of her emotions and heart. Rias had given this mending cat a new name…

That was when Issei spoke with a sad expression. "Koneko." Verenana only nodded sadly as well. Standing tall he started walking out of the Annex but not before speaking. "I'm going to Koneko-chan." He never saw the smile the woman gave the strong boy.

"Such a sweet boy. I can see why Rias cares for you so." The lady of the house mused to herself with a smile.

~Gremory hall~

Issei walked with purpose as he tried to locate his junior with his new heightened abilities. Before he picked up Koneko, he felt an aura that made him smile and blush a little. "R-Rias." He stumbled a little when he called the girl by her given name.

"! Ise!" Rias shouted happily before she bounded for her object of affection and brining him in a big hug.

Issei blushed at the sudden contact and was happy to see Rias and hug her once more. He did enjoy feeling her breasts against him but stored those thoughts away for now. The brunette hugged her back, making her blush as well, not that he could see it. "…Ise smell." Rias said as she inhaled Issei's familiar scent.

The boy rubbed the back of his head nervously while his blush turned up another color of red at what she had said. 'Guess she does like me like I like her.' He thought happily to himself. This time a flash of light blue eyes that shone in happiness appeared. Groaning silently, he focused back on the hugging girl. "Ah sorry 'bout that. I've been sweating a lot and haven't been able to shower." He tried to explain but Rias just waved him off.

"It's fine. Your smell is still the same. I was lonely, you know? I haven't been able to sleep with you since arriving here, and I wasn't able to feel you like this every day either. Since, I can no longer imagine a life without you…what a pitiful master I am. However, a little endurance is needed…Hm?" Rias ended with a slight question while letting go to look at his blushing face.

'S-Sh-She basically just said she can't live without me!' He shouted in his with while doing a little dance inwardly. Issei knocked himself from his thoughts when he noticed she was looking at his face with a growing blush for a bit. "W-What's wrong? Is-Is there something on my face?"

Rias, after letting go of her [Pawn], finally registered what he called her. 'D-Did he just call me by my name?!' She thought to herself with happy shock. "R-Ri-Right now…did you call me by my name?" She asked, hoping she head him correctly.

"Uh-um…yea. Should I not?" Issei asked with a bashful expression. Rias looked like she was just smacked when he thought she didn't want him to call her by her name.

"N-No! I-I was just shocked. W-Why so sudden?" Issei turned his head to the left, covering his blushing face. "V-V-Venerana-sama kind of insisted I call you by your name in privacy."

Rias blushed almost as bright as her hair when she heard what he said. 'Finally! He said my name!' She shouted to herself with girlish glee but soon gained her composure and just muttered. "Geez…Mother." The crimson princess tried to play it off.

Issei found this side of her cute while grinning at her embarrassment. "Anyway, Rias." He spoke seriously. "How's Koneko-chan?" Rias's face turned a little down at the question. "…Follow me."

~Koneko's room~

The Gremory heir led her pawn to Koneko's room. Rias knocked a little becofre coming in after hearing an 'Enter'. Issei first saw Akeno sitting by a bed that held lying Koneko. Eyes widened though when he noticed Koneko's extra appendages. Two cat ears and a white cat tail. 'S-She really is a kitty cat.' He thought to himself with a little amusement.

Akeno panicked a little when she saw Issei's reaction. "Is-Ise-kun! T-This is-" She tried to explain only to stop when Issei looked at her with a small smile.

"It's alright. I already know the story." Akeno looked a little sad that he knew but now understood why he came here. Walking slowly he stopped when he was at her side and examined her with his new dragon vision. 'So lucky Ddraig's helping me with my dragon powers.' He mentally thanked his other dragon master. 'Seems fine. She just collapsed from really hard training.' He thought with a sigh of relief.

"Hey Koneko-chan. How are you feeling?" Issei asked with a soft voice and smile. Koneko just glanced up at him through half-lidded eyes. "…What are you doing here?" She muttered out.

While a little hurt at her sullen attitude he just let it slid off his back as he looked in her eyes. Thanks to his heightened scenes he could feel what others were thinking much better. Kneeling down to her height he spoke. "Would it have been better if I didn't come and see if my comrade was feeling well?" Issei asked, trying to lighten her mood. It obviously fell through as she continued to look at him with dull eyes.

"…I heard about it…the story." He informed making Koneko widen her eyes a little but soon looked even sadder. "But overworking yourself is not good. You've got to take care of your body. Don't push yourself beyond your limits." He tried to advice. Rias and Akeno were honestly surprised at his words. They have never really seen this more logical level headed side of Issei so they didn't know how to react.

"…I want…" Koneko muttered something softly. Her words were so quiet even Issei couldn't make it out. "What did you say?" He asked as gently as he could.

The tiny rook finally looked at the dragon holder in and spoke in a clear voice. Her eyes were holding back the dam of tears. "I want to become strong. Strong like Yuuto-senpai, Xenovia-senpai, Akeno-san…and also Ise-senpai. I want to make my spirit and body strong. Gya-kun is also becoming strong. I don't have a healing power like Asia-senpai either. At this rate, I'll become useless. Even while I'm the [Rook]…I'm the weakest. I hate being useless."

"Koneko-chan…" Issei could only say as he looked at the crying Koneko. He wanted to say something but he knew this was needed. It was like his own revelation on the mountain…she needed this.

"…But I don't want to use the power sleeping inside me…my Nekomata power. If I use it, I…just like my Nee-sama. I don't want that. I absolutely don't want such a thing." Her tears were now freely falling from her face.

Issei wanted to say something but knew he couldn't since he didn't know what it felt like to be left alone by a sibling. "You won't." Issei spoke up finally.

Koneko looked at him with surprise. "I won't let that happen." His voice got a little louder and determined. "You're strong Koneko-chan. You won't fall to that power because you have all of us." Issei gestured to Rias and Akeno who were looking at him with admiration. "We'll pull you back to your right mind even if you become crazy. I promise!" He ended with a warm grin that made Koneko look at him with wide eyes.

Something inside Koneko warmed after hearing what the red dragon boy said. She felt…warm. She felt sure he would make true to his promise and that made her want to give anything a chance.

"Ise-kun, please leave the rest to us." Akeno asked after a few moment of silence.

Glancing back he gave her a nod. "Of course." Turning around he was about to open the door before stopping his hand just an inch from the handle. Turning his head towards Akeno and Koneko he spoke with a soft voice.

"…I know I have no right to say this, since I just became a Devil not too long ago…but I know how you might be feeling. We three have something we need to overcome. I know you two will do this and if you don't feel confident…just lean on me and I'll give you all the reassurance you will ever need." With a soft click of the door he left the three girls to think on his words.

The next day Issei went back to his hard training with new vigor and fire burning in his eyes and soul. 'I'll protect you all!' His mind roared as he ran at Tannin with red aura covering his entire body.

Ddraig was watching the teen charge at the stronger dragon with interest. He had liked the growth in power and ability the pervert had shown these past few days. The dragon could also feel something blocking his heart when he tried to talk to the Gremory girl. **[** _ **Wonder what it might be.**_ **]** Ddraig mused to himself. Deciding to find out himself, the old dragon decided to go into his partners' mind and try to find the reason.

Walking through his fire domain, he found a large door that he had found out was the entrance to Issei's mind. Opening the door with one push of his mighty wing, he walked into a large, which surprised him at first, church. He didn't know why such a pervert who he thought didn't believe in that stuff would have his mindscape a church but didn't question it.

Looking around, his emerald eyes saw a door that he had not seen since he had begun to search his mind since a few months ago. The door had a light blue glow to it. **[Hm.]** Humming to himself, Ddraig made his way to the door and let one claw strike it but was shocked when ice, of all things, appeared on his claw. **[What in the world?]** The dragon mused to himself as he melted the ice with ease.

Opening his maw, he let out a steady stream of fire that slowly made the aura fade. Smirking to himself, he opened the door and found himself in a mall of all places. His body was astral, making him realize he was looking at Issei's memory.

Emerald eyes then locked onto his brunette partner that appeared to be thirteen at the current memory. The younger Issei was running through the mall with a perverted grin on his face. **[Of course]** Ddraig sweat-dropped, realizing the boy would have been like this no matter his age. He just hoped that after his training finished, he'd show less of his perversion. **[** _ **One can hope**_ **.]** He raised his massive eyebrow when he saw his younger partner run into a girl about two years his senior.

The dragon would admit, she was a pretty little thing, for a human that is. She had long light blue hair with matching light blue eyes. She wore a white blouse and jeans that hugged her wide hips and breasts that Issei's eyes were instantly drawn to.

"Who are you?" The woman's voice had a condescending tone.

Issei was shocked for a second at the tone she had given him. Even if she was gorgeous, the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen, her voice intimidated him. "Uh…Sorry I ran into you." Standing up and brushing himself off, he apologized with a sheepish smile. He didn't see the light blush that formed on her pale skin as she looked at his smiling face.

Ddraig would have watched more but the room suddenly pushed him out. Shocked, the dragon found himself back to where he was in the church. His emerald eyes gazed at the glowing door in shock. **[What in the world?]** He asked himself, never expecting to be pushed out of a memory. **[It must be rather strong to push me out. Queston is…why has he not talked about this girl before?]** The dragon would have expected the boy to tell anyone about the woman but this was the first time seeing this girl. He decided to talk to Issei about this later. Right now he had to focus on his training.

 **End**

 **I decided to not rewrite it and just fix some of the early chapters up. After thinking on it, I decided it would be too much of a hassle and would only make my life more difficult.**

 **Storm Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Like I promised here comes the second chapter of the new Issei.**

 **SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: Thank. I'll get my beta before posting this next time.**

 **dragonrider66: Thanks and don't worry about them underestimating him. Most of the enemies are highly arrogant.**

 **Fgh8tr Animal: I will.**

 **NAFNAF509: Thank you and you as well.**

 **Guest: Serafall will be in the harem. See my current harem at the end of this chapter. Again, I'll take any suggestion for girls from any anime that could work in DxD.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from DxD or any other anime attributes or characters I possibly use in my story.**

 **Chapter 2**

The large form of Tannin was floating above the mountain with his arms crossed. "Come on Hatchling! You can do better than that!" He goaded Issei who was currently running closer to the dragon king's airborne form.

"You want better?!" He roared out. "I'll show you better!" With a mighty leap Issei closed in on Tannin. Cocking his arm back he felt a familiar magical power surging up his arm. Feeling good from the rush of energy he let the punch fly forward while roaring out. **"Fire Dragon Emperors Iron Fist!"** Issei's left hand had lit up with a roaring fire that blasted forth aimed at Tannin's gut.

The strike was stopped by the thick clawed hand of the dragon king. Issei was not disturbed by this as he tried to push more power into his punch. Tannin smirked a little as the boy's flaming arm was coated with his dragon aura, making it all the more powerful. 'He's gotten better these past few weeks.' He inwardly complemented the hatchling who was actually making his hand sting a little from his attack. "Not good enough boy!" Tannin roared out, pushing Issei's fist to the side before hitting him with his own large fist.

"Gu!" Issei coughed a little as he was sent crashing to the ground. The pain, while intense, was not as bad as before making him able to catch himself before creating another crater. Flipping his whole body, he landed in a crouch, his feet making the rock crumble a bit, before launching himself back at the dragon. "If you think that will stop me you're crazy Tannin-sensei!" Issei said with a confident grin.

It had been eight days, fifteen all together, since he came back from the Gremory house and he was making true to his promise of getting stronger for the girls in his life. When he came back to the mountain he started off with the same things he'd done since he got here. Dodging Tannin's attacks, trying to attack back, and building up his muscles and stamina to where he could lift up the stone from day one with not as much of his dragon power as he first did while continuing to dodge Tannin for two days straight. After said two days of running around he talked to his partner in his mind while sleeping.

~Three nights ago~

"Ugh! Why am I here again?!" Issei moaned out in serious pain. His muscles were burning him as he was floating in the sea of fire where he first met Ddraig.

 **[I thought we might have a little chat, face-to-face.]** Ddraig's voice reached his ears. Unlike before he only looked with half-lidded eyes at the red dragon that appeared from the inferno of his mind.

"What is it this time?" He asked, a little irritated at the fact he was interrupted from a nice dream where he was making love to Rias. This was the first erotic dream he'd had in the past fourteen days and honestly he was slightly surprised he hadn't had one until now. Another part of him was happy he had become less open with his stupidity and less lustful over girls.

 **[I was thinking of perhaps teaching you a magic that would do very well with your personality.]** The old dragon informed Issei whose interest was now piqued.

"Really?" Issei asked. "It would be nice to actually fight from a distance once in a while." Issei thought about how he fought and looked back on his battles before. The boy took a lot more damage than needed to win against the opponents he had and if he knew some ranged moves he could have provided better support when it was needed. "What is it? Is it something cool like being able to blast things with my fist?" Issei asked with childish excitement.

Ddraig let out a little snort that could be assumed as a chuckle. **[In time, yes you could.]** Issei smiled bigger at this. "What's it called and when can I start!?" He was now bouncing off the walls, figuratively obviously, as he waited for what he would learn from his partner now.

 **[It's an ancient magic most have forgotten. I'm going to teach you Dragon-Slayer Magic.]** Ddraig said to his partner.

"D-Dragon-Slayer magic?" The boy questioned the great red dragon. "D-Does that mean I could actually kill a dragon if need be?" He said in after thought as he really didn't want to kill a dragon now that he was being trained by two dragons who have helped him greatly up to this point.

Ddraig nodded his massive head before talking in a reminiscent tone. **[Yes. It's been lost for ages but long ago there were dragons who actually taught humans how to kill dragons.]** Seeing his partners surprised face he shook his great head. **[That is a talk for a later time. Let's just focus on the basics.]** The sealed Heavenly Dragon began to teach his new container the basics of drawing on Dragon-Slayer magic.

~Current Time~

" **Fire Dragon Emperors Claw!"** The bottom of the teen's foot burst alive with brilliant flames as he kicked his left foot at his teacher. The dragon, landing on the ground took the attack head on with his head. Wincing a little, feeling the slight sting from the flames once more, the dragon grabbed his student's leg before throwing him off. Again, Issei corrected himself only to get hit by the former dragon king's large fist.

"Ga!" Issei grunted at the crushing force of Tannin's blow. Skipping along the rocks for a few meters he suddenly thrusted his hand out and caught his body against the earth and began to steady himself. Now skidding he raised his head to see fire coming at him.

Remembering what Ddraig said, Issei rose full height before inhaling as the fire was upon him. Tannin looked on with an impressed gaze at his student who was able to consume his weakened fire. 'He's gotten pretty good at this even after learning the basics. He's a natural.'

The intense fire soon died down and Issei was arching his back, letting the fire restore his body. "Ah! That's so good!" The dragon slayer said with a happy expression. "Thanks for the meal Sensei. Now I can kick your butt!" Issei said with a smirk while punching his left fist into his open right hand.

 **[Don't get too cocky partner. I know you were struggling to eat those flames.]** Ddraig said to his partner. He had warned Issei about eating fire that was beyond his own power but he, of course, didn't listen to him.

'Hehe.' Issei chuckled sheepishly in his mind. He could just feel Ddraig looking at him with a deadpanned expression. 'I thought I could handle that much. And I did. You have to give me credit on that!' He somewhat whined to the wise dragon.

 **[Ugg!]** The red dragon moaned in mock anger. **[I suppose so. Just stop being so stupid with eating fire. I swear you are such a moron.]** This was something he liked about his current host. He talked to him and he (Ddraig) actually liked talking to him as well. There was just something about the boy that made you like him.

'Hey! I like to think I've gotten smarter while here!' Issei let an angry expression cross his face. The boy had gotten sharper while here as he took into account more of his surroundings while in battle and thought out him moves on the fly faster now.

Any further conversation was stopped by Tannin's reply. "Just because you ate my fire doesn't mean you can beat me." Tannin said with amusement spilling from his voice. "And besides…that fire is still weak compared to my full power."

"Well…how much did you put into this one?" He asked. Issei knew he held back a lot but he liked to think he's gotten stronger and deserved to know how much of his true power he was using after training for so hard.

Tannin decided to indulge him. "That was about twenty percent. Compared to me using five percent just fourteen days ago is impressive." Issei gained a big head at that with his smug grin. "But you're still a hatchling." Tannin let out a guff of laughter when Issei face-faulted to the ground.

Getting up with a tick-mark, the dragon slayer in training came back even harder at his teacher. His training continued into the wee hours of the day before Issei had collapsed from sheer exhaustion. Tannin was resting on a rock formation next to the boy. Unlike before, he had some scorch marks, showing that his student was actually able to harm him, if only a little.

"It's a shame you're training ends tomorrow boy. While you have gained a great amount of power and progressed increased in your smarts, it's a shame you didn't reach [Balance Breaker]." Tannin spoke.

Issei still panting a little, sat up and looked at his teacher. "Yeah. Sorry I couldn't Sensei." He apologized. "I guess I just needed more time than fifteen day to reach it." Issei said with a slightly sullen face.

 **[Don't be so discouraged partner.]** Ddraig comforted his partner. **[While true you didn't attain [Balance Breaker] you were able to make great strides in power and experience. Along with your Dragon-Slayer magic becoming stronger each day. You should feel proud.]** The red dragon said with sincerity.

"He's right kid." Tannin backed up the Heavenly dragon. "When you started you were mid-Mid-Class Devil strength. Now, after fifteen intense training days, I'd say you were low-High-Class Devil in power. Not too shabby…for a Hatchling." He ended with his nickname he had used.

Issei let out a grateful smile at the fact his teachers were complementing his growth. "Thanks, Sensei's." He thanked the two before letting sleep take him over.

While he slept the two were talking about some things. "Do you really think the boy is ready for the fight to come?"

 **[Yes. I really believe he'll surprise those watching. While some will question the power, mainly those who have seen the Slayer-art, he'll be fine.]** Ddraig said to his old friend.

Tannin let out an 'Hmm' before closing his eyes for slumber.

~Near Gremory mansion~

"I'll be going now. I'm also to attend the Maou-sponsored party. Let's meet again there, Hyoudou Issei and Ddraig." Tannin said to the duo that was looking up to him. Issei let out a smile to his teacher.

"Yea! Thanks again old man! See you at the party!" Issei said with a wide grin as he saw Tannin's face twitching at the old man comment.

Ddraig took this time to thank the former dragon king as well. **[Thank you for the help Tannin and sorry if we troubled you. We'll meet again.]** He said respectfully.

Tannin just let out a chuckle. "It was not trouble at all. I got to train the holder of Ddraig, I think I've lived a good life doing so. Even teaching the Hatchling was amusing." He smirked at the boy. "Oh; would you want to enter the part by riding on my back? Think of it as a final gift before entering the games." He offered.

"Really? Thanks so much Sensei." Issei thanked the ultimate-classed Devil with a big smile.

"Hehe. Don't mention it boy. I'll contact the Gremory's later for more information. Farewell!" With that, Tannin flew off to wherever his original territory was.

"That was exhausting don't you think Ddraig?" Issei asked his spirit as his **[Boosted Gear]** appeared on his arm.

The gauntlet blinked its usual emerald green. **[True, but you came out of it stronger and, thankfully, less perverted. I don't think I could have taken it if you were still like that after this training.]** He said with relief that his partner was not like he was before.

"Hehe." Issei let out a sheepish chuckle at Ddraig's words. "Yeah. Again, sorry about that." Ddraig let out a grunt, basically saying it was alright, before going back into Issei's mind.

"Ah, Issei-kun." Issei smiled when he heard the familiar voice of the Gremory [Knight]. And sure enough when he turned around he saw his friend Kiba. The only difference to the blonde was that his school uniform was in tatters. While that was the outwards changes Issei could sense he had gotten stronger like he had. He then noticed that Kiba was looking at him for a long time.  
"K-Kiba, stop staring like that." He asked, a little freaked out.

"You've got a better body." He blurted out making Issei cover his body with a shiver running down his spine. 'Still freaking weird with his words!' He thought to himself. It was true though as he now had a fully developed six-pack, strong muscles that were compacted that made him built for speed and power.

"You do know I'm not a woman right?" The [Pawn] asked with a bitter smile and sweatdrop.

"How cruel. I was just saying you had become stronger physically that it can be easily seen." He explained himself.

"W-Well thanks…I guess. But try to word it differently. It makes you sound weird." Issei said, uncovering himself.

"Oh, Issei and Kiba." A familiar voice caught the boy's attention.

"Hey Xenovia." He greeted the second [Knight] of Gremory before taking in her appearance and asked with a confused expression.

"What's up with the bandages?" Xenovia was currently wrapped in bandages from head to toe. The bluenette answered the brown haired teen in her usual calm voice.

"I became like this because of training. When I was injured I bandaged myself before getting hurt once more and doing the same thing."

"Hehe. You look like a blue haired mummy. Little early for Halloween don't ya' think?" Issei teased, slightly surprising Kiba since he never really expected Issei to tease one of the girls. 'Seems he's changed more than physically.'

"I have no intention of being preserved forever you know?" Xenovia said, completely missing the teasing tone.

"Ug!" Issei groaned while rubbing his face. "Not exactly what I meant." Opening his eyes again he could see a difference between Kiba's aura and Xenovia's.

'Seems Kiba had focused on getting stronger while Xenovia focused on control.' He mused to himself as Kiba's aura seemed more ridged and powerful in contrast to his usual relaxed flow of energy meanwhile Xenovia seemed smoother and calm compared to her once chaotic power.

Issei's heightened senses picked up another aura that just screamed happiness. "Issei-san! Kiba-san, and Xenovia-san too!" Turning around his smile grew when he saw the blonde haired nun running towards the trio in her nun uniform.

"Hey Asia!" Issei called out to the blonde haired healer who blushed abruptly at seeing his naked chest. "I-Ise-san! P-Please cover up!" She pleaded making Issei smile a little.

He had missed how Asia was so embarrassed when she saw him naked, even though she had seen him that way many a times. A blush came over his face as he looked her over. She was so beautiful. Same as Rias, Issei had realized, over his training, that the girls in the peerage, except Koneko, liked him romantically. He, at first, thought it was simple teasing but realized they were subtly hitting on him. A frown soon followed when he remembered what caused his heart to not realize this. 'Stupid Ranyanre.' He growled to himself. Shaking his head clear of such thoughts he smiled once more.

'I got to talk to them after this whole thing.' He promised himself. However the sweet voice of his master soon brought him back to reality. "Ara, it seems everyone from the group that went out has returned." Looking over to her, Issei kept his blush as she looked the same as always.

"Hey Buchou." Issei called out to Rias, calling her the title he always did to not make her raise an eye.

"Ise…you've become more built. You're body has really filled out." The crimson princess took this time to sneak in a hug. Her face was red as she felt the strength that Issei naturally produced. 'He's become so much stronger.' She thought in slight arousal.

Issei was in the same boat. Because of learning Dragon-Slayer magic his six senses had increased a good amount. The crimson haired beauties scent was amazingly arousing to him and he had to force himself to not take her right there and then. 'Damn! I thought I got that under control!' Issei thought to himself.

Ddraig, smirking at his partner's problem, spoke up. **[You have. It's because of the Dragon-Slayer magic.]** He further explained seeing Issei's confused expression **. [Because you learned dragon magic, essentially becoming a dragon/devil hybrid, your hormones have increased by a large amount. Don't worry though, those urges will pass in time.]** Saying his piece Ddraig went back to his living arrangements in Issei's head.

'Damn!' Issei cursed. 'That really sucks. Okay…breath.' He calmed himself of his lust. Regaining himself, he looked to Rias who was now looking at the whole group.

"Now then, everyone. Please come in. Once you've taken a shower and changed clothes, we'll meet to report the outcome of our training."

~Gremory Living Room~

In the living room everyone began discussing how their training and how it all went. Issei's eyes unconsciously went to the raven haired beauty sitting next to Rias. He remembered his promise to her and Azazel and felt like he could do it after what he underwent through his training. He blushed though when her violet eyes locked onto his brown.

Kiba said that he went back to his previous master for more training. Xenovia said that she went through some intense training with another teacher that was a great swordsman. Asia said that she learned some more healing techniques and some offensive spells which surprised Issei as he wouldn't expect a pacifist like Asia to learn anything that could harm others. Issei's regaling of his training and what he learned really shocked the group. But Azazel was the one who had the biggest shocked face when he learned what kind of magic he now used.

"W-Wow! To be able to actually make some burns on an Ultimate-class devil. Incredible." Kiba complemented with wide eyes. Everyone else nodded. "A-Amazing Issei-senpai." Gasper said in wonder.

"Issei." Azazel's voice brought the teen's attention to him. The brunette could already see the wheels in the mad scientists mind turning to comprehend why he learned the slayer magic. "Did you say you learned Dragon-Slayer magic?" He wanted to confirm.

Issei nodded in confirmation. Azazel let out a sight. "I never expected to see that again. Tell me Ddraig explained how to control the power he is teaching you." The man said, already guessing the red dragon must have given him the knowledge of the Slayer magic. Azazel knew it was a dangerous power and wanted to make sure Issei knew what he was getting into.

"Yes. He told me not to always depend on the power and use more of my other draconic powers I learned to use." Issei said recounting what Ddraig told him.

"…Good." Azazel said with relief. He mentally thanked the old dragon for not telling the boy what could happen if he used it too much. Most of the supernatural world had seen what it did and it was not a pleasant sight.

"Um…Azazel." Rias spoke to the scientist. "What exactly is Dragon-Slayer magic? I've never heard of it." The girl said in afterthought.

"Oh yes, I forgot most of the new generation doesn't know of the lost art." Azazel said to himself before looking back at the group. "It's a long lost magic that dragons taught to humans due to certain circumstances. This was something most dragons thought could maybe bridge themselves to humans, as they saw them as worthy because of them praising them as Gods." This made everyone, except Issei, widen their eyes in surprise.

"Ha…you really are insane kid." Azazel said with a little smirk at Issei. The boy returned it. "You have no idea."

"Well, now that all of you are back we can rest for tomorrow. Dismissed." Azazel said, taking his leave along with his students.

~Issei's Room~

Issei was currently trying to hold in his new dragon libido as he was currently sandwiched between Asia and Xenovia. While Asia slept soundly Xenovia seemed restless. Issei picked up on this and softly talked. "Can't sleep huh?"

"…Yes. I'm not really used to sleeping in the same bed as a man. Even though it's not sexual…I'm tense." The blue haired girl confessed with a blush. Issei found this side of the normally serious girl very cute.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I won't do anything you don't want." Issei said with a small smile. This surprised the girl a little.

"Really? I thought you would jump at the chance to make love to me or anyone really." Xenovia confessed her opinion of the pervert.

The slightly less perverted Issei chuckled in understanding. "Yeah. I am too, to be honest. I've just went through some changes during my time on the mountain." His smile made the woman blush. "If it makes you feel any better I was tense when Buchou and Asia first time they started sleeping next to me. Now it's a natural thing."

"Huh. Asia is amazing. She seems so peaceful sleeping next to you." Xenovia said as she noted the blonde was sleeping like a log using Issei like a pillow.

"Heh. She's just someone who's very comfortable with me." Issei said as he glanced over to the sleeping girl.

Xenovia suddenly giggled, catching Issei's attention. "Seems you've been spoiling Asia for a while." She somewhat teased the Dragon slayer.

Said slayer blushed a little while scratching his cheek. "…Ise-san, please don't leave me. Munya." Asia muttered in her sleep. The two looked over at her before sharing a little laugh.

"Good night, Issei." Xenovia said as she now clung to Issei, her breath easing down very quickly. Issei blushed a little but calmed his racing heart at the fact her chest was so close to him before smiling at the girl. "Night, Xenovia." With that he soon found himself in slumber land.

Brown eyes shot open in the middle of the night. Issei had picked up on something devious outside his room. Glancing to the two on his arms he swiftly moved his body away from the girls before rushing out the room's window.

The barefoot, shirtless teen landed on the soft grass in a crouch. His sharpened eyes scanned the area for the dark feeling that was just around. "Where are you?" He asked himself before taking a small sniff of the air. Hairs on the back of his neck stood straight as he felt the dark energy just above him. Spinning out of harm's way he dodged the crashing figure that was standing where he stood.

Standing tall Issei took note that the figure was hidden beneath a cloak. "Who the hell are you?!" The dragon powered boy demanded of the mysterious figure.

The figure let out a sinister chuckle. "Wouldn't you like to know…Red Dragon Emperor?" Issei was now on full alert because of this figure knowing who he is and what he holds in his left arm.

"Okay buddy, you're gonna' tell me who you are before I get angry!" Issei yelled at the figure who continued to chuckle at him. Mocking him with a laugh laced in arrogance that reminded him of many of the other opponents he's faced.

"I'm shaking in my boots, dragon." He mocked as a sick grin was seen just beneath the hood. "I find it funny that you try so hard only to fail time and time again. You're just a commoner that was lucky enough to be picked up by Gremory and have that dragon sealed within you." He continued to mock Issei.

The mocking worked as he remembered his many failures before the last few weeks. His self-doubt continued to pile on until he heard the voice of his partner. **[Don't let this ignorant fool get in your head.]** Ddraig's strong voice caused his self-doubt to end. 'Heheh…you're right.' Issei chuckled to himself. **[Correct. Show this pest why you never mess with a dragon.]** Ddraig commanded of his host. 'Will do!' Issei replied with a strong voice and steeled nerves.

The figure had been continuing his rant, not knowing the fact Issei was talking to his dragon spirit. "I think it's time to kill you and end your suffer-" **"Fire Dragon Emperors Iron Fist!"** Issei interrupted the man with a fire enchased first to his face, sending him tumbling through the field of the mansion.

"Shut the hell up!" Issei yelled at him, standing straight up. The teen was glaring at the figure with anger. "I might have gotten lucky but I worked for where I am today! If I suffer than I suffer! As long as I protect my friends from assholes like you!" Issei roared, showing off a more dominate personality he had developed over the past few weeks.

'S-Sh-Shit! Diodora-sama didn't tell me about this!' The man roared in pain inwardly. "Y-You little shit!" The man hissed out angrily as he got up on shaky legs. "How dare you hit someone of stature like me!?" The male roared in anger.

"Easily! **Fire Emperor Dragons Roar!** " Issei huffed his chest out before he unleashed the built up fire magic in his mouth. The attack came flying at the man who knew he wouldn't survive a head on collision from the breath.

Quickly, the man jumped out of the way but not totally unscathed as his robe was burned. Trying to pat himself down he was shocked to see that he couldn't. Seeing no option, he threw the coat off his person and watched it burn into nothing. Issei was now able to see the mysterious figure that was attacking him. It was a male, about middle twenties, with no hair, his bald head reflecting the moon-light, and black eyes. He wore decorative clothing that fit the high-class Devils he encountered before and had a scar on the right side of his face.

"Who the hell are you!?" Issei demanded, never before seeing this man. 'Who is this guy?' Issei asked himself as he tried to remember ever seeing him in the meeting with the high-class devils just fifteen days ago. 'I never saw him there. So who is he and why stalk and try to kill me?' The answer eluded the boy so he focused on the man before him.

The bald man only snarled at the boy. "None of your business boy! All you should know is that I've been sent to rid the underworld of the dragon plight!" Thrusting his hand out, a magic circle appeared and shot bullets at the boy.

Thanks to his sharpened senses, the attack seemed to be in slow motion. "Heh! Tannin-Sensei's attacks are way faster!" He laughed in his head before weaving around the attacks that blasted apart the area where he stood moments before. Issei kept his advance while swerving between blasts, over, and under the magic.

The assassin was becoming a little more frightened as the boy kept dodging his attacks while gaining ground. 'How did this kid get so good in such a short time?! He was so weak before!' The man was told by his master that he was weak and an easy target to kill. "Die Boy! Gale Slicer!" The magic turned to wind, sending large arches of sharp wind at the boy.

While this was going on, the blasts that were fired caused the Gremory peerage to wake up. They all ran out to where the commotion was and saw their favorite brunette currently fighting an unknown enemy. "Ise!" Rias shouted in worry of her love who was in danger. She was about to run out when her knight, surprisingly, stopped her. "Yuuto?" She turned to Kiba who was keeping his eyes on the fight.

Kiba's eyes never left the small battle as he continued to watch his friend move through the attacks with ease. "…There is no need to worry, Buchou. Issei-kun's got this." He said with a smile. Before the master or others could question her second loyal member the man shot out a powerful wind attack.

Everyone, except Kiba, was worried for Issei as they watched the attack continue to get closer to the teen who was still moving closer. "Ise-!" The call of Issei was interrupted when his leg was coated in red dragon aura. "You first!" The red dragon user replied before jumping above the attack and bringing the kick down, destroying the wind.

The assassin watched on in shock as one of his better spells was just brushed off like it was nothing. It's separated halves crashing along on either side of Issei. "Fire Emperor Dragons Roaring Fist!" Issei thrusted his even hotter blazing fist at the unprepared Devil. The burning fist hit him square in the chest, sending him a flying back few meters before rolling around in fire and shouting out in pain.

"ST-Stop This! Stop the pain!" The man pleaded for his life. Continuing to roll around, hoping to put it out, only for the flames to burn hotter.

Issei, being the good guy he was, decided to end it. With a single breath the flames were sucked back to him while the unknown devil was left on the ground, thanking whatever had just saved him.

"Now," He instantly cursed when he found the object of his attacks standing over him. "Tell me who sent you here." Looking into Issei's eyes the man could tell this boy would kill him but decided to press his luck since he stopped his fire.

"I'd rather die. Go fuck yourself you little shit!" The man wheezed out, spitting a glob of blood at the dragon trained boy. That was obviously a mistake.

Sharpened teeth bared and eyes narrowed into slits at the direct insult made by this guy. 'Trying to be freaking nice to this guy!' He grumbled in his head. Dragon side coming out, his warm brown eyes changed emerald green, like Ddraig's, showing he was done trying to act peaceful. 'Thank you again Ddraig. Though…it still feel a little strange to feel this kind of power and emotions.' Issei communicated to the dragon spirit.

 **[Don't worry too much. It's like a switch you can turn on and off whenever you want. Besides…don't lie, you kind of like it.]** Ddraig said as he could feel the slight sensation of appreciation Issei had. Issei kept silent but the smirk that soon graced his lips told the dragon all he needed to know.

The peerage watching were shocked at how strong their dragon wielding teammate had become. They knew he was stronger but not by this much. "Ara, Ara." Akeno said looking at Issei towering over the injured devil with a smirk on his face. "Ise-kun seems so much stronger, fufu. It's very hot." Akeno giggled with a blush. The sadistic woman was indeed turned on by the absolute dominance Issei was showing over the downed attacker.

Rias was silently agreeing with her best-friend. She too thought this side of Issei was hot and welcomed sight to see. While she loved his kind side, to see this confident side of him and how he took charge aroused her. The red blush on her pale skin giving her hot state away.

"You really have a death wish don't you?" Issei asked, his voice lowering a few octaves. Not wanting another answer really, Issei raised his foot up before smashing it down on the man's chest. His smirk only grew when he heard the man shout in pain and cough up blood. "Huh. Seems all that confidence from before left. What's wrong?" Issei did another stomp which grew another strangled shout.

"I thought you were here to eliminate the plight this dragon possessed." This comment made the peerage angry. 'Who would want Issei to be killed?' The collective thought ran through the teams head. "Guess since you won't talk…I'll just kill you." He ended with narrowed eyes.

Everyone's eyes widened at that. "Y-Yo-You wouldn't dare! Y-Yo-You don't ha-have the guts!" His shouts were stuttered as he feared for what this boy would do.

His team was shocked too. "W-What?" Rias was left to question for the whole. No one ever expected Issei to say he was going to actually kill. Sure he had fought and beaten people but never actually killed anyone. He usually left that for the others in the peerage.

Issei, unexpectedly, turned his head towards the group. "You know it's true as well. Because he won't talk, he will only come back if I let him go." Issei turned his emerald eyes back to the white as a sheet man. "It's wrong…but it needs to be done." With a somber tone, he raised his left arm up. **[Boost!]** The boosted gear appeared on his arm and began to store up power.

The man tried to threaten them before the boy finished him off. "E-Even if you kill me… my master will find you and end you're pathetic life!" The man smirked a little.

"I'll be waiting." Issei said with a serious tone. "Ddraig." **[Explosion!]** The gear called out and Issei felt his power increase a good amount. Igniting his fist he swiftly brought it down straight through the man's chest, killing him instantly.

The outside was dominated in utter silence as the team watched their friend take his first life. It was a hard thing to do, but all, except Asia, had done it before so they just waited until they were needed. 'D-Do-Do you think I was right…Ddraig?' Issei asked his dragon partner with a soft tone.

Ddraig could sympathize for the boy. He was in general a nice guy who wouldn't kill anyone so he really must be feeling pain over his recent action and emotional turmoil debating if he did the correct thing. **[…It is as you said. If you did not kill him he would have come back and tried once more. You did the only thing anyone could have done in the situation.]**

Issei only let out a tired sigh before turning to his friends with a small smile. "Sorry I woke you guys up. Thought I could take him out before if got out of hand." He let out a sheepish chuckle. They looked uneasy for a little bit until he stood right in front of him. The girls blushed now that they were finally seeing Issei's muscular frame up close.

"I-Ise! WH-What happened?!" Rias asked in shock as she looked at the scar that ran from his right shoulder to his left hip. The scar only added to accent his body making the crimson and raven haired women discreetly rub their thighs together.

Issei looked to where they were staring at and noticed his scar. Letting out a sheepish chuckle he rubbed his head. "Heheh…Eh, training kind of got rough one day and…this is the result." He said vaguely.

"I-Ise-san. Who was that and why was he attacking you?" Asia was the one to ask with worried eyes

"I don't know Asia." Issei answered honestly. "All he said was that he was sent here to kill me. Nothing else." After saying that some began to worry. Seeing the concern among his friends he decided to try and end it. "Eh, let's not worry about it now. We got a party tomorrow." Issei said with a happy grin.

"Ise-kun's right." Akeno said with her normal happy smile. "Let's get some sleep." She then put on seductive eyes as she looked back to the boy who stole her heart. "Maybe I should come with you and heal you Ise-kun~." Akeno purred out making Issei blush red at the seductive raven haired woman's seductive attempt.

"No!" Both Asia and Rias said in anger. Akeno could only giggle in response.

"Alright, alright." Issei placed his hands up in a calming manner. "Let's all go to bed." The team went back to the mansion for a good night sleep before the party the next day.

~Next Day~

The evening of the next day had come and Issei was waiting for the girls in the parlor. He had made sure to have gotten a lot of rest yesterday because of the fight last night along with the prolonged training he'd been through. The brunette also wore something different from the academy uniform. Due to his training, he couldn't fit into his given uniform as it was too tight and frankly, because of his newer side, he didn't feel comfortable in it.

Instead of the formal pants, he now wore red pants with two black belts wrapped around his right thigh, a black, leather belt, black gloves, and high black boots. Keeping the red, he wore a red coat with an upturned collar and short sleeves with black cuffs. His hands were outfitted with black finger less gloves that were patted with silver studs. Underneath the coat he wore a black long-sleeved shirt.

The teen was leaning against a wall before he soon heard some footsteps followed by a familiar voice. "Hyoudou? Is that you?"

Issei looked up to see his fellow [Pawn] Saji.

"Ah! Hey Saji, why are you here?" Issei asked in afterthought.

Saji answered. "Ah, Kaichou will be going to the meeting place along with Rias-senpai and I followed her here. So, Kaichou went to meet with senpai and after that I inevitably ended up wandering the mansion, until I found you."

"Hehe. Yeah this place can be a real maze when you don't know its layout." Issei agreed with his friend as he got lost a few times himself when he was walking back to his room last night from the bathroom.

"So, what's up with the new outfit Hyoudou?" Saji asked, eyeing his friends' new clothes.

"Ah." Issei said as he pulled at his new clothes. "Thought a little change would be good. The training I went through was pretty tough and enlightening." Issei explained.

"I've been training as well." Saji said with a serious expression. "Since the game is tomorrow I had to give it my all to become strong." The blonde haired teen said as determination flowed from his voice.

"That's great Saji!" Issei said with enthusiasm at prospect of fighting his strengthened ally. Now being able to enjoy battle, he couldn't help but feel pumped at having to go against someone strong. "Can't wait for the battle!"

Saji was a little surprised at the outburst but soon followed it with his own excitement and grinned at his fellow [Pawn]. "Neither can I! I'm going to show you and Kaichou how strong I've gotten." His voice then lowered. "Do you remember when the young devils gathered a month ago?" He suddenly asked.

"Yeah…what about it?" Issei asked. The teen was confused at the sudden change in topic. The next words somewhat surprised him.

"W-We were serious about it! M-My dream is to become a teacher!" Saji exclaimed with a red face.

"R-Really! What will you teach?" The brunette lent out his ear for the stronger blonde who was looking happy at the prospect of talking about his dreams.

"Kaichou is trying to establish a Rating Game specialized school in the Underworld. It's an open school for anyone that accepts devils regardless of whether they are high-class or Low-class, aristocrat or commoner. I heard from Kaichou that things like discrimination and traditions have been softened in the devil society little by little, but there is still a part at the root of it all that refuses to accept any change. That's why the current Rating Game School only accepts high-class devils from aristocratic families. The games need to be equal for everyone. That is what the current Maou-samas have decided. Though it's equal, the path of the games is far for Low-Class devil commoners. That's strange right? Though even a non-aristocratic devil may be promoted to a High-Level devil depending on the method. The possibility shouldn't be zero!" The passion in the teen's voice stuck to Issei as he remembered how the higher ups only laughed at Sonas idea of having this school.

"Kaichou has told me that she wants to do something about that. She wants to teach so that even Low-Class devils can participate in the games. That's why she'll make a school that anyone can enter in the underworld! She's even studying in the human world for that sake! To give the spotlight to those who never had it! As long as it's not zero, one might be able to become a High-Class devil! Hyoudou! Even we believe in that possibility and try to become a High-Class devil right?!" He asked his friend who had been silent through his speech.

"Of course!" Issei nodded back to the man who was happy to hear that. His passionate words continued.

"T-That's why, I will work as a teacher there. I'll study a lot, fight in a lot of games, and store up various things! I'll become a teacher who teaches about Pawns with that. Kaichou also said that she wants to help me. Even someone like me may be able to become a school teacher. I-I've only done stupid things with my life that caused trouble for my parents and people around me! I will stay by Kaichou's side and help her with my life! Her dream is my dream!" He finished with determined eyes.

Issei gained a small smile after hearing how far he would go for his master. It reminded him of how far he would go for Rias and making her dreams come true. "I think that's an amazing dream to have Saji! You're going to become a great teacher with spirit like that!" Issei's encouraging words made Saji embarrassed before he stood up and punched his fist at Issei.

"It's for that sake that we will beat you in this Rating Game!" Saji declared with fire burning in his eyes.

Issei returned the fire with a toothy grin and eyes flashing green for a moment. "Same here Saji! I'll do anything to make Buchou's dream come true!" The brunette shot back.

Saji was surprised by this. 'What happened to him?' He questioned himself as he felt something new coming from his fellow master lover. Both were knocked from their conversation when a voice was heard from overhead. "Ise, sorry for making you wait. Ara, Saji-kin's here too."

Turning around, the brunette's jaw and eyes dropped open. Above the two were Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Koneko, and Sona in make-up and western dresses.

"W-W-Wow!" Issei whispered out in a daze as he looked at the four that really caught his attention. Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, and Asia.

Rias wore a red dress that showed off her womanly figure and wore her crimson hair in a pony-tail. Akeno wore a simple black yukata with a white waist sash that hugged her form as well. Asia wore a simple white dress that fit her body perfectly. Finally, Xenovia wore a blue dress that fit well with her blue hair and figure as well. All in all the girls looked stunning and Issei had to force himself from not running up the stairs and taking the four right there and then.

'DAMN IT!' He shouted in his head. 'The one time I didn't need them to look so amazing!' Issei thought to himself in an aroused state of mind. Sharp teeth bit down into his mouth as he held in his bestial urges…barely.

"Y-Yo-You all look amazing." Issei complemented with a blush still adorning his cheeks. The four girls he was checking out couldn't help but blush as well. His new attire along with the form they saw last night really spoke volumes to the girl's desires.

'I-I-I can't think such bad thoughts! It goes against my teachings!' Asia thought to herself as she covered her eyes from Issei's body.

'He looks very manly.' Xenovia thought with a blush as she eyed the man she promised herself for.

'Ara, ara. Ise-kun looks very good. I wish I could gobble him up.' Akeno thought to herself with a subtly lick of her lips. Her violet eyes shamelessly scanning his body.

'W-Wow! So hot!' Rias thought to herself as he face was like her hair.

All were knocked from their admiration of each other's figure when a butler came in the room. "Tannin-sama and his family have arrived."

~Garden~

Tannin and ten other dragons were waiting outside when Issei and his team came walking out. "Hey sensei!" Issei shouted to the purple dragon.

"I've come like I promised, Hatchling." Tannin replied with a smirk at his student's irked face. 'Kid's too easy.' He thought with an inward chuckle.

"Tch." Issei clicked his teeth in annoyance. The annoyance only grew when he heard Saji laughing at what he was called. "T-Thanks for coming to pick us up." He said through gritted teeth while internally whispering to himself 'Don't kill the blonde.' Thought the boy.

"Don't worry. While you all ride on our backs, we'll place a special barrier around you. This way, your hair and clothing won't get messed up. Those are important things to a woman after all." Tannin added on making the woman of the group happy.

"Thank you Tannin-sama." Rias said with a bow. "We'll be relying on you until we get to the meeting place. The people of Sitri are also here, is it alright if they can ride along as well?" She asked, not wanting her best friend to take another route.

"Don't worry about it Miss Rias. It would be my pleasure." Tannin said with an easy going tone. He then turned to look at his student and his new wardrobe. "Not bad Hatchling. Your attire actually fits you." Issei 'tsked' but nodded in thanks.

Issei sat atop Tannin's head while they soared through the night sky of the underworld. "This is amazing!" Issei shouted in wonder as he watched the great view. **[Heheh. This feeling is strange. For me to fly atop a dragon.]** Ddraig said with a slightly bitter tone.

"Hahaha. That is an interesting experience, Ddraig. However, there are only three mighty dragons that are still active. Including myself…well not anymore since I was reborn into a devil. The only real ones would be Ophis and Tiamat. The rest have either been sealed or retired. Yu-Long and Midgardsormr never come out onto the surface anymore. And you, Albion, Fafnir, and Vrita have been sealed into Sacred Gears. In all ages, strong dragons have been suppressed. Strong dragons are a fearful existence, after all." Tannin's voice was one filled with sadness at the fact that his race only had two pure-bloods left.

Issei's heart went out for the great dragon turned devil. "Hey, don't be so down. Since training with you, I could be counted as a Dragon/Devil hybrid. At least that's something." The student tried to cheer up his master.

"Heheh. I guess there is that. Thank you boy." The great purple dragon thanked his student for those words. The two fell in a silence that no one dared to break. Issei, thinking on some things, decided to ask something.

"Hey sensei, I've been thinking. Why did you become a devil?"

Tannin hummed a little before answering. "One reason is that, in this era where there aren't any big battles anymore, I thought that I would get to fight various guys if I participated in the Rating Games. And there's another reason."

Issei felt complied to ask. "…Another reason?"

"…Do you know of a fruit called the Dragon Apple? It's an apple that only dragons can eat."

Issei's eyes lit up a little when he remembered hearing about them when he was talking to Ddraig one night. "Oh yeah! Ddraig's told me about them a few days ago. He said they were always delicious!"

"Heheh. They were indeed. There were a certain race of dragons that can only live by eating the Dragon Apples. However, the ones that grew in the Human World have become extinct because of sudden environmental changes. Now the fruit only grows in the Underworld. But, dragons are hated in the underworld. That's why I became a devil and so the territory that grows the fruit was all made my territory. When you exceed a High-Class devil, you can receive a part of the underworld from the Maou. I had my eyes on that portion of the land."

"And those dragons are currently living in your territory. Correct? That's why you kept going off somewhere every so often." Issei said in realization when he remembered when Tannin left the mountain for a few hours to come back with a slightly better expression.

"Heh. Well done boy. Correct, that was where I went. Too make sure the once soon to be extinct dragons are alright. I even preformed research on how to grow artificial dragon apples in my territory alone. It was successful so the race is to be able to continue to live as long as it keeps producing the food." The story had a happy ending which made Issei smile.

"That's amazing Sensei! You're such a good dragon, you know?" Issei's words surprised the dragon before letting out a laugh.

"That's the first time I've ever been called good! I'm happy to have a complement from the Red Dragon Emperor and its Hatchling host!" Issei let out a laugh of his own, happy to see his teacher feeling better. "I only thought of saving my fellow dragons. That is what a dragon who has power does for dragons without any." Taanin's words made Issei's smile widen a little more.

"That really only enforces my point of you being amazing Sensei." Issei called out over the rushing wind. "When I get my own territory from Buchou, can I take a look at these apples too?"

The question honestly surprised the dragon. "Why?" A chuckle left the brunette's mouth. "Why not? You said before that powerful dragons look out for those who don't. I just want to follow my teacher's model of living."

Both Ddraig and Tannin were surprised at the boy's honest words. "Hehe. I'd like that very much, Hatchling."

~Near meeting hall~

Touching down on a spacious field the group leapt off their dragons. "Then, we'll be going to the waiting space used for large devils." Tannin announced after seeing his student and friends safely landing.

"Thank you Tannin-sama." Rias said with a smile.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot old man!" Issei shouted out with a toothy grin.

Tannin nodded at his student one last time before he and his fellow dragons flew off to their territory. Everyone was then led by the hotel employees to two expensive looking limousines. The Gremory team sat in one while the Sitri family sat in the second.

Sitting down next to Issei, Rias began to explain what was about to happen while fixing up his collar. "There are also facilities located around the hotel, and the army is also stationed here. It is much stricter here than lower urban areas." Rias then took out a comb from her expensive looking bag and brought it to his hair.

"Buchou, what about Azazel-sensei?" Issei asked as he didn't see the Fallen Angel leader around the mansion or near the limo's.

"It seems that he will be here after joining up with Onii-sama and the others on a different rout. Since they're really close friends." Rias said, finishing her grooming of her [Pawn]. Her voice then turned serious.

"Ise, you may not have heard it because you were riding Tannin-sama's head, but Sona declared war. She said, 'We will beat you for the stake of our dreams.'"

'Heh. Seems like I missed out on something interesting.' Issei thought to himself. "Eh, don't worry about it. While their dream of a Rating Game is an amazing one, we need to focus on our own. Ain't that right Buchou?" Issei asked with a silly grin.

Rias blushed at his words and gave him a sincere smile. "Of course Ise. Let's win for our dreams." The limo then arrived at the hotel where many employees were stationed. The group walked to the elevator, after Akeno confirming that they arrived.

Rias took tis little ride as an opportunity to tell Issei another important fact. "Ise, if you're called out by any people from distinguished families, make sure to greet them properly, okay?"

Issei made a confused expression. Something didn't seem right about that. "Yes. But, isn't tonight's party prepared by Maou-sama for the young devils?"

Rias made a displeased face while explaining the real reason for the party to Issei. "That is the official status. In truth, people won't get very excited once we enter the room. This is an annual custom. If anything, it's more like a gathering for the members of all the distinguished families to meet. We, the next family heads, are just extras. It's really a party for themselves and their egos." Akeno and Kiba's displeased faces only served to make her point correct. Issei gave a small frown at this little fact before tightening his fist.

~High-Class Hotel~

Elevator doors opened for the Gremory team to see a highly lavished looking ballroom with many sophisticated devils eating amazingly delicious foods and talking. Every devil then looked to see that the red haired princess had arrived.

Complements were quickly thrown around Rias. "Princess Rias. You've become more and more beautiful…" "Sirzechs-sama must also be proud." Those were some of the words he was able to hear before the shy [Bishop] caught the [Pawns] attention. "Unn, there's so many people…" Gasper said clutching his hand to the dress he wore while the other was holding onto his senior's coat.

Issei gave Gasper a bitter smile as he knew how uncomfortable he was around so many people and nobility. He patted the kid's head, making him feel slightly better.

"Ise, we're making our rounds of greetings." Rias informed her [Pawn].

"Very well…Rias-sama." Issei made sure to call her by a proper title while walking with the group and shaking hands with many other high ranking devils. The conversations were kept short and meaningless. This only made the dragon slayer trainee irritated at these stuck up individuals. His anger only grew when he realized that someone in here could have ordered the attack from before and were now sizing him up in the open; surely he wouldn't attack in such a confined space he hoped.

'Damn it!' Issei cursed in his head while shaking the hands of other devils. His eyes quickly darted around the room to see if anything looked out of place. **[Be on guard partner.]** Ddraigs voice only made him sure that it was a bad idea to come here. **[I can sense something near the room.]** 'Shit! This is a trap!' Issei cursed in his head. **[Just keep a calm head. Make sure not to alert anyone to your suspicion.]** The old dragon advised his host. 'Alright.' With that Issei had made sure to keep a fake smile while keeping his eyes sharp and ears open for anyone that looked bad.

After finishing the greetings, a song started to play and many devils danced with their partners. Issei and Rias were on the side, watching the dance. The brunette cast his brown eyes to his master who was looking at the dancing devils. 'W-Well Venerana-sama did teach me.' He thought with his face gaining a pink dusting.

After a quick breath, the boy offered his crimson haired master his hand. "Rias-sama, shall we have this dance?" He asked with a blush still adoring his cheeks.

Rias blushed as well her heart beating quickly. 'Yay!' She thought giddily and with a warm smile she accepted the hand extended to her. "With pleasure." The moment the two stepped on the dance floor all eyes were on them.

Issei led the crimson haired beauty with confidence as they danced. He did everything he learned in his lessons and, if the blush on Rias' cheeks were anything to go on, she enjoyed her dance with her partner.

The dance ended with many devils clapping. Another song played and Issei was asked to dance with Asia. With a smile he danced with her as well. After dancing with Asia and Rias, Akeno was the next one to offer her hand. Then Xenovia, so Issei was left with no option but to dance with the women he fancied.

"Ha~. That was surprisingly tiring." Issei let out a breath while sitting down on a chair away from the action. **[That wasn't too bad Issei. I'm actually impressed.]** Ddraig said with a small chuckle.

"Heh. Thanks I guess." Issei said with a smile before looking into the crown. Eyes saw Rias and Akeno talking to some of the guests and Kiba being ganged up on by many devil women. Asia, Gasper, and Xenovia caught his gaze when they were walking over to him.

"Ise-san, we were looking for you." Asia said with relive that she found her crush.

"Hm? What happened?" Issei asked before he was hugged by the girly boy. "Ise-senpai is so mean! You left us all alone while you were resting!" The blonde haired boy cried.

The [Pawn] smiled a little before patting his head. "Sorry Gasper. I saw you talking and I just wanted to take a little break." He tried to explain himself to his crying friend. Asia took this time to sit on the chair next to him, resting her feet. Xenovia then came up to them with a large amount of food.

"Ise, Asia, Gasper, I've gotten some food. Eat up." Xenovia announced with a small smile.

"Thanks Xenovia." Issei accepted the plate the blunette offered him and ate at a slow pace. His sharp eyes still looking at the crowd, making sure nothing was wrong. The woman then gave a glass of water to her fellow believer. "Asia, drink this."

"Thank you very much Xenovia-san." Asia gladly accepted the refreshment. "Since this is my first time doing this kind of thing, I was nervous and my throat was dry…" She began to drink.

A figure soon shadowed the eating boy who looked up to see someone he didn't expect. "R-Ra-Ravel Phenex!?" It was true as the blonde haired and blue eyed Phenex sister was standing before him. Her hair was tied in twin ponytails with large drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place.

"I-It's been a while, Red Dragon Emperor." Ravel spoke to Issei with a slightly bashful look.

"H-How's your brother?" Issei asked. While he was happy he beat the guy he was worried as he had not seen the older Phenex for a while now.

Ravel let out a sigh. "…Thanks to you, he's been in low spirits. It seems that his defeat and having Rias-sama stolen by you was a great shock. Well, since he had always relied on his talent and got cocky because of it, it should have been a good lesson to him."

Issei had to laugh at this. To hear such a tongue bashing from the man's sister was too funny. "You're pretty merciless. You were a part of your brother's group, correct?" He asked, remembering how the girl had not participated in the games but was still there.

"About that, I've currently finished trading, and now I'm a part of my mother's peerage. My mother traded away an unused piece she had in exchange for me. Since my mother said that she would trade me again when I found someone whose family I want to become part of. I'm essentially a free [Bishop] now." Issei looked perplexed at the term. "Trading? What's that?"

"Trading, according to the rules of the Rating Games, it possible to exchange pieces between devils [Kings]. On the condition that they're the same kind of piece." Ravel explained before blushing a little.

"B-By the way, Sekiryuutei-" Issei took this time to make it clear he didn't like being called his title all the time.

"Hey, hey." With a wave of his arms he stopped the girl. "My name is Issei Hyoudou, not Sekiryuutei. You're near the same age as me, right? Then, speak to me normally. Everyone calls me Ise, you know?" The boy explained with a grin.

"I-I-Is it really okay for me to call you by your name?!" She asked in shock. Issei was a little weirded out by this but nodded with a smile.

She then coughed in her hand, regaining her composer. "T-Than, I shall oblige and call you Ise-sama, without reservation." She said with a nod to herself.

"Sama? No, no, just call me by my name. Nothing else." He tried to make her but she only shook her head in denial. "No! This is important!"

"Ravel-sama. Master's friends have been looking for you." A woman called out to Ravel. Looking to the voice Issei recognized the woman as the [Rook] of Riser's he beat in the game.

"I understand." Ravel nodded to her former peerage member before looking back to the guy she was intrigued about. "Ise-sama, the next time we meet, would you like to have some tea with me? A-A-A-And if it's okay with you, would you like to have some homemade cake p-p-prepared by me?" Ravel asked in a stutter before doing a curtsy and leaving Issei with her brother's [Rook].

"Heh." Issei chuckled in good nature at the blush the girl sported. "Hey, Issei Hyoudou." Isabella caught the man's attention.

"Oh, hello. I'm sorry if I hurt you in the game along with hurting your master." Issei apologized with a sad look.

The rook smiled a little before waving it off. "It is no trouble. I agree with Ravel-sama actually. Riser-sama was becoming too arrogant and needed it." Hearing this also made Issei smirk a little.

"Heh. Well, I hope he gets better. I want to speak with him once more." A lightbulb appeared over his head when he remembered Ravel. "Also, could you please tell Ravel that I would be happy to meet up with her hand have some tea and cake?" He asked politely.

"Really? Very well. Ravel-sama will be pleased with that. Please, have a good time." With that Isabella left the [Pawn], two [Bishops] and [Knight] and returned to her master.

"…Ise-senpai, you surprisingly have a lot of devil friends…" Gasper said with a look of admiration.

Issei let out a chuckle at his easily impressed underclassman. "Hehe. I'm not that great." He tried to be humble before his brown eyes shot over to the left.

'What the hell is that?' He asked himself as he saw a black cat going out the window. Eyes widened a little when he saw the small [Rook] Koneko running after it via elevator. 'Something's wrong here.' Issei thought with narrowed eyes.

"Ise. Is everything well?" Xenovia's sudden question shook him from his gaze. Plastering a fake smile, not wanting to alarm the three, he replied.

"It's nothing really. Just an old acquaintance I want to go see. I'll be back in a little while." Asia, Xenovia, and Gasper fell for it while saying their goodbyes.

The dragon user saw Koneko go down an elevator. Seeing that the elevator stopped at the ground floor, he caught the next elevator, his destination the ground floor as well. Pressing the button, the door suddenly stopped when someone else entered. Issei was surprised when Rias was the one to step in.

"R-Rias! Wh-What are you doing here?" Issei asked, not knowing he called his master by her first name.

Rias blushed a little, loving the fact he called her by her name, she replied. "I saw you boarding the elevator after Koneko-chan. I was worried so I followed you."

"Alright. Let's get going then!" Issei said as the elevator descended to the bottom floor.

~Entrance~

The duo ran out the elevator when they reached the grounds only to not see Koneko anywhere. Rias quickly tried to call her familiar but Issei stopped her before she could raise her hand. Before she could ask why, Issei took a sniff of the air a few times before his head shot forward. "That way! Her scent is coming from there!" Issei quickly sprinted his way out. Rias was trailing behind before asking something that plagued her mind.

"How did you know what her scent was?" She asked with narrowed eyes, thinking it was something perverted.

Seeing the look he chuckled sheepishly. "It's because of my new magic. I have better sense of smell, sight, and hearing so I can locate most things and people I'm familiar with." His explanation seemed to please his master as she nodded.

They ran through the night, passing many bushes and trees before coming upon the little white haired cat-girl standing in the middle of the forest. Both hid behind a tree as they watched Koneko's head turn back and forth restlessly. 'What's she looking for?' Issei's answer came in the form of Koneko's head looking up a tree.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" A voice soon came from a tree branch. The person on the tree branch was a woman…a beautiful woman. She had a voluptuous figure clad in a black kimono. Her hair was long, wavy and black, with a set of split bangs above a pair of cat-like slitted, hazel eyes and waving lazily behind her were two black tails. Atop her head was an ornate headband that seemed to draw the eye towards a pair of black cat ears sitting on her head. The beauties kimono was held together with a yellow sash and a set of golden beads; it was also open around her shoulders, giving everyone a view of her bountiful chest.

Issei was one of the viewers who was happy at this sight. Little drool spilled from his mouth before he heard a loud cough from his partner. **[Snap out of it idiot!]** Ddraig's irritated voice made the sacred gear user wipe his drool away and look focused once again.

"…You." Koneko hissed out in anger and surprise.

The woman didn't look the least bit worried over the tone Koneko had. "Hello, Shirone It's me, your big sister." The woman announced with a lazy wave.

'So that's her real name.' Issei thought to himself as he remembered Koneko's past. 'This is the woman who left Koneko-chan because she was power crazy?' He questioned himself as he looked at the woman's entire being. 'I can't feel anything crazy coming from her!' He thought with slightly widened eyes.

"…Kuroka-neesama." Koneko squeezed out between her shaking form. A cat soon caught Rias and Issei's attention. The black cat snuggled its way up Kuroka's leg.

"I'm very impressed that you came this far after following this black cat that sneaked into the party, nya." Kuroka said with a smile.

"…Nee-sama. What is this about?" Koneko finally got her words before asking her elder sibling what she was doing here.

Kuroka kept the smile on her flawless face. "Don't make such a scary face. I just had some minor business to take care of. I heard that the devils were holding a big party here, you know? That's why I was a little interested. Nya." She waved her hand like a cat and winked at her younger sister.

'Cute.' Issei thought absentmindedly at the cute gesture the seductive woman did.

"Hahahah, could it be that you're a member of the Gremory group?" A familiar voice asked from deep within the forest. Issei's eyes narrowed into slits when he saw the familiar black hair and ancient Chinese armor. 'Bikou! What's he doing here with this woman?'

'Is she aligned with Vali?!' Issei asked seeing this guy was with Vali the last time he saw either of them.

Suddenly, Bikou's eyes turned towards the hiding duo. 'Shit!' Issei cursed in his head. 'Found.' He grumbled a little when he heard Bikou talk in their direction.

"Even if you erase your presence, it's useless. With people like me and Kuroka who know senjutsu, we can approximately detect you with just a slight variation in the flow of your spirit." Seeing that the cover was blown Issei walked out first, Rias following behind.

"…Ise-senpai, Buchou." Koneko was surprised to see her friends there.

"Hey damn monkey. Is Vali doing well?" Issei asked about the silver haired Vanishing Dragon.

Bikou let out his monkey like laugh before answering. "Pretty much. As for you though…Hm. Seems you've gotten a lot stronger than before." Bikou said with a surprised face.

'Seems he can sense energy as well.' Issei thought with a slightly troubled look

The monkey yokai only smiled. "Seems you already know as well. You really did grow stronger, your aura shows." He complemented.

Issei then took this moment to ask Rias about this senjutsu. "Buchou, what are they talking about? Is this senjutsu different from magic and the sorcery used by magicians?" Rias nodded towards the [Pawn] before explaining what it was.

"Yes, senjutsu id different from magic and sorcery. The biggest difference is that senjutsu stresses the importance of something called chakra, the aura that is the great original power that flows into one's spirit, in other words one's life-force, and turns it into a constant current. It's a power that is both similar yet different from the magic of demons and the light power of angels. Its direct destructive power can't match that of magic or the power of light, but senjutsu can make use of the unknown part hidden within plants, animals and people. For example, if one learned senjutsu, it's said that they excel at reading the flow of someone's spirit, of their aura, and that they can also grasp the movements of a faraway target to a certain degree." The crimson haired princess ended.

Kuroka then added her own portion of this senjutsu learning session. "We can also control the flow of spirit and can restore both the interior and exterior of our bodies, or disrupt the spirits of all surrounding trees, make them bloom, or make them whither, nya. Senjutsu is a skill that manipulates the flow of life after all. We can disturb our opponent's spirit, and inflict damage to their life-force by cutting it, nay. Because the methods of repairing the disorder to one's life-force is limited for the magic of demons and the sorcery of magicians in comparison, this attack method almost always results in death, nya." The busty neko finished with a wink. The brunette couldn't stop the blush from forming on his face.

'W-What is happening to me?!' He asked himself. 'The moment I saw this woman I've been feeling extremely aroused.' He thought to himself as he remembered the heat that erupted in his chest the moment his brown eyes fell on her hazel. While trying to make any sense of this, Rias asked.

"Is this a terrorist attack?" The two only responded with a smile.

"No, we didn't come here for such a thing. It's just a stand-by order has come out in the underworld. Kuroka and I are off duty right now. When the order was given, Kuroka suggested visiting the devils' party. Since she likely wouldn't return easily, I tagged along.  
Okay?" Bikou explained why they were here.

'Whew.' Issei let out a silent sigh. 'Least they aren't here to attack.' That took a load off his mind as he didn't really want to face off against Vali at the moment.

"Bikou, who is this boy?" Koneko's sister asked as she pointed towards the brunette. Her curiosity had been piqued the moment she laid eyes on him. Something in her just clicked when she saw those warm brown eyes.

Bikou answered. "The Sekiryuutei."

Kuroka's eyes widened at this fact. "Really, nyan? Heh~. So this is the current breast-loving Sekiryuutei who drove Vali back." Kuroka said, giggling a little when Issei face-vaulted.

'Come on!' Issei moaned in his head. 'True, I do like them, but not to that open extent anymore!'Issei thought to himself as he got back up.

Ddraig took this opportunity to mess with his host. **[True but they don't know that. To most, you're are the same idiot, breast-loving fool who shouts nonsense.]** Ddraig smirked as his partner had tick-marks all over his face/

Bikou interrupted Issie's fight with Ddraig when he yawned. "Kuroka~, let's go back. Since we can't participate in the party anyway, it's a waste of time being here." The black haired man tried to get the woman out of here. She didn't really listen as she looked at her younger sister.

"Alright, let's head back. But, I'll be taking Shirone with me, nya. Since I didn't bring her with me last time." Issei could pick up the well-hidden amount of sadness her voice carried. 'She wasn't power hungry at all! B-But why leave Koneko-chan then?!' Her words only made more questions come to the less perverted teens mind.

"Ara, if you bring her back with you on your own accord, Vali might get angry, you know?" The monkey tried to make her stop.

"When they know that the same power as mine flows within her, both Ophis and Vali will be convinced, right?" Kuroka countered.

"Well, maybe so." Bikou said, seeing the logic behind the cats' words. Koneko finally started shaking heavily at the prospect of being taken away and the sight of her sisters' smile and narrowed eyes. As she was about to move, someone came in front of her.

"…Ise-senpai." She muttered out in surprise. She didn't expect the red coat wearing teen to come to her defense after seeing who he would go up against.

"You won't be taking her anywhere. She's a friend and family member of the Gremory. If you want her you have to get through me." Issei declared with narrowed eyes. Eyebrows twitched though when he saw the two laughing at him. 'I'm getting a little sick of this!' His more draconic side reared his head after being laughed at once more.

Bikou was the one to reply through laughs. "No, no, that's very brave of you, but do you really intend to make Kuroka and me your opponents? Guess strength is the only thing that you increased. This time, we'll leave immediately once we take the girl, so it'll be fine for you, right?" He asked.

Reaching his point of anger, Issei gathered some of his fired magic into his hand. The sight of this made Bikou stop his laughter.

'Wh-What the hell is that fire?' He thought to himself as he could feel something different coming from Issei's fire magic than from normal fire magic.

" **Fire Dragon Emperors Flash Bomb!"** Thrusting his hand out, he shot the fireball he had made at the Chinese armor wearing yokai who dodged it after seeing how dangerous it looked. It was a good choice on his part as the attack went zooming past him, burning the trees that stood in its way before exploding on a mountain side a good whiles away.

"How's that? Funny enough for you?" Issei shouted with an irked expression. All looked at the damage the boy caused in shock.

"Hehehe. That's amazing!" Bikou snapped out of his shock before laughing. "This day just got interesting! Never thought coming here to watch over Kuroka could end up in a fight with the Sekiryuutei, who seems to have a power boost." Bikou said with excitement.

'Just like Vali…loves to fight beyond anything else.' Issei thought with a deadpanned expression. Standing up, he spoke to Koneko and Rias, not turning his back to see their shocked expressions. "Leave you two. Get back to the party while I handle these two. Call for help."

"I-Ise! I won't do that! As your master I order you to not fight them alone!" She demanded.

"Ise-senpai…please don't do this. I-I'll go with Kuroka-neesama. I don't want to trouble anyone anymore." Koneko started to cry again.

"Enough!" Issei shouted out, surprising all. He then turned to Koneko who was shocked to see his hurt expression. "Do you know what you're saying?! You have never been a burden! You're the [Rook] to Rias Gremory! Not some weak girl who sacrifices herself before anything has been decided!" Issei shouted out before looking back to the enemy.

"Get Koneko-chan out of here, Rias." Issei asserted himself by flaring his aura higher. The sudden burst of power made Rias, Kuroka, and Koneko a little flush. "If you don't leave, I won't promise I won't accidentally hit you with my attacks. I don't want to harm either of you." Issei stated with a softer tone.

"…V-Very well Ise." Rias nodded her head with a small blush. "We'll go but I expect you to win! As my [Pawn] I expect you to beat these two." Rias said with a smile as she brought Koneko over to her.

Issei smiled at the woman and nodded. "Obviously." He said with a mock solder salute. As they were about to leave Kuroka spoke up.

"Since you're so troublesome, I'll kill you, nya." The neko said with a wide smile. After that statement the three could feel a shift in the area around. "W-What the hell?" Issei asked himself with a worried expression.

"…Kuroka, so you learned not only senjutsu, youjutsu, and devil magic, but also the skill to control space." Rias said with a soured expression.

Kuroka continued to grin at the red-head. "I didn't go far as learning how to control time, but I have fairly picked up on how to control space. If I use the essentials of barrier techniques, it's relatively easy, after all. I covered this entire forest with a barrier, after the Red Dragon Emperors attack, and isolated it from the outside world, nya. We can do anything flashy in here and the devils from the outside won't be able to come in. You're all going to die by our hands and say goodbye, nya."

While Issei had narrowed his eyes in annoyance that they were stuck with two criminals that could attack Rias and Koneko when he focused on the other. He tried to come up with any solution for this dilemma. The solution came in the form of a familiar voice in the sky's above. "When I saw the familiar fire crash into that mountain I decided to check things out only to find my student in some trouble. Seems you're a glutton for punishment, Hatchling."

Looking above Issei let out a toothy grin. "Old man!" Tannin was floating in the air above Issei with his arms crossed. "Good to see you!" He said with his grin still in place.

Tannin glanced at Issei and gave a nod before focusing on the barrier around. "What an ominous aura. These visitors aren't suitable for this party." The dragon said as he looked at the two.

Bikou laughed in delight at the new arrival. "Oh, oh, oh! Is it isn't the former-Dragon King [Blaze Meteor Dragon] Tannin! So you came here as well! This is already a big problem, Kuroka! We have no choice but to fight now!" He told his female comrade.

"You seem happy, monkey-san." Kuroka said from her seated position. "Very well. If we take down two necks that are dragon king class, Ophis will also be silent on the matter." The woman's words made Issei tense up and get in a fighting stance. Digging his feet into the ground, he stood in a horse stance, with his arms slightly away from his body. His left arm was covered in a bright light followed by the familiar call of, **[Boost!]** Issei coated his right hand in fire slayer magic.

"Nyoi-Bo!" Bikou shouted as the long staff in his hands extended at the flying dragon. Tannin easily dodged the attack but Bikou didn't let up as he swiped the staff horizontally. The dragon skillfully dodged all the swipes without a sweat.

Getting a little tired at the constant dodging, Tannin opened his giant maw and shot out his powerful flames. The flames covered the sky in red.

'Heh. Still holding back I see.' Issei noticed that the dragon is still holding back a good portion of his power.

 **[Of course. Don't count Tannin as some weak youngling. He can incinerate that monkey in a moment.]** Ddragi said from inside. 'True.' The boy agreed. He knew first-hand how powerful the former dragon king was.

"Ahaha! Not bad! Former Dragon King!" Bikou said with a laugh of excitement. His body was slightly burned but overall he looked fine.

"Hmph! I was wondering what kind of person this Son Goku was! You seem quite happy to have received an attack from me." Tannin noted of the monkey.

"The name's Bikou! Nice to meet you, Dragon Boss!" Bikou introduced himself while twirling his staff around.

"Kuku. You talk like a true monkey." Tannin laughed a little at Bikou's speech and personality. "Do you really understand who you have made as your opponent?" He asked the youth.

"I have no doubt of who I'm fighting. I just can't afford to lose so easily." Bikou said as he pointed the staff back at the old dragon.

"In any case, I'll be you opponent monkey. Meanwhile, Miss Rias and the Hatchling can handle the cat. She's the boy's master while he's the Red Dragon Emperor that I trained personally. The kid will easily trounce the kitty." Tannin explained while keeping his sights on the monkey currently on the golden cloud.

The battle then began when Bikou thrusted his staff back at the dragon who dodged then shot out more fire. 'Well at least that's one down.' Issei thought to himself before looking back to the cat in the tree.

Kuroka was giving them a bewitching smile while she surrounded herself with black aura. The aura was laced with killing intent. '…Seems she really want Koneko-chan back.' The dragon slayer thought to himself.

"…Nee-sama. I'll go with you. Please overlook these two!" Koneko suddenly shouted out. Issei was about to shout at Koneko again when Rias beat him to the punch.

"What are you saying?! Koneko! You're a servant of my group! I won't allow you to do as you please!" Rias brought the girl in a tight hug.

Koneko only shook her head. "…It's no good. I understand best nee-sama's power. Nee-sama's power rivals that of an ultimate-class devil. For Buchou and Ise-senpai…Even with the power of a former-Dragon King, I don't think you can capture my sister who excels in both youjutsu and senjutsu…" Koneko was shaking in fear of what her sister was able to do.

Rias was adamant about this matter though. "No, even so, I absolutely won't hand you over to that person's side! To this nekomata that didn't try to help Koneko-chan who cried so much!" Kuroka only smiled at the red haired woman's anger.

"It's because a yokai cannon help another yokai. However, this time, I simply want Shirone because I want another piece under my control. I can understand Shirone's power better than a red-haired one-san like you, right?" Koneko shook her head at her sisters' words.

"…No…I don't need that kind of power. I don't need that kind of dark power. I don't need a power that brings only misfortune to others." Koneko was shaking while tears spilled from her eyes.

Rias held the shaken white haired girl in a tighter embrace. "Kuroka…You who had been blinded by power left a wound on the heart of this girl that won't disappear her whole life. After you killed your master and left, this child saw hell. When I first meet her, there were no feelings left inside. You betrayed Koneko, your own family, and lost a future to rely on while being despised by other devils to where she was about to be killed. That's why I will continue to show her many wonderful things in this life! This girl is not Shirone; she is Koneko Toujou, [Rook] of Rias Grmeory's group! I won't let you lay a single finger on her!" Rias roared out while glaring at the cat who was silent through the rant.

The standing-by teen was touched by Rias' words and smiled a little before looking back up to Kuroka who had an emotionless face.

"…I don't want to go…I am Koneko. Kuroka-neesama, I don't want to go with you! I want to live with Rias-buchou! To live!" Koneko shouted defiance at her sister.

The black haired cat woman gave out a bitter smile that made Issei sad. 'Her eyes…she's hurting.' While gazing into Kuroka's eyes he saw the pain that flashed through her eyes when she hear her sister say those words to her. A laugh soon escaped her delicious lips that made Issei shiver a little.

"Then, die." She announced with a thin mist-like substance that gradually reached the trio. Issei looked at the fog with confusion. **[It's poison!]** Ddraig informed his host. The host's eyes widened in surprise. Before he could tell the girls to cover their mouths they had already fallen to the ground.

"Hmm? Seems the Sekiryuutie is immune to my poison. It's a poison mist which only works on devils and yokai, nya. I won't kill you quickly because the poison spreads slowly, so I'll play with you before killing, nya." Kuroka said with a smirk as she got down off the trees.

Rias fired off her power of destruction only to phase through the woman. "W-Wh-What the hell?" Issei asked himself as he felt the continuous [Boosts] store up. "That was a good attack, nya." Kuroka's voice surrounded the entire forest as clones of the seductive woman appeared all around. "But it's useless. I can easily make a clone of myself with the essentials of genjutsu."

"Ready Ddraig?" Issei shouted out to his partner who didn't reply instantly. Confused he looked to his gear that seemed to lose its shine. "D-Draig…what's happening?" He asked, slightly worried his gear was messed up.

 **[…Hm. Seems the Sacred Gear is at a crossroads at the moment.]** Ddraig informed his partner. 'What?! What crossroads?' He asked the great dragon.

 **[What I'm saying is that you are very close to attaining Balance Breaker but it needs one more push. Thought I don't know whether it will be a normal power-up of Balance Breaker.]** Ddraig said as he examined the gear. 'So…what you're saying is that I can pick between a power-up or my armor?' He asked the dragon.

 **[Correct. But, let me tell you something. If you chose the power-up you could never be able to attain the Balance Breaker]** Ddraig shocked the boy who looked a little conflicted on what to do with the gear.

"Ara, ara. Seems the Sekiryuutie can't activate his Sacred Gear. But, I'm still able to attack, nya." Kuroka announced with glee before charging up a magical bullet. Said bullet rushed to Rias and Koneko.

"No you don't!" Issei said before jumping between the blast and the girls. Surrounding his fist in flames as a shield, Issei back-handed the blast away from them. The magic exploded in the forest a few miles away.

"You're not gonna' attack these two while I'm around!" Issei announced before dropping back into his stance.

'Hmm. Seems he's more suited for close combat. And he's strong enough to punch away my attacks. He's strong, nya." Kuroka thought with a small smirk. Shaking her head she narrowed her hazel eyes on the now emerald green eyed boy's position. The aura he now released caused the cat to become slightly hot. 'Such a powerful aura, nya~.' She thought with a subtle lick of her lips.

Taking a step forward, she launched herself at the teen who was preparing himself. When she was within range, he threw a right hook only for the nimble cat to jump over the hit. Issei's face meet the flat end of the woman's foot, sending his body through a few trees a few feet away. "Ise/Ise-Senpai!" Both Rias and Koneko shouted in worry at the boy who was sent flying.

"Seems he's not that strong after all, nya." She then looked back to the two girls with a smirk. "Now, time to go Shi-" **"Fire Dragon Emperors Roar!"** Years of battle experience told her to jump away before she was injured. Flipping away from her sister and master she was greeted to the sigh of very hot flames rushing past her. Landing gracefully, she saw the flames had continued onwards.

"Don't count me out that easily!" Looking back she saw that Issei had a bruise on his cheek and small amount of blood leaking from his lips but overall looked fine. "Compared to Tannin-sensei, that was just a love-tap!" He said with a smirk. 'Son of a bitch that hurt!' He groaned in his head from the pain his face was in. While she didn't hit as hard as Tannin it was still paked with power that made him wince a little.

 **[Just continue to hold her off. Hopefully you can reach Balance Breaker through this fight.]** Ddraig said to his partner.

'Alright!' Issei responded while getting back into his stance. His aura flared, the fog around his feet dispersed, and looked at Kuroka with determined eyes. "No way will I let you take Koneko-chan!" With a push off his leading foot, the dragon slayer began the battle with Kuroka.

 **END**

 **A/N: While I wanted to add a little more, I thought it would drag on for too long so I'm splitting this up with the next chapter. Hope you all like it.**

 **I chose Dante's outfit from Devil May Cry. Why? I just liked it and thought it was cool. Also, it goes with the red theme of Issei and his powers.**

 **Hope you all like the fact I gave Issei Dragon-slayer abilities like Natsu from 'Fairy Tail'. Some might wonder why he seems so different, think about it. I just thought it would be okay to have Issei get a more animalistic side from his training with a dragon and his new slayer abilities.**

 **Well hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Review, follow, favorite, I don't really care. Have a nice day and thank you all for liking this story.**

 **P.S. The next update will be my kitsune story...or Issei lemon first. Can't really decide yet.**

 **STORM OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here comes chapter 3 of the new path. Hope you all liked the lemon that I updated before this along with everything in this chapter. Get ready for a fight between Dragon and Nekomata. Harem list will be on the ending note of this chapter, for real.**

 **Soulvanguard: Thanks. I wanted to keep some of his personality to make sure Issei stayed Issei.**

 **Syphax: I have a plan already set up for something of that nature. Won't happen for a while though.**

 **Kirinthor: Thanks**

 **dragonrider66: Hm…maybe. Like I said, I'll consider some of the girls from different anime.**

 **BANKAIZEN: Thanks**

 **Mike Kromer: Don't worry, the fight is begging and ending this chapter. Kuroka does indeed have the hots for our favorite dragon emperor.**

 **Mas2009: As they say; to each their own. Hope you find something you like.**

 **I own nothing of DxD or any other anime i might use in the story.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Ug!" Issei grunted out as he thrusted his fist towards the sexy neko. Kuroka did a split, showing off her flexibility. Her right hand moved under the outstretched arm, around the armpit before flipping him over her shoulder. Issei 'tsked' before twisting in the air, feet slamming against the tree bark, before kicking off again. This time he coated his left leg in Dragon-Slayer magic.

" **Fire Dragon Emperors Claw!"** He bellowed as his fire coated foot took the shape of a dragon's foot. Kuroka eyed the attack coming closer until she saw an opening. Rushing past the move, swerving her body under the appendage again, she lashed out with a quick jab to Issei's side.

"Gu!" Issei grunted out as the small jab felt like he got hit by a train. 'W-What the hell was that?!' He asked himself as his fire disappeared and he landed in a low crouch. Emerald eyes then took note of the thin layer of energy surrounding her left hand. 'Senjutsu!' The cat had disrupted a burst of energy into his kidney. Kuroka let out a playful smirk when she saw the teen panting a little.

"Awe~. Is the little dragon a little dizzy, nya? Why don't I put you down for a nap?" Kuroka disappeared only to reappear in front of the dazed boy. 'Shit.' Issei could only think as his face was greeted by another fist, catapulting him through some trees. He vaguely heard Rias and Koneko shout out in worry. Their shouts made him focus on regaining control. Flipping through the air, less graceful than before, he landed on his knees in a pant.

The boy had time to take notice that they were further into the forest before reacting on instinct, thrusting his fire covered fist at the incoming black haired figure. **"Fire Dragon Emperors Iron Fist!"** The fist caught nothing but air. Looking around he saw multiple Kuroka surrounding him. All regarded him with a playful gaze.

"You're going to have to be better than that, nya." The mature neko then sent multiple blasts at the prone Issei. Seeing blurry objects coming at him, he tried to come up with something to get his head back in order. 'Damn it! What can I do now?!' He asked himself.

Ddraig came in with an answer. **[Flare out your aura once more. Dragon power is so dense it can dispel almost any energy attack.]** Following the advice, Issei let out a shout. "AHH!" Body erupted red aura that completely rid his blurry vision. He couldn't take it easy as the energy attacks were upon him. Thinking quickly, his hands shot out fire. The flames propelled him over the attack.

Unknown to Issei, the moment he flared out more of his aura caused Kuroka to gain a lustful look at the dragon boy in the air. Her yokai blood yelled at her to take this powerful man as her mate.

Flipping multiple times, he stopped facing the woman on the ground. Taking a deep breath he conjured more of his fire. **"Fire Dragon Emperors Roar!"** The flames spewed from his mouth, blanketing the small meadow.

The flames died out when he inhaled the flames back after landing on the ground. "Come out!" Issei called out as he did not see the neko woman anywhere in the area. While he couldn't see her, he could just feel that his attack was not enough to take down such an opponent.

"Ara, ara. I thought you would be out of it longer than that, nya." Kuroka's voice reached his ear. Her hot breath against his skin made him blush. Lashing out with a right kick, the woman vaulted off the leg and landed a few meters away from the blushing slayer. "You just keep surprising me, nya." She said with a playful wink.

The blush only increased when he took notice of Kuroka's appearance. Apparently she did get hurt by his fire. Bits of her clothing were burned, showing off more of her sexy legs and plump chest while the small amounts of burn marks giving her a somewhat wild look that spoke volumes to his new libido. 'Damn it! Get your head out of the gutter Issei!' He roared at himself. 'This sexy cat is your enemy!' He reminded himself, ignoring the fact he said she was sexy.

Shaking his head of any perverted thoughts he looked back to the woman who was looking at him with an amused gaze. Wanting to stall for a little while, mind still a little fuzzy, he decided to ask something he had been wondering about since he heard Koneko and Kuroka's story. "Is it true that you killed your master because you went insane with power?" The sudden question caught Kuroka off for a moment, Issei caught the moment, before putting on her playful smile.

"Haven't you heard the story, nya. If you know Shirone you know what I did for power, nya." Kuroka said with her smile still in place.

Issei didn't buy it as he narrowed his eyes at the woman. "I don't believe you!" She didn't show her surprise at the boy's sudden shout. "The way you're acting right now…I know for a fact that's wrong. Tell me! Tell me the real reason you left Koneko-chan after killing your previous master!"

Kuroka was genuinely impressed with the boy before her. He was able to detect she was not what she portrayed herself as and was giving her a light workout. Hazel eyes narrowed into slits though. "I don't think that's any of your business, nya." Kuroka once again vanished from Issei's sight.

Clicking his teeth, he widened his senses. After a few moments of silence in the forest his ear twitched to the left. Reacting, he ducked down, dodging the right roundhouse, before coming at the woman with a right cross. Kuroka, while surprised he had dodged her attack, showed off her flexibility once again as she bent her body in a way that most dancers could only dream of.

Issei then sent out a high kick that just nicked her cheek before she flipped him once more. On his back, he wasn't prepared when Kuroka came at him with a high axe kick. Seeing no dodging time, he intercepted the kick with the palm of his hands. He grunted a little when he felt the incredible power behind it before twisting her leg and throwing her away from him.

Landing in practiced grace, Kuroka saw that Issei had gotten back up and was coating up his arms in his style of fire magic. **"Fire Dragon Emperors Flame Beam!"** Throwing his cupped hands out, he released a condensed beam of fire at Kuroka. Eyes widened though when he felt the air and space around his attack become distorted.

"Nice try, nya." Kuroka said as she easily side-stepped the fire attack. "Senjutsu is such a nice thing to have, nya." Kuroka said with a playful wink at the teen. 'Damn it! This woman is really good. I need to get in close. That's the only way I've been able to somewhat get her.' With that in mind, the teen launched himself at Kuroka once more.

The cat and dragon meet in the middle with a barrage of fists and kicks that flew at one another. Issei could feel himself getting a little slower since her senjutsu was slowly damaging him but he could tell she was getting hurt as well. His fire covered fists hitting their marks almost every time he threw them.

Kuroka was starting to sweat a little at the amazing power Issei was showing. Even when she punched and kicked him with her senjutsu he kept coming back at her with his fire still burning bright. With one well-placed kick, Kuroka had managed to get Issei to falter in his next punch. Taking the advantage, she blasted him in the chest with her magic.

"Guh!" Issei yelled out in pain when Kuroka jammed her magic into his scar that was still sore. "D-Damn it!" Issei coughed up blood before coughing up more when Kuroka slapped him away with her tails.

"Huff." Kuroka panted as she felt her wounds and tasted her blood reach her lips. Licking it she smirked pleasantly when she saw the injured boy getting back up for more. "Nya~. You really are a glutton for punishment." Kuroka said with amusement.

"Guh." Issei coughed up another glob of blood, staining the green grass in red. With shaky arms he pushed himself up in a kneeling position. "Heh. I-I get that from…my sensei." Issei retorted with a smirk between pants. Getting his second wind while flaring out more of his dragon aura, he got back up with his fangs baring once more. "But I still got a lot of life left in me." He declared.

Rias and Koneko had arrived at the scene when Issei and Kuroka were going at it in close-combat. "Ise!" Rias shouted in worry as she saw him continue to get punched and kicked by the SS-class criminal.

"…Nee-sama's too strong." Koneko said with dread as she watched her senapi and sister punching one another with great ferocity. Eyes widened when Kuroka managed to get him with a magical blast to the chest before getting hit by her tails.

Rias' anger was reaching its max as she saw her [Pawn] continuing to cough up large amounts of blood. "I can't just sit by and watch him get killed!" The red head remembered when she couldn't help Issei when he was fighting Vali. She would be damned if she couldn't help him this time.

She stopped though when Issei had gotten up with the help of the dragon aura surrounding him in a blaze of power. "But I still got a lot of life in me." His words made her relieved as he wasn't as bad as she thought.

"Nyahah." Kuroka started to laugh, confusing all those in the area. "I guess I can take you a little more serious, nya." The dangerous black cats' cuts began to heal, only leaving a little bit of her blood on her face, as her aura surrounded her as well. The mature woman's aura was as black as her hair, but it didn't seem to have as much killer intent as one would think.

Issei didn't have time to focus on that fact because Kuroka had vanished from his sight once again. Faster than before she was, but Issei could keep up better now because he was tapping into his dragon powers. The teen soon disappeared as well. Red and black blurs were the only thing the two girls could see throughout the battlefield. The shockwaves caused when the two clashed caused their hair to flap in the wind.

Every once in a while, between the clashes, they appeared only to quickly disappear in a burst of speed. Flesh pounded against flesh as Issei managed a gut-punch to Kuroka. The cat coughed a little, spit flying, but countered with a rising heel kick to his jaw.

This continued for countless minutes. Dragon and Nekomata violently clashing with one another. Rias and Koneko could only stare in shock of the battle before them.

"H-H-He's so much faster!" Rias muttered out as she compared Issei a few weeks ago to this new Issei who was managing to keep up with a powerful criminal. It was amazing to her that he gained such power in such a short amount of time.

"…And stronger." Koneko added when she saw Issei bash his fire coated fist into her sisters' stomach. It sent flaming shockwaves through the area before Kuroka came back with a senjutsu encrusted claw to his face.

Pushing away from the woman after another clash between his fist to her face, and her left roundhouse to his cheek, Issei regained his posture when he hit the ground. Rearing his head back, he took a deep breath before expelling the stored fire in a loud bellow. **"Fire Dragon Emperors Roar!"** Again the woman used her senjutsu to alter the attack but Issei was counting on it this time.

Hazel eyes widened when the black haired beauty found the teen not where he stood just a moment ago. 'Where-' **"Fire Dragon Emperors Sword Horn!"** Her thoughts were interrupted when Issei's flame coated body slammed into her. "Guh!" Kuroka spat out blood as she and Issei were sent crashing to the ground below.

The crash kicked up a lot of dust. Feeling the boy off her she took this little chance to counter the boy's damaging attack. Storing large amounts of senjutsu in her palm, she sent it at the boy's chest. The result was painful.

Senjutsu energy shot straight through Issei's body, messing him up, and was thrown away from the woman. "Guah!" Issei let out a pained cry when his back hit a hard tree. The brunette landed in a lump on the ground. His breath was haggard and he barely noticed Rias and Koneko kneeling in front of him.

"Pant. Pant." Kuroka walked out of the dust cloud panting heavier than before. Her clothing had been singed off, showing more of her powerful abdomen and the bottom her large chest. 'T-Too bad for him that I used senjutsu at the last moment or that could have been worse, nya.' Kuroka thought as she praised the boy for the fake out. With a deep breath, she straightened her posture and used the energy around her to help her regain some of her energy but it was slow going.

Rias was worrying over the crumbled boy wheezing. "Ise! Are you alright?!" She cried out as she brought him up in a seated position. Koneko couldn't say anything as she took in the battered form of her perverted senpai who had battled for her.

"Gu!" Issei coughed up a little more blood before looking at Rias with heavy eyes. "H-He-Hey Buchou." He smiled weakly at the woman. "N-Nah d-do-don't worry about' me. I-I-I'll be-be fine. Gu!" Issei coughed out again as he clutched his chest in some pain. 'D-Damn! D-Ddraig! W-Wh-What did she do to me?' He asked his dragon partner.

 **[…She messed with your KI flow. You're pretty injured and most likely can't move for the moment. This cat is strong. Stronger than you.]** Ddraig explained to his bloody partner who clicked his tongue in annoyance.

'No shit!' Issei retorted. Trying to get up he collapsed back on his knees with a pant. "D-Damn it!" He cursed out.

"Heh." Issei heard the woman let out a little chuckle at seeing the boy trying to get back up. "I can see how you pushed Vali back, nya. But this is the end."

"…I don't think so." Issei said through gritted teeth as he willed himself up on his feet. The girls tried to make him stop but he wouldn't. "You may be Koneko-chan's big sister…but I won't forgive you for making her cry." His emerald eyes bore into the woman.

Kuroka laughed at his declaration. "In your sorry state? Please. I admit you had given me a fair amount of damage but you are on your last legs just standing, nya." It was true as she could see his legs shaking to keep him steady.

"…Ise-senpai." Koneko's worried voice reached his ears. Glancing back to the scared white haired girl he sent her a little smile.

"…Don't worry, Koneko-chan. I might have not been able to save Asia, nor was I able to make sure Buchou didn't cry. I won't let this woman take you away from us." Issei's eyes solely focused on Kuroka's smirking form. "I now have the power to help people and I won't let the first person I let down with this be you!"

Koneko was crying right now. "…Ise-senapi. Even if you have the power it means nothing without kindness…" Koneko's words made him look to the crouched girl. "…My Nee-sama was such a person…if you only have power…they'll go out of control…That's why you need to stay a gentle dragon." Koneko then looked at him with a smile that warmed his heart. "Please stay the same gentle Welsh Dragon."

Issei's mind clicked when he remembered all the times he gained power in the past. He blushed in embarrassment as he remembered and looked to Rias who had tears in her eyes. Taking a deep breath he steeled his nerves. 'Let's hope I'm right.' "B-Buhou." Issei called out to Rias who looked back to the dragon boy.

The thing that happened next surprised all in the area. Rias' eyes widened fully when Issei's lips captured her own in a kiss. This was the first time he ever initiated a kiss and she was absolutely loving it at the moment.

It was at this moment the battle between the monkey and dragon king ended up in the clearing as well. Bikou came crashing into the clearing with some minor burns and blood pouring from his lip and head.

Tannin looked fine overall. No burns or hits on his person. "What the hell are you doing, Hatchling?" Tannin asked his student who was currently sucking face with the crimson haired princess.

Issei obviously didn't answer and he couldn't even if he wanted to because Rias had held his head close, trapping his lips to her own. "Hey, Kuroka, What's going on!? This some kind of battle thing?!" Bikou asked his cat comrade who had a pink dusting on her cheeks as she watched the swapping of spit.

Loosing breath Issei, reluctantly, let his master go. Green and blue stared at one another with blushes covering most of their faces. "I-I-Is-!" She was about to ask something when Issei's body was covered in red light.

"Hah! Guess I was right!" Issei said with a chuckle. **[…You actually did it. While it was not the most warrior like way…I'd rather a kiss than touching her chest.]** Ddraig took the lesser of two evils in this situation. He knew if this was two weeks ago his partner would have done something ridiculous like poking her chest.

'Hehe. I thought you might feel that way.' Issei inwardly gave the dragon a chuckle as he felt his body surrounded by the familiar red of his Balance Breaker.

"W-Wh-What the hell?! How did he attain Balance Breaker by kissing?!" Bikou was truly dumbfounded by what he saw.

Issei decided to fill them in on his thoughts before kissing Rias. "Well…I used to get power from thinking of Buchou and her breasts so I thought…this time I will get more power from a kiss. Looks like I was right too!" Issei said with a grin behind the face-mask.

Rias' face was a red mask as well. The kiss she just had was mind-blowing. She never expected Issei to be so aggressive with a kiss. He bashed away at her tongue and completely dominated her. She was ashamed of herself when she felt a small trickle of female liquid sliding down her inner thigh. 'T-Th-Thankfully no one else is here but Koneko-chan!' She yelled in her head with massive embarrassment. She can count on her [Rook] to never tease her on this, or any, type of thing.

"…Well at least you attained it." Tannin stated, unknowingly agreeing with Ddraig. Bikou then gave an excited laugh.

"Kekekek! So this is the power of the Red Dragon Emperor in his Balance Breaker! It's actually a little frightening!" Issei gave the monkey yokai a deadpanned look. "Looks like he actually gave you some trouble too, Kuroka." Bikou said, noticing Kuroka had some injuries and her clothing was singed.

Kuroka was in a little daze at the power Issei was surrounded in. If the power he showed before was getting her hot, the power he was now producing was causing her pussy lips to get a little drenched. With a subtle lick of her lips she spoke to Bikou. "I'll take care of the Sekiryuutei." Before any protest from the monkey, Kuroka had appeared before Issei and sent him a roundhouse kick to the face-mask.

A loud clang was heard in the area and everyone, except Issei and Tannin, were surprised to see Kuroka's leg against the mask with Issei not moving an inch. "Heh. You have to take me fully serious now." Issei said with a light chuckle.

Lifting his hand up, to the side of her beautiful face, he charged up a dragon shot before firing it off into the distance. The shot blasted the barrier to pieces, making Kuroka's eyes shot open, before the blast landed at the mountain he shot at before.

Tannin let out a smirk of pride when the mountain exploded in a giant cloud of smoke. "Hahahah! Nice shot Hatchling! That's some impressive power considering you just attained your armor! You even managed to bash that barrier that cat put up!"

Issei nodded to the dragon before focusing on the neko in front of him. "Let's take this somewhere else." After saying that, Issei lodged his fist in the un-expecting woman's stomach. Blood flew from the sexy woman's mouth before she was launched through the forest. Her back was in pain as she sailed and crashed through countless trees.

"I'll leave Bikou to you sensei. When you're done…take Buchou and Koneko-chan out of here. I'll take a while." Seeing his teacher nod in acceptance, he used his thrusters and dashed towards the neko.

"Don't worry lady Rias." Tannin reassured the woman who had a concerned face as she watched her [Pawn] go to face the criminal alone once more. "Now that he has Balance Breaker the cat is in some serious trouble." If Issei stayed there for just a moment longer he would have seen a suit dressed blonde appearing in the sky through a portal.

~Deeper in the Forest~

"Nya." Kuroka groaned in pain as she got up with weak legs. "That kid packs a big punch." She said to herself as she placed a hand to her stomach. Her senjutsu already numbing the pain he inflicted. Sharp eyes moved up when she heard something moving at her with great speed.

Jumping over the incoming figure she sent a magical blast at Issei who turned mid-air and bashed the bullet away. The armored teen's feet planted on the ground, sliding a little, until he came to a stop. "I still want that answer." He said with a hard voice.

Kuroka narrowed her eyes at the insistent teen. "Again; you don't need to know what my reasons are." She said seriously, not using the typical 'nya' at the end.

"I think it is!" Issei shouted out. "You're trying to take her back with you against her will! You're obviously not crazy I just want to know why you left Koneko-chan like that!" Kuroka's eyes narrowed even further.

Not answering, she augmented her speed with chakra to make her move so fast he was not able to see, even when using the armor, Kuroka before she slammed her fist into his armored gut. The punch actually hurt a little. He could feel the impact at a lesser degree course through his body.

Not wanting the neko to move away from him, Issei went for an overhead fist but she, once again, vanished. His fist only hit ground before he looked around the area. Clones of the cat appeared everywhere, confusing Issei once more. 'Doesn't she know that does not work on me?' Mentally shrugging it off, he took his focus off the illusions.

The loss of focus on those 'illusions' costed him. One of them was able to get close to him and sent a high kick to the boy's helmet. "Ah!" Issei let out a surprised sound when the image of the woman actually hurt him.

As she was about to attack again, Issei let out a right hook. Issei's eyes widened when Kuroka's form exploded in a cloud of smoke. "W-Wh-What the hell?" He asked aloud, very confused about what just happened.

Kuroka's laughter resounded through Issei's ears. "That would be a physical clone I made from my chakra, nya." She informed with a laugh. Issei grinded his teeth together as this complicated things.

"Then let's turn up the heat!" Opening the mouth portion of his helmet, he inhaled a large amount of air, getting ready for another one of his roars. Kuroka and her clones decided to stop that though.

Mentally commanding her clones, the six remaining Kuroka's rushed the boy, not wanting him to gain the advantage again. Since he was charging up he didn't have the time to block the incoming two punches to the face. Stumbling he was meet with two magical blasts to the back. "Guh!" Issei coughed up some blood. Rounding around he was able to smash one of the clones into smoke.

'Damn it!' He yelled at himself as he realized his mistake too late. The second and third Kuroka jumped over the smoke and landed two axe kicks to the armored teen's shoulders. While he withstood the pain the powerful kick did, he grabbed the legs before slamming the two together. When they puffed away he was quick enough to dodge the incoming heel kick.

'Now!' **"Fire Dragon Emperors Iron Fist!"** The dragon user was finally able to get the last clone. Mentally patting himself on the back he was knocked from this when Ddraig yelled. **[Don't get too cocky fool! She's behind you!]** Barely having time to look around he was meet to toki encrusted claws to the helmet. The mask held, only getting deep scratches, before Issei sent out a sweep.

The neko, now taking the boy seriously, blocked it with her chakra powered forearm then pushed it away. Not expecting that, Issei was greeted to another jab to the face. Blood flew from his mouth. Not letting his staggered form for granted, Kuroka crouched low and sent another senjutsu powered left hook to the boy's chest.

Hunching over he was then kneed in the face. Up right, with bleary eyes he saw Kuroka about to launch another massive attack that he knew would knock him out. With great speed, he moved his body to the left, dodging the hit, and grabbed the woman's outstretched arm.

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]** The sacred gear announced as it charged up Issei's power.

'This will hurt!' Kuroka thought to herself as she saw the intense flames that were now coating the boy's gauntlet hand. Issei nailed his flame powered fist to the cat girls' face. "Guha!" Kuroka coughed out a large amount of blood as she was thrown through the air, crashing through three trees before barely flipping herself over to land in a crouch.

"Pant. Pant. S-St-Strong." She whispered to herself as she felt the great pain that was catching up to her. "Guha!" Kuroka looked to see that Issei was in a similar state. The armored boy just coughed up a good amount of blood and was now on his knees.

"D-Damn! S-Sh-She hits hard!" He groaned to himself as he felt the armor of his forearms and chest plate crack away. "Y-Your strong, Kuroka-san." Issei complemented the woman.

Kuroka couldn't help but chuckle weakly at the boy's admission. "You're not bad either, Issei, nya." Kuroka countered as she got back up with Issei following. 'I don't have much power left for another serious round with this boy.' The experienced fighter thought to herself. Her insides were screaming at her to stop and get away from the boy as fast as she could.

Issei had his hand over his mouth. Blood just kept coming from his mouth. "D-Damn!" Issei muttered as he felt like his insides were sent into a blender. 'D-Ddraig…can you tell me how I'm looking inside?' He requested from the dragon inside him.

Ddraig looked at his partners inners and let out a little grunt. **[…Seems you got some internal damage, few broken ribs, and a messed up system. You won't be able to do much left. You have to finish her off now.** **]** The dragon advised his heavily panting partner.

'F-Fine.' He grunted to the dragon. "L-Let's finish this!" Issei yelled out, gaining all the power he had left in his left fist. **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]** The gear gave him power boosts as he slowly felt his fist becoming stronger.

"Nya." Kuroka hissed a little when she saw the power forming around the armored fist. 'I can't let that hit me.' She thought to herself as she came up with a way to end this and not get killed by this monster powerhouse.

No sound was heard from the forest. It was as if nature was waiting to see the outcome of the battle between dragon and neko. A sudden leaf hitting the floor sent both into action. Appearing in front of the other, Issei went for a powerful right hook. Kuroka weaved herself around the fist, not noticing the headband on her head getting knocked away, and sent a knife strike at the boy's protected abdomen. "Gua!" Issei roared in absolute pain as he felt the woman's sharp hand dig its way into his body. "ROAR!" The brunette roared out in defiance, his eyes becoming dragon like through the visor, before slamming his right fist into her face.

Blood spilled from Kuroka's mouth as she was sent flying away from the teen's hard fist. Issei dropped to his knees as he covered the wound quickly. Both moaned in pain as they tended to their heavily inflicted bodies.

'W-What-What power!' Kuroka thought to herself as she was barely able to get to her knees. Her hair suddenly felt past her eyes. Seeing this she widened her eyes before whipping her head around until they found its target. The headband that she treasured with her life was laying on the ground. 'H-H-He knocked it off my head!' She thought to herself. A blush soon rushed to her face as she remembered the promise she made to herself concerning the decoration. 'He is powerful, nya.' Kuroka thought weakly to herself as she stared at the kneeling boy with weak lustful hazel eyes.

"I think that is enough, don't you, Kuroka?" A voice asked from above the duo. Heads shot up to look at a bespectacled teen and a sword that screamed danger to Issei. The brunette was looking at the blonde well-dressed teen with wide fearful eyes. 'W-Wh-What's this feeling? I-It's like with Ascolon!'

 **[Hm. Never thought I'd see that sword again.]** Ddraig said. **[Be careful with this one. The sword he has in his hand is the legendry sword in the stone Caliburn.]** Issei was immensely shocked at this.

'T-This guy has King Arthur's sword?!' Issei thought to himself in shock. "Nya, what are you doing here Arthur?" Kuroka's question made him look to the woman. She was currently on her knees, holding the golden headband in her hands. 'S-She can still move!?' Issei thought to himself as he remembered the band was a few meters away from her. 'I-I won't be able to take them both on!'

 **[Be at ease.]** Ddraig's voice made him stop his shaking. **[The blonde one does not seem to want an altercation. He is most likely taking the Nekoshou back.]** Ddraig told the brunette of his thoughts of why Arthur was here. The old dragon had sensed that the monkey yokai had disappeared. Either he was killed by Tannin or he was taken back by a comrade.

The powerful yokai let out a slightly disappointed sigh. "Nya, alright. Vali must not like us being gone for so long." Kuroka said aloud as she slowly got up. Arthur only nodded his head to the woman before he glanced to the Red Dragon Emperor. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sekiryuueti." With a knightly bow he introduced himself. "My name is Arthur Pendragon."

"Yo-Yo-You're a descendant of _The_ Arthur Pendragon?!" Issei shouted out in shock. The man nodded.

"Hm. That I am. I have a request to ask of you. I have already asked this of your master but I will ask you as well. Could you please give my greetings to the holy demonic sword user and the holy sword Durandal users? I'd like to face them sometime as fellow swordsmen." Arthur requested Issei to pass on the message.

Issei, too shocked to even question it, nodded dumbly. "Excellent." With a nod he turned away with a glance at the still Kuroka. "Come Kuroka-san. We must be going."

"In a moment, nya." She didn't take her eyes off Issei. His armor finally broke off, seeing as he couldn't hold it with the injury's he sported, and looked back at the cat with a light blush. The intense look she was giving him was causing the heat from before to rise in his chest. "You're an interesting one, Issei-chan." Kuroka said to the downed dragon.

Before he could ask what she meant, she gave him a sly wink. "I can't wait for our next encounter, nya. I hope you make it even better~." She purred out with her own blush before jumping into the portal in the sky.

The injured teen was left alone, looking at the spot where the two left. His eyes wide as he saw the distinct look of lust behind the older sister of Koenko's eyes. 'Wh-What the hell was that?!' He asked himself.

 **[Hm…seems the Nekoshou is attracted to you.]** Ddragi responded. 'What?!' He shouted back to the dragon. 'Why?!' **[Remember what I said about dragons attracting people of all kinds?]** Issei nodded. **[Well…seems after fighting with that cat she seemed to become lustful for the dragon power you produced.]** He finished explaining to the boy.

Issei could only land on his back in absolute exhaustion at the moment. "Ah. So much pain!" He moaned to himself. The boy decided to put Kuroka and her answers to Koneko alone for the moment. He knew he'd see her again.

 **[Also, not bad on the first real battle after your training]** Ddraig complemented his host. **[You made the Nekoshou take you seriously. That just shows how much you have improved. If this was a few weeks ago, you'd be dead if she took you seriously.]** The red dragon ended his praise.

"Heheh." Issei chuckled weakly. "Thanks Ddraig. Guess I can't complain that Tannin's training was too overboard." He commented with a weak voice.

Ddraig didn't get a chance to speak as Issei heard three familiar voices coming at him. "Ise-senpai!" "Ise!" "Hatchling!" It was the voices of Rias, Koneko, and Tannin.

"Hey guys!" Issei shouted as loud as he could, happy to see his teacher and friends coming to him. Rias was the first one to get to him, shocking, and fret over him. "Are you alright Ise?! Where is Kuroka?! Are you injured at all?!" She asked rapid fire questions to the slowly bleeding boy.

"B-B-Buchou! I-I'm fine, I'm fine! Kuroka left with a guy named Arthur and yea I'm injured." Issei answered his master who was slightly relieved to hear that Kuroka was gone.

"Thank goodness." Rias said before pinching Issei's cheek. "Ouch!" He let out as Rias looked at him with stern eyes. "What made you think going up against Kuroka, an SS-ranked criminal, alone was a good idea?" She asked her [Pawn].

"H-Hewy! I-I jwues wa-wanted to kweep you and Kwoneko-chan safe~!" He explained himself while being pinched by the narrowed eyes Rias. Tannin let out a laugh seeing this.

"Hahah! Seems even the Red Dragon Emperor can't beat a woman's scorn!" The dragon laughed at his student who sent him a glare.

"…Are you alright, Ise-senapi?" Koneko was finally able to ask her senpai as she knelt down to him. Issei gave her a smile. "I'm fine Koneko-chan. A dangerous stray devil can't keep me down." The teen said clearly after Rias let his cheek go.

Koneko looked at his injured form but was reliefed to see that he was still alive. She did something that shocked everyone in the area. Koneko gave Issei a big hug. "K-Koneko-chan?" He asked before he felt her little body shake and small amounts of tears to reach his shirt. Smiling softly, he hugged her back.

"…I-I'm so glade. So glade you're not dead." She whispered in happiness.

Rias and Tannin looked on with smiles at the heart warming scene. Tannin then felt someone coming their way. "Looks like everyone is on their way. Seems the massive explosions caught the leader's attention as well." He added on as he felt extremely high energies coming their way.

Rias and Koenko helped Issei up. "W-Well. At least we didn't get anyone else hurt." The tired boy said in happiness.

"I must say, Hatchling, you did well." Tannin said, making Issei look up to him. "I honestly didn't expect you to push the neko to take you fully serious. Good work." The second dragons praise made Issei smile wider.

"Well of course!" Rias said with a happy smile. "Ise is my [Pawn] after all! He's expected to be the best!" Rias said with a smile beaming of pride at the object of her affection.

~Conference room~

"What a blunder." Inside the room stated the Vice-Governor Shemhaza as he sat next to his long-time friend Azazel.

The fallen angel leader could only drink while thinking, 'That's an understatement.'

It had just been over an hour or two since the recent attack from two of the Khaos Brigade members. Kuroka, the dangerous SS-class stray devil, along with a powerful yokai named Bikou. It was explained to most that Rias Gremory, Tannin, and some of her peerage members were able to drive the two off. While damage was minimal, most of the higher up devils were weary because of the breech in security.

With everything said and done, the gains outweighed the bad. Rias Gemory was safe and the Sekiryuutei had achieve Balance Breaker along with showing his new power by driving the SS-ranked cat away on his own.

Tannin, in his human form which made him look like a man in his middle thirties with purple hair and golden eyes, was waiting with anticipation of the coming game. "I'm going to cheer for Miss Rias. Since the Sekiryuutei I personally trained is with her. Kukuk. I can't wait to see what the Hatchling has in store for the Sitri girl.

Michael took it upon himself to state the thing that was on everyone's minds. "I agree. But I never expected to see the lost art of dragon slaying again. Why did you teach him such things?" This brought everyone's eyes on Tannin.

Tannin was still leaning on the door as ease. "It was not me who told the boy of the lost art. Ddraig told him and was the one to teach him the basics. I was just as shocked as you all were." Tannin announced with seriousness.

"Do you think this will be a problem?" Sirzechs voice out his concerns. The red heads voice empty of his usual goofy personality. "Will he succumb to the problem?"

"I don't think so." Azazel spoke, brining attention to him. "Ddraig won't want his host to become something like that. And besides, I'll be watching over the kid and make sure he's alright periodically." Azazel put everyone's minds at ease. If anyone could make sure nothing was going on in Issei's body it was the Fallen Angel leader.

After Azazel's words, another being made itself known through the door. "Hmm. So the youngsters can't greet an old man like me, huh?" Looking around all were stumped to see who it was.

Standing in front of the door was a one-eyed old man wearing an old-looking hat. He had a long white beard that reached the floor and wore a single robe instead of extravagant looking clothes. In his hand was a staff but everyone there knew it was not for his back.

"Odin-dono." Shemhaza was the one to regain his voice before calling the ancient Norse God by the respectable suffix. By Odin's side stood a beautiful silver haired woman wearing Valkyrie armor.

"Oh, oh. It's been a while, hasn't it, old geezer of the northern country?" Azazel spoke to the man in a rude fashion.

The Norse king only stroked his beard, not at all disturbed at Azazel's words. "It's been a while, Fallen Angel brat." He shot right back. "It seems you've become intimate with the people you fought so long ago, but…Are you still planning something crafty?" He asked the golden banged male.

This continued on for a while, Odin screwing around with Azazel and the others, staring at Serafall with perverted eyes before getting hit by his guard, Rosseweisse. Coughing into his hands he looked back to Sirzechs.

"I heard about it. Sirzechs, Serafall, your family members are fighting each other right? Geez, making your precious younger sisters face one another even though they are close friends. You're such bad people. You really are devils." Odin jabbed at the two.

Sirzechs replied in an emotionless voice. "If she can't break through this much, then her hopes for the future as a devil won't be born."

Serafall replied in her usual bubbly voice. "It's already decided that my Sona-chan will win."

Odin then took his seat and all began to speak about different things about the games that were about to take place.

The Fallen Angel leader decided to take a little break and left the room to get some air. Reaching a comfortable sofa in the lobby, he plopped himself down and relaxed his shoulders. His eyes then looked up to see Sirzechs coming to sit next to him.

"Azazel, can I ask you one thing before the game starts?" Sirzechs asks his Fallen Angel friend.

"Yes. What is it?" Azazel asked back with a raised eyebrow.

"If you were to face Rias as an opponent, who would you definitely go after in the Gremory group and eliminate first?"

Azazel answered immediately. "Ise. Everyone in Rias' group should feel the same one way or another. Ise is the one that maintains the tension and spirits of the family."

The red dragon emperor was the pillar of support for everyone in the group. Issei was someone they all trusted to lift their spirits up and make them more confident in themselves.

"…Sona will aim for that." Sirzechs said after a moment of silence with a serious look.

The black winged angel answered honestly. "No doubt. The only problem is when they remove him, if able to since he learned Slayer-magic. Will there will power fall or rise? They have never seen their Sekiryuutei taken down before them."

~Vali's team~

"Huh. So Hyodou has gotten stronger?" The question came from the silver haired heavenly dragon as he stared at Kuroka and Bikou who were laying around.

"It's true." Bikou was the first to speak up. "The guy has gotten stronger. Ask Kuroka, he drove her away." This piqued Vali's attention. "Is this true?" He turned to Kuroka who nodded with a lazy smirk.

"Yup. Ise-chan gave me quite the workout, nya." Kuroka said in her usual way.

"Hm. I can't wait for out next battle then. Should make this much more interesting." Vali said with an excited grin. Sitting back in the sofa, he looked to Arthur who was reading a book. "Is she back from the mission?" Vali asked.

Arthur knew who he was talking about and nodded. "She is on her way right now." And not a moment later the door to the room was opened. In the doorway stood an amazingly beautiful woman, appearing in her twenties, with light blue hair that reached her hips with matching blue eyes. Her attire was that of a general with a white long-sleeved shirt, skirt, thigh-high boots, and a white hat sitting on her head. There was also a strange tattoo just above her generous chest that gave off a cold feeling.

"I can see you were successful with the task, Esdeath." Vali said rhetorically since this woman is strong enough to make him use Juggernaut drive.

Esdeath just smirked at the half-devil. "Of course. They were weak and easily disposed of." She said as she walked over to where they sat. Raising her elegant eyebrow she looked at the injured yokai with a curious gaze. "What happened to you two?" The blue haired woman asked.

"We got into a little battle with some of the Devils in that party they were having." Bikou answered the woman.

"Oh." Esdeath gained an excited smirk as she thought of a good battle that happened. "Who managed to drive you off?"

"It was the former Dragon King Tannin," Kuroka was the one to answer. "And the current Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyoudou." After saying Issei's name Esdeath's body stiffened.

'Hm?' Vali thought to himself as he looked at the woman with a curious gaze. She was releasing a small amount of her power, the ice around her feet giving it away. "D-D-Does this person have brown spikey hair and brown eyes?" Esdeath suddenly asked.

When no one answered she got angry and released more of her power. "Do they?!" She shouted out. Vali was the one to answer this time. "You're correct. Hyoudou has those physical features." The teen noticed Esdeath become flush and slightly giddy. "And, why do you want to know?" He asked, actually curious as to why this powerful woman was so keen on his rival.

 **END**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the fighting scene. I didn't exactly beta this yet so sorry if I misspelled some words. I added this because I wanted to show more of what Vali's team was doing after the battle. Didn't see Esdeath coming into the picture did ya'? Her past with Issei will be made clear in the coming chapters.**

 **Harem: Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Irian, Xenovia, Gabriel, Rossweisse, Serafall, Erza (Fairy Tail), Mira (Fairy Tail) Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill). (WIP) Any suggestions to the harem is welcomed. I have not finalized it.**

 **Update List:**

 **Issei and his sexy ladies**

 **Issei's new path**

 **Highschool DxD: Legend of the Silver Fox**

 **King's Mates**

 **Naruto's Busty Ladies**

 **The Third Heavenly Dragon**

 **STORM OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to get this off my chest before getting into the story. For those who have flamed stories and just say hurtful things, we don't care. We'll continue to do our stories and your words mean nothing. When you say it's terrible, the authors keep going. We are immune to you so you should just get off this site. Fanfiction does not need you.**

 **A/N: This will be the whole Rating Game between Gremory and Sitri. At the end there will be a surprise I hope you all like. Also, here are some peerage member thoughts for Issei. He'll become a high-class devil earlier in my story. I got plans to introduce most of them. Just don't know about the last three pawns. Any suggestions and thoughts on peerage members are cool.**

 **King: Issei Hyoudou**

 **(Mutated) Queen: Esdeath Partas (Akame Ga Kill)**

 **Knight 1: Saeko Busujima (Highschool of the Dead)**

 **Knight 2: Kagura Mikazuchi (Fairy Tail)**

 **Rook 1: Moka Akashiya (Rosario Vampire)**

 **Rook 2: Minori Rokujo (Maken-Ki)**

 **(Mutated) Bishop 1: Rossweisse**

 **Bishop 2: Ravel Phenex**

 **Pawns: Kotarou Inugami (1 Mutated), Inuyasha (1 Mutated), Erza Scarlet (3), Hiei (3)**

 **NinjaFang1331: You'll see a lot more of that this chapter alright. He might, you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Mike Kromer: I don't know about them, I haven't really seen enough of them to get a good grasp of their character.**

 **rakudaikenshin: I don't plan on having Yasaka's daughter in the harem.**

 **randomman626: That might work. I'll think on that one.**

 **LordxSesshomaru: No need to die.**

 **Kirinthor: I know right. Frankly I find it off putting that he is so open with it. I get it that when you're in high school and your hormones are going crazy you tend to act perverted but he goes over the top.**

 **Guest: I can understand where you come from. Besides, I don't think I got anyone in the harem that has some of the characteristics of Erza, a strict woman and authority figure, but I won't add Mira.**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Chapter 4**

It was the day of the Rating Game and the Gremory group were seated in the Fallen Angel Governor's room in the Gremory mansion. Azazel decided to ask Issei about his Balance Breaker status. "Ise, how long are you able to hold Balance Breaker?"

"Hm…Ddraig said I can keep it up for about three hours once a day. Though, I need to wait about thirty seconds before I can enter it. During that time, I can't use the Boosted Gears abilities." Issei informed the scientist of what Ddraig had told him a while ago.

"Not bad. That's actually a good amount of time after only a few weeks of training." Azazel nodded his head in satisfaction, of the progress Issei had made, before speaking. "But, thirty seconds in a battle field can mean life and death. Thankfully you have your Dragon-Slayer magic as a back-up during that time. You won't be completely out in the open."

Azazel then turned to Rias and asked. "Rias. Sona Sitri knows about the Gremory group to some degree, correct?"

Rias nodded. "Yes, she understands us roughly. She knows of Ise, Kiba, Akeno, Asia, and Xenovia's weapons. Video recordings of our battle with Riser and his peerage were partly open to the public. Furthermore, Gasper's Sacred Gear along with Koneko-chan's past have been revealed."

The man nodded his head in acceptance. "Well, she knows roughly all about you guys. How much do you know of them?" Azazel asked.

"I know about Sona, her [Queen], and several of her members. Though, some of the abilities have not come to light yet." Rias told Azazel.

"So you're at a disadvantage in that regards. Well, such a thing is alright for this game than an actual battle where you live or die." Azazel reassured before continuing. "There are currently eight for their team and eight for your team correct?"

Rias nodded as she listed off what pieces she knew Sona had. "One [King], one [Queen], one [Rook], two [Bishops], and two [Pawns]."

Azazel stood up before walking over to the board and wrote some things down. "The Rating Games classifies players into different categories for different fighting styles. Power, technique, wizard, and support. Out of these, Rias and Akeno are wizard-type. Those fighters are better in magic, in general. Kiba is a technical fighter. They specialize in speed and technique. Xenovia is a power-type that excels in the area of speed. She is a player that goes for a one-hit-kill. Gasper is a support type and a technique type if you want to get technical. Koenko is a pure power type. Lastly, Issei you are a power-type, support-type because of your Boosted Gear gift and now a wizard-type because of the new magic you learned." The man detailed all his students' abilities (that are) as classified under the game rules.

"Hm. Seems we got manly people who are more focused on power and less on defense." Issei spoke up. Everyone looked at him in surprise except Azazel who looked on with an impressed look.

"You're right. Well done Ise. Seems that training beat some sense into you as well." He joked, making Issei glare at him playfully. Coughing into his hand Azazel continued on with his explanation. "There is also something that is very important to the power-type users especially. It's a thing called 'Counters'. A troublesome group among the technique-types. The power they use can be deadly to people like Ise, Koneko, and Xenovia because the counter returns the attack the opponent uses doubled."

Xenovia put on a determined expression as she heard this. "If there's a counter, I will just have to overcome it with power."

"Heh." Issei chuckled a little as he decided to simplify it, getting the gist of it. "I think sensei is saying that the more force we put into our attacks, the more it will come back and hurt us." Issei said to Xenovia who had a look of realization while pounding her fist into her open palm.

Azazel shook his head with a little chuckle at the dynamics of the [Knight] and [Pawn]. He then looked to Issei. "Ise," The boy looked to his teacher. "Sona Sitri will most likely come up with multiple ways to take you down. Be cautious during the game."

Issei nodded with a serious expression. "Don't worry. I'll keep my guard up." Nodding his head, Azazel closed the pen before speaking to the group.

"I have lived a long life. In that time, I have seen great varieties of battles. That is why I will say this. I have seen guys win despite having less than ten percent chance of victory. Do not take even a one percent chance lightly. Don't believe you will always definitely come out on top. However, think that you want to win no matter what. That is my final advice before this battle. Show me what you have all learned!"

"Alright!" Everyone said as their spirits to do great in this game rose higher than before.

~Rating Game Area~

Everyone in the Gremory group was teleported to a room filled with tables and different stores all underneath a glass-ceiling. "If I remember correctly, this is the department store near Kuoh Academy." Issei noted as he took in the area.

"I didn't expect that the department store would serve as the stage." Rias commented as she too was puzzled at this platform. Standing near Issei she also looked around before the familiar emotionless voice of Grayfia was heard overhead.

" **Everyone, I, the Queen of the Lucifer group, Grayfia, will be carrying the role of arbiter in the Rating Game between the Gremory group and the Sitri group on this occasion. In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will watch over the match between these two families. To get right to the main topic, the battlefield for today is the department store within the neighborhood of the school Kuoh Academy that Rias-sama and Sona-sama attend, which has been prepared within a separate space, as the game field."**

Xenovia took this time to be in awe of the battlefield. "The battlefield for the Ratting Games sure is big."

Issei turned to Xenovia with a grin. "When we had our first Rating Game between the Phoenix, our battle ground was the whole school."

Xenovia was in shock at that. "Wow."

Grayfia's announcement then continued. **"Both groups have been transported to their separate 'bases'. Rias-sama is on the second floor of the east side while Sona-sama is on the first floor of the west side. In order for [Pawns] to promote, please reach the opponents 'base'. This time, there will be special rules. Documents on these rules have been sent to each group. Please read them. A single bottle of the healing potion 'Phenix Tears' have been provided to each team. Furthermore, the time to strategize before beginning is thirty minutes. Contact with the opponent is strictly prohibited. The game is to start in thirty minutes. Then, begin strategizing."**

After Grayfia's voice ended, the group made their way to the table, to discuss the new rules that had been set up. Issei had a gut feeling that the rules would hinder their group more so than Sona's.

"This is an indoor battlefield." Rias stated as she set up a map that pictured the field. There was even individual squares that divided the chess pieces.

"So, what are the special rules?" Issei decided to ask. Her answer proved Issei's gut reaction correct.

With narrowed eyes Rias explained to her group. "The rule states: 'Don't destroy the department store which has become the battle field.' In other words, no showy battles or moves."

Xenovia was the one to speak this time. "…I see, so Fuku-Buchou, Ise and I are at a disadvantage. We can't do attacks that are wide field based." Xenovia said with a slightly worried expression.

"That is really troublesome. A battle of large field attacks have been all but sealed." Akeno said, putting her hand on her cheek, while also having a troubled expression. Letting out a sigh, Akeno spoke once more, giving her opinion of what this means.

"Gasper-kun's eyes also won't be effective. There are too many places to hide within the department store. All the products and goods have also been replicated, so there is an overflowing amount of objects to obscure his vision. Then the element of surprise attacks from dark areas. Troubling indeed. This field is a disadvantage for our group in particular. We are known for flashy movements and attacks." Rias shook her head, after hearing her best-friends words.

"I'm afraid we couldn't use Gasper's eyes in the first place. They also put another restriction here. 'The use of Gasper Vladi's Sacred Gear is forbidden.'"

Issei raised his eyebrow at this information. "Why did they forbid Gasper's gear? Is it because he can't use it properly?"

Rias nodded with a smile to her [pawn]. "Correct Ise. They judged that it would be problematic if the entire game was spoiled by his eyes going out of control." Issei growled inwardly at that. 'They are basically saying we can't control one of our comrades.' Rias didn't take heed of this as she continued. "It also prohibits Ise giving him his blood. They have prohibited him with Azazel-sensei's Gear-cancelling glasses."

The brunette went back into his head at the information he was given. 'So I basically can't use my wide ranged Dragon-Slayer magic. And even then I have to restrain myself to not go all out.'

Ddraig took this time to speak with his partner. **[Seems you're in a little trouble. You can't go all out in this battle without losing. What are you going to do?]** He asked.

Issei gave the dragon a mischievous smirk. 'I think I've got something in mind.' Ddraig looked into his mind and gave a chuckle at what his partner had in mind. **[Haha. This will be amusing indeed!]** The dragon laughed at this plan.

The crimson princess continued on with her strategy. "Even if we attack, the atrium of the mall is a problem. You can grasp the progress of the other team from both the first and second floors."

Akeno gave her opinion. "I've considered an attack from the parking garage. Even there we would need to be on the lookout."

"It's the same for the rooftop." Rias nodded to her [Queen] before giving more information. "Whether it be breaking through the roof, or from the garage, we have to advance through these routes."

Kiba took this time to raise his hand and give out his own plan of action. "Buchou, I'll go look at the rooftop and parking garage. Since there is a staircase nearby, I'll check them out."

"Please do." Rias nodded to her diligent [Knight]. Seeing him going, she turned to her first **[Bishop]**. "Gasper, in the beginning of the game, please change into bat form and fly to every location within the store. You'll be our informant of the situation in the store."

Gasper nodded to his master with a determined expression. "H-Hai." He stuttered a little, but kept the expression.

She then looked around to her group and gave them an order. "The game will start in fifteen minutes. We'll gather here in ten. Everyone, please remain on standby with your respective ways to relax while waiting.

Rias walked to a seat before pouring herself some tea. Gasper went to a donut shop. Xenovia sat herself in a hamburger shop. Kiba, after returning, rummaged through a drug store. Seeing everyone doing their own thing, Issei decided to meditate. Something he realized that relaxed him after his few days of training.

Inside a quiet bookstore, Issei sat cross-legged and closed eyed. Taking deep breaths he focused on his inner mind. As he continued to mediate he felt this tugging sensation in the back of his mind. 'W-What the?' He questioned himself. Before he knew what happened, he felt like his soul was ripped from his body.

~Issei's Mind~

"Uga!" The brunette moaned out in pain while clutching his head. "What the hell happened?" He asked himself. The teen then noticed he was laying on a floor instead of nothing. "Huh?" Issei asked himself as he finally noticed he was not with Ddraig and his domain anymore.

It looked like he was in some kind of dungeon that was littered with many corpses, both new and old. Cringing at the sight and smell he looked around once more. 'Ddraig. Where are we?' He asked the dragon inside him. An eyebrow raised in confusion when he didn't get a reply. "Ddraig?" He now asked aloud, again to get nothing.

Panic now started to fill the boy. "What the hell? Where am I and where is Ddraig?!" He shouted to himself in worry. After a minute of freaking out, he slapped his face. Taking a calming breath, he opened his eyes to show calm brown. "Might as well look around." Muttered Issei.

Starting his trek he got the same feeling in his head, like before, with each step forward. It was annoying at first, but as he kept going, it grew more and more soothing. 'What is calling me?' The teenager mused to himself while looking around the death filled passage.

Coming upon a giant gate with skulls as doorknobs he looked at it with a dead-panned expression. "Just screams warm welcome." Issei said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "What do I have to lose?" He wondered aloud before pushing the heavy door open.

A bright light blinded him for a moment. Blocking his eyes, he waited for a minute, as the light eventually dimmed, before opening them. What he saw was something he would have never expected. Issei was now standing in a large church with, surprisingly, sunlight shining through the pillars at the top of the building. As he was admiring the church he didn't notice the figure that was watching him from a nearby pew.

"Well, kid, are you going to just stand there like an idiot or are you going to tell me who the hell you are and why you're here?" A rude male's voice asked from Issei's left. Not expecting this, nor sensing another person, Issei spun around in a defensive stance and looked at the person.

While the man's position was relaxed, the dragon user could tell he was ready to strike if need be. The figure before him appeared to be a few years older than him, maybe twenty. For attire, he was wearing a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath a coat that resembled his own, only black, all over a navy muscle-shirt, and dark blue pants. His silver hair was brushed down, giving him a cool domineer, as his blue eyes stared into Issei.

"Who the hell are you?!" Issei shouted at the man who continued to look at him. A small smirk appeared on his lips after hearing the boy's demand. "I asked you first." The male rebuked. This only infuriated the teen more.

Throwing caution to the wind, he rushed the man with Dragon-Slayer magic coating his arm. The man only looked at the incoming with an amused look. **"Fire Dragon Emperors Iron Fist!"** Issei roared out before thrusting his attack at the man with great speed.

Peering through the dust cloud, switching to his dragon sight, he wasn't too shocked to see that the man was already gone. He _was_ surprised when he felt weight fall on his shoulder. "Not bad, but could be better." The man's calm voice made Issei sweat a little.

'Wh-Who is this guy?!' He asked himself in new fright. Wanting to get away, he coated his right leg in fire before back kicking. **"Fire Dragon Emperors Tail Smash!"** The image of a red dragon's tails appeared over Issei's foot as it went roaring at the man's stomach. Eyes widened when he felt resistance on his kicking leg. Looking back he could see the reason and it made him even more fearful.

The silver haired mysterious man had caught Issei's attack in his left gloved hand and was holding the appendage with ease. No smoke was coming from his hand and he still had a little smile. "This attack brings back memories." He mused to himself before looking up at the teenager. "So," The man trailed off.

Issei didn't know what happened. One moment he was in the grip of this unknown then he was sent flying through the church, his back hitting a pillar on the other side. There was, oddly enough, no pain. "W-Wh-Who are you?" Issei asked, in a calmer and scared tone.

"That's better." Chuckled the man. "Names Nero, Issei Hyoudou." Nero chuckled a little louder at the brunettes' widened eyes. "Wondering how I know your name?" Getting a dumb nod, the man appeared next to Issei and helped him stand. "Well, right now you're inside the Boosted Gear."

"B-But," Issei started in surprise. "I-If so, why didn't Ddraig answer my calls?" He asked the strong silver haired man. The man didn't answer immediately, instead he walked to one of the pews and got comfortable. Looking back, up he motioned at the spot next to him. A little hesitant, Issei walked cautiously over and sat a little further away.

"It's because, right now, you're too deep inside the gear for your voice to reach Ddraig. Right now, it's just you and me." Nero informed the now narrowed eyed teen.

Issei was now fully wary of the man. He didn't know who this guy was but to be inside the gear and be unknown, to his knowledge, by Ddraig could mean one thing. Eyes lit up in shock. "A-Are you a past Sekiryuutei?" Neros' laugh confirmed his suspicion.

"Give the kid a prize!" He laughed good-naturedly. "Got it in one. You're right. I am a past host to Ddraig." Nero nodded. "I assume old lizard face told you about the past hosts?" Nero asked.

Issei nodded his head. Ddraig had told him of when the previous hosts died their negative emotions stayed behind and were the main cause for the next host to go into Juggernaut Drive, destroying anything in sight. "Yes." The boy nodded to his senpai. "But…why are you not trying to make me go crazy?" He questioned as Ddraig explained when a host meet past hosts they would only say dark things.

"Hm. Because unlike the other hosts, I didn't let that stupid drive make me go crazy. Also," He trailed off, now looking directly into Issei's eyes. Those piercing blue eyes made the boy shiver. "I was the first and only host to learn Dragon-Slayer magic."

"W-What!?" Issei was, naturally, shocked at this. "B-But how? I thought Ddraig didn't teach anyone else." Ddraig had told him that he was the first one he taught the art to.

"Hehe." Nero only let out a chuckle to the man's shock. "That stupid lizard. Guess he just wanted to fuck with you." He muttered between chuckles. The comment made Issei gain a tick-mark that bulged comically on his head. "Moving on." Nero brought his attention back to him.

"I was the only one to be taught the art because I was able to keep my sanity when I used the **[Juggernaut Drive]**. Now," He held up his hand when he was about to ask something. "Let me finish." Issei shut his trap. "Reason I'm here is to help you. Since you are the second Dragon-Slayer of Ddraig, you don't know all the dangers one could face. That's why you got me now." Nero informed.

Issei was confused but, grateful that he could have a senpai who knew how hard it is to be the Sekiryuutei. "You have no idea how awesome that is!" Issei said with excitement. "So, what am I going to learn first?" Excitement was pouring off the boy's form at the prospect of learning form the powerful silver haired man.

Nero just smirked at the kid. "Sorry, but not right now." Chuckling at his face, he reminded him of what was going on outside. "Don't you have a game right now?" Issei's eyes widened in realization.

"That's right! I totally forgot! How can I get back actually?" He asked Nero. "Heh. Don't worry kid." Raising his hand, he placed it against his forehead. "See you later kid. We'll talk after this." Sending a little force into Issei's head, the teen found himself flying through the entrance of the church and where he first arrived.

"Ahhhh!" The boy yelled out until he saw a white light cover his entire body.

~Outside World~

As Issei was meeting with the first dragon-slayer of Ddraig, the busty **[Queen]** of the Gremory heir had come into the bookstore where the **[Pawn]** was meditating. "Ise-kun! Are you in here!?" She asked aloud. Violet looked around until she saw the object of her affection sitting down cross-legged.

With a smile she walked up to Issei who still had his eyes closed. When she got up to him, she took a moment to really get a look at him since his transformation. She liked what she saw if the blush that adored her cheeks was anything to say. 'He looks much more handsome.' Akeno thought to herself with a subtle lick of her lips. Fighting down the Fallen Angel side of her that was yelling at her to ride his bones off, the **[Queen]** was about to touch him when Issei opened his brown eyes.

Issei was not expecting to see the violet eyes of Akeno staring into his. 'S-So-So beautiful!' The boy couldn't help but think with a blush lighting his cheeks as he stared into her soul. He could take a better appreciation to her beauty now that he was not only focused on her outer beauty, which was still enough to make him hard, but inner beauty as well. The combination made Issei want to jump her at the moment.

He was lucky to have such a woman like Akeno and the others to be so interested in him. 'I honestly don't think I deserve it.' Issei thought to himself in a moment of self-pity. **[Enough.]** Ddraig's voice made him snap out of his pity and look back to the woman still looking at him.

"Ara, ara. What's wrong Ise-kun?" Akeno's sweet voice made him look back, to see that she was right in front of him with a concerned expression.

"Ah-Ah! N-No-Nothing!" Issei sputtered as he moved a few feet away. "Y-You just surprised me, Akeno." The brunette widened his eyes in surprise, when he accidentally called Akeno without the usual suffix. The damage was already done because Akeno was looking at him with wide eyes and a light blush.

'H-He called me by my name!' She thought to herself in happiness. "I-Ise-kun. Did you just call me by my name?" The raven haired hybrid wanted to make sure. Her creamy skin gained a red tint as she looked into Issei's eyes.

"A—Ha yeah." Issei nodded with a blush still on his face. "I-I kind of rem-remembered you saying to call you that when we were alone." He admitted with a bigger blush. The raven haired beauty gave him a big smile before giving him a big hug. "A-A-A-Ak-Akeno!?" He said a little too loudly.

"..I'm getting courage from Ise-kun." Akeno's painful voice was not unnoticed by Issei. Gently smiling he hugged her back. "…I need the courage to fight…Because I might have to use that other power that flows inside me this time. I'm scared. That's why, I'm getting courage from Ise-kun." The fallen angel hybrid explained herself while still clinging to Issei like a life-line.

Still holding her, he gently stroked her back. She was thankful that she was this close because she didn't want to let him see her atomic blushing face. "You don't need to explain yourself. If you need to hold me to become stronger, I'll gladly be there for you." Issei said in a gentle whisper, while still blushing at the fact this buxom woman had her delicious body against his chest. Biting the inside of his lips, he quelled the urge to take this beauty right here and now.

"Thank you, Ise-kun." Akeno's soft voice reached his ears. Pulling away a little, the beauty was trapped by his eyes staring back at her with such intensity, which made her blush harder. A pull came over her as she slowly leaned into Issei. Her plump lips puckering for a kiss. The boy was in the same position as the woman he was holding. Slowly, their lips were closing on the other. Eyes slowly closed and just as they were a hairs length away from connecting a monotonous voice spoke.

"…Ise-senapi, Akeno-senapi, Buchou is waiting for us." Koneko said to her seniors who were about to kiss. She looked at them with a dull gaze but had a light pink dusting her cheeks. Issei let the woman go and backed up a few feet and faced the other way. Akeno stood in her place, resting her hand over her racing heart. 'Why?! Why did she have to come right then?!' She asked herself in anger at being interrupted with giving her first kiss to the man who accepted her Fallen Angel blood.

Regaining herself, Akeno put on her usual smile and looked at Koneko. "Ara, ara, Koneko-chan. You saw us, fufu. Ise-kun, thank you." Akeno smiled to the man. Walking past him she whispered silently. "Next time…for sure." She promised before walking out.

Issei was staring at the woman walking away. His eyes staring at her moving ass that made his pants a little tighter. 'Gu!' Grunting inwardly he controlled his arousal to face Koneko without being hit for being a pervert.

"Huh?" Feeling skin on his he looked down to see that Koneko had grasped his hand. "Koneko-chan?" He asked his friend. The girl was blushing up at Issei.

"…Please give me courage as well." She begged of the dragon boy. Smiling again, Issei gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Take as much as you need."

The small neko's slightly trembling hand stopped at the feeling of his warm aura. Turning her head down, she spoke with a slightly sad tone. "…Before the training began, I said something horrible to Ise-senpai."

Remembering her words he shook his head. "Don't think about it Koneko-chan. I didn't know back then." He reassured the first year student.

Koneko looked up to Issei and spoke with determination seeping through her voice. "…I'll use my Nekomata powers!" Issei looked surprised, but soon smiled at his junior.

"That's good. Maybe someday, Koneko-chan will become a Hell Cat." His term confused Koneko. "Hell Cat?"

"Yes. The Cat of the Underworld. The Hell Cat." Issei then got down to Koneko's eye level and placed a hand on her small shoulder. "Koneko-chan, I know you are still frightened that you will lose control, so I'll tell you this right now. If you ever run wild and lose control, I _will_ come and save you. So, no need to be afraid, right?" The dragon user declared with a warm smile.

Koneko smiled with a blush at such a heart filled promise. "…Ise-senpai, are you truly not afraid of me? As a Nekomata?" Her eyes lidded a little.

"Of course not! Why would I ever be scared of my strong [Rook]?!" The boy said with a toothy grin.

Her blush only increased. "…Ise-senpai, you truly are a nice and gentle Red Dragon Emperor." Koneko said with a small smile.

"Thank you Koneko-chan." Issei thanked his junior with his own small smile. Getting up, he held out his hand. "Come on. I think the others are waiting for us."

With a smile and nod, she grabbed his hand and the two walked out to meet with their friends to talk about the rest of the plan for the game.

~Dining Hall~

The entire Gremory group had now gathered around the table, waiting for the game to officially start. Not a second later did Grayfia's voice could be heard through the entire mall.

" **Now is the time to start. The time limit for this game will be a Blitz-Style of 3 hours. Without further ado, Game Start!"** Rias looked to them all and gave out her orders.

"Your instructions are just as we agreed on before. Ise and Koenko, and Yuuto and Xenovia will split into two separate groups. Ise and Koneko will advance through the store interior. Yuuto and Xenovia will advance via the parking garage. Gasper will transform into many bats and do surveillance and reporting inside the store. According to the condition of your progress, Akeno and I will go by the route of Ise's group." Everyone listened to her instructions as they fitted their communicators in their ears.

Rias, seeing they were all set, gave out her last demand. "Now then, my cute servant devils! We won't lose this game! Let's show them what we're made of!"

Everyone, hyped up, replied. "Hai!"

"Let's go, Xenovia." Yuuto said to his fellow knight. "Right." With a nod from the blue haired power-house the two ran to the parking garage entrance. As Gasper was about to head out, Issei stopped him. Looking back, the boy saw the teen give him a smile of reassurance. "You got this." "Hai!" With a strong nod, Gasper took off.

"Ise, good luck." Rias said to her [Pawn]. "Ufufu. Ise-kun, I expect to see your cool side." Akeno added on with a smile.

Issei gave them a salute that made them giggle. "Roger that, Buchou, Akeno-san. Let's go, Koenko-chan." The two then ran out, with Koneko telling the others that she would use her yokai powers, to their happy surprise.

~Store Interior~

Issei and Koneko were making their way through the store with purpose. Ducking down between pillars, they looked around each time before moving forward. After minutes of moving, Koneko stopped Issei with a hand. "Koneko-chan?" He looked down to the cat eared girl.

"…Someone is near." She announced after having her ears twitch. Issei sharpened his senses and he too noticed the opponent moving above them. "Above." Koneko looked up to see Saji, connected with a line, swooping down on Issei's position.

Grinning, Issei meet the flying kick with a punch. "Nice try, Saji." With a grunt of effort, he threw the fellow pawn away and got into a stance. Flipping himself mid-air, Saji landed on a knee.

"Hehe." Saji chuckled. "Seems we couldn't fool you guys." Saji was actually shocked that Issei had blocked his attack and pushed him back. The blonde had trained hard and thought that would at least hurt Issei, but was pleased and a little angry that it didn't work. Pleased because he didn't want this to be easy and displeased because his first move was countered.

"It was not bad actually." Issei admitted shaking his hand a little. The kick had numbed his arm a little. 'This is going to be fun!' The brunette thought with an excited grin. As the [Pawn] was about to make his own move Grayfia's voice could be heard with something that shocked Issei and Koneko.

" **Rias Gremory-sama's Bishop, retired."** Issei and Koneko's eyes widened.

Saji gets up from his kneeled position and smiled seeing their reaction. "Looks like Gasper-kun got caught in our trap." Issei looked at the pawn with narrowed eyes. "What do you mean by that? What did you guys do?" He demanded the blonde to answer.

Saji answered calmly. "We were informed that Gasper-kun's Sacred Gear was sealed off according to the rules. As such, it was inevitable that he would use his vampire powers as compensation. Kaichou then predicted that he would change into bats and observe the situation. We then utilized our base." Issei narrowed his eyes in annoyance. 'Seems she read Rias clearly.' He gave it to the black haired senior.

The brunette gave his attention back to his friend. "First, one of our members would move suspiciously. Gasper, seeing this, would no doubt follow them. When he gathered all the bats, that's when we struck. As all the bats came together, forming Gasper, we used something every vampire hates…garlic. It was easy to get since we were so close to the grocery store and using it when he was surprised was easy enough." Saji told the two about Sona's plan to counter Gasper's moves.

The teen was speechless at the flawless strategy that Sona had made on the fly after reading about the special rules. "Amazing." Issei couldn't help but mutter.

Saji nodded, completely agreeing with Issei on his awe of the plan. "I know, right? Kaichou is our master tactician and used the landscape to our advantage. We thought the surprise attack from above would have gotten you, but it didn't pan out." The man was confident first but was slightly depressed at the end. Slightly upset he didn't meet up with his master's plan of going against the only pawn of Rias.

Issei stared at the boy in wonder. He could feel his aura had become much stronger. "You've gotten much stronger, Saji." The brunette gestured to the blonde's left hand. The gear had wrapped around his arm multiple times whereas before it did not.

Smiling at the gear he gave a strong nod. "Yeah. I did some serious training. The result is this." Bringing his arm up, pointing it directly at Issei, he called out. "Absorption Line!" Out of the gear came the familiar line Saji used on Freed.

Moving to the side, Issei easily dodged it. As he was about to taunt him, he noticed the line kept going. 'H-He wasn't aiming at me!' He realized a little too late. The line had already attached itself to a light fixture.

"Nimura! Put on the glasses we got at the store!" Saji shouted to his fellow pawn before taking the shades out and putting them on. The girl followed his lead. "Sh-" Before Issei could finish his curse, the light the line was connected to, broke in a flash. Effectively blinded, his senses disturbed, Saji was able to sneak up to him and land a strong right cross.

Pain erupted from Issei's jaw as he was sent to the floor in a light thump. He honestly didn't expect the flash and strong punch to the jaw. Lightly rubbing his jaw, he was not able to rest as, now fully aware, his senses shouted at him to move. Flipping himself up, he dodged the curb-stomp Saji just did.

Wanting to return the punch, Issei twisted himself mid-air, and loaded up a roundhouse. Once his leg was close to Saji, he let the stored muscle go. Getting a slightly satisfying smack to the head which sent Saji spiraling to the floor, Issei landed in a crouch of his own.

"Senpai!" Ruruko shouted in worry of her fellow [Pawn]. That was all Koneko needed to get in close and nail her with a strong body punch. Breathless, Ruruko bent over Koneko's lodged fist, giving the white haired cat named girl a perfect target. With a right fist, Koneko launched the girl a few feet away from her.

Ruruko tried to get up but couldn't as her whole body was shaking. Issei saw this from the side of his gaze and looked on curiously. 'What happened?' The answer came when he looked at Koneko's fists. 'She's actually using some of her Neko powers!' Issei thought happily as he recognized the power she was using was similar to that of Kuroka.

Coughing sounds made Issei turn to the girl who was coughing up large amounts of blood. It looked like she would not make it without being pulled. "…I drove a fist clad in spirit energy into you." Koneko said, seeing Saji's, who had gotten up after rubbing his sore cheek, confused expression. "Since the damage done was aimed at the blood vessels, you won't be able to build up magic anymore. You cannot go on any longer with the injuries and damage done inside. I, someone who has become a Hellcat, will not lose to you."

During her declaration, Ruruko's body started to fade away, signaling she was about to be pulled. The girl looked to her friend and gave a sad smile. "Saji-senpai…I'm sorry." And with that the girl was taken out of the game.

Issei threw a thumbs up to Koneko. "Awesome job!" The girl gave a small smile and nod back. Her ears twitched, alerting her to danger. Before she could warn Issei, he was already on the move.

Saji, after getting over having one of his friends disappearing, launched a magic blast at the talking Issei. Expecting to hit, Saji let out a little smirk when he saw Issei look to the attack with a little wide eyes. 'Sorry Hyoudou.' He apologized in his head for the sneak attack. His own eyes widened, however, when Issei had surrounded his fist in fire magic.

The Sirti pawn was shocked to see his magic blast punched into multiple pieces by Issei's one punch. 'He can use magic now?!' Saji was shocked to see his fellow pawn actually having real magic on his side.

"Heh. Yeah, sorry Saji, it won't be that easy." Issei chuckled at the blonde's face.

"Gr." Saji growled out in frustration at two of his attacks failing. "First you stopped my Tarzan attack, then punching my magical blast." He angrily muttered aloud.

"I have to give you credit. You actually got me with the light and I would have been pretty hurt if I hadn't learned fire magic." The brunette gave Saji credit for his gain in power. "…Hyoudou, I'm serious. I will defeat the Red Dragon Emperor." Saji declared with determination pouring from his being. Following that up, he launched a faster bullet at the teen.

Pivoting his feet, he let the blast fly past him, before launching his own fire, destroying it right before it could hit anything. 'Can't have this ending so soon.' With that thought, Issei turned back to Saji. Not looking her way, he called out to Koneko. "Don't interfere. This is between me and Saji."

Koneko was about to protest, saying it was a team thing, but one look from Issei said it was not up for discussion. Reluctantly, the girl gave him a nod and backed off. Sending her a smile, he turned back to the waiting Saji with an excited grin.

"Let's do this Saji! Give me all you've got! I won't take anything less than your best!" Issei roared out, his eyes taking the appearance of a dragons, in readiness.

"Hyoudouuuuu!" Saji roared out before firing multiple rounds of magical bullets. 'What the?' Issei thought to himself as he noticed the blasts were coming at him quicker and with much more power. Dodging them with backflips and swift feet moves, he finally took notice to a small line from Saji's gear to his heart. "What the?!" Due to his shock, the next bullet hit him square in the chest. The blow managed to send him skidding back a little. Digging his hands into the ground, he was able to stop himself and stand straight. He noticed that his shirt was slightly burned, showing a little bit of his well-toned body to those watching. "You idiot!" But none of that mattered as he addressed the slightly panting Saji. "Why are you converting your life into magic?!" He asked his friend.

Giving Issei a tired smile, he responded with full dedication. "Hahah…haha…That's right. With my low ability in magic, I could have never been able to pull those attacks off. As a solution, I used my Sacred Gear to siphon my life energy and use it as magical energy." Saji admitted.

Issei gained ever greater respect for the blonde at his words. "You…you will go that far for Kachiou, wouldn't you?" Already knowing the answer, he just wanted to hear it.

Saji nodded instantly and spoke once more with passion. "Do you understand our frustration?! To have our dreams so bluntly laughed at?! This battle is broadcasted to the entire Underworld and this is our chance to show them we are not to be taken as jokes!" Roared out Saji in anger as he remembered how those old buzzards laughed at the woman he loved.

Closing his eyes, Issei gave a small smile to Saji. "…Sorry Saji." He suddenly apologized. "I have not been taking this completely serious from the beginning." Opening his eyes, he showed Saji the same kind of fire his eyes were showing. "But not anymore. [ **Overboost]!** " Ddraig's voice called out.

As Saji talked, the boy had started the count. Now was the time to take this fight seriously. "Let me show you my resolution!" Issei roared out as the crimson light disappeared to show him armored with the scale-mail armor of the Red Dragon Emperor.

Giving him one last roar, the armored teen, flung his body at his opponent. Saji, getting over the slight shock, blasted a barrage of bullets at the armor. Issei's crimson armor shrugged it off easily as he continued to jet towards him. "Do better than that!" Now close, Issei gave the pawn a powerful right hook. Even through the armor Issei could hear the slight bone cracking sound from his jaw. 'No!' He reminded himself that this was a battle for their loved ones and to show they were not a joke. 'I can't show him any mercy! I have to go at him strong!' Reaffirming himself, Issei kicked himself off the ground, now going over the soaring Saji.

Issei continued his onslaught of punches at the sluggish pawn. Every punch hit Saji even when he tried to block, the red clad male pushed passed his defense and kept punching and kicking away at the opponent.

Going on for ten minutes, Issei decided to end this with a reverse heel kick to the bruised males jaw. Saji was sent spiraling into the ground face first. Brown eyes behind a green visor stared at Saji's still form. He appeared to be done but since Grayfia's voice had not been heard, he knew his friend had more in him.

A smile graced his lips when he was proven right when Saji got up on shaky legs. 'You are amazing Saji.' He complemented the enemy who now stood, even when blood poured from his mouth and head, strong. "Uryaaaaaaa!" Saji shouted as a strong amount of power welled up in his hand.

Wanting to meet him, Issei's eyes widened when he felt like he was already being pulled towards him. Looking down he was shocked to see another line connected to his armor. "When did he?" "I will defeat you, Hyoudouuuuuuuu!" Issei was interrupted by Saji's shout and couldn't balance himself because of the strong pull. 'This will hurt!' And he was correct because when Saji's fist connected to his armored face, it felt like he was unprotected. The punch was so strong he coughed up a good amount of blood before staggering back a few feet.

"I…I'll beat you…today and achieve…my dream!" Saji panted before roaring out and punched Issei again. His bloody fists beat away at the strong armor. Even though his fists didn't make a dent on the armor, the power behind the punches continued to rattle the boy.

The heavy pressure from that one punch and the many that followed caused Issei to recall what Tannin told him during the days he trained.

~Three days ago~

"Hatchling." Tannin said as he towered over the hunched form of his student. Issei looked at him with exhaustion, due to having been running around and fighting Tannin for the entire day. "Listen very carefully. The most fearful attack in a fight that has feelings running through it is known as the 'heavy blow'." Tannin said.

Issei raised his eyebrow to this. "What? Do you mean like a really strong punch?" Issei tried to understand.

Tannin shakes his head before explaining. "No. In the Rating Games you'll be fighting in from now on, there will be those fighters with various feelings. Many have even put their lives on the line in the games. I've seen it many times and seen what the 'heavy blow' does."

The student then gained a small look of understanding. "You mean…it's an attack one can do when you put your life on the line for another's dream." Tannin nodded.

"Correct. Those people who have put their lives on the line for dreams can produce attacks that can pierce one's core. Even in the world of magic and science, the cause of why this attack is so effective is still shrouded in mystery. But, it can be said that those who have been on the receiving end of the attack can understand the reason why. Truly, it's an attack that can go around the best of defense and break through the strongest people with ease. Never underestimate these people. It can turn the tide of an entire battle." Tannin told his pupil with a serious expression.

"Understood, sensei." Issei gave the dragon teacher a strong nod before going at him once more. A new sense of excitement flowing through him at the prospect of going head to head against such a move.

~Present~

"How amazing." Issei said under his breath with an excited smile forming on his lips. Standing up, he addressed Saji. "Those were impressive attacks Saji! I can feel it going through me entire body!"

"…Not…yet." Saji panted out, his body screaming at him to stop. He ignored it all and focused back on the plan he was set out to do. "I'm not finished yet! Absorb!" The line that was connected to Issei started to glow brightly.

"S-Shit!" The dragon slayer cursed out as he felt the familiar feeling of his power being stolen. "Not again!" He groaned out.

Saji was now standing up right. His second wind caught as Issei's power was now replenishing his lost energy. "Thanks for the energy, Hyoudou. Now…I can win." Saji now directed a glare of determination at Issei. "I'll defeat you and take the first step towards Kaichou's dream. This is for her dream and us to be taken seriously! We won't lose!"

Glaring back, Issei covered his gauntlet covered hand in fire before ripping the line off. **[He's stolen a good amount of power, partner.]** Ddraig informed his student/partner.

"It's alright." Issei reassured his dragon partner. Standing straight, Issei activated the boosted gear. **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]** "This will be the final attack! Saji! Get ready!" He roared out. The fire magic covering his fist grew furiously, now roaring higher in the air.

Ddraig decided to warn his partner once more before, duking it out. **[Be cautious of his Heavy Blow!]** Issei acknowledged the elder dragon with a silent nod before racing to Saji, with his fist pulled back. **"Fire Dragon Emperor Dragons Blazing Inferno Fist!"** Roared the pawn of Gremory.

"Hyoudou!" Saji roared at his rival too, now sprinting at him with his fist pulled back. His pulled back hand was wrapped around in a large amount of draconic power, which he had stolen from Issei.

Inches away, they let their strongest punches fly. Both fists nailed the teens in the face with a resounding thud and wind blowing from their collision. No sound was heard through the halls as the two pawns fists stayed connected to the other's cheek.

"Cough!" Issei was the one to cough up the first blood. Stepping back with shaky legs, he chuckled as he was brought to a knee. "A-Amazing Saji…that was one hell of a punch." Complemented the boy as his armor was soon deactivated. 'He even blew my armor away!' Issei thought with shock and glee, at the excitement that was flowing through his veins.

After coughing a good amount of blood, Saji's body started to disappear in light. **"One of Sona Sitri-sama's Pawns, retired."** Grayfia announced as Saji's body was teleported to the medical unit.

Issei then placed both hands on the floor, trying to regain his breath and energy. After taking deep breaths, blood came spewing from his lips. The taste of blood made him cringe as he spat it up. "Ise-senpai!" Koneko's worried voice made him look to his side to see the small Rook running over to him.

Catching himself, Issei forced a smile of reassurance. "I…I'm fine Koneko-chan. We should really get going." Issei tried to get up but Koneko's firm hand kept him from doing so.

"Ise-senpai should rest. Don't push yourself." Koneko advised her friend who looked determined to say no.

"Come on! I'm fine." "No. Rest now." Koneko reinforced her words by applying more pressure to one of the pressure points in his shoulder.

Issei went down in a wince as he felt his arm lock up. **[Just rest for now.]** Ddraig told Issei. **[You cannot use Balance Breaker anymore and you need to gather your energy once more.]** He reasoned with the boy.

The teen could only nod reluctantly. Seeing the point he in their words, he looked to Koneko. "Can you help me?" The girl helped him up before leading him to a store nearby to rest up.

~Parking Garage~

While Issei and Koneko defeated two of Sona's pawns, the two knights of Rias were cautiously making their way through the parking garage. Kiba took point as they descended the stairs to the first floor. When they reached the entrance, the first knight threw up his hand.

Xenovia stopped dead in her tracks as she saw what Kiba had seen. Both eyes narrowed when they saw three of Sona's pieces waiting for them. Tsubaki, the vice-president and peerage [Queen] with a naginata in hand. Yura, the [Rook] stood at her side with Tomoe, the [Knight], who held a Japanese sword in hand. The three were looking at the entrance of the garage. It was Tsubaki that called out to them. "We know you're there! Come out."

Complying, Kiba and Xenovia walked out quietly, eyes never leaving the three in enemies. "How do you do, Kiba Yuuto-kun, Xenovia-san? We've been expecting you." Tsubaki said with her usual calm face.

" **Rias Gremory-sama's Bishop, retires."** Grayfia's announcement stopped whatever Kiba and Xenovia were about to say. The two's eyes widened at the fact they lost their own so early.

"How calm you are." Tsubaki noted of the blonde haired [Knight] who was not as surprised as she would have expected.

Kiba replied calmly. "Yes, since I won't be able to endure if I don't get used to something like this." While he said this, inside he was sad that one of his friends was taken away, even though he knew he was not dead.

Xenovia was the next to speak. "Geez. It's because he didn't train his body enough." She said with a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. Stopping, she looked at the enemy with hard eyes. "But even so, they took out my cute kouhai. I'll just have to avenge him."

Kiba let a small smile grace his lips. She was surprisingly soft when it came to her comrades and would do anything to protect them. That was another thing all the members had in common and she fit right in with them.

All conversation stopped with Kiba summoning a Holy Demonic Sword and Xenovia drew the sword that rested on her back. In a tense stalemate, Kiba was the first to make a move. Speeding at Tsubaki, the two clashed swords and sparks flew from the contact.

While Kiba was going at Tsubaki, the blue haired beauty took this time to go at the enemy [Knight]. As she grew closer to Tomoe, she gained a shocked look and took an unintentional step back. "T-That sword…A Holy Sword!?" She realized with shock at the weapon that was highly dangerous to devil kind.

She gave her opponent a slight smirk. "That's right. This is Ascalon which Ise had lent to me for this Rating Game." Xenovia then flung herself in an intense slashing and parrying battle with Tomoe. While the individual battles happened, Kiba took notice that the [Rook] was on the side-lines.

This made him weary because she could strike either him or Xenovia at any time. 'No! Focus on the vice-president!' The blonde teen reminded himself of the capable opponent he was clashing swords with, while keeping an open eye on Yura just in case.

Xenovia was using the power she had from Durandal, currently sealed in a separate space, she heightened the possible damage she could do. With that boost to the already powerful Holy aura Ascalon had, caused Tomoe to gain an opening in her defense. The blue [Knight] was quick to take advantage. "Take this!"

She would have landed the attack, and take her out of the game, if the side-lined [Rook] hadn't thrusted her hands in front of her and shout. "Reverse!" The aura around Ascalon soon changed to Demonic. Not expecting this, Xenovia was taken advantage of as Tomoe flicked her sword away and tried to land a kick to her stomach.

Xenovia, thanks to her years of training and battle experience, was able to regain her posture and dodge at the last second. Yura's kick was still in motion and kicked a few cars away.

Kiba looked at the events with wide eyes. Getting over it, he shouted at Xenovia. "Xenovia! Switch with me!" Both switched places, putting Kiba with the [Rook] and [Knight] and Xenovia with the [Queen]. 'Since my sword is Holy Demonic, using the reverse skill is useless.' Kiba thought to himself while now clashing swords with Tomoe.

" **One of Sona Sitri-sama's Pawns, retired."** Grayfia's calm voice reached the parking garage. The peerage of Sona's looked shocked. Xenovia let out a smirk of confidence. "Heh. Looks like someone took down your comrade. I can't mess up either!" Xenovia's new fire was able to push Tsubaki's sword away.

"With this, the match has been decided!" Getting in low, Xenovia was about to strike and retire Tsubaki before the [Queen] said something that neither [Knights] expected.

"Sacred Gear, Mirror Alice!" Around Tsubaki appeared a huge ornamental mirror. Xenovia didn't have time to stop her attack so it hit the mirror hard. The slash broke the mirror in half. A sense of foreboding then washed over the beauties form. She was correct in her assumption as the broken mirror released a massive wave that pushed Xenovia away.

Flying through the garage, Xenovia coughed up large amounts of blood. To her, it felt like her insides were put in a blender and many cuts were lashed out around her body. As her body hit the floor harshly, Tsubaki took this time to grab her discarded naginata.

Looking at Kiba's shocked face, she gave a smirk before explaining what she did to the bloody girl. "When this mirror is destroyed, the impact on it doubles and returns it to the opponent. I am a counter-type user. Kiba Yuuto-kun, it was a mistake to send a power-type like Xenovia-san to battle me. Now…only you remain."

Kiba felt sweat drip down his forehead. 'This is not good.' He assessed the situation and knew he was in big trouble as his partner was soon to be retired. 'I didn't know Shinra-senpai had that kind of ability. Did she obtain this through growth and change? Buchou has the Phoenix Tears…this is bad, very bad.'

" **One of Sona Sitri-sama's Pawns, retired."** Grayfia came back on to announce. The shocked forms of the three gave Kiba the chance to regroup. Using his [Knight] speed, he picked up Xenovia before hiding themselves behind one of the pillars. Quickly, he brought out some medical supplies he slipped out of the drug store.

'Who would've thought that Kaichou had predicted that we would come to this place? She sent two counter-users for us. For her to know that Xenovia and I were to come this way…' Kiba thought with a grim face while trying to stop the bleeding Xenovia.

Xenovia, getting her wind back, grabbed Kiba's arm. Stopping him, she looked to him weakly. "Kiba…abandon me. I'll disappear anyway. These injures are too severe to be healed without a Phoenix Tear." Yuuto looked at the downed girls hand before gently brushing it off to focus back on bandaging her wounds.

"I know that. But…I too promised that I wouldn't abandon my friends so easily." The blonde thought back to the fight with Kokabiel and what his friends in the experiment said to him.

The blue haired girl gave him a weak chuckle. "How…how soft of you… That's something Ise would say and do." She compared him to the object of her affection.

Kiba took that with a smile. "I take that as a complement. Part of me actually wishes to be like him." He admitted while still cleaning her wounds. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he tried to keep calm at the fact he could hear the three looking for them.

"You mean a pervert?" Xenovia joked with a small smile.

Kiba joined in with a little chuckle. "I don't think he's too open anymore. No. I want to attain his guts and willpower to do anything possible."

The soon to be glowing girl let out another strained chuckle. She could feel the blood coming from her lips and the pain in her body really getting to her. "That does not suit you, though."

He gave a single nod. "True. But, as long as I can move even a single finger, I won't fall!"

"…How cruel. To say that to someone who can't move to move." Xenovia let out another little jab.

Before Kiba could respond, Rias's voice rang through both [Knights] ears. "Yuuto, Xenovia, how are things over there?"

"Buchou! We're at a disadvantage! It turns out, Shiran-senpai has a Sacred Gear called Mirror Alice that reflects her attackers' attack with double the power!" Kiba informed his [King] quickly.

Rias was shocked at this announcement. She didn't plan on something like this. "But we didn't have any information about her having a Sacred Gear! How's Xenovia?!" She asked of her other [Knight] who would be the worst possible opponent to her rivals [Queen].

"Bad." Kiba replied with a grim voice. "Her condition will force her to retire from the game soon." Rias was sad about that but had to keep strong.

The clicking of feet against stone grew louder and louder. Knowing he was caught, Kiba walked from the pillar with a calm expression.

"Have you found your resolve?" Tsubaki asked her secret crush. Both allies walking beside her. Kiba didn't respond, his face neutral. Focusing, he drew out a large amount of a tear that appeared right beside him. He could feel the familiar Holy aura of Durandal coming to him.

Xenovia, who was hiding behind the pillar, focused on keeping the portal open. Bringing his sword up, Kiba looked at the three with hard eyes. Thrusting his sword into the concrete, he shouted out in defiance. "This is the technique created by Xenovia and I! As the two [Knights] of Gremory, we will defeat you! Durandal Birth!"

Kiba's roar called upon countless numbers of Holy Demonic Swords. The garage was soon littered with swords coming everywhere. Tsubasa and Tomoe could not escape Kiba and Xenovia's technique and were retired. The [Queen], however, was able to escape without being hit with the dangerous attack.

As Kiba watched their bodies disappear, Grayfia's voice came over the sky once more. **"Sona Sitri-sama's Rook and Knight, retired."**

Not a moment later, Kiba rushed over to Xenovia and held her hands. Her body was soon covered in light. Looking at her blonde counterpart, she let out a smile. "That was a nice attack, Kiba."

The first [Knight] gave her a smile in response. "Yeah, thanks to you. If we work together, we can make more Holy Swords bloom." With his words now spoken, Xenovia was transported out the game. She left Kiba all alone with only Grayfia to announce Rias's knight had retired. 'No doubt Ise-kun won't be happy.' Kiba thought with little amusement with how protective he was with everyone.

"…Yuuto, can you hear me?" Rias spoke over the com-link. He could hear the sadness in her voice. With a sad smile he responded. "Buchou. Xenovia just…" Rias finished him.

"I know…but we need to move on. Go after Tsubaki." She ordered her loyal piece after finding her strength.

"Very well." Kiba nodded. As he walked to the exit, he decided to ask. "What about Ise-kun and Koneko-chan?"

"I just received words from Koneko that they'll be a little late. Seems Ise had taken a large amount of damage and was in need of rest. They'll met us at the enemy base as soon as possible." Rias informed her [Knight]. While slightly worried for Ise, she knew he was in good hands with Koneko as she was now using her Nekomata powers.

With a smile, Kiba nodded and continued to the enemy. "Understood."

~With Issei and Koneko~

The battered [Pawn] was leaning against the store wall, his eyes closed and breath getting steadier each second. Koneko sat near him, making sure he was well enough and getting his power back. It had been about fifteen minutes and Koneko could feel his aura almost back up to one hundred percent. Looking closer, she could see a small line of Saji's Sacred Gear attacked to Issei's body. Following the line, she noticed that it went to Sona's base.

With wide eyes, she coated her hands in a small amount of Toki before chopping the line off in one hit. "…There we go." Koneko said silently.

With the line cut, Issei suddenly jerked awake. "Fuaaa~. Well rested!" Issei yawned happily, feeling himself back up to snuff. Getting up, he stretched out his stiff limbs. "…Ise-senapi, how are you feeling?" Looking to the side he saw Koneko looking at him.

With a smile, he patted her head. "I'm feeling better Koneko-chan. Thanks for taking care of me and sorry for worrying you." He apologized. Koneko shook her head, telling him it was no problem.

Taking his hand away, Koneko missing the warmth it provided, Issei asked. "What I miss?"

Koneko was silent for a moment, before informing him. "…Xenovia-senpai retired."

Brown eyes widened when he heard the powerful blue haired [Knight] was beaten. Panicking a little, he looked back to Koneko. "Xenovia's out of the game!? How?!" He demanded. His eyes unconsciously turned into slits.

Koneko shook a little under his gaze before answering him. "I heard from Buchou that Shrian-senpai has a Sacred Gear called Mirror Alice. It reflected Xenovia-senpai's attack with double the power."

Issei was angry at the moment. As he was about to get even madder, Ddraig called out to him. **[Stop! Calm yourself! She is not dead only teleported away!]** The dragon called out as he could feel the familiar feeling of the [Juggernaut Drive] coming closer and closer to being called.

The teen snapped out of it, losing this slit eyes and took a calm breath. 'Thanks Ddraig.' He let out his gratitude to the dragon inside him. He got a 'Hm.' In reply.

"Ise-senpai?" Koneko's concerned voice made Issei sadder. Obviously his angry state made her a little frightened. Throwing her a small smile, he reassured her. "I'm fine Koneko-chan. Let's get going."

A little hesitant, she nodded and followed her senpai to the enemy. Her mind, however, couldn't get over the feeling of dread that flowed over her body when Issei had a small amount of dark red energy coming from his arms. 'What is happening, Ise-senpai?'

As the two ran, Issei was greeted to Ddraig's voice once again. **[I have some news about your condition, partner.]** 'What's up?' Issei thought back. **[While you are healed physically, your blood has been drained.]** Issei's eyes widened at that small fact. 'What?! How?!' Ddraig responded calmly. **[It was because of that Pawn. He had connected a line to you in that last punch. It was leaded to the enemy who has sucked out your blood. You might feel the fatigue coming.]** 'Shit!' He cursed inwardly. 'Is it still connected?' He was relieved when Ddraig said no. **[The Nekomata had disconnected the line and you should be fine. You must not fight though. If you do, your body might shut down due to blood loss.]** While a little sad that he couldn't fight anymore, the boy was grateful that he was not going to leave his friends.

~Sona's base~

Rias Gremory stood in front of her rival, Sona, with determined eyes. Kiba, Asia, and Akeno were at her side and she was now waiting for the last two. She didn't have to wait long as Issei's voice reached their ears.

"Buchou! Everyone!" Called out the dragon-slayer coming up to his comrades. With smiles, they looked back to the jogging two.

"Ise-san, Koneko-chan!" Asia said relieved he was alright.

"Ise, Koneko-chan!" Rias was ecstatic to see they were here and ready for battle.

"Ise-kun, Koneko-chan!" Kiba said happily.

"Ise-kun, Koneko-chan!" Akeno said with her usual smile.

"Heh. Sorry we're late." Issei chuckled sheepishly, now standing in front of Rias and the others. She just waved him off. "You're here now." Rias replied easily.

"How do you do, Hyoudou Issei-kun, Toujou Koneko-san." Sona greeted the two with her usual calm and collected voice.

"To come right to the center, Sona. How bold of you." Rias said to her friend.

"Haven't you yourself, as the [King], moved personally as well, Rias?" Sona shot right back.

Rias's expression was now ridged while replying. "Yeah, since we've already reached the final stage in the game. Thought it seems to have come to a different outcome I had thought it would have been…" Rias remembered how Sona took out Xenovia in the parking garage.

While the two [Kings] talked, Issei's eyes narrowed as he spotted the barrier that surrounded Sona, her two [Bishops] Momo and Reya, and [Queen] Tsubaki. Feeling a little off at this being too easy, seeing as she planned out how to take out Xenovia and almost made him retire. 'Something's not right here.' Before Issei could do anything, the fatigue of blood loss came over him. Dropping to a knee, he panted lightly.

"…Ise?" Rias turned to Issei after seeing him drop. Asia quickly made her way over to the kneeling [Pawn], Twilight Healing ready. The Gear was healing the leftover pain his body felt but not the fatigue. "D-Don't worry, Buchou." Issei reassured with a strained smile.

The [King] reached for her Phoenix Tears but Sona stopped her search with her words. "Neither Asia-san's Sacred Gear or Phoenix Tears will have any effect. Rias, I saw the video recording of how the battle with Riser was finished. What I understood was that Hyoudo-kun was the type to never back down or quit to the point of it being frightening." Sona remembered how Issei continued to stand up to Riser, even when his body was battered with him on his last legs.

"We may not defeat him with just damage." Sona continued on with her plan. "No matter how many times we knock him down, he'll just get back up for more. To us, your so-called 'guts and spirit' is just as astonishing as the power of the Sekiryuutei. That is why we decided to use a different way to beat you, the Sekiyuutei." Motioning to Momo, the girl took out a bag. The content was red.

"Heh." Issei chuckled a little at that. "Saji really is incredible. To take my blood seeing as he couldn't defeat me head-on." The boy announced with a smile. "You really are a master strategist." Complemented the down brunette.

Sona gave a small smile with a nod. "Yes. We decided to take you out through blood loss, seeing as you were human before becoming a Devil. No matter what, if a large amount of blood is lost, you will not be able to continue. But…it appears we couldn't get the amount we needed to make you retire." Sona said at the end with a slightly scrunched face.

"Thank Koneko-chan." Issei announced, making eyes turn to the white haired neko. "She cut off the line before I could lose anymore."

"Amazing work, Koneko!" Rias said with pride at Koneko making sure Issei was not taken out. She knew he was the one to keep the peerage together and keep the spirit up. "Seems this plan failed, Sona." The crimson princess said with a smile.

"I guess you're right, however, I'm not losing so easily." Sona said with confidence. Everyone was confused except Issei.

'I was right.' "So, Kaichou, where is the real you then?" Issei questioned.

Soan and the other members of her peerage looked at the dragon user with shock. "What are you talking about, Ise-kun?" Akeno spoke to Issei, not seeing his logic. "She's right there."

Shaking his head, he explained his words. "I don't think so…I think this is just a projection, a distraction. There is no way she would come to the center." Glancing to Koneko, "Koneko-chan, is there any chance you that you can place a part of your spirit into a projection of yourself?" Issei asked the spiritual user of the group.

"…It's possible." Koneko nodded after a moment of thought. Gaining a grin, he turned back to Sona. "Then the Kaichou in front of us is not the real one indeed! Could you try and find the real Kaichou, Koneko-chan." Issei asked Koneko.

With a resolved face, Koneko nodded. "Hai." Focusing her senses, she expanded her range to possibly find Sona.

The real members of the peerage, Tsubaki, Momo, and Reya lost their composure at Issei deducing the plan their master had placed. 'H-H-H-He's completely different from before!' All three girls thought with shock.

The feeling was shared with Issei's own peerage. 'Wow! Never thought I'd see Ise-kun using his brain.' Kiba thought to himself, impressed with this new Issei more and more.

'Ara, ara. He just keeps making me hotter, fufu.' Akeno thought, with a small blush, while being impressed with his overall ability to change the battle.

'Amazing! Ise-san is amazing!' Asia thought with eyes shimmering with affection.

'As expected from my Ise.' Rias was looking at her [Pawn] with pride at his brain and strength increase over the past two weeks. 'I might need to step up my own training to not be left back.' She thought to herself, remembering that she was weaker compared to Issei when he was using [Balance Breaker].

~V.I.P Room~

"So this is the Sekiryuutei." One of the members in the room muttered out.

Azazel was looking at the screen with an impressed look. 'Not bad kid.' Azazel gave props to Issei for deducing Sona was not the kind of reckless person to charge in.

"Hm. The Hatchling actually used his head." Tannin let out a little chuckle as his student was finally using that head of his in battle.

"I know. I didn't think the kid had a brain in that head of his." Azazel laughed at his joke. Inside he came to understand why Vali found Issei so interesting. Frankly, he couldn't wait to see what Vali would do against this new Issei when they battle next.

'I wonder how you'll fight against a person growing a fast rate that is totally different than yours.' Azazel thought comparing the two's growth with what he has seen.

"Hoho. What an interesting battle." The old man of the north, Odin, said while keeping his eyes on the screen. "I thought the Sekiryuutei brat was a person who didn't use his head. How interesting indeed." Turning to the red haired Maou. "Sirzechs."

Looking back, Sirzechs wondered. "Yes?" "About the kid who has the dragon Sacred Gear." Odin started.

Sirzechs thought he knew who he was talking about and spoke. "You mean Hyoudou Issei-kun? He has the Sekiryuutei." What came from Odin's lips was something no one expected.

"No, I mean the [Pawn] of the Sitri heir." He clarified. "What a good devil. You should take good care of that one. He'll become very strong. The achievement of making the Sekiryuutei brat not able to battle anymore is a huge accomplishment for anyone. It is amazing to watch the weak charge the strong with such passion and determination. A true battle to enjoy." Odin complemented the blonde haired [Pawn].

"That's right!" Serafall was giddy at the fact such a powerful being was complementing one of her adorable sisters pieces. "Odin-ojii-chan really understands things, after all." She said in her usual weird manner. Looking back, Azazel let out an amused smirk at what was going to happen once this battle was over.

~Rating Game!

Seeing as her only [Pawn] could no longer fight, she looked to her [Knight]. "Kiba. Can you take on Tsubaki?" The blonde looked back to his master with a resolute look.

"Of course." Kiba then raised his sword at Tsubaki. "Now then, how shall we do this? As two blade-users, shall we decide this with blades?" He challenged the [Queen].

Rias then looked to her cute [Rook] whose cat ears were twitching around. "Have you found Sona?"

"Hai. Now that Ise-senapi has spotted it, I can now sense Kaichou on the roof." Koneko responded, backing-up Issei's statement. "Very well. We'll meet you on the roof!" She called out to her fighting pieces.

Tsubaki responded to the [Knights] challenge, her own sword pointed at him. "That is also fine. In chess, when a pawn is promoted, in most cases becomes a [Queen]. It shouldn't be so wrong for a [Queen] to battle a [Knight]."

The two [Bishops] now arrived at her side. Rias was about to command Akeno but said woman cut her off. "Buchou. Leave them to me." Akeno walked to the two with a pleasant smile.

Issei looked to the [Queen] with a smile. Deciding to give her a boost, he called out. "You can do it, Akeno-san!"

"Fufu. With Ise-kun's words I have the courage to use this dreadful power of mine." Akeno said to herself with a happy smile and eyes closed. Opening them, she showed her determination. Around Akeno, golden sparks crackled.

'Sh-She's going to use it?!' Rias thought with shock, noticing the power she once swore she would never use. 'She'll do this because of Ise!' She thought with jealously welling up in her chest. Choking it down, she focused back on the battle at hand. She and Koneko walked to the stairs that connected to the roof.

"Disappear!" Akeno announced, flinging her arms at the two shaking [Bishops]. "Move!" Tsubaki yelled out to her friends but had to quickly bring up her guard as Kiba was on her.

"You can't take you attention away from an opponent." Kiba advised before clashing swords with the [Queen] in a high-speed battle.

Momo and Reya, side to side threw their arms out. "Now! Reverse!" They both yelled out, using the power that caused trouble for the two [Knights].

"Even if you reverse one, you can't reverse the other power. Lighting and Light is what I used." Akeno told the preparing bishops.

The plan backfired however as they didn't take note that the lighting coming at them was Holy lighting. Even with the use of reverse, it couldn't stop the Holy power it had, like Akeno predicted. **"Two of Sona Sitri-sama's Bishops, retired."** Grayfia announced.

Kiba and Tsubaki were moving around the area at a fast pace. Both swinging their steel at the other. While Tsubaki could keep up, it seemed that Kiba was gaining the upper hand since he was using his [Knight] speed and the Holy Demonic sword in hand.

Clashing once more, Tsubaki could feel herself getting injured with each clash of blade. Pushing Kiba back, she took out something stored in her pocket; the Phoenix Tears. Everyone was expecting her to drink it but that was not what she did.

Tsubaki threw it at the charging Kiba. 'What the?!' Issei thought to himself as he looked at the fight. 'Wait…' Issei then remembered what her Sacred Gear was. It seemed Kiba did as well because both eyes widened. "Reverse!" Tsubaki called out.

The Phoenix Tears glowed oddly. Akeno noticed the change as it was similar to the power she just used. "Kiba-kun!" The raven haired beauty called out in worry.

Kiba just smirked at the incoming water, idea already in action. The Holy Demonic sword suddenly changed into a water sword. Swinging it out, the water sword neutralized the tears before they could hit him.

Tsubaki, close to the blonde, swung out her naginata, intent to cut Kiba at the chest. "Not going to happen!" The blonde roared out, side-stepping from the thrust and created another Holy Demonic Sword. With practiced grace, the teen slashed the longer weapon in half. "You're opened!"

Creating four swords next to him he launched another attack. Tsubaki was ready however. "Mirror Alice!" The familiar mirror shattered with Kiba's downward swing. The doubled damage made Kiba grit his teeth. While the pain was incredible, he fought through it and raised a hand to the sky.

A familiar chant came from his lips. "Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis! Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice." Tsubaki recognized the incantation along with the tear in space forming over his hand. "T-That's not possible!"

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will unleash it. Holy Sword, Durandal!" Pulling his arm out, he was now wielding the Holy Sword Durandal. "I shall defeat you with the sword of my comrade." Kiba announced.

Issei looked at the sword with wide eyes. 'W-Wow!' Now that he could sense things he was blown away by the power the Holy sword had. The teen could barely keep up, with his normal eyes, as Kiba disappeared and reappear in front of Tsubaki. Using the fact she was still shocked, the [Knight] went in for the kill with a diagonal slash to the stomach.

The hit was powerful enough to send Tsubaki to the floor in great pain. Blood dripped from the wound and lips. "…This was beyond anything we thought of. We focused on the wrong person, Sona…Kiba Yuuto is the team's ace." She muttered to herself.

A small chuckle could be heard with a weak wheeze. "You should have not just focused on me. Pay attention to the other players." Issei said to Tsubaki. Slowly getting up, he was about to fall before Kiba placed one of his arms over his shoulder. Now supported, he gave the [Queen] a grin. "I'm not the only servant Buchou has, you know. Akeno-san, Kiba, Xenovia, Asia, Koneko-chan, and Gasper have all worked hard for this Rating Game."

Tsubaki made a small smile before whispering something to herself. "…Rias Gremory known as the Crimson-hair Ruin-Princess, Akeno Himejima also known as Priestess of Holy Lighting, Kiba Yuuto of the Holy Demonic sword, Xenovia wielder of Holy Sword Durandal, Asia Argento of Twilight Healing, Koneko Toujou a strong Nekomata, Gasper Vladi with the Forbidden Balor View and Issei Hyoudou the current Sekiryuutei. What else can they do?"

Tsubaki was soon enveloped with a bright light with Grayfia soon to announce. **"Sona Sitri-sama's Queen, retires."**

"Huff." Issei let out a tired breath as he leaned on Kiba's shoulder. "Great job Kiba, Akeno-san. And thanks, Asia." Addressing his friends he spoke with a smile.

The girls blushed at his smile while Kiba returned his smile with his own. "Thanks Ise-kun. Why don't we meet up with Buchou?" Kiba turned to the two girls who nodded in agreement.

~Rooftop~

Sona looked at her rival with a calm look. "Hello Rias and Koneko." She greeted the two standing across from her. She knew she would most likely lose but she wouldn't make it easy for the red head.

"Sona, why on the roof?" Rias couldn't help but wonder of the location.

"The [King] must survive until the end. That is the duty of the [King]. If the [King] is taken out, the game is over, right?" Answered Sona.

Rias nodded, seeing her logic. "…Right."

"Buchou!" Rias and Koneko looked back to see Issei, slung over Kiba's shoulder, Akeno, and Asia walking over to the three. Her face lit up in happiness to see her peerage safe and sound. "Ise, Kiba, Akeno, Asia!"

"You have a really amazing pawn, Rias." Sona complemented with a bitter smile. "To be able to sense out my location whereas before he couldn't possibly do that."

Rias looked at Issei with pride. "Of course! I would expect nothing less from Ise, my only pawn, to become even better than before." All this attention made Issei embarrassed.

While she loved the sight that Issei could still be embarrassed, even after seeing what he could do, she turned back to the matter at hand. "Let's settle this, Sona."

Issei's skin prickled a little when the aura around Sona increased greatly. "W-What the?" Issei said to himself in wonder as he watched water form around her from air and coming from various places from the store.

"The members of the Sitri clan specialize in water magic. Since she is the heir, she needs to have great control over water. Even I'm surprised to see her make water from air." Kiba told Issei.

"Ara, ara. Seems Sona trained hard as well." Akeno said, resting her hand on her cheek. She was surprised as well because she didn't know Sona could create water from air as well.

"Wow." Rias said in awe at her rivals increase in control over water magic. "Not bad, Sona. But," Stepping forward, she formed a few balls of the Power of Destruction before firing them rapid fire. "I have not slouched either." Rias ended.

Sona didn't look distressed at all. With a mental command, the water surrounding her formed a large water wall. The Power of Destruction hit the water wall, both attacks cancelled out. "Now then, Rias. I shall thoroughly show you my water ability." Sona said with a smile.

The water all around her now started to take shapes. She formed large water hawks, sharks, serpents, lions, wolfs, and even eastern dragons. Issei was amazed at the control Sona had. "Incredible." He whispered out.

"Just what I expect from you, Sona!" Rias said not at all shocked at her rival forming such powerful attacks. With a fearless smile, Rias conjured up many strong looking Power of Destruction orbs around her head.

The rest of the teens watching could feel a little sweat go down their heads at the amount of power these two girls were releasing. After countless minutes, the two let loose their best attacks.

Meeting in the middle, no one could see anything. All they could hear was Grayfia's announcement coming over the area. **"Resigned Confirmed. The victor is Rias Gremory-sama."**

~V.I.P Room~

"Heh. Good job Issei." Tannin complemented his student who had helped many of his comrades with their induvial problems along with showing off his restraint in battle.

"Yes, Issei showed us something very amazing." Sirzechs also complemented the boy his sister fancied. "He's gotten much stronger too." He added on.

"What an interesting battle indeed." The leader of the Norse said in wonder. The woman standing behind him looked at the brunette with shock. 'So strong and confident in himself and his friends.' The Valkyrie behind him thought. Turning around, Odin asked the girl bluntly.

"Hey Rossweisse, you think the Sekiryuutei brat might be a good match for you?" He smirked when the silver haired woman's face turned flush in embarrassment.

"O-O-Odin-sama! What kind of question is that?! How and why would you ask something like that in front of other people so bluntly?!" The woman shrieked out in embarrassment. She hated it when the king did this to her.

Giving the girl a shrug. "Just wondered." He responded before looking back to Sirzechs with slightly serious eyes. "About what power that boy used…" Sirzechs caught on to what he was saying and looked back to him with equal seriousness. "Will it be a problem that will need to be handled?"

"No." Sirzechs answered immediately. "We have Azazel monitoring him all the time. And we believe the Heavenly Dragon inside the Boosted Gear would not want his holder to have such a fate befall upon him." Odin looked at the crimson haired man for a few more minutes before nodding and returned to look at the dragon-slayer teen.

~Medical Ward~

Having got some blood back into his system, Issei decided to go check up on Saji. Walking through the halls, he finally came to his room number. As he was about to slid it open, he heard a very familiar voice.

"Please take this." Issei could now distinguish that it was Sirzecs speaking to Saji. Spreading out his senses, he could tell that with Saji and Sirzechs, Sona was sitting near Saji's bed. Peeking through a little opening, he saw that Sirzechs was giving him some kind of present.

The blonde haired pawn was looking at the box with a shaky body. "U-Umm…this is?" Saji managed to get out between trembles.

Sirzechs decided to ease the youth's worries with a calm smile. "This is something awarded to the person who excelled and fought the most impressive fight in the Rating Game."

"B-But…" Saji growled out in frustration. "I-I lost to Hyoudou. I-I'm in a situation where I shouldn't be given this award." The blonde haired pawn didn't feel like he deserved such an honor for not beating the Sekiryuutei. Regret and anger at himself written all over his face. Issei's eyes softened at his distress.

The red headed Maou was adamant and continued to give the boy a smile. "That is true. But, consequentially, that Ise-kun, the Sekiryyutei, was defeated. We watched your battle with baited breath in the spectators' room. Even Odin of the North praised you." Saji was too shocked that he was given praise by a God that Sirzechs was able to slip the medal on his chest.

"Wear it with pride." Sirzechs continued. "You shouldn't humble yourself. Even a devil like you can aim for the top. I'm happy that I can see promising young devils of the future rise up. Devote yourself more. I have very high hopes for you." The Maou then rested his hand on the shocked boy's head. "Its fine no matter how many years or decades it takes. Never stray from your goal of being a Rating Game teacher." The king's words made Saji tear up.

Sona took the silence to praise her pawn. She gave him one of her rare smiles. "…Saji, you displayed a gallant figure to a lot of people. Because you fought a splendid battle."

The words of Sona's and the devil king made him swell with pride. Gripping the medal tightly, he whipped his tears away before looking at them with strength. "…Yes! Thank you so very much!"

Issei could only stare through the small hole with a small smile. Feeling if he was an intruder at this point, Issei left with a smile. 'Good job Saji. I can't wait for our next fight.' The brunette thought with excitement of how Saji would grow now.

Walking around, he was finally able to see the rest of his friends. "Hey guys!" Issei waved to the team resting in the waiting area. Even Xenovia looked well now, despite their being some bandages wrapped around her.

They all looked up happily at the sound of their team pillar of strength. "Ise-san." Asia was the one to come up to Issei first and check him over. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Giving a chuckle, he patted her head. "Don't worry about me. It will take a lot more than blood loss to keep me down!" He boasted himself with a cocky look.

"Yes, but it did make you drop to a knee, Ise-kun." Kiba joked a little. The blonde had bandages around his hands and some around his head.

Issei deflated at that fact. Seeing him like that made the group laugh. Leave it to the brunette to cheer them up whenever he came into the room. The teen went stiff, however, when he felt a strong energy coming near his group.

"Ise, are you alright?" Rias asked, worried about Issei stiffening so suddenly. She watched him turn around and a sweat broke out.

"Hoho. If it isn't the Gremory group." An elderly voice reached their ears. Following Issei's eyes, they saw an old man with one eye wearing robes and a strange hat.

"W-Who are you, old man?" Issei asked, slightly fearful of the person in front of him. Unconsciously, he tapped into his dragon powers and let his eyes turn to slits. **[Don't worry, Issei. He won't harm you.]** Ddraig had recognized the elder man before his host. 'Ddraig? You know this man?' He wondered. **[Not personally but I know of him. He's Odin, the old man of the North. You're not at his level if you tried to attack.]** Ddraig advised Issei not to battle this man as he felt the excitement well up in the boy's veins.

"Heheh." Odin chuckled good-naturedly at the boy's slight disrespect. "I'm the Old Man of the North Countryside. Sekiryuutei. It seems you need to study a little more. Well, you are still growing." Odin commented on the boy.

Issei immediately bowed in apology. This somewhat surprised the team, never thinking Issei would bow without being told to do so. "I am sorry, Odin-dono. I mean no disrespect with my words." The brunette didn't expect the God to laugh him off.

"Hahah! I never thought I'd see a brat act respectful to me! I like kid." Odin said with a small smile.

Rias, being the [King], introduced herself to the God. "You're Odin-sama, correct? This is the first time we've met. I am Rias Gremory and these are my peerage members." Rias bowed politely.

The old man turned his eyes to the beautiful crimson haired girl and couldn't help but admire her figure along with the other girls of her peerage. "I see, I see. Sirzechs' little sister and peerage, huh. I saw you in the games. Well, there was also something like that. But, I see, hmm. So big. When watching, I was fascinated by just these and them." Odin let his eyes shamelessly gaze over Rias', Akeno's, Xenovia's and Asia's chests.

Seeing this old man gaze at the girls he held affection to, made the dragon user growl in feral tone. 'No one stares at them but me!' He thought, his original personality coming to a head. His eyes flashed emerald, showing his anger at the old man's actions. No one saw it except said old man.

'Interesting.' He thought to himself while keeping the mask of shamelessly looking at the female's chests. The man let out a silent sigh when he felt a presence coming from his back. 'Oh well. So much for my fun.' His head came into contact with a paper fan.

"Geez! I told you not to look at people with your perverted face! You have an important meeting soon, so please pull yourself together, Odin-sama! Also, I promised Freya-sama you wouldn't been such a huge pervert!" The woman, Rossweisse, said to the man in anger and exhaustion.

Odin paled a little at the reminder of his wife and the temper she could have. He loved her dearly and she was okay with him being a pervert, since he was loyal to only her, but she could still get pissed at him.

Issei let his eyes turn back to normal. He then took in the figure of the woman he was going to thank. A blush formed on his cheeks when he took in her form. 'B-Beautiful!' He couldn't help but think.

The woman had long silver hair similar to Grayfia's and blue eyes who appeared to be in her late teens. She wore battle attire, consisting of a white breastplate with gold and pale blue accents and matching fingerless gauntlets, boots, hip guard, and pink wing-shaped hair clip. She wore a black leotard underneath the breastplate, black thigh-high stockings, and a pale blue cloth wrapped underneath her hip guard.

Odin coughed into his hand, regaining his composure, before looking back at the woman with a dull gaze. "I know, I know. Truly a Valkyrie with no openings. It's a conference on terrorist-countermeasures with the angels, devils, fallen angels, Zeus of Greece and Indra of Mt. Sumeru." Odin answered with a slightly tired sigh.

'A-Are all high up figures like this?' Issei wondered to himself as he watched the old man get berated so easily. The boy tensed a little when Odin turned his one eye back on him. It felt like Odin was looking right into his soul and it was making him shiver lightly.

"Well, it's fine. Sirzechs' sister, peerage members, and Sekiryuutei. The world isn't full of only trails, these are many fun things as well. Advance forward while both fully enjoying and suffering all the things life has to offer. Being reckless is the only way for youngsters to grow up." With those words Odin turned on his heel, his guard closing following.

While the others were confused about the man, Issei was still slightly shaking at the piercing gaze he was given. 'W-What a strong God. I-I don't want to fight him now.' The boy thought.

~Gremory Castle~

It was the end of the spring vacation and the team was standing before the Gremory mansion saying their goodbyes.

"Well then, Ise-kun." Rias' dad addressed Issei. "I look forward to the day we can meet again. You may come back anytime you like without hesitation. Think of the Gremory family as your own family." His words made Issei happy and blush sheepishly.

'T-Th-They are really pushing me and Rias together.' Issei had realized what the Gremory parents were doing at dinner those nights ago. They were trying to make sure he was given anything he wanted as to butter him up to prepare him for marrying Rias.

"Th-Thank you very much, sir. B-But I think it's a little too early for that talk." The teen gave him a bitter smile.

Venelana looked positively happy that the young man before her was finally getting what they were trying to do. "Not at all. Isse-san. Please take care of Rias in the human world. Since my daughter can be very selfish, I worry." She chuckled when she saw Rias glaring at her with a deep red face.

"M-Mother! W-What are you saying?!" Rias shouted angrily. She wanted to proceed in her relationship with Issei in her own speed and she didn't need her family messing it up.

Issei took the sight of Rias begin embarrassed with a smile. Turning back to the parents, he gave them a wide smile. "Don't worry. I'll keep her safe no matter what." He promised with a strong nod.

"Thank you, Ise-kun. Hearing that almost makes me cry in happiness." The father began to fake cry. He really enjoyed messing with his youngest child.

Venelana just sighed at here husbands attitude. "Wait a minute, dear. Isn't this the part where you should say 'I won't let you take my daughter yet?'" She asked with a small smile.

"Hehe. Even if you say that, Issei-kun seems to have surpassed my power already, so isn't it enough already? I think it will be fine even if I settle down soon." The father told his wife. Turning back to the man he spoke. "Please wait until Rias has graduated from high school at least before talking about retirement."

Issei's blush was now similar to Rias' hair. 'H-H-He's talking about marriage already?!' Before Issei could say anything avout this being too sudden to pop on him, Sirzechs, with Millicas in arms, walked up to them.

"Rias, send us a latter during your remaining summer holidays." He requested with a smile.

"Yes, onii-sama. You stay well as well, Millicas." She addressed her nephew with a smile.

The crimson haired boy returned the smile with an innocent expression. "Yes, Rias-nee-sama." With all the goodbyes said and done, the winners of the first Rating Game boarded the train.

~Train~

As the team sat in comfortable silence, Issei was thinking about the things he's gone through during the weeks in the underworld. 'I need to get stronger! I can't just rely on my strength like I have before. I might have used it this time, but I feel like I was able to help on luck. If Kaichou had known of my abilities before, she would have easily countered it.' The brunette thought about the battle.

It was true. If Sona had known of his enhanced senses, she would have easily made a counter attack on them. **[That is what life is for, Issei.]** Ddraig suddenly spoke. **[Learn from the past and grow into the future.]** The wizened words made him smile in gratitude.

"Rias." Issei addressed the [King] next to him. He made sure he said her name as softly as he could.

Looking to her pawn with a blush, she hated herself when she stuttered out. "Y-Yes?"

"I've acted reckless until now to become the harem king. That is still my goal, and will not change even as I change. But, Tannin-sensei said it was wasteful if that was my final goal. After thinking on it, I just don't want girls I care for, I want to have the power and intellect to protect them to the best of my ability. It's thanks to this experience I will make this my goal." Issei said, looking directly into Rias' blue eyes.

The princess's eyes widened at the declaration with a large blush claiming her face. 'H-He really does want to keep me safe.' Rias let a smile grace her lips after her thoughts. "It seems the summer training camp was more of a success than I hoped it would be. We both have to learn and advance a lot. I'm glad you have become my pawn, Ise." She said softly.

Looking deep into the other's eyes, Issei was about to talk to her about what he felt for her when a sudden weight plopped down on his lap. Glancing down he was surprised at what he saw. "Ko-Koneko-chan?"

Koneko looked up at him and said with a wide smile and small blush. "Nya." Issei saw this as adorable and smiled back with a blush. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Rias looked at them with a displeased expression. Asia looked at them with teary eyes. And Akeno was looking at the duo with her usual smile but had electricity crackling around her form.

"Heheh." Issei chuckled while sheepishly rubbing his head. 'Looks like I got myself in another difficult situation.'

While the host of Ddraig continued to goof off with his friends, he never knew that the red dragon was talking to a familiar silver haired man deeper inside.

~With Ddraig and Nero~

Towering over the silver haired man, Ddraig looked at his past host with a small look of fondness. **[I guess it would be correct to say hello. Is that not correct?]** The dragon asked the smirking teen.

"Heh. One would think." Nero said. "But you know what I'm here for." His face set in a serious expression.

Letting out a sigh and closing its large emerald eyes, Ddraig nodded his large head. **[I know. It's about the boy.]** Opening them, he gazed at his past host. **[What weapon will you start the boy with?]** He questioned.

Nero thought for a moment. He knew a large number of weapons in the world that could help the current host but none exactly stood out to him. After a few minutes of thought…a mischievous smirk graced his lips.

It was a smirk Ddraig knew all too well. It spelled out trouble for Issei that could benefit him, but he would need to go through a lot of hardships to attain such benefits. **[Before that, I must show you something important.]** Raising his eyebrow, Nero shrugged and followed the dragon.

The two occupants of Issei's mind were now standing in front of the door that was slowly melting. Ddraig didn't notice this before and it made him wonder why. "So…what am I looking at?"

 **[It's a locked away memory of Issei's past.]** The great dragon said, gaining Nero's attention. **[In it, shows Issei meeting a woman who he has never mentioned before. I couldn't look deeper as the memory pushed me out.]** Ddraig told him about what happened when he last tried.

"Huh." Nero was very curious now. "Wonder why the kid would seal away a memory about a girl? From what I gathered, and what you told me, he's crazed about women." The past **[Boosted Gear]** holder said with his arms crossed. "Also, what the hell's up with the flames around the door?"

Ddraig had been asking himself the same question. Thinking on it for a second, he told Nero his thoughts. **[Maybe it's because he learned Dragon-Slayer magic. Because of that, and the influence the power gave him, some of his older memories might come to the surface.]** While it sounded a little crazy, it made some sense.

"Guess we can only wait for the kid to finally remember." Nero said with a casual shrug.

~Human World~

Getting out the train, Issei let out a loud yawn before stretching out his limbs. "Finally home!" Announced the pawn with a smile. Looking to the blonde haired girl. "Let's return home, Asia." He stopped, however, when he finally took note of the man before Asia.

"Asia Argento…We finally meet." The man spoke in a calm voice and smile. The guys smile set off a warning in the back of Issei's mind.

"U-Umm…" Asia looked at the man, bewildered. She couldn't remember who he was or if she had even meet him before.

Issei sprang into action. "Hey! What business do you have with Asia?!" He pushed the teen away from the nervous girl. When he touched him, he felt a cold shiver run up and down his spine. 'W-What the hell was that?' He asked himself, thought kept his expression angry.

The man ignored him and continued to talk to Asia. "…So you've forgotten me. We should have met that time." Issei finally recognized the man in front of him. He was the guy from the devil meeting. He then showed Asia a big scar plaster on his chest.

Asia's eyes widened in remembrance. "T-That wound!"

"Yes, my face couldn't be seen back then, but I am the devil you healed that time." Hearing this caused Issei's blood to boil.

'This is the guy who got Asia kicked out of the Church!' About to roar at the man, Rias stopped him as she addressed the man.

"Diodora? You're Diodora, aren't you?" Issei was proven right as he remembered the guy was related to the current Beelzebub.

Brushing past Issei, he got on one knee, grabbed Asia hand, and kissed it. Seeing red, he was about to attack when his words stopped him cold.

"Asia, I came to meet you. I apologize that I couldn't greet you at the meeting. But, I think the encounter between you and I was destined. I want you to be my wife. I love you." Diodora proposed to the wide eyes Asia.

'Little Fucker! I'll kill him!' Issei roared in his head. His eyes turned draconic and irises emerald. Issei didn't have time to attack because Diodora suddenly got up and continued to give Asia a smile.

"I know this is a lot to take in. But I hope you take me seriously. Goodbye, my love." Diodora's person was surrounded with a magic circle. Issei's eyes widened when he recognized the circle's design. 'W-What the?! It's like that guy from before!' The seal he was using was exactly like the one that assassin used before the Rating Game.

Brown eyes widened when Diodora glanced at him. He now showed his dark green eyes gazing back at his brown. Those eyes showed only arrogant confidence and before he disappeared, he gave Issei a cocky grin.

Leaving the group in shock, all looked at where the blonde haired man just was. Issei was now angry beyond belief. He took the smirk as a challenge. A challenge he accepted. 'I won't lose Asia to you, fucker!' Promised Issei.

 **END**

 **Hope you all like the fourth chapter. Did you enjoy how I introduced Nero as a former host of Ddraig? I thought it would be cool since I was using some of the DMC elements so far. I'll use more but I will try to make it different from the games.**

 **The next few chapters will be an OC arch. Reason? It said that after meeting Diodora, two weeks passed. So I thought why not make Issei do some independent travels while enhancing his relationship with his girls.**

 **See you all real soon and please tell me what you think of peerage and any ideas of who could be added on. Enjoy the rest of the day and keep cool. I'll be updating the Naruto lemon for a while, maybe three or four chapter. I don't really know. See where the wind takes me.**

 **Thank you SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan and Soulvanguard for helping beta the chapter.**

 **Storm Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello readers and follower of old and new. I hope you enjoy the fifth chapter of 'Issei's New Path'. The next few, three or four, chapters will be an OC arch. It's between the two weeks between the group coming back to town but before going back to school. This arch will show how much Issei has changed, personality wise. We'll see some fights, romance, memories of an old love, a new enemy, meeting a future peerage member, and further personal growth and revelations that the teen will experience. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon: You got it. I try to use LN for the set-up but I do use my own twists. I do some OC arches as well between the breaks. And he will try to aim to be that kind of dragon.**

 **TheAnimeLover97: It's all good man. Real life is more important.**

 **War historian: That is basically going to happen when Issei gets his hands on him.**

 **dragonrider66: Thanks and I will.**

 **TheKingOfGames24: I have most scenarios set up and, spoiler, he'll meet one this arch.**

 **Tapperday: I thought it would be a nice twist to have the ice queen as the actual queen. Yes, I'm talking about silver haired, inner, Moka**

 **Hadrian371: I don't know about those two. I don't really have a good grasp on their characters and I don't think I'll do them justice.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Don't worry, this arch will show much more of his power and new personality than before.**

 **SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: I know. Issei, in cannon, beat the guy like he was a bitch, even with the power of Ophis aiding him.**

 **thatrandomguy42: Ah! That would have been good. Oh, well.**

 **Mike Kromer: Heh. Yeah she did find his lap. Like I said, though, she won't get any sexual scenes since I still don't like liol's having sex. It feels like the person is having sex with a child, a crime.**

 **GamersPlay: Don't worry about the battle either, I have a plan for Issei when he kicks the shit out of Diodora. And I don't think Xenovia was to be his knight.**

 **TheLaughingStalk: Thank you. I thought it would be cool since I've never read one where he was a past host.**

 **Batman1998: I am adding Moka to harem. All the girls in his peerage will be in his harem. And yes, Valerie will be with Gasper. I might make him use Ascalon, but I'm giving him something this chapter. The Dividing Gear will show up. No on Le Fay but yes on Tiamat.**

 **[Welsh Dragon Boost] Ddraig speaking. [** _ **Hmm.**_ **] Ddraig thinking.**

" **Hey kid." Nero speaking. 'Stupid lizard.' Nero thinking.**

 **I, unfortunately, own nothing from DxD or any other anime I might use in my story. I hope some of the moves I use are OC, I don't know for sure, but none the less.**

 **Chapter 5**

Night had fallen and the moonlights rays would have usually calmed ones but mind not for Issei Hyoudou. On this day a man from Asia's past had approached her and asked her to marry him. But, something about the man stuck out to Issei. That smirk the blonde teen gave him was plastered in the boy's head.

Sleep had eluded him, even as he had Rias and Asia flanking his sides in, as usual, the nude. The boy was too deep in serious thoughts to even begin to think of perverted things. 'Ddraig.' He called out to his partner.

Left hand shinning it's brilliant emerald green, Ddraig's voice reached his head. **[Yes? What's wrong?]** The dragon could feel his host's emotions and had a guess what he would say to him.

Steeling his nerves, Issei asked, 'Can I come in? I need to talk to a past host.' The teen expected his partner to be surprised but he wasn't. All he gave was a grunt of acceptance. **[Very well.]** Eyes closed quickly with him being thrusted into his Sacred Gear.

~Inside Sacred Gear~

Brown eyes opened to see the familiar walls of the church he met Nero in. What he didn't expect was to see Ddraig and Nero waiting for him. "W-What the? Why are you here, Ddraig?" He questioned the dragon.

"I invited him here." Nero was the one to answer him. Turning to him, Nero continued, seeing as he had his attention. "We needed to talk and I thought the lizard wanted to know." He snickered a little when Ddraig made a huff sound at the lizard comment.

Nodding dumbly, too shocked that Ddraig was here, Issei was led to a pew with Nero sitting next to him and the powerful dragon loaming over the duo. "W-What's up? Is this about what we talked about last time?" Issei asked, now a little less shocked, Nero.

The silver haired man nodded. "Correct. I have thought it over and I think I have a good way to help you out, kid. Even Ddraig," He jabbed his thumb at the red beast. "Said it could be useful."

Seeing his partner now looking at him, Ddraig nodded his large head in agreement. **[It is true. While it will prove to be dangerous, the rewards will be worth it.]** The dragon, never leading him wrong yet, turned back to his senpai.

"What will I be doing? Is it some kind of awesome move that can destroy things? Will I learn to fly? Can I grow dragon wings?!" Issei rapid fired in excitement. He pouted a little when Nero and Ddraig shook their heads.

"Nothing like that. You'll have to gain those with time. No, what I have in mind is getting you weapons that will assist you in your slayer art." The teen wasn't expecting that one.

"Really?" He tilted his head to the side. "But, I already have the Boosted Gear and Ascalon Why should I need anything more?" While the thought of having a weapon was interesting, he didn't want to forget the things he had already. Thinking them enough.

 **[Partner.]** Looking up, Ddraig continued. **[You don't even know how to use the sword and, frankly, it does not suit you and your fighting style. That is when Nero suggested a weapon he knows of.]** Nodding his head to Nero, the previous host took it from there.

"I know of a few weapons that could help you, but I'll only tell you where to find them." Ignoring the pouting face, Nero continued. "The first one is a sword called Rebellion. It was once used by an enemy/friend of mine who was extremely powerful. The sword would only respond to those who have strong blood and will." Nero explained to the teen.

 **[Also,]** Ddraig brought the boy's attention back to him. **[Since Ascalon has Holy and dragon-slayer properties, it would unbalance your style of fighting. Rebellion is much more suited to you specifically because of its own powers you will have to find out about.]** The dragon added onto what he said before.

"Rebellion." Issei whispered the weapons name. He found it cool and kind of fitting with him now being half-dragon, due to his slayer art. Excitement pulsed through him as well, because of what the dragon had said about the sword being better, for him, than Ascalon. "Where can I find it?" Asked the brunette with a smirk of confidence.

Nero smiled at the kid. Issei had a quality about him that they shared. Their willingness to do anything possible for the women they love. "You can find the sword in the city now known as Shizuoka City. That's all you get though. I can't give you all the answers." Chuckled the man.

While miffed that he was not told exactly where it was, Issei knew this was his own adventure and he had to do it on his own. "Alright. Thanks Nero-senpai." He thanked the first dragon-slayer. "When should I go?" He questioned.

Ddraig was the one to answer this. **[Since you have a while before going back to school. The sooner the better. You just have to tell that master of yours.]** The dragon reminded of Rias made his partner gain a slightly difficult expression.

He didn't like the fact that he had to get permission to do thing from now on. That anger only grew with his new dragon side. His dragon side told him to forget his 'master' and leave, but his love for Rias stopped the voice and calmed his mind. "Don't worry. I think she'll let me." He reassured them and himself.

Both nodded to the teen. "Well kid, pleasant dreams." Nero snapped his fingers and the teen disappeared in a red flash. "Do you think the kid will handle the newer side?" Nero turned to the dragon staring at the location his current host was. "I know you could sense his thoughts about what you asked him to do with his future mate." Nero added.

Ddraig was silent for countless minutes. His mind thinking of how the boy could handle the new power and the new personality it has already given him. While it would be hard and shocking to those around him, he knew Issei still had his natural personality that attracted others to him. **[…It will be difficult, but I think the child will be able to fight through it. We just need to monitor him.]** The powerful dragon finally answered.

Nero gave a nod to the dragon. "If you think the kid is ready, alright. We'll just have to help him keep sane and in control." Seeing that the main reason why Ddraig was here, had ended, he left in a flash of flames.

~The living room~

The Gremory team, with Azazel, were sitting in the living room after breakfast. Issei was thankful his parents were at work, they didn't need to know of what he was and planned. "Hey guys." He got the attention of his friends.

"I-I got something to talk about. It's about something I learned over the break." Seeing their eyes were on him, the teen began to explain how he met one of his senpai's, how Nero was the first dragon-slayer of Ddraig, how he talked to them last night, and of what he had planned for today. "…I know I'm asking for a lot…but. Please, Buchou, could you allow me to do this?" Bowing, Issei asked his [King].

The peerage looked at the teen with shock. The information they were given was very surprising and to know Issei had contact with a past host was very shocking. It was his task thought, having him to go alone, that made Rias hesitant.

Azazel was looking at the bowing teen with calm eyes. 'Hm. Nero must have some confidence in Issei if he is telling him to go for Rebellion.' The Fallen Angel leader had met the silver haired Boosted Gear wielder in the past. He was not too surprised when Issei told him he learned dragon-slayer magic, but the task he was given was something he thought deeply about.

Glancing to the side, he saw the crimson haired love-struck girl about to tell him no. Silently shaking his head to himself, Azazel decided to speak up. "I think it would be wise for Ise to go on this little trip of his." Obviously, eyes turned to him in surprise. Issei was happy that the twelve winged angel was backing him up, but knew Rias still didn't fully trust the leader yet.

"And why is that? For all we know, the past host could be leading Ise into a trap. I won't let him go out on his own!" Rias was firm in her words. They just got back and she wanted time with Issei, and hopefully deepen their relationship. She wouldn't let him leave. So in thought, she didn't notice Issei looking at her with slightly narrowed eyes.

'I know she cares for her peerage too much…but this is ridiculous! I'm not some helpless child!' Yelling in his head, Issei decided to speak out. "Buchou, please, let me go. I need to do this." Issei now stood up fully. His brown eyes looked into the shocked blue-green.

"B-But, Ise, this could be a trap! We just got back and need to rest before going back to school! And who knows how long you'll be gone! I won't allow it!" She had thought, with her words, the conversation was done, but Issei's narrowed eyes told her it was not over.

"I'm sorry, Buchou…but, I AM going. I need to do this. I'm sorry if I go against your orders, but I need to do this for myself and all of you." Issei now looked at all of them. "I'm doing this because I know I need more power than I already have to face the coming battles ahead. I can't just sit idle by while others are getting stronger. If facing dangers is the only way for me to grow, then I'll gladly do it. If it's for the people who have made this life so wonderful." Issei's speech ended with a sincere smile, and everyone couldn't help but look at him with shock. No one expected him to say such insightful words.

Azazel looked at Issei with a slight smirk. 'Huh. Finally standing up to her and saying no.' The black, with gold bangs, haired man was somewhat happy that this Issei had a stronger backbone. Sure, he was not one to give up easily, but he usually gave in when he was ordered to do or not do something by the crimson haired princess. "Well said, Ise." The leader finally spoke, praising the boy for his courage to speak out.

"Rias." Azazel looked to the stunned girl. "Let Ise do this. I knew of Nero. He was the kind of man to do things that were the better for others, even when others thought it was suicidal and were meant to cause trouble." The genius calmed Rias slightly.

Seeing she was still undecided, Issei decided to give her something both parties, he and she, would like. "Buchou, if you let me do this, I'll do anything you ask of me." Issei smiled gently.

Rias' mind did a one-eighty, from slightly mad to extremely happy. 'Yes!' She yelled in her head. "Very well." The girl coughed in her hand, regaining her composure. "As compensation for leaving, I expect you to take me on a date when you return, Ise." Rias said with a light blush adoring her pale skin. Her devilish mind running through all the dirty things she had wanted Issei to do to her since he broke off her engagement.

A blush crept on his face too. "A-Alright, Buchou. As your pawn, I'll happily take you on a date when I return." Issei said with a bigger blush when Rias' smile seemed to make the sun pale in comparison.

"Uha! That's not fair!" Asia cried out, eyes teary, jealous that her older sister figure was stealing a date with her first friend and crush. "I want a date with Ise-san too!" She said.

"Ara, ara. Naughty Ise-kun. Leaving us without notice. As your [Queen] I demand you take me on a date as well. Fufu." Akeno said, resting her hand on her cheek, blushing at the thought of her and Issei going on a date. Like Rias, she was thinking of many dirty things the two could do when out together. Only hers included whips and all BDSM thing she wanted Issei to do to her.

"I would also like a date with Ise." Xenovia said with a small smile. All the girl's attention and wanting for date's made the boy flush and happy.

'Heheh. So lucky~~!' His old perverted streak leaked through but soon slapped his head inwardly. Getting his mind back, he looked to the girls with a smile that made all their hearts warm and cheeks flush. "I promise."

"Heheh!" Azazel couldn't help his laughter at the show he was watching. "I guess girls are still your weakness, Ise!" His continuous laugh infected everyone, all soon joining the man laugh at Issei.

The youth took it in stride and laughed as well. This was another reason why he agreed to search for the new power; to keep having these joyful moments with his friends. Odin's words still rung through his head and he would do just that.

 **[Partner.]** Ddraig said, after seeing his host had stopped speaking to his allies. **[We should be leaving soon. The sooner we leave, the better.]** The dragon knew the trial ahead would be tough so he wanted to speak to his host freely, with none of his comrades to try and squeeze too information out of him.

Giving a bitter smile, Issei nodded his head. With a sigh, he got up from the sofa. "I'm sorry guys, but I should get going." While everyone, except Azazel, was sad to see him going after only a few hours of spending time together, knew he had to do this.

Kiba was the first one to meet the brunette. Sticking out his hand, the blonde gave his best-friend a smile. "I wish you the best of luck, Ise-kun. I know you'll come back stronger than before. I hope to have a spar." The knight said.

Issei gladly returned the handshake. "You know it Kiba. Get ready to get your ass kicked!" Kiba could only chuckle at his comrade's enthusiasm. "I'll be waiting."

"Ise-senpai." Gasper was the next to speak up. Looking at the box hiding half-vampire, Issei gave the kid a soft smile. "Don't worry, Gasper." Reassuring the boy, he rested his hand on his head. "I'll be back before you know it." Gasper gave his senpai a smile in thanks.

"Ise-san…be careful." Asia pleaded to Issei with teary eyes. "Hey, come on, it's me." Issei said with a grin. "I'll come back with the power to beat that stupid Diodora!" He promised the girl. "He won't take you from us!" Promised the teen with fire in his eyes.

"Thank you, Ise-san." Asia embraced her crush with a big hug and smile. Patting the girl on her back, he smiled before looking at Koneko.

Leaving the hug, getting a pout, he walked over to Koneko and patted her head. "You going to be okay, Koneko-chan?"

"…Of course. I'm not like Ise-senpai who needs help all the time." She made a jab at him. Issei could hear the light amusement in her voice so he gave a little chuckle. "Yes. Thanks Koneko-chan." Thanking the girl, he then focused on the oldest of the peerage. "Again, sorry about leaving guys." Issei said to the two who depended on his support the most.

Both crimson and raven haired women gave the target of affection a reluctant smile in acceptance of him leaving. "It's alright, Ise-kun." Akeno was the first to speak, her usual smile gracing her lips. "Just come back for our date, fufu." She teased the teen.

Issei gave a sheepish chuckle and nodded to his senior. "I promise." Now looking to the crimson haired princess, he gave her a smile. "Thank you again, Buchou. We'll go on that date when I come back." He said with a blush.

Rias gave her love a smile and nod, blushing with him. "Very well. I expect you to come back as soon as you're done." Rias then walked up and pointed her finger at his chest. "That's an order from your king." She teased out playfully.

"Hahah." Laughed the teen. "Understood." The teen accepted the terms with a smile and small blush. "Well…I guess I should get going. Ddraig said I could use Balance Breaker and I could get there in half an hour." Issei informed the team.

"Bye!" Throwing a wave to them, he left, closing the door and walked a little ways away. "Alright! Let's get going!" **[Balance Break!]** The familiar red armor of the Sekiryuutei covered Issei's form. Glancing over his shoulder one more time, the thrusters on his shoulder blazed to life.

Shooting off into the air, Issei let out a happy laugh. "Hahah!" The feeling of flying was something he had come to enjoy greatly. "This is amazing! Is this how you felt when you flew, Ddraig?!" Issei couldn't help but ask his partner.

 **[Hm. Yes. The feeling of flying anywhere you desired was something every dragon loved. The power to roam anywhere, anytime, was amazing to us as a species.]** Admitted the sealed dragon spirit.

" **Don't get too distracted, kid."** Nero's voice chimed in. The teen had set up a connection with him so he could talk with him whenever he wanted, kind of like Ddraig. **"You'll have to be ready for anything."**

"Yes. You told me before." Issei nodded. "But where should I even start my search? It's not like I can go up to regular people and ask." The teen wondered of how to go about searching for the weapon.

" **You got to keep your ear to the ground and lips on the drink, kid."** Nero's vague words somewhat confused the teen. Silently sighing to himself, Nero dumbed it down. **"I mean, look around a bar and you'll hear some things normal people can't hear."**

"Oh!" Issei said in realization. "That makes sense." An excited grin soon found its way to his lips. "This is going to be fun!" As if connected to his excitement, his thrusters grew stronger, blasting him through the sky faster.

~Shizuoka City~

The flying teen could not believe the beauty the scene in front of him had. After landing, making sure no one was around, he took note to where it was he landed. Apparently, he in Sumpu Park, ten minutes away from JR Shizuoka Station. "W-Wow." Issei muttered out in amazement. The park here was much more amazing here than back home.

He could only describe the park as something to be expected what it was like in the Edo period. It had an inner moat, beautiful large stone walls, lush trees and grass as far as he could see. Getting lost in his sight-seeing, he didn't pick up on the tingling sensation in the back of his mind. The occupants of his mind did, however.

"Hm. Never would have thought we'd run into one so quickly." Nero said with a silent hum and slight look of nervousness.

Ddraig looked deep in thought at the moment. He and Nero knew what and who Issei was going to face, having felt this sensation before during their time as partners. **[Do you believe he is ready? You have seen what he is capable of.]** The large dragon turned to his previous partner.

The teen would have continued to walk around, if Nero's voice hadn't echoed in his head. **"We can sight-see later kid. We need information."** Sighing, Issei nodded his head. 'I got it, I got it.'

With a turn of his heel, Issei walked through the park, trying to find anything that could be seen as otherworldly, while stretching out his senses. Feeling something supernatural a few miles from him, the teen exited the park and followed his senses to his destination.

While he searched, he looked once more at the park and couldn't help but let a nostalgic smile grace his lips. 'I wonder how she's doing.' The teen thought to himself as a flash of light blue hair and light blue eyes appeared in his head. A blush came to his face as he remembered the person quit well. 'I can't believe I still kept this a secret.' Issei thought to himself in a slightly shameful expression. Shaking it off, he focused back on the task at hand.

~Fifteen Minutes later~

"Well…this is interesting." Issei muttered to himself as he stared at the little pub where the energy he sensed came from. **"Most demonic creatures come to shady places like this kid. Get used to it."** Nero told Issei. Silently nodding, he took a breath before pushing the doors open.

It was something he kind of expected it to be like, considering the outside appearance. The place had a few wooden tables, filled with some shady looking people, and a bartender mixing drinks for those at the bar. Everyone looked at the entrance to see the brunette. Said brunette looked back at them with unnerved eyes. After a minute stare-down, the people inside looked away, giving him the silent okay to be here. 'Cool!' Issei thought to himself. 'I didn't expect that to work!' Added the teen.

Shaking off the silent chuckle of Nero, the teen walked his way to the bar. He could feel some looks still getting thrown his way but ignored it for the moment. **[They are hostiles. Be wary of them. They might attack at any moment.]** Ddraig advised his partner.

'Thanks Ddraig.' Now sitting down on the wooden stool in front of the bar, he saw all the alcohol stocked up and couldn't pronounce some of them. "What can I get you, son?" The bartender's voice reached his ears.

Sheepishly chuckling, the teen chuckled embarrassed. "Eh…what do you recommend?" Asked the teen.

"I recommend that a teen like you doesn't come into a bar." The man sent him a sly smirk before chuckling. "But who am I to question why a young man does the thing he does?" Rhetorically asked the bartender. "Here kid." The man slid a glass of, what looked like, water to the teen.

"Thanks." Issei raised the glass to his lips before his enhanced sent caught something. **[It's poison.]** Ddraig confirmed Issei's thoughts. 'Looks like I'm in the right place.' The teen thought back. Pretending to take a sip, the teen let out a sigh. "That's good." Using a fake smile, he decided to question the man. "So…I'm new around here and was wondering what could be done around here. Anything worth mentioning for me to do?"

"Hm. Nothing much a kid like you would be interested in. just sightseeing and tours of old temples and things of that nature. Only thing worth mentioning is the festivals coming up in three days." That piqued Issei's interest. "It's called the Cherry Blossom Festival near Izu-Kogen Station. It's something everyone goes to see the beautiful sight of the cherry blossoms blooming." The man informed the teen.

"Sounds interesting. That's something I have to go to." Honestly, Issei wanted to now see these cherry blossoms. "But," He trailed off, glancing over his shoulder to see some of the occupants of the table behind him listening in. "I came here to see some of the amazing ruins. I heard they hide many amazing things someone would love to find." He was satisfied when the man stiffened a little.

"Well, kid, I don't really know anything about that. People have tried but many have died trying to look for the things buried long ago." The bartender said with a strained smile.

" **Keep going kid."** Nero advised the boy. The teen was making the man sweat and that was when someone usually plays their hand. "Hey, I didn't say anything about me looking around." Issei raised his hands in defense. "But, I can't help but wonder what temple you're talking about." Silence was the only thing he got from the man. Frowning a little, he decided to toss the friendly attitude and get down to it.

Chuckling a little, the air around the bar became tense. The chuckle the brunette gave sent the people on edge. "You know, it's funny. I'm used to Devils telling me what they usually have in store quite easily. Too arrogant to think anyone would stop them." Looking at the bartender, his eyes were now slits. "But I can tell you won't answer without being beaten." Spinning around the stool, he sent lashed out with a round-house kick to the jaw of the incoming man.

Not wasting a moment to see the man spiraling into a table, Issei jumped over the clawed hand that came at his head. Over the creatures head, noting that it was a deformed devil, Issei came back with a back-fist. Landing in a crouch, the teen rolled to the left, dodging the massive form that was now where he was, before unleashing the fire he had stored up. **"Fire Dragon Emperors Roar!"** Issei let loose the strong fire. The flames hit the devil with a loud screeching being the result.

Leaning to the left, Issei grabbed the extended arm, before breaking the bone with his elbow. Shutting the screaming devil up with a quick flame jab to the jaw, Issei crossed his arms to block the ax-kick that numbed his arms a little. "Gua!" Grunting in exertion, the teen pushed the giant that was burned away. Capitalizing on the stumbling form, he launched himself at the Devil. **"Fire Dragon Emperors Sword Horn!"** Encasing his body in flames, he body-tackled the giant to the ground. Not wanting to have him get up again, Issei sent a fist surrounded in great fire at the creatures head.

Blood flew from the now destroyed head, some spilling on his face and covered his arm, before vaulting himself off the dead body. The magic blast destroyed the carcass, the stench of burning flesh made Issei cringe a little, he landed low and sent out a low sweep at the second creatures exposed legs.

Doing a handstand, Issei sent a quick kick to the creature's abdomen, sending him crashing to the ground. With a loud crash, the demon coughed up a large amount of blood. **"Fire Dragon Emperors Searing Kick!"** Eyes widened when the demon saw the boy's burning leg coming at him. He couldn't even let out a shout of pain as Issei's leg slammed into the man's skull, crushing it like a watermelon.

After smashing the last hostile creature, a tense silence fell over the bar. All the occupants were looking at the kid who still had his leg where the man's smashed head was. No one dared to come at the powerful child who took down two high-class devil powered demons so easily.

Emerald eyes scanned the bar, looking for the bartender, before he spotted him shaking with wide eyes. "Now," Issei trailed off. Slowly getting up, while never letting his gaze fall from the man, he asked. "What temple are you talking about?" Demanded Issei.

Not wanting to anger this powerful teen, the bartender answered in a fear filled voice. "G-Go-Gok-Gokoku Shrine. The-the temple is called Gokoku Shrine. It-It's located in the Yunoki, Aoi Ku part of the city." The man let out the breath he had been holding when the teen nodded in thanks.

"I appreciate the information." With that, Issei began to walk out of the bar. As he placed his hand on the doorknob, he threw a little joke out. "Oh, and you might want to clean up all the blood. It can't be good for business." After saying that, the brunette made his way to the shine that might hold the weapon he seeks.

When the boy left, the tender took out a cellphone and pushed a few buttons. After a few rings, a person answered. "We have some trouble…" The man then began to tell him what had just happened.

~Outside the Bar~

'Looks like I know where to go.' Issei thought to himself as he calmly made his way to the shrine. He stopped, however, when he remembered he didn't know where the hell said shrine was. "Damn it! I forgot to ask!" Angrily scratching his head, he let out an annoyed grunt at his stupid move.

"Are you alright?" A sweet feminine voice asked the frustrated teen. Stopping his freak out, Issei looked to his right. His eyes widened with a blush following. 'B-B-Beautiful!' The teen couldn't help but think as he stared at the woman before him.

She looked to be the same age as his [King] and [Queen] with straight and shiny purple hair that reached the small of her back, with a triangular fringe in front that barely touched the ridge of her nose. While she was not as gifted in the chest department as Rias, Akeno, or Kuroka, she had a nice D-cup that fit her athletic, similar to Xenovia's, frame. He realized, from his overview, that the girl was like the blue haired [Knight], having spent most of her life training her body to the peak of fitness. The most striking feature she had was her supple lips cherry-pink lips and dark blue eyes.

He noticed that those dark blue eyes were still looking at him. Shaking his head, he nodded. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Issei replied with a smile.

The girl had seen the brunette walking out of a bar known to be quit dangerous and scratch his head in anger. She didn't know why, but something drew her to the slightly younger man. He had this aura around him that reminded her of her father. "Are you sure? You seem distressed." She followed up.

Issei let out a chuckle at this girl's ability to see right through him. "Y-Yeah. I can't find the place I need to go. I'm supposed to be at the Gokoku Shrine." He then looked at her. "Do you know?"

The girl thought for a moment, tapping her chin, before nodding. "Yes. Go down that street." She pointed to the road across from them. "Then take a left after five or ten minutes. It will be the Shrine on the left." She directed him.

"Thanks um…" He trailed off. Giggling a little. "My name is Saeko Busujima. It's a pleasure." She introduced herself with a small smile. Issei's eyes widened a little at her name.

'S-She's the keno champion that is coming back this semester!' The teen realized why she seemed so familiar. She was a third year at his school who was traveling with her father until the second semester, when she was to return. She was another one of the girls all the boy's in the school drool over but were not brave enough to ask out because of her icy personality and un-touchable aura. "Y-Your Saeko-Senpai! That's amazing! You're the kendo champion that goes to my school!" Issei said in amazement. "Oh, sorry. I'm Issei Hyoudou." He introduced himself with a blush of embarrassment for not introducing himself first.

Saeko looked at the teen with recognition as well. 'So…he's one of the three who have been peeping on the girls.' Her friends from the Kendo club had informed her about the trio who had been peaking on them. Needless to say, she wanted to beat them up as soon as she met them. But, seeing the brunette, her feeling of beating him up lessened. "It is nice to meet you, Issei Hyoudou-san." She greeted back. "And yes I am. I didn't expect to see someone from school all the way out here. Why are you here, anyway?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Shit!' Issei cursed in his head. He didn't think that one through. Granted, he didn't expect someone from his school to be here. "Um…I-I'm visiting an old friend near the shrine." The boy lied his ass off.

Saeko seemed to buy it as she nodded. "Very well. Maybe we will meet in school when the new semester begins." The purple haired beauty said. Issei smiled at her. "Yeah. And thanks again, Saeko-senpai." The teen thanked again.

Turning, the blue eyes third-year continued her walk. Issei couldn't help but stare at the retreating form of the beautiful girl. The way her hips had a natural sway to them…it gave him a small nose bleed. **"Ahem!"** It was only because of Nero that Issei was able to disperse his daydream. **"Come on kid. You can fantasize about the girl later. We got work to do."** Blushing a little, Issei nodded quietly before making his way to the shrine.

 **END**

 **That's all folks! Sorry if it was a little short. I just wanted to make the set-up before getting really into it with a longer chapter and bigger and better battle to come next.**

 **Harem: Esdeath, Rias, Akeno, Asia, Kuroka, Koneko, Ravel, Serafall, Erza, Xenovia, Irian, Moka, Saeko, Asuna, Alisha, Yuuki, Tiamat, Rossweisse, Yasaka. (W.I.P)**

 **Next update will be Issei and his Sexy Ladies where Rossweisse will appear.**

 **Hope you all liked it and see you next chapter where a new face will arrive and start something interesting.**

 **P.S.: My main beta is leaving for a while so I could use another if one would be okay with that. P.M. me.**

 **Storm Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here come the continuation of the OC arch! I hope you all like this chapter and review and all that good stuff.**

 **Blazeb 79: I can see where you are coming from. While it is true, Issei couldn't go full power because of him not wanting to be disqualified because of the rules. That is the only reason why he took so much damage. If those rules were not in place, he wouldn't have let Saji get as much hits as he did. Don't worry about his awesomeness either. You'll see a ton of it this arch.**

 **TheAnimeLover97: The Moka I'm using is inner Moka. Alisha is from a video game called Tales of Zestria. Esdeath will show up when she's good and ready. Don't worry as I have plans for that encounter.**

 **Chronicle Coffin: I can see where you're coming from and all. I have seen where the large harem number screws up the story, but I'll try to cap it off after a certain number. And I thank you for the helpful criticism.**

 **Minazaki: I think all of you will like how I introduce how Issei and Esdeath know each other I have in mind.**

 **Guest: I don't really know anything of Queen's Blade so I can't add any girls from a series I have no knowledge about.**

 **MADmuppet is me: Thank you. And don't worry, I take so long because I got life problems and other things that take up a lot of my time.**

 **AssassinGodz: While a lot like Koneko because she is cute, I just don't like the fact she is so small she could be confused with a little girl and that ain't my style.**

 **hrg2damax: Oh! You misunderstood me. I'm not making Ascalon totally useless for him because if he gave it up, it would be like spitting in Michaels face. He'll still use Ascalon but not as much because of the holy properties along with the dragon-slayer ability it has. It will make him uncomfortable since he has a new dragon side to him. He'll just, like in cannon, lend it to Xenovia a lot but will use it when he's in a pinch.**

 **Delta Marauder: He's not a fully killing machine. He has restraint and I will tell you this, he will get his ass kicked from time to time.**

 **Thanks to LordxSessomaru for some of the ideas in this chapter. If you don't know of his stories, check them out as they are pretty good.**

 **I own nothing except my OC's.**

" _ **Shit." 'Damn.'**_ **Nero talking and thinking.**

 **[Hm.] [** _ **Partner**_ **] Ddraig speaking and thinking.**

 **Chapter 6**

The Gokoku Shrine was a sight to be seen for Issei. Now standing at the large entrance, he compared it to Akeno's own shrine but on a larger scale with more lush trees and little praying areas. Overall, it gave a comforting sense…if Issei had been like he was two weeks ago. The teen could feel something off about this place. 'Where is the feeling coming from?' He asked himself.

 **[Use the dragon sight, partner.]** Ddraig reminded his host of his new dragon sight that could see most things. Following the advice, making sure the people who were walking around the area didn't notice him, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Opening them, the emerald hue shone as he scanned the area.

Scanning from left to right, he was able to see through the walls. He couldn't help but be amazed. 'So cool~!' Issei thought to himself. The new dragon powers he had continued to amaze and shock him. '!' His emerald eyes widened when he noticed the trap door hidden under many mats inside the main shrine. 'There it is!' With a little smirk, he walked to the shrine, making sure not to rouse suspicion by running.

Sliding the shrine door open, he looked around to see a small amount of people walking through the place. Calmly walking, he made his way to the hidden door he saw while making sure no one followed him. Opening and closing the door that held the door, he began to pick up some of the mats.

Finally removing the mats, he saw that the door was a strong looking metal door that surprised him. 'I didn't expect this place to have metal.' Issei thought to himself.

" _ **Don't be too shocked kid. The previous wielder made sure to keep many out. Look closer."**_ Doing as instructed, Issei saw that the door was covered in a thin layer of magic. _**"The door only opens to draconic or devil powers."**_ 'Right up my ally' Issei thought to himself with a silent smirk.

Reaching out, with a little grunt he pulled the metal door open. As he expected, the tunnel going down was dark as could be. **[Again, be on guard. Who knows what we will encounter in the chambers below.]** The teen didn't see it, but Ddraig gave a look to Nero.

Taking it in stride, the teen lowered himself into the tunnel, making sure to close the door behind him before he went any further. Switching to his dragon sight, seeing as the place was dark as hell, Issei looked around the walls to see blood and some strange markings littering the walls. "What the hell?" The teen wondered aloud while continuing to walk down the passage. "This is weird." Issei muttered. "Do any of you know what these marking mean?" He asked his tenants while gesturing to the marking all around him.

Nero looked through Issei's eyes and tsked. _**"Watch your step kid!"**_ As if a signal, once he shouted that, the markings around him began to glow and slowly move around. Issei looked around in confusion. "W-What the fuck?" He asked.

 **[They are demons! Strike them down!]** Ddraig yelled at his partner. Getting down in a stance, he managed to block the first thing coming at him. The teen let out a disgusted wince when he took in the form of the figure he was blocking with his Boosted Gear. It looked like a deformed scarecrow with a giant cleaver like blade on the end.

"You are one ugly mother fucker." Issei grunted out, before pushing the monster off of him. "Dragon Shot!" A small amount of magic formed in front of his gauntlet before he punched it at the creature. The monster let out a shriek of pain as it was easily incarnated. _**"Behind you!"**_ Twisting around, he was able to punch the blade directed at his head. Following the spin motion, Issei coated his cocked back leg in fire. His flaming foot made contact to the creature and instantly blew it apart.

Dropping his leg, he looked around to see he was surrounded by the same creatures that were walking zombie-like towards him. "What the hell are these things?" He wondered aloud, while dodging an overhead slash. Rolling off one of the incoming creatures backs, he launched a strong back-kick, kicking the thing into another creature and knocking them down.

" _ **They're common lesser-class demons. They're called Scarecrows and can be nasty little fuckers if they gang up on you."**_ Nero informed the second generation dragon-slayer Sekeryuutei. 'That sucks.' The teen replied as he kicked another close Scarecrow.

 **[Don't be too alarmed. At your current level, they are nothing to you.]** Ddraig announced as Issei was easily punching and blasting down the demons around him with his slayer magic and fists.

" **Fire Dragon Emperors Roar!"** Issei, getting tired of all the monsters ganging up on him after the five minute slaughter, launched his roar attack. The effect was obvious with the many demons becoming charred on the ground. The only thing remaining of them, were scorch marks all around the tunnel. "They were annoying." The teen muttered with a scrunched face, the smell of burn flesh annoying his sensitive nose.

 **[Demons tend to be.]** Ddraig remembered the times in his youth where he came across many demons who only annoyed him with their constant attempts to beat him, showing off their power.

" _ **Well…seeing as old lizard face is reminiscing his past."**_ Nero snickered along with Issei. _**"Keep going deeper inside the tunnel. Be prepared for more and stronger demons than these."**_ The silver haired former Boosted Gear user advised.

With new caution, Issei slowly made his way through the cavern. He made sure to keep his eyes wandering the walls, making sure none of the circles glowed and produced those creatures. "Why are there not any traps?" As soon as he asked that question, murphy law activated as his foot started to slip into the ground.

 **[You had to say it.]** Issei could feel Ddraig looking at him with a dead-panned expression. _**"Run idiot!"**_ Nero yelled at the brunette. Having no problem with that, Issei sprinted over the trap switch, dodging the incoming falling wall.

As Issei continued to travel deeper into the cave and dodge the incoming traps, two men were standing at the entrance Issei had closed off.

The first figure stood at 5'8 with silver-white hair and blue eyes. He had a handsome face that would be compared to Kiba. He wore typical Japanese school uniform men wore in summer time. A black long-sleeved button-down shirt with long black pants that led to combat boots. Around the male's waist were a number of swords that gave off a powerful aura.

Next to him stood a male slightly older, twenty, at 5'10 with short spikey blue hair and red eyes with oval shaped pupils. Instead of the uniform, he wore a sleeveless green shit with black pants that led to brown combat boots. "Are you sure this is where he went, Siegfried?" The male asked his slightly shorter companion.

"Yes." Siegfried nodded. "The tender explained this was where the swords was located and that the Sekiryuutei was going for it. And frankly, I have been wanting to get the sword for a while." The silver haired teen added on, thinking of the powerful weapon just below his feet.

A feral grin appeared on the taller man's face. "Good. I can't wait to fight the Sekiryuutei. My blood is boiling." A blue aura surrounded him.

Siegfried let out a sigh. "Calm yourself, Shunske." He told the male. "We'll wait for him to reach the sword. This place was outfitted with traps and it would be wise to fight after he is tired and weak." Shunske only gave a grunt, his aura diminishing, agreeing with the youth.

"Let's get going." Ripping the door off its hinges, the battle hungry man walked down the steps. Following behind with a sigh, the swordsman closed the entrance with the destroyed door.

"I hate this!" Issei shouted through the tunnel as he continued to dodge and roll over and under incoming columns that tried to turn him into paste. Jumping over the trap door that just opened under him, he vaulted himself off the wall, landing in a roll on the other side. Getting out of the roll, he side-stepped the iron spike that whizzed past his head.

Jumping over the lower spike, Issei's hair got a little trimming as a close incoming spike unexpectedly came at an angle. "Shit!" He cursed at his stupidness. Lashing his fist out, Issei destroyed the spike in millions of pieces. Landing in a crouch, he sprung off, using the power from his kick off, and flung himself deeper through the tunnel.

Minutes passed by with Issei dodging spikes, jumping over pit-falls, and destroying whatever demons appearing out of the wall came at him. A light caught his eyes and looked to see a small exit just a few feet away.

Taking it, Issei pushed off the body of a scarecrow that was coming at him. Running along the walls, Issei punched and kicked away what came at him, not breaking stride at all. With a grunt, the teen channeled the familiar red aura around him, giving him a boost. "Ug!" The dragon-slayer flung his body passed all the obstacles in his way, the aura surrounding him incinerated anything too close.

With a front flip, the teen landed on the other side of the door. Spinning around, Issei conjured up his [Boosted Gear] along with the small amount of magic power in front of it. "Dragon shot!" Shouting the attack, Issei demolished the top of the door, caving in the demons that were close to approaching the door.

Kicking up dust, Issei kept his stance until he saw the door was covered in a large amount of rubble that would be impossible for those demons to get through. "Whew!" Letting out a happy sigh, Issei let himself relax.

" _ **Nice moves kid."**_ Nero complemented Issei. _**"Could have been faster, but you're still learning."**_ He added, thinking of some of the things Issei could have dodged if he was more accustomed to Ddraig's and the dragon-slayer powers.

"Hehe. Yeah, I know I got a lot to learn." The teen said, knowing he still had a long ways to go to be able to beat Vali.

 **[Don't count yourself out though.]** Ddraig was the next one to speak. **[You've gotten much better with summoning your aura than before.]** The dragon informed his partner of his increase in experience with the red dragon aura he produced.

"Thanks Ddraig, Nero-senpai." Issei nodded in thanks before finally looking at the room he was trapped in. It was a large room with no exits he could see, even with his dragon vision, and was well-lit. Stone floors that led to a pedestal on the far side of the room. "Must be the sword." Muttered the slayer to be, slowly walking to the area while keeping his senses sharp. His footsteps echoed off the walls of the room.

When he was two feet from reaching the sword the hairs on the back of his neck stood. Now emerald eyes widened before taking off. Flipping to the side, he dodged the incoming oversized hammer that just smashed the stone like it was nothing.

Flipping himself mid-air, landing right, he glared at the figure. And it was huge! It towered over Issei at the height of twelve feet tall suited in a giant knight armor. The knight image was destroyed by the red gleam shining through the holes and the snarling jagged teeth pointed at him. The hammer was massive and came to a point at the back, capable of tearing a good amount of flesh off if he came too close to the behemoth. "Damn it! It seemed a little too easy." He muttered while shifting his body into a fighting stance.

" _ **Hm…Never seen this one before.**_ " Nero informed making Issei widen his eyes in shock. " _ **But don't worry. It seems slow but strong, kind of like a Rook. Just use your smaller size and wait for the perfect opening.**_ " The advice made him calm a little. Getting a firmer stance, he glared at the still giant.

"Let's get it going!" With that shout, Issei pushed his off his leg, propelling him to the giant in blinding speeds. Lashing out with a kick, he was not too surprised to see the giant not take any visible sign of damage. Using the body as a springboard, he jumped away from the incoming hammer that once more destroyed the ground.

Seeing his weapon stuck in the ground, he channeled his magic. **"Fire Dragon Emperors Roar!"** Flames roared at the monster. Issei watched as its eyes shone a little brighter. The next thing kind of shocked him. Bringing the hammed back up, the beast knight turned the flames to embers lightly falling to the ground.

The teen's body didn't have the leverage to turn his body so he was greeted to a giant fist to the gut. "Uga!" Issei coughed up a little blood as he felt his organs get re-arranged while getting back thrown into the stone. **[Use the Gear!]** Following Ddraig's voice, Issei summoned his Sacred Gear.

"Boosted Gear!" He shouted out with the familiar emerald shine covered his right hand. Now equipped with his gauntlet, he was able to catch the incoming curb-stomp fairly easily. The only strain shown was the slight shake of his left arm that lasted for one second. With a determined grunt, Issei pushed the leg off. Doing a one-armed handstand, Issei launched himself at the creature. With a drop kick, the youth followed it up with a boost powered left hook that sent the knight's face to the ground.

" **Fire Dragon Emperor's Stomp!"** With a mighty roar, Issei thrusted his foot down. Out of the foot, came a large dragon like claw that crashed into the creature's body. Landing down, he kept his eyes locked on the dust cloud. Clicking his teeth, he jumped away when a beam came at him. Thinking he was safe, he didn't expect the blast to turn around and blast his back. "Ah!" He shouted out.

The armored creature stood up and rammed his giant hammer into the incoming boy with great power. Issei's face contorted in pain when he felt the powerful aura surrounding the weapon hit him like a train. A little blood flew through his lips and was thrown back to the wall. With a grunt, Issei pushed his feet off the wall he was racing at, before launching himself back at the monster with great speed.

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]** The gauntlet shouted out numerous times, surrounding Issei in a light emerald shine. With a glare, Issei roared out as he launched the cocked right fist. Slamming his first into the beasts face, he flew right through. Ripping through its flesh, Issei flipped himself over, and landed on the ground in a slide.

Letting himself slide a little longer, he was able to dodge the falling giant that could have squashed him like a bug. Standing, Issei spit out some blood to the side. Wiping his lips, he looked back to see the large demon already deteriorating. "Damn! That was a little tough." The boy commented, feeling his organs readjusting to their slight change in position.

"Again!" Issei moaned out in annoyance as his coat was destroyed once more. With a sigh, he threw it down, revealing his black long-sleeved shirt. "Good thing I got more at home." He muttered to himself.

 **[True. But you beat it. Well done.]** Ddraig complemented his partner of taking down the stronger demon's he was dealing with a few minutes ago.

" _ **Yeah. Not too shabby kid. I thought you would have taken longer than that."**_ Nero was pleasantly surprised he was proven wrong.

"Heheh." Issei rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish chuckle. "Come on, your making me-!" Stopping mid-sentence, Issei turned to the covered entrance with a sharp look. "Tch!" Clicking his tongue in annoyance, the rocks covering the entrance was blown away. The rocks that shot at him were destroyed by the surrounding red aura around the brunette.

 **[They're here.]** The old dragon commented with a grunt. 'You knew and didn't tell me someone else was here?!' Issei was a little pissed at that. _**"Not now kid. Just focus on the two in front of you."**_ Nero ordered the training slayer with a stern voice.

"Annoying little fuckers!" The curse reached Issei's ears as his body tensed. "Not even a warm up." The man said cockily.

"Hm. Finally, we're here." Another male voice called out. His voice much more calm that the previous one. "And it looks like we have a guest." Now stepping out of the dust, Issei got a good look at the two.

Looking at the swordsman he was about to call 'Kiba' but stopped when he sensed his aura. It was much more deadly than his friends. The man next to him made his senses scream and eyes to shoot open. 'W-What the hell?! Why does he feel like me?!' He asked himself in shock.

"Heheh. Lucky day for me!" Shunske laughed with a grin of excitement. "Time to see what this red dragon can do!" His eyes then turned draconic.

Issei finally found his voice as he finally realized why the man before him had a similar aura around him. "Y-Y-You're a dragon slayer too!" The teen said in shock. He never expected to meet another dragon slayer, save Nero.

"You got that right kid!" Shunske said with a giant grin. "Name's Shunske! I'm the Iron Dragon Slayer!" The blue haired man announced. "Siegfried. Don't interfere! After I'm done we'll leave!" Siegfried made no arguments, knowing how his teammate was when he was about to battle. "Get ready, Sekiryuutei!" With his shout, the older male launched himself at the still shocked Issei.

 **[Snap out of it partner! He's coming!]** Ddraig roared at the child who was still taking in the information that he was not the only slayer and there were others currently alive. _**[Should have guessed some of them would have passed on their magic]**_ The heavenly dragon thought to himself, remembering some of his old comrades who taught humans the art all those years ago.

Issei snapped out of his shocked state to see the elder slayer already on him. **"Iron Dragon's Club!"** Shunske's arm changed into iron before extending right into Issei's stomach with great force. The club drug Issei through the stone floor, his back smashing through the hard stone. With a grin, the elder dragon slayer stopped his assault, after seeing his opponent wedged into the wall. "Hehe. Is that all the great Sekiruutei can do? Frankly, I was expecting more!"

Shaking his head, clearing his dizziness, Issei launched himself into the air. Eyes now that of a dragon's, the teen roared. **"Fire Dragon Emperor's Roar!"** Looking at the incoming fire with a slightly impressed eye, Shunske waited until the fire was upon him.

"W-What!?" The boy yelled out in shock at what Shunske had just done. Covering his arm with his slayer magic, he batted away the flames like it was nothing. Not even a scorch mark appeared on his person.

"Hm." Shunske said, reverting his arm back to normal skin, and looked at Issei. "Not too bad. Made my arm heat up a little." A toothy grin then appeared on his face. "But you'll have to do a lot better than that to survive!" Quicker than what Issei could see, the elder slayer had already launched him away with a side kick. Head jerking to the side, the slightly less pervert spit out some saliva. Head slightly dazed, the teen was able to feel that his opponent was already on him.

Mid-air, Shunske appeared above him with his leg raised in the air. Sending the foot down, the blue haired man was meet with some resistance but didn't stop the kick from making Issei's body form a crater. Narrowing his eyes, Issei roared, releasing fire magic from his body. Not wanting to get burned, Shunske made some distance between his younger counterpart.

Using his hands, he brought himself out of the crater and back into a stance. 'Damn it!' Issei shouted in his head. He could feel blood from the corner of his lips and the side of his head. 'This guy hits hard!' The teen remembered how hard the iron slayer hit him with his first attack followed by his other brutal ones. 'His attacks are so heavy!'

 **[Iron Dragon Slayers are particularly tricky to deal with, Issei.]** Ddraig spoke out. After watching the battle for a little bit, he could tell that this opponent was much more experienced with his slayer art than his partner. **[But this one is much more used to the art than you. He has experience far surpassing your own. You'll have to use the sword to even this out.]** The dragon advised. Ascalon could be the only chance to, at least, drive this man off.

'Right!' "Ascalon!" With that shout, the Holy-sword shot out of the gauntlet and into the teen's hand. 'But…I don't know how to use a sword properly.' The teen pointed out his flaw.

Nero took this moment to speak. _**"Don't worry. Just follow what I tell you to do. Don't hesitate for a moment, kid."**_ The silver haired spirt told his student. With a nod, Issei grasped the sword with two hands.

On the sides, the still swordsman looked on with interest the moment the legendary sword came into play. "This is getting interesting." Siegfried muttered to himself. With sharp eyes, he watched as the boy launched himself at his partner, sword held in a firm grip.

With an overhead swing, the teen brought the European sword clashed against the now steel covered arm of the elder slayer. Shunske grunted in a little pain at just feeling the swords power against his skin. 'Fuck!' Realizing what this sword was, he pushed the teen back. Looking down to his arm, he saw the dragon slayer sword was able to get past his armor and get him. A thin layer of blood dripped down his forearm. "Full of surprises, aren't you kid?" Despite the danger of that sword and its ability to harm him, Shunske couldn't help but feel excited.

Issei returned the man's smirk with his own. "You don't know the half of it." Excitement was clearly seen in the boy's emerald green eyes. The two disappeared before meeting in the middle of the room. Sword clashed against iron covered skin in a flash of sparks. Breaking apart, the two disappeared again, only to meet in another clash a few feet in the air, creating a shock-wave.

" **Iron Dragon Fist!"** Shunske yelled out, landing his armored covered left fist into Issei's gut. His grip listened on the sword as he coughed out saliva before Issei bent over the fist in pain. Before the blue haired slayer could get in another hit, the red dragon gauntlet smashed itself into the side of his face. Instead of him getting pain, Issei did. "F-Fuck!" Groaned out the teen, feeling the pain in his knuckles.

Glancing up, his eyes widened to see that the man's face was covered in a layer of iron. "Not that easy boy!" Delivering a right hook, Issei's body went spiraling to the floor, blood spilled from his lips. Crashing on the ground, bouncing a little, Issei lashed out with a back kick.

Blocking the kick with both hands, Shunske tossed the boy away only to get punched when Issei was near his face. Not expecting the sudden punch, his grip over his leg was released before he could really be flung. Throwing his gauntlet covered hand out, he caught his opponents' shirt. Pulling himself back, he surrounded his fist in his dragon aura. **"Dragon Fist!"** Out of the first came a small image of Ddraig's head that slammed into Shunske's stomach.

"Guha!" Shunske finally spit up some blood as he was sent sliding away. Feet kicking up dust, he finally stopped as his back crashed into the stone wall. The wall above shook a little from the impact. 'Damn!' Issei thought to himself as he noticed the shaking of the roof. 'Have to end this soon, or else I'm screwed!' With that in mind, he wasted no time in charged in.

Flames covering his fist, he sent it at the iron dragon slayer. Issei's eyes narrowed when he felt his sword only hit iron. "Not bad." Shunske said. "But," The teen was then sent packing by a sudden iron pillar directed at his stomach. "Not good enough." Out of the dust, Shunske came with only his shirt having a little singed mark on him. Having landed on his ass, Issei gritted his teeth before getting back up, using the sword as help.

"Tsk." Clicking his teeth, Issei looked at his opponent. "Oh, believe me. I'm just getting started!" Now utilizing his dragon aura, he speed at the man once more. Prepared this time, Shunske was able to meet the admittedly quicker teen with a kick.

The iron dragon slayers kick parried the flame aura fist away, leaving Issei open for an iron pillar kick to the boy's chin. Issei, following his instincts, leaned back far enough for the pillar to miss. What he didn't expect was for Shunske to smirk. "See ya!" On the side of the long pillar, came smaller but still powerful steel pillars that hit Issei all over. Ascalon flew away from his hand as he was hit with multiple pillars of iron.

Coughing up blood once more, Issei managed to grab one of the pillars. **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]** Gem shinning, Issei gained the boosts. With a tug on the pillar, the teen flung the elder slayer the other way.

Flipping himself the right way, Shunske propelled himself back at the boy. With an iron pillared fist, the blue haired man punched Issei back. Feet touching the ground, he launched himself to intercept him.

Emerald eyes snapped open when he sensed Shunske upon him. Grabbing onto the extended fist, Issei caught the slayer off guard with a flame fist. Not wanting the boy to have the last punch, Shunske extended his arm, nailing him in the face. Both were sent crashing into different sides of the room.

The room now had numerous craters in the foundations and the roof was shaking non-stop. "Idiot." Siegfried muttered to himself as he watched the two dragon slayers fighting. "The place is going to collapse any moment." Saying that, he began to move towards the sword he came for. When he was an inch away, years of battle experience told him to jump.

" **Fire Dragon Emperor's Fist!"** And if he hadn't moved, he would have been clocked by Issei's fire fist. Fist still in the ground, he looked at the swordsman with hard eyes. "You won't be touching this sword!" He roared out. "Who are you two anyway?!" Issei wanted to know.

Siegfried looked at the slightly bruised teen with a calculating eye. He knew he didn't have the time to fight such a person with the ability to shrug off Shunske's attacks and come back at him right now. "Let's go, Shunske!" Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he saw his partner also walking out of the crater with small injuries. The only big one was the gash on his face, with his blood dripping onto the floor. "We have to retreat for now!"

"What?! Not a chance! I'm going to finish this kid off!" Shunske didn't want to back down from a fight that was just getting interesting. With a sigh, the younger man explained the situation.

"You will have the chance. But not here. The place is coming down and I don't believe you want to dodge rocks along with fighting this child." He reasoned, knowing the man's love for a fair battle between warriors.

Issei could kind of agree with the man at his statement. His dragon side telling him to postpone this until he was at one hundred percent before knocking this guy down. And, going by Shunske's face, the elder slayer was agreeing.

With a huff. "Fine." He grumbled out. "But we will finish this, Sekiryuutei! After we get that sword, I'll come back and kill you!" Shunske said.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Issei narrowed his eyes before igniting his left fist in fire. "This is just the greeting. Before our real dragon's fight!" Shunske and Issei looked into each other's eyes. The message was clear; this would continue soon.

"We're leaving." Siegfried said, after seeing Rebellion's pedestal falling deeper into the floor beneath them. "We'll come later." The next moment, the two disappeared in great speed.

Issei looked at the spot the two left for a few minutes, not caring about the rubble piling up. _**"Let's get out of here kid. We'll come back tomorrow. You'll need your Balance Breaker for that fight."**_ Nero told the boy.

"Yeah." Nodding lightly, Issei quickly grabbed the holy sword before leaving the arena in a burst of speed, just missing the giant boulder that crushed where he stood.

~Outside~

Walking away from the shrine, Issei had a look of deep thought. 'I can't believe there are other dragon slayers.' He thought to himself in wonder. "Did either of you know?" He asked aloud, seeing that no one was around to think he was crazy.

 **[Boosted Gear]** Began to shine emerald. **[I had a suspicion. There are some dragons that still follow the old teachings to pass on their knowledge to humans but I didn't expect to see one in this era so soon.** **]** Ddriag said honestly.

" _ **Neither did I kid."**_ Nero agreed with his dragon roommate. _**"Last one I saw was the one that killed me. And before you ask,"**_ He interrupted the boy, knowing he was about to ask who killed him. _**"You're not ready to know just yet. Give it time."**_ Hesitant, Issei nodded his head.

"Fine." He grumbled out, not happy about being in the dark about something like that. "So…What should we do now? I don't really have any place to stay for the night." Issei asked the two in his mind.

" _ **Just find a little spot secluded to hunker down for the night. We have some training to do in your head too. Time I taught you how to properly handle that sword you got."**_ Nero said, remembering how he barely used Ascalon in the pre-fight with the more experienced dragon slayer. It was an embarrassment and would get him killed if he lost the sword in battle again.

Issei chuckled sheepishly at that. "Heheh. Guess I can do that." With that said, the teen looked around the small grassy area before he found a little area covered by trees, easily covering him from sight. "Looks like a good spot." Sitting down, he got comfortable and rested his head against the tree bark.

~Mindscape~

Standing in the church, Issei saw that he had Ascalon in his hands. "Good to see ya' kid." Looking up, he saw his senpai standing across from him with his own sword leaning on his shoulder. It was a one edged blade, it has an ornately red etched base with a motor-cycle like shaft near the grip. The size of the sword is enough to be classified in the 'Long Sword' category, thought a little heavier. "Whoa!" Issei whispered in awe at the powerful looking weapon. Nero smirked at his student.

"This baby's called Red Queen. My own personal sword I had used in every battle I've ever had." Thrusting it into the stone, he revved the handle. Issei was shocked to see the sword come alive with fire. "Let's see what you got." Pulling his blade up, he launched the stone at Issei's form.

Bringing the Europian sword up quickly, Issei bashed away the rocks, never noticing that his sensei was already atop him. The brunette could only think one thing as he knew he was going to be tortured like his training with Tannin. 'Shit!'

 **End!**

 **Hope you liked the second chapter to the OC arch and the mini fight between the two dragon slayers. I based it off the first fight between Natsu and Gajeel where they invade Phantom for the first time.**

 **Next chapter will be longer and more action packed. We'll also see Saeko and Issei interaction. I also used some of the demons from the DMC games, if you didn't figure that one out.**

 **I'll update when I have the time. I hate to say goodbye so…see you later.**

 **Strom Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the third chapter of the OC arch of mine.**

 **dragonrider66: True, but I don't think they are able to see through solid objects. I thought I did have it on his left hand, and in the light novel the boosts happen in the same fashion I did. I think the ten seconds are implied or something of that nature.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thanks. I was worried I might have not done a good enough job of introducing Shunske.**

 **Sasuke75249: Thanks and I haven't thought about that sword yet. Maybe.**

 **Delta Marauder: Oh my God it does! That's funny.**

 **LordxSesshomaru: Like stated in the A/N; there will be surprises and we might just see her.**

 **Panther-Strife: I might. Just don't want to add too many girls to the harem. I've seen good storied turned terrible because there are too many girls paired with the protagonist.**

 **Gold Testament: To answer in order; because I thought she would be a good addition. Because most of the times they were in public where they needed to keep a formal appearance and honorifics. Not just yet, and thanks. I always feel like some of the content added on does not go with the DxD plot line.**

 **I own nothing except my OC characters and moves.**

 **Chapter 7**

Inside Issei's mind, the brunette was laying on the churches floor. He had multiple cuts on his arms, legs, face and exposed chest. Clothing were in tatters; and Ascalon laying to his left. Nero was standing over him, virtually untouched. The elder had a few cuts on his arms and tears in his clothes but overall fine compared to the boy.

"You learned faster than I thought." Nero complemented to teen on his rapid improvement in sword skills. While he was far from being a swords master, like his allies, but he was getting there steadily.

Issei chuckled weakly. "T-T-Th-Thanks…sensei." He panted out. Like the brunette thought, Nero was a slave driver when it came to training but that only made him try harder and adapt to fighting with a sword quicker. "It was tougher than I imagined." He panted out after getting his second wind. Now sitting up, he looked to the elder. "But I can feel it." Clenching his fist, he smirked. "I'm getting stronger."

Nero nodded. "You are. It's impressive of how fast you learn and change to the situation you're in." Ddraig, who had shown up a while into their training, added in his own thoughts of his partner's power so far.

 **[At your current level, you could give a middle-class dragon a run for their money.]** The dragon informed Issei. The teen smiled at that.

"I think that's enough for tonight kid." Nero spoke up, making both swords disappear. "Get some sleep then we can try and find Rebellion tomorrow." Issei didn't need to be told twice that he could finally rest after such an intense work-out after a fight with another dragon-slayer.

"Thanks again, Nero-senpai. I'll talk to you guys in the morning." The brunette promised the two spirits before his image faded. Seeing the student gone, Ddraig looked at Nero. **[Based on this. What do you think of the boy's chance when he finally meets that one?]** The red dragon asked his old partner.

The silver haired man closed his eyes in thought. He thought of Issei's extreme growth rate and ability to not give up. Those along with his ability to make allies with the enemy, made him a fearsome opponent for anyone. "Hard to say." Nero finally spoke. "Right now, I can say he'd be killed by him in an instant." Ddraig nodded his head in agreement.

~Issei's Dream~

A thirteen year old Issei was laying on his bed with a large blush. The reason is the woman currently on top of him. She was three years older than him, sixteen, with long light blue hair that matched her eyes. Long, thick eyelashes, giving her a sexy look, and a large bust that would only grow with age.

"E-E-Esdeath-chan." Issei said the woman's name in a stutter. "A-Are you sure we-we should be doing this? I-I mean…you're leaving tomorrow. Shouldn't we be spending this outside; doing this together?" The brunette asked the blushing blunette.

A sly smile appeared across her face as she looked at the boy who caught her attention. "And that is why we're here, my Ise." She leaned down and gave him a small kiss. "This is not goodbye, anyway. We'll see each other again. I know it." Esdeath said with a kind smile and blush that only made Issei's blush grow ten-fold.

"R-Really? W-Well what if we never see each other again? How can you be so sure?" He asked, hoping she was being honest.

Esdeath continued to smile at the boy. "Because we are meant for each other." With that said, the teen kissed the slightly younger teen, taking advantage of his shock, she lashed against his tongue and easily dominated him.

After kissing for a minute, needing air, she broke the kiss. "Now," A perverted grin appeared on her lovely face. "Time to make you a man, my Ise." Esdeath pounced on the shocked boy like a lioness.

That following day, Esdeath and her family had moved somewhere far away, but not before giving Issei a kiss that made him happy. 'I'll wait for you…Es-chan.' The thirteen year old promised himself.

~End Dream~

Issei woke up with a start, his eyes wide and sweating slightly. Holding his head, he winced slightly. 'Why did I remember that now?' He asked himself, trying to find an answer for thinking about the woman who gave her virginity to and his to her. Issei would have thought more on it, if his stomach hadn't rumbled. "Hehe. Guess I'm hungry." Rubbing his head with a chuckle, he stood up. "Well, guess I should get some breakfast." Stretching a little, getting the kinks out of his tired bones, Issei walked around the little forest, looking for anything on the tree branches that looked edible.

"Ah!" Issei spotted a good looking fruit atop a tree. Crouching down a little, he sprung into the tree. Grabbing onto the branch, he picked the apple and took a bite. "Mh!" He moaned in content at the sweet taste. 'Hey, you guys awake yet?' He mentally asked his two mind dwellers.

 ** _"_** ** _Yawn! What's up kid?"_** Nero asked after yawning. **[Something on your mind, partner?]** Ddraig asked.

'Nothing really.' Issei swallowed another bite of his food. 'Just wanted to talk with you guys for a bit before hitting the streets.' He explained, eating another piece of the delicious apple. 'I remember you saying dragons following the old days of teaching humans, Ddraig. Could you tell me what dragons you knew who taught some humans?' Issei asked the old dragon for his wisdom of the past.

 **[I see no harm in telling you that.]** Ddraig nodded his giant head. **[I knew of a few who taught the humans. Metalica, the iron dragon; Grandeeney, the shy dragon; Skiadrum, the shadow dragon; and Weisslogia, the light dragon.]** He listed off the teachers of the art.

'Huh? Wait, iron dragon.' The remembered that was the magic Shunske used. 'Since Shunske learned that art, does that mean there are other dragons teaching those arts still around?' He wondered.

Ddraig let out a sigh that sounded somewhat sad. The teen somewhat regretted asking his partner such a question. **[Unfortunately, no. They have most likely perished. My guess would be they had dragon apprentices and taught them for them to teach humans in the future generations.]** Ddraig hypothesized of what he thought his old friends would have done to keep the art alive. **_[I can also guess they did it so they can solve that problem we caused all those years ago.]_** The dragon thought to himself, making sure Issei didn't hear what he was thinking about.

Nero glanced to the dragon before picking up on talking to Issei. **_"He's right. I knew some slayers back in my time that were taught by the dragons that learned from the original."_** The silver haired man said, thinking about some of the stronger opponents he's faces when he was alive.

'Huh.' Issei pondered. 'Guess I can expect to see some more then.' Little excitement filled his system, making his blood pump. 'I won't lie and say I'm not expecting a good fight next time we meet.' Issei said with a smirk gracing his lips. Finishing off the apple, and throwing it away, he jumped off the branch. "I'm gonna' walk around for a while." He informed his tenants.

~Shizuoka~

Having walked around for an hour, Issei was enjoying the little vacation he was having from his normal, somewhat, life back home. After getting this new dragon side, he has had a great urge to be free. Free from Rias and her peerage and travel the world. Doing whatever he wanted to. The teen knew he couldn't do that without being hunted down and he really didn't want to leave his loved ones so he took this little trip to the fullest.

"Huh?" Issei muttered to himself when he heard a sound to his left. Looking to the left, now standing near a dojo of sorts, he heard loud 'Ha's!' it reminded him of the kendo club back at school. Curious, Issei walked to the sliding door and gently opened it.

Like he thought, it was a kendo room, mat and all, with a few people in the small circle. He was surprised to see the familiar purple hair of Saeko Busujima. Who she was facing made the teen slightly weary. It was a male, maybe a year younger than him, with a very small stature; standing at 4'10 with a regular peach-tan complexion. Even with the small stature, he was keeping up with Saeko's swift movement with ease all with a bored look on his face.

The kid had a lean and muscular built to him, showing he favored speed more than power. On his head was a white headband that stood out against his crimson red eyes that were angular and slightly slanted, giving him a sinister look. He has spikey black hair with blue outlining and white streaks.

"What's the matter?" Issei was knocked out of his overview of the teen when he heard his voice. It matched with his all black clothing, cold and aloof. "Can't you do any better, Saeko?" He mocked with a slight smirk.

Saeko answered by charging at him with grace that didn't seem human. She weaved in close to the black haired youth who just stood still. Their wooden swords clashed against the other in rapid movement that Issei had to strain his eyes to keep up with. 'Damn! They're as good as Kiba!' The brunette thought to himself as he watched the two evade and counter one another in quick moves, not even slowing for an instant.

The little spar continued on for minutes, with the young man showing a more into it expression, with his eyes narrowing a fraction. Coming in for one final bout, they both struck one another at the exact same time. Saeko hit him in the ribs while the teen his her in the right leg. "Draw!" A voice shouted out, alerting Issei to the other occupant in the room.

Standing a few feet away from the mat stood a rather imposing figure standing at 6'2. He, like Saeko, had purple hair only going shoulder length. He wore a traditional samurai outfit with a sword at his side. While his body was relaxed, Issei could tell, like Nero and the faction leaders, he was ready to strike and kill if needed.

Sighing, Saeko removed her bokken from the opponent's waist. "It was a nice match, Hiei. Another draw though." She smiled to the now named Hiei.

Silently, Hiei brought his bokken from her leg, letting it rest at his side. "Whatever." The cold reply didn't seem to insult her as she only kept her smile in place. Issei saw the smaller teen turn to him. When they locked eyes, Issei's eyes unconsciously turned emerald, when he stared into those powerful crimson.

Wonderign what he was looking at for the past few minutes, Saeko and the older man looked to see the brunette. "Ah! Hello, Issei-san." Saeko's voice made Issei and Hiei end their little staring match.

"Oh." Issei blushed bashfully. "H-Hello, Saeko-san. I'm sorry for interrupting, but I was curious when I heard the clashing of wood." He explained himself. "That was amazing though!" The brunette complemented the two.

"Thank you." Saeko smiled in thanks. "I have my father to thank." She gestured to the purple haired man that now stood next to her.

"Hello." The father nodded to the teen. "My name is Kage Busujima. It is a pleasure to meet you, Issei-san." Kage greeted the teen. "How is it you know my daughter?" He asked.

Straightening up, Issei bowed. "I-It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Busujima-san. My name is Issei Hyoudou!" Standing straight, he looked at the three. "I-I don't know her really. I just formally introduced myself to her the other day. We go to the same school." The user of the **[Boosted Gear]** informed.

"Ah!" Kage's eyes shined. "You go to Kuho as well. I recall it just letting in boy's before we left." The swordsman said to himself. "It is, again, nice to meet someone from Saeko's school." He smiled a little at the teen.

The greetings were ended when Hiei began to walk out the side door. "Hiei-kun." Seeing him stop, the man asked. "Where are you going?" Though he already had a guess as to where.

"Out." He replied shortly. Before he left, he threw a glance at Issei. The brunette watched as the black haired male left the dojo. "Who was that?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Sorry about him, Issei-san." Saeko spoke. "That is Hiei, another one of my fathers' students. He likes to keep to himself so I apologize for him if he seemed rude to you."

"No. It's alright." Issei waved it off. "I've met a person like him before." Esdeath flashed before his mind. The teen remembered how the woman was very cold to him at first before he got her to warm up to him.

"So, do you have an appreciation of the sword, as well?" Kage asked, remembering what the teen said before.

Rubbing the back of his head, "Well…I didn't before, but I'm starting to like it." Issei answered. "Thought it would be nice to see another person fighting with a sword. I'm still learning." He admitted. Kage looked at him for a moment. His blue eyes he shared with his daughter piercing into Issei's form. After a few moments, he nodded to himself.

"I see. How about a spar?" He suggested. Smirking at the slightly shocked look, he explained himself. "Saeko." Standing straight, the purple haired teen walked to the middle of the mat. "Show me what you got, Issei-san." Throwing a bokken to him, he laughed inwardly when the teen fumbled around before getting the fake sword in his hands.

Sighing, seeing no other way around this, Issei walked to the middle of the mat. "I'll give this my all. While I don't have much practice with the sword, I know if I don't give it my all I will be disrespecting you." His warm eyes hardened for battle.

Saeko smiled at that. 'He has honor. An appealing quality.' She thought to herself before getting in a standard kendo stance. Using the chūdan-no-kamae stance, she had the left foot slightly behind the right with the left heel slightly raised, both feet are parallel, the hips are straight forward, shoulders relaxed, spine is perpendicular to the floor at all times. The center of gravity was centered between both feet firmly planted on the mat. The bokken was held with the hands in front of the waist, with the tip of the weapon pointed at his throat.

Issei took a weird stance. Griping the sword in one-hand, he had it pointed to the right at an angle, his right foot to the side and left straight at Saeko. While it looked sloppy and undertrained, she could tell it was a style he made his own that could be very effective in the future.

Kage saw the same. With a nod, he threw his hands up. "Ready?" Both teens nodded. "Begin!" Rushing at Issei, Saeko decided to test this boy out with an easy right swing. Following the swing, Issei parried the attack with the shaft of the weapon. Pushing the weapon a little, he came back with a rising slash. Saeko easily backpedaled to a safe distance before going in for another swing.

Kage watched his daughter and the brunette spar for the next five minutes. His daughter, as usual, was on the attack with quick and precise attacks. While most hit the teen, he was still somewhat holding his own. He used midlevel style of fighting. He parried the strikes and mainly did counters. A smirk graced his lips when he noticed the boy was panting a little with his bruises but still kept strong. 'A strong will.' He mused to himself.

Saeko was enjoying herself in the little spar. While Issei was, like he said, a novice; he was doing well and managed to hit her a few times. Sure, she was holding back, but she was beginning to loosen those restraints with each strike. She would be lying to herself if she didn't find it arousing that he kept coming back at her with those fierce brown eyes of his.

The Hyoudou teen was enjoying himself as well. Thanks to his training with Nero, he could see Saeko's swings but still had difficulty managing them. He now understood why Kiba liked swordsmanship so much.

Ten minutes passed before Issei tried to clinch the battle. Knocking her bokken away, he came in with a string thrust. Saeko, seeing the move, raised her bokken and directed to the strike to the side. Wood now positioned at his neck, Kage announced the end. "Stop!" Breathing a little, Saeko lowered her bokken. A little sweat dripped down her lovely face. "Not bad, Issei-san." Issei shook his head, getting rid of the light blush he had when he stared at Saeko, and looked at the purple haired sword master. "You have potential. Not many people my daughter's age can keep up with her like that."

Sheepishly scratching his head, Issei replied bashfully. "T-Thank you, Kage-san. But, I can tell Saeko-senpai was holding back. I would have been done for if she was taking me serious from the start." Kage nodded in agreement.

"True, but that did not stop you from pushing her. Well done." Saeko smiled a little. "Yes. I enjoyed myself, Issei-san." She said.

"If you don't mind me asking, who taught you?" KAge questioned.

Issei stiffened a little, thinking of a way to not explain that he was trained by a spirit inside his head. An idea popped in his head when he remembered his first training session with the peerage. "Another friend of mine, Kiba Yuuto, had taught me a few basic moves. I learned the rest myself by searching the internet." Saeko's eyes lit up in recognition at the name.

"Oh, Yuuto-san taught you." Nodding to herself, she explained who it was to her father who was looking curious of the teen. "He is another student at Kuho. He is a very well-trained swordsman who sometimes practices with the kendo club."

"Huh. I didn't know Kiba trained with them sometimes." Issei muttered to himself. He wouldn't have pictured Kiba training with humans, seeing as he was faster and stronger than them.

"Well, enough about school." Kage steered the conversation away. "Tell me, what brings you out her of all places?" He wondered what a student from a good couple hours away would be doing here.

"I've heard about the Cherry Blossom Festival and asked my parents if we could go. They thought it would be nice to take a mini-vacation so we arrived just the other day." Issei partially lied about his reasons being here.

"Ah yes. The festival is tomorrow after all. We were planning on going as well. We might see each other there then." Saeko smiled.

"Yeah. That would be nice." Issei smiled. **_"Kid. We should get going now. The faster we search for another way down the tunnel the better."_** Nero's voice made Issei nod mentally, seeing the logic. 'Fine.' "Well, it was nice meeting you two. I need to get to my parents. I hope we can meet tomorrow." Issei smiled at the two.

"I as well." Saeko nodded. "It was nice meeting you young man." Kage said. "See ya!" Waving behind, the brunette walked out the door.

The father turned to his daughter. "I see you have met another devil, Saeko." The purple haired woman nodded at her father. "He must have just turned." She theorized. "I don't remember feeling anything devil like off him before." She thought back a year ago.

"Well, if he knows this Kiba-san, who you said was also a devil, he must not be an enemy." Kage spoke. A smile then graced his lips before glancing to the side. "Why hide yourself, Hiei-kun? If you were interested in the young man, you could have stayed in the light." Out of the shadows came the black haired teen from before.

"Hn. He seems weak to me." Hiei said coldly. "I'll be back." Saying that, he disappeared in a flash.

Saeko chuckled a little. "Seems he wants to test himself against Issei-san as well. I hope he doesn't hurt him too much." She said, not knowing how strong Issei really was.

Kage gained a light smirk. "Oh? What's this? Is my daughter somewhat smitten with the young man she met just the other day?" He laughed louder when he saw his daughter gain a nice red and look at him with rare childish anger.

As he listened to his daughter sputter a little, he thought of the boy's aura he sensed, even though he hid it very well. 'I still can't believe I would see the Sekiryuttei in my life-time. Life is very strange.' The purple haired swordsman thought to himself with a small smirk.

Issei, after exiting the dojo, felt the familiar precence following him. 'So, he seems to be following me.' Issei thought to himself, acting like he didn't know he was being followed and continued to walk. 'Should I face him?' He asked his tenants.

 **[Hm…Yes. This demon dosen't seem like the rest though. Maybe you can make him an ally.]** Ddraig proposed, knowing his partner would need strong allies for the future battles he would be in. **_"I agree with the lizard, Kid."_** Nero backed Ddragi up.

With a mental nod, Issei steered off into a secluded area outside the town, just near the mountain in the distance. Standing in the middle of a crop field, Issei would have admired the peacefulness if he didn't call out to his stalker. "Come out! I know you're here!" Not a moment later, Hiei appeared before him. The male's hands were in the pockets of his black jacket that covered his body.

"Hm. I guess I was wrong. You can scene me." Hiei commented, keeping his bored look. Issei glared lightly. "Why are you following me? If you wanted to meet me, why didn't you stay out in the open while I was fighting Saeko-senpai?" He asked.

Hiei was pleasantly surprised that he was seen by the brunette while fighting Saeko. "I've always wanted to fight a devil from the Gremory household. Yes, I know of them. It's is almost impossible to not know of the demon lord's original family that is known for their weakness of showing such compassion to their servants." He mocked.

His words only made him angrier. "Well, since you know of the Gremory, you know of the supernatural. Just what the hell are you? And why are you staying with the Busujima's?" Issei asked.

All he got was a smirk. "I am a demon, yes. And to why I am staying with those humans…I was bored." Hiei explained. "Now, enough of that." Reaching around his jacket, he grabbed something. "Show me what a Gremory servant can do!" Hiei rushed at Issei with incredible speed that was slightly slower than what he used to battle Saeko. Issei took that as an insult.

Wanting to show him not to underestimate him, Issei waited until he was on him. Hiei swung a 'bushido-style' katana at the teen. Bobbing to the right, Issei let the swing of the blade rush over his head, but not without getting a few hairs shaved off. Responding to the boy, the brunette threw a right to his chest, only for the fist to go through. "What the-!" He was interrupted by a right kick to the side of his head.

Landing softly, Hiei watched the brunette get back up. Issei wiped off a trail of blood that spilled from his lips. "Wow. How pathetic. You were distracted by a simple after-image." Hiei mocked with a condescending smirk.

"Little punk!" Issei growled, showing his sharper teeth. Hiei widened his eyes by centimeters at the slight increase of the older teen's power. 'Interesting.' He thought to himself.

 **END**

 **Not Fully Beta'd**

 **A/N: Hope you all like this and review on what you think so far. If anyone has any suggestions/questions, I'll listen, just P.M. me and I'll get back as soon as I can.**

 **P.S.: Sorry if it is not my best. I'm trying to hash it out little by little. I will try to reload it in a few days. Or, I might just reload it when I post the 8** **th** **chapter.**

 **Current Peerage:**

 **King: Issei Hyoudou**

 **Mutated Queen: Esdeath Partas**

 **Knight1: Erza Scarlet**

 **Knight2: Asuna Yuuki**

 **Rook1: Moka Akashiya**

 **Rook2: Momoyo Kawakami**

 **Bishop1: Reiji Takamine**

 **Bishop2: Ravel Phoenix**

 **Pawns: Saeko Busukima (3), Hiei (3: 1 mutated).**

 **Storm Out!**


	8. Short

**A/N: I thought of doing this after remembering that little scene a few chapters back with Vali's team. Hope you enjoy this little chapter.**

 **NinjaFang1331: I thought he would be a nice addition. I've never seen him in the DxD world, even though he's a tough guy. And I might do something like that for Issei. Don't know fully yet.**

 **DominWright: I don't know who the last pawn would be. And it is just three pawns with one being mutated.**

 **Imperial-samaB: Here comes another little spoiler!**

 **Apostle-of-Darkness: Oh! Trust me! I have a perfect way to let them know. And it will be hilarious and make some great tension between the girls and Issei.**

 **TheAnimaeLover97: It will be a sight.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **7.5**

"So that's how you know him." The silver haired White Dragon Emperor said. Esdeath had just explained how she had met Issei a few years ago and they fell in love with each other before she left. He was actually surprised that they had sex, what with how Hyoudou acted during their fight. "I honestly didn't expect that." Vali said.

Esdeath, sitting down, smiled with a small blush on her pale cheeks. "Yes. I knew he was strong, but I didn't think he is the Sekiryuutei. This just solidifies that he is my destined mate." Esdeath nodded to herself.

Vali let out a small chuckle at that. "Well…I don't know about that." Seeing her looking at him confused, he explained himself. "It seemed that Hyoudou has many women following him, aiming for his affection." He was not surprised when the couch she sat on froze suddenly.

Her light blue hid her dark eyes that shined with anger. "What?" She whispered, anger boiling under her skin.

'I almost feel sorry for you, Hyoudou.' Vali thought to himself. He knew firsthand what the woman was like pissed off. "A lot of women are after his love. It seems like his master, Rias Gremory, has a lot of his affection." Killing intent flooded the room after he said that.

'What!?' Esdeath thought to herself in anger, shock, and fear. 'Did I mean anything to him!?' She shouted to herself. 'I'm going to find him and skin him alive for this! Along with those other whores!' Standing abruptly, she began her march.

"There is something else, I think you'd like to know." Vali caught her attention before she could kill the Gremory heir. "I'm not usually good on reading emotions, but I think he was holding himself back from fully loving the Gremory. He might still hold you first in his heart." Vali said, trying to not bring attention to themselves at the moment. He needed time to train and get stronger for his goal.

Killing Intent receded back as relief washed over her form. Her shoulders relaxed and let out a sigh. "Thank goodness." She whispered to herself. While she hated how weak she sounded, she couldn't help but feel these emotions when thinking of the boy who took her purity. An idea popped in her head and looked to the silver haired youth. "You said the Gremory team was to face the heir to the Astaroth clan soon, correct?" He nodded. A smirk appeared on her lips. "Well, when you go to town, like I know you will, I'll come along." Esdeath's tone made sure that she would not take no for an answer.

Vali just shrugged his shoulders. "Do whatever you want. I won't stop you." That seemed to please Esdeath.

"Good." Nodding, she left the room. 'I can't wait to see you again…my Ise.' Esdeath thought to herself with a lick of her lips and perverted soft chuckle. "And this time…I won't be so gentle."

~With Issei~

The brunette all the way in Shizuoka city suddenly shivered. 'What the hell was that?' He thought to himself as a weird mixed feeling of dread and arousal flooded his form. 'Deal with it later.' Pushing it to the back of his head, he focused on Hiei.

 **END!**

 **This was just something I wanted to put up since I wanted to show some people who might wonder what Esdeath told the team. See you all next chapter!**

 **Storm Out!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here comes the 8** **th** **chapter of New Path. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **HeavensDownfall: It will be an interesting meeting that is for sure. Already got an idea of how that will go down.**

 **Gorgeous Knight: I'm sticking with Asuna. I already have an idea of introducing the girl into the story so I'll just keep with her.**

 **Gold Testament: I know. This Issei, however, won't be a bitch like in cannon. He won't take any guff from his harem. I hate it how the male characters let the girls boss them around and not stand up for themselves. So he'll tell Rias off if/when the time comes.**

 **Guest1: You have no idea.**

 **Guest2: I don't want to spoil the surprise. She might or might not. Only I know.**

 **Mike Kromer: It's going to be an interesting meeting indeed. And don't worry on Kuroka, she has a scene in the coming chapters.**

 **TheLaughingStalk Lenny-Kun: That is true. I updated the peerage list on my home page.**

 **TheAnimeLover97: You got that right. He lost his innocence though, as said in the last chapter.**

 **RonnieK23: No. Esdeath is not the type of woman to screw around after finding someone that she gave herself to.**

 **NinjaFang1331: It will be a meeting he wouldn't have expected, that is for sure.**

 **Elveril: I thought that would be cool to show Vali team side of the story. I will do that every so often.**

 **Veda: I had a feeling in my gut some of the chapters were not all they could be. And I know nothing new might happen, so that is why I'm doing these new arches in-between, just to get deeper into Issei's newer side and adventures. It sucks that you don't have an account, so I can ask what you would suggest would be added to help it out. I'm always willing to listen to others opinions to help my story be better.**

 **Sorry if I have some spelling errors. Didn't fully beta this chapter.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **I own nothing.**

The two opponents standing in the field continued to stare one another down. Hiei now focused harder on the boy seeing as he had a sudden power boost and sharpened teeth and nails. 'This might be more interesting than I initially thought.' He mused to himself, still confident he could beat the boy.

Issei had the same confidence in himself. 'I'll use the gear later, guys. I want to get a feel for the guy first.' He informed his tenants.

Ddraig let out an impressed noise. **[Well thought. You have been keeping the lessons from Tannin to heart.]** The dragon remembered the fellow dragon teaching the brunette how to get a feel for his opponent before going all out. _**"Sounds good to me."**_ Nero agreed.

"Let's go." With that said, Issei surrounded himself in the familiar crimson light, signifying he was using his dragon powers. Hiei crouched down, his legs ready to move. The two launched themselves at the other and met in the middle. Red coated energy fist clashed against strong steel in sparks of flames.

Hiei broke the stalemate by twisting his sword to the side. Getting under his fist, he went for a jab from the butt of his sword. Issei felt the wind knocked out of him, but caught himself and gave the teen an overhand right hook. Blood spilled from his lips at the powerful punch. "Not done yet." Issei followed up with a side-way kick to the sternum. The power behind the kick sent Hiei skidding along the ground.

Using the dust as cover, Issei charged, not wanting to let the pressure up. Appearing in front of him, he launched another straight. Hiei, getting his wits back, blocked the punch with the side of his sword. The teen then countered with a solid knee strike to the chest. A quick jab followed by an equally fast spin kick sent Issei tumbling along the ground for a few feet.

Crouching on his hands, the dragon user looked up to see Hiei coming down with an ax kick. Not wanting his skull caved in, he rolled to the left, effectively dodging the crater creating kick. Spinning on his hands, he lashed out with a double kick. Again, Hiei used his superior speed to flip himself over the kick and swing his sword.

'Shit!' Issei thought to himself before increasing the aura around him. The swordsman didn't expect the aura around his opponent to solidify and create a shield of sorts. **"Fire Dragon Emperors Iron Fist!"** A flame coated fist slammed itself into his left cheek.

"Cough!" He went spiraling a little with blood spilling from his lips. Shaking it off, he landed softly on the ground. Looking to his opponent, Issei was surprised to see the teen's face not scorched. When he usually punched someone with his fire, he burned them. But, with Hiei, he only seemed to give him a little bruise.

"What the hell?" He muttered to himself. Seeing his confused gaze, Hiei decided to taunt him a little more. "Surprised I'm not being burned alive?" He asked rhetorically. "Well, when you also control fire, you build up a tolerance for it." The smaller teen smirked.

Issei clicked his teeth in annoyance at that. 'Damn! Can't us my fire magic if he can shrug it off.' "That just means I can kick your ass up close!" With the shout, Issei and Hiei went at it again. Surrounding himself in his dragon aura, Issei was able to hold off and block some of the fire demons' swipes and give a couple of punches right back. Even when he got hit, Hiei used his smaller size and superior speed to get in more attacks that were meant to slow Issei down over the fight. While his punches did hurt like hell, he had felt worse.

Kicking it up a notch, after blocking the other's leg with their own, their speed increased greatly. All over the field small shockwaves roared and rustled through the air and grass. They reappeared at random intervals, sometimes in the air and the ground. Issei landed a powerful punch to Hiei's stomach, but he was instantly greeted to a strong left hook.

Stumbling back, both panted for a few seconds. Issei's coat had been, again, ripped off. He had a few scratches along his body, his cheek having a few cuts, his blood reaching his lips. His black shirt had many cuts in them, but was still intact.

Hiei had lost his cloak, showing that he didn't keep anything under all that black. Blood dripped from his lips, and he had a few bruises along his body. Along his chest was five claw marks when Issei had used his sharpened claws, bringing a stinging sensation that annoyed him.

Staring at each other, Issei couldn't help but let out a smirk. "I have to admit…you're not bad. This is a good fight." He said.

Hiei wouldn't admit it, but he enjoyed the fight as well. He hasn't had a good challenge in a real fight for a good while. The only one who could somewhat push him, was Saeko. He was slightly ashamed to admit it, but he didn't stand a chance against Kage. The man was more experienced than him so he demanded the man train him. Shaking his head, he focused back on the brunette. "I can see the Gremory has trained you well." Issei raised an eyebrow when Hiei suddenly brought his right hand up to his headband. "You should fell honored. I have not shown this to anyone in a while." Ripping the cloth off, he showed the dragon user something he has never seen.

"A third eye!" Indeed, atop his head, resting in the middle of his forehead, was a third eye with a purple iris that radiated power. Hiei smirked at the teen. "Meet the Jagan Eye." Focusing the eye on Issei, he suddenly felt a pull going through his body. "And feel it's power!" Suddenly, the confused teen was sent flying into a tree.

His crashed head-first into the tree. The wood scraping his skin, as blood spilled from his head when he crashed into the ground. "What the hell?" Issei groggily asked.

 **[Telekinesis.]** Ddraig informed. **[A rather dangerous ability in the right hands.]** _ **"I think you should bust out the gear now, Kid. He seems serious."**_ Nero informed the slowly standing teen.

With shaky legs, he firmly planted himself on the ground. "I'll give you this," Hiei's voice appeared from above. Looking up, he saw the youth looking down at him with bored eyes. "You're able to take punishment." His Jagan Eye glowed again. 'Shit!' Issei could only curse as he was sent flying through the air once more. Suddenly stopping in the middle of the air, he looked down to see Hiei aiming his hand at him.

"Let's see if you're fire proof, shall we?!" Out of his hand, blue fire roared at the mid-air Issei. Looking at the flame with wide eyes, he could feel the power behind it. Charging up his aura, he let out a roar when the flame was getting closer. The roar and flames clashed in a slight struggle before both attacks were cancelled out.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Hiei waved his arm down, and Issei's body followed the gesture. 'Damn it! Move body! MOVE!' Issei roared in his head. As he was about to crash into the ground, he broke free of the mental hold.

Hiei reeled back a little. 'How?!' He thought in shock. Issei had turned his body before he hit the ground in a large thud. The impact caused a medium sized crater to form underneath. Falling to his knee, the brunette panted at the hard landing. His legs were burning, yelling at him to stop. Ignoring them, he stood tall, gazing at the still shocked Hiei. "Get ready Hiei! The real battle begins now!" Thrusting his arm out, his arm was surrounded in the familiar emerald green light. **"Boosted Gear!"** The crimson gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor equipped itself to his arm.

The appearance of the gauntlet shocked his further. He had known of the boosted gear, as it was almost impossible to not hear of the powerful weapon that could kill a God. So, seeing his opponent wielding the weapon was a real shock. It was also said that the current user was a pervert, but this one didn't seem like that at all. **"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"** The sudden five bellow of the command alerted Hiei to the charged up Issei with his fist barreling down on him.

Quickly throwing up his sword, he braced himself for the incoming strike. "Gua!" Hiei grunted when the power behind the fist made the earth beneath them crack under the immense pressure. 'Damn it! That dragon is giving him more strength!' He thought to himself, seeing the crimson aura clearer now to know that Ddraig had been supplying it to him.

Arms now shaking under the pressure, Hiei couldn't keep it up much longer. Trying to parry it, he swung his sword to the side, like before, but the result was different. Expecting this, Issei transferred the power to his right fist and nailed him with the boosted powered fist.

Eyes widened in pain with its shock coursing through his face as the fist lodged itself deep into the cheek. His body was soon lifted up by the fist before being launched to the left, kicking up dust and plant-life as he tumbled over and under his body. Throwing his sword arm out, he slowed to a crawl before landing on his feet.

" **Dragon Fist!"** Hiei looked up in time to see Issei's fist rearing at him once more. The aura covered fist showed an image of Ddraig's head roaring at him. A little wide eyes, knowing he'd receive some serious damage if that connected, his Jagan Eye shine to life.

Issei clicked his teeth in annoyance when he felt the eye psychic power influence his attack. The punch veered to the right, just missing Hiei. Taking the arm still lodged into the dirt as an advantage, Hiei kicked his feet out, slamming them into his opponents' chest. Following up, he lashed out with a horizontal swing, his sword coated with thin amounts of flame, and left a burning cut on the teen's chest.

"Ah!" Roaring out in pain, Issei acted out, letting his instincts take over, and land a right knee to the smaller teen's torso. Coughing up a bit, the two stood full height before moving at incredible speeds once more. More cuts and bruises appeared on each other's bodies whenever they came into contact. Weaving around Issei's overhead ax kick, Hiei lashed out with his own aura, black, coating his leg. **"Demon Snap!"** With quick and precise accuracy, Hiei's kick planted itself right into Issei's chest. Blood spilled from his mouth as the pain erupting from the hit was too much to try and push out of his mind.

Hiei was about to end him with a knife strike, but Issei was able to move himself to the side, dodging the attack that would have pierced his chest. Grabbing the arm, he pivoted his feet to the side and launched him away. The moment he let go, Issei got down on a knee, his breath heavy from the pain he was feeling. _**"Seems the demon boy broke a few of your ribs. A slight annoyance but you can still keep it going."**_ Nero informed his student, seeing the little break in the battle.

Bringing himself up, the teen twisted his body, copying the stance he saw from an anime. _**"Nerd."**_ Nero commented, laughing a little when he saw Issei's eyebrow twitch. 'Shut up! I know what I'm doing!' He shouted back with a small blush on his cheeks. Hard emerald eyes locked onto Hiei now holding his katana in front of his body at an angle.

Pushing off with the back foot, Issei rushed with a cocked left fist. Hiei easily saw it coming and leaned to the side slightly before sending a swipe to his nose. Following Hiei's move, the brunette thrusted his head back. Going with the flow of the backwards motion, he brought his right foot to the smaller ten's ribs.

The black haired teen blocked the coming strike with his forearm. Thrusting his arm out, Hiei pushed the teen's leg away before spinning around and using the momentum to send a powerful slash at Issei. Thinking quickly, the teen brought up his armored arm and blocked the strike. Issei didn't expect the power from the swing so he was sent flipping through the air before landing in a skid.

Not a second later, Issei blocked the incoming fist from his opponent. Giving it right back, Hiei moved his head slightly, only getting grazed, then thrusted his face closer with his third eye opening wider. 'Shit!' The brunette could only think when he felt the mental force push him back.

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]** The gauntlet bellowed. Filled with power, Issei regained control over his body and once his feet hit the ground he rushed Hiei once more. When he was close enough, Hiei did a side slash which Issei anticipated as he hopped over it. Spinning a little, he thrusted his gauntlet out with Ascalon came shooting out of the fist. Thinking quickly, not wanting to get his head chopped off, Hiei raised his scabbard, blocking the sword. Ascalon skidded across the sheath before he pushed himself away.

Skidding to a stop, Issei pumped power to his feet and rocketed himself at the teen once more. Seeing the incoming dragon user, Hiei blocked the incoming sword slash with his own. Sparks flew as the steel grinded against one another in a clash of strength. Wanting to break the struggle, Issei went in for a side kick to the ribs, but Hiei leaned his body back, breaking the clash and dodging the kick.

Now that Issei had his back to him, following his kicks motion, Hiei lashed out with a quick forward kick to his back. Unable to possibly block the move, Issei grunted when he felt his back get the brunt of it.

Thrusting his hand into the dirt, he skidded to a halt and stood, holding his back with his right hand. 'Damn! That's smarts!' Issei groaned inwardly. He would have thought more on it if he didn't sense the power coming from Hiei. Eyes widened when he saw the incoming black energy slash. Bringing his arms in a cross-block, Issei's left arm took the most of the attack, not harming his unprotected arm.

Uncrossing his arms, he immediately turned to the side, feeling Hiei coming at him, and punched him square in the jaw. Blood spilled but Hiei grinded his teeth before catching himself and punched the brunet back. Head shooting to the side, Issei then bent forward when a fist embedded itself in his gut. Saliva with a little blood came out of his open mouth. Next thing he knew was a knee to the face combined with a black fire coated fist hit his face.

Taking a few steps back, shaking his head, Issei glared at Hiei. "Ha! Seems you can't take all kind of fire, can you?" Hiei mocked, noting that Issei had taken some damage when he used his black flames.

Gritting his teeth, Issei asked, 'Ddraig, Nero-senpai; what the hell was that flame? How can that hurt me?' The teen was confused at this since dragon slayers don't really get harmed with their element so he didn't know why he was harmed by the strange black flames.

 **[Never thought I would see that magic again. Especially wielded by a demon.]** Ddraig commented with a little shock in his voice. 'What are you talking about?' He asked.

 **[The black flames he's using is a lost art, like dragon-slayer, that is powerful enough to harm a God. It's a dangerous magic that is like a counter to dragon-slayers. This one is even more powerful because of this. And before you ask, even I don't know who would have taught the boy.]** He explained to the teen. Issei widened his eyes in shock to this.

'T-Then how can I beat a guy like that?' He asked the two, looking for any advice to possibly counter such an ability. Nero spoke up. _**"Just use your regular dragon powers like you have so far. That seems to do damage to the demon."**_ He reminded the boy.

'Oh yeah. Heheh.' Issei chuckled sheepishly in his head. While Issei was talking to his tenants, Hiei was taking this small break to think.

'He's more powerful than I initially thought. He has some experience in battle and can take a good amount of punishment. The Gremory really has trained him well.' He, begrudgingly, complemented Issei.

After the two were done with their thoughts, they dashed each other and clashed with a flurry of fists and blades. Whenever either fists or swords connected, shockwaves rippled through the sky. Sending a few more punches that they blocked with their own along with sword swings that were parried. Hiei soon kneed Issei in the jaw, only to catch air as the taller teen leaned his body back. Jumping up a little, Hiei send a roundhouse kick to his left temple. Dropping to the floor, dodging the kick, he twisted around and lashed out with a back-kick that Hiei blocked with the shaft of his blade. The force sent Hiei to the sky. Springing himself up, Issei followed quickly with a flurry of high-speed punches that caught Hiei in the gut. Grunting with each powerful punch, little bits of blood came out. **[Boost! Boost! Boost!]** Using the three power-ups, Issei charged his dragon power into the cocked back hand before hitting him square in the gut.

A large glob of blood spilled from his blood when his back crashed into the ground, creating a crater in his wake. Groggily opening his eye, he saw Issei coming at him with a double stop. Coating his arms in black flames, he sent out a wave of flame with a shout of **"Flame God's Bellow!"** Out of his mouth came a torrent of powerful black flames.

Knowing the danger of those flames, Issei used and after-image to escape and reappear on the ground a few meters from the crater. Soon after he landed, Hiei got up, shaking a little, before standing with steady legs.

 **[Ascalon!]** Out of the gauntlet the European sword landed in his hands. Steadying the blade at the demon, he got ready for another bout. Like a silent signal going off between the two, Issei and Hiei clashed in the air. Swords clashed against sword in a wild manner, sparks flying with each and every collision. Punches were blocked with the shaft of their blades and kicks were blocked with kicks that was a blur to any normal human.

Swords clashed once more before they bounced off one another. Landing on the ground, they charged once more, leaving dust trails in their wake. Sending a thrust at Hiei, he swerved his head to the side, getting a small cut on his cheek, before raising his sword for a side slash. Issei bent back letting the sword slash the flesh of his nose. Going back in, Issei clashed with his sword raging in dragon aura and Hiei's blade surrounded in his black flames.

" **Dragon Slash!" "Flame God's Raging Slash!"** Flames of black and bursts of crimson danced around the two's swords as they clashed and exploded against one another. The two soon sent kicks that clashed at the forelegs before pushing off and stopping a few feet from each other.

"Fuck!" Issei cursed. "How can those flames be so hot?!" He asked, feeling his skin a little burned at the blazing temperature of those flames.

"These are the flames of a God." His hand roared alive with black flames. "While it is not strong enough to kill a God, yet, it can still do much more damage than regular fire." Asserting his point, he shot his hand to the side. The black flames shot out and incinerated a few giant rocks that littered the ground because of the battle.

'Holy Shit!' Issei yelled in his head. 'My flames can't even do that yet!' Issei was a little more worried about continuing. Nero, sensing his uneasiness, spoke. _**"Calm down Kid. While the demon has greater fire power than you, you are stronger in hand-to-hand combat."**_ He reminded the teen. After watching the fight for a while, Nero and Ddraig noticed that Hiei relied more on his swordsmanship than his fists. That does not mean he isn't strong hand-to-hand fighter, he just preferred sword battle.

Their talk was interrupted by the dashing Hiei coming in for multiple high-speed thrusts to the face. Issei nimbly dodged up, down, and around all the strikes before jumping to the side when he went for a heel drop. Hiei then sent his right hand at Issei, shooting out a torrent of black flames to burn him to a crisp. Jumping over it, Issei gritted his teeth to see Hiei anticipating it and was already on him. Coating his chest in red aura, he was able to block the incoming blade that would have left a nasty gash on his chest. Switching Ascalon to his right hand, Issei then retaliated with a boosted punch to the face he had been storing up. Getting nailed in the face, ignoring the pain and blood that kept coming out, Hiei flipped himself off the dirt with one hand before coating his blade in the familiar black fire. **"Fire God's Wave!"** Roaring the attack name, Hiei sent out a strong wave of fire from his vertical slash.

Not disturbed at all, he destroyed it with a strong slash in the middle, the flames burning both sides of the earth next to him, and jumped with his one leg, effectively dodging the incoming black energy covered fist. Coming back down, Issei lashed out with a spinning back-kick, only to be blocked with Hiei's bandaged arm. Pushing it off his appendage, he sent a powerful demon coated knife strike which was parried by the shaft of Ascalon. The power behind it made the two skid across the ground while glaring at each other.

Grunting in exertion, Issei managed to thrust the arm up and away before going for a front kick that nailed Hiei in the chest. Hiei could feel two of his ribs crack from the force. Sliding to a stop, he dropped to a knee once more while holding himself up with his sword, an action Issei followed. Staring at one another, they could see the sweat, mixed with their own blood, dripping down their heads and staining the now uprooted grass in red.

Issei's jacket had been lost a long time ago, his black long-sleeved shirt was now a short-sleeved shirt and pants had many holes and cuts littered around with blood coming from said holes.

Hiei's bare chest had many bruises on it along with several small cuts that were healed but still stained his skin with blood. His shoes were gone, he could feel the cool and hard dirt under the soles of his feet, and blood poured from his ripped pants.

"I…I got to admit!" Issei called out with haggard breaths. "Y-You really are something else! I hadn't had this kind of battle in a little while!" Issei said with a small grin.

Hiei stayed silent, silent as he could while panting for breaths, before allowing a small smirk to grace his lips. "Indeed. I have not felt such a rush in a while as well. You are strong, servant of Gremory!" He complemented. While he didn't usually give them out, he had to give credit where credit was due.

A frown appeared on Issei's face when Hiei said servant. He knew that was what a peerage was to most high-class devils and it pissed him off something fierce. Sure, Sirzechs and Rias treated their peerages like family, but the majority of the devil society treated them like dirt and tools that could be thrown away when they outlived their usefulness. Perfect example was Riser. And deep down…he thought that would happen to him with Rias and the others if he ever became a hindrance.

The two occupants in his head heard and felt his worry and could find sense in them. They had seen devils do the exact thing Issei was worried about. Both hated devils, seeing them as selfish and arrogant creatures that surpassed any others species. Ddraig didn't like them because they interrupted his and Albion's battle just because they interrupted their stupid war. Nero because a lot of devils tried to forcibly make him their servant, all being killed by him of course.

Shaking his head, getting rid of those thoughts, Issei gazed back at Hiei. "Does this mean we're done?" Issei asked, wondering if they could stop this seeing as Hiei wanted to test him or something like that.

Hiei looked at him for a moment before standing straight. Issei tensed a little, thinking he was about to continue but relaxed when Hiei just turned his head to the side and spat out a small amount of blood. "Yes. I'm satisfied." Turning to his right, he grabbed the black cloak and head wrapping that, remarkably, didn't get shredded from the intense fight.

"Tell me. Was the reason you decided to fight me just because you wanted to test yourself against a Gremory devil?" Issei questioned, remembering what he had said before the battle began.

"Maybe." Hiei replied vaguely after throwing his cloak over his small body and covering his third eye. "It's like I said before, a servant under the Gremory are said to be compassionate fools…and it seems that is correct. I'm actually surprised that the Sekiryuutei is a servant to a devil, though." Hiei stated, looking back at Issei with a bored stare. "Aren't dragons naturally free creatures? If so, why did you let yourself get tied down to devils of all creatures?" The teen didn't know why he asked, he told himself it was on a whim though.

Issei stayed silent for a moment and thought on that. It was like Hiei said, he really did want to be free from the peerage but, like he thought before, he couldn't because of the people he loved. "It's…complicated." Issei answered vaguely. The brunette didn't really want to get into how his ex-girlfriend had killed him and his master, Rias, resurrected him after he died. Remembering it now, thinking about it with a clearer mind, he couldn't help but feel a bit weird about how he was resurrected by that means. He also remembered how his story seemed familiar with Kiba's. 'Hm…I think I'll talk to Rias when I get back.' Issei thought to himself, a little suspicious now.

Hiei continued to stare at him for a moment before letting out a scoff. "Very well." Turning on his heel, he began to walk away. Issei watched the smaller teen walk away before disappearing in an afterimage of speed.

"That guy…" Issei muttered. "Was strange." He finished. _**"Eh. Don't worry about it kid. Now that, that is taken care of, let's get back to searching for the sword."**_ Nero steered the teen back to the reason why he was in the city in the first place.

"Right." Getting his head back, Issei focused his senses on the area around him. He spread his entire hearing and smell out, trying to find any suggestion of where something was amiss. After ten minutes of searching, his eyes snapped open and looked to the right. "Over there!" He exclaimed. "But…how?" He wondered, remembering that the temple was inside the city. "How could it have gotten so far out of the city when it can't move on its own?" He asked the two in his head.

" _ **Hell…even I don't know Kid. That's one of the reasons I suggested Rebellion. The sword is creepy like that. You don't know what it's going to do."**_ Nero said with a shrug of his shoulders.

 **[It truly is strange how a sword like that could be out here, but let's not worry on that for now. Go and retrieve the sword before those two from before come searching for it.]** Ddraig instructed. "Right!" With a strong nod, Issei ran off to the right, hoping to get Rebellion before Shunske and Siegfried did.

In the city, two familiar figures were making their way through the city at a slow pace. "Siegfried. Tell me why we are not moving faster to get to that stupid sword you want?" The gruff voice of Shunske asked his companion who was strolling down the road at a sedate walk.

"Again, Shunske, it's because the Sekiryuutei will no doubt be looking for it by now. Why waist out energy searching for it when you can smell him out, after fighting him, and grab it from him when he's tired." He explained.

Shunske scoffed at the man. "And that worked so perfectly before." He grumbled. The silver haired swordsman heard him. "And that is why I have something prepared to counter the dragon." He explained. Glancing at the male beside him, Shunske looked at him for a moment before staring straight.

"Whatever. As long as I get a good battle I don't care." Shunske said, now crossing his arms. Siegfried chuckled lightly. "Don't worry. You will." Continuing their walk to Issei, someone walked out of the ally way just before them.

Hiei had moved all over the city until he found a little ally to stop in. Landing silently, he stood straight. 'Might as well get back.' He thought to himself as he moved out of the shadows. When coming out of the ally, he saw two people from his peripheral that made his muscles tense, not that anyone could see due to his cloak. The silver haired one had the stink of Holy powers. 'Exorcist.' Hiei hissed out in his head. His companion caught his attention because of the power he had around him. 'Hm. Interesting how this one had the same, yet different, energy feel as Hyoudou.' Hiei thought to himself.

Playing it off as he didn't see them, Hiei and the two passed each other without even looking back. When he was a few feet away, Hiei had to jump up onto one of the roofs close. Looking down he saw a crack in the spot where he just stood. Narrowing his eyes, he saw that the slightly taller one was in the middle, his hand buried deep within the concrete, showing his strength.

Ignoring the humans screams of shock, Hiei had to bring out his sword and blocked the incoming attack from the silver haired swordsman that was coming for his head. Sparks flew off the steel before Hiei dropped to his knees, throwing his opponent off balance, before doing a quick and powerful jab that sent him skidding across the roof. Ear twitching, he flipped himself over the incoming iron battering ram that would have broken his back.

Landing on top of it, he sprinted back to the user. Getting close to Shunske, he went in for a quick knee strike he didn't see coming. Seeing him disoriented, Hiei flipped himself over his head. Coating his leg in demon power, Hiei lashed out with a roar of **"Demon Snap!"** with Shunske getting hurled back into Siegfried.

Hitting the rooftop silently, Hiei watched the two get back up with his bored gaze still in place. "And who the hell are you two and why are you attacking me?" The teen asked, his bored gaze still in place.

Siegfried was the first to speak. "Even though I have left the church, I find fun it killing demons, such as yourself. And, by that hair style and eyes, you would be the Hiei or, Jaganshi Hiei, to be more precise." Siegfried said. "You've got a large bounty on your head, and I have always wanted to defeat such a powerful demon." Pulling out one of his swords, he glanced over at Shuncke who had his arms crossed. "Don't interfere." He spoke seriously.

The iron dragon slayer just scoffed. "Wasn't planning on it."

With a nod to himself, he rushed at the standing Hiei. The crimson eyed demon could feel the demonic power radiating off the sword. 'A demonic sword.' He mused to himself as he watched the exorcist get closer. When he was close enough, Hiei jumped over the horizontal swing, and was quick to bring up his left arm to block the coming high kick.

Throwing himself off the arm, he summersaulted over his head, and rounded on him with his sword in hand. He wasn't really surprised when Siegfried maneuvered his sword behind his back, blocking the thrust to his back.

What he didn't expect, was the second sword in his other hand coming straight at his head. Ducking down, letting the sword swish over his head, he flipped backwards. After flipping hand over hand for a few feet, he stopped with his sword ready. 'Another one.' He thought to himself, sensing the sword's energy.

"I see you have noticed my blades." Siegfried announced, bringing his swords up in a two-handed stance. "The left is Balmung. The second is known as Nothung." He gestured to each sword. After introducing his sword, he thrusted Balmung out. Hiei's eyes widened slightly when a drill-shaped demonic aura came roaring at him. The force behind it left a whirlwind in its wake, destroying the stone of the building.

Clicking his teeth, he braced himself for the incoming storm. Holding his sword in front of him, he held his ground as the aura came crashing into the steel. Grunting in pain, feeling the strain it was causing his arms, he managed to push the aura up and into the sky. When he parried it, Hiei instantly brought his fist down and punched away the incoming slash from Nothung.

Narrowing his eyes, he sent out a harsh snap kick to the man's abdomen. But, like before, Siegfried blocked the kick with his own foot. Taking advantage of him only having one leg to stand on, Hiei brought his sword arm down upon the male's leg.

The ex-exorcist, not wanting to be an amputee, kicked his leg of the ground, dodging the slash. Going with the motion, Hiei planted his left hand on the ground before redirecting the kick at the air-born opponent. As his foot was about to fit flesh, his instincts were yelling at him to stop. Doing so, he leaned the kick to the side, only grazing his cheek.

Looking closer, he was glade he redirected his kick. In front of the man's body was a tiny hole that tore through space. 'That could have been a pain.' The demon teen thought to himself after getting up from his leaning posture.

A third arm suddenly ripped its way out of the back of Siegfried's shirt. The new arm directed a third sword at the three eyed demon. "What the hell is that?" Hiei couldn't help but question, one of his eyebrows raised in interest. Hiei could sense the draconic power emitting itself from the appendage.

Siegfried laughed a bit. "This dragon arm, is Twice Critical, a very common Sacred Gear, but mine is different. Mine is a subspecies. It grows a dragon like arm from my back." He informed the small statured demon boy.

'Hm…' Hiei thought to himself, eyeing the arm and swords wearily. 'This is proving more and more interesting. Just have to watch out for that new blade though. Who know it's powers.' The teen thought before gathering some of his fire in his left hand. "Try this on for size. **Flame God's Roaring Fist!"** Punching at the three swords wielder, the black flames came at him with too much force and speed that he could possibly dodge.

Gritting his teeth and digging his feet into the ground, the silver former exorcist blocked the incoming flames with all three swords. While the heat was terrible, he ploughed through it. With some struggle, Siegfried overpowered the attack and repelled it to the side. When it reached a few meters into the sky, the flames vanished, with embers falling to the ground like snowflakes.

Thrusting, Siegfried shouted "Balmung!" The familiar demonic powered whirlwind came rushing at the black haired youth. Vanishing from the spot, idly noting Shunske had jumped away as well, Hiei reappeared on another building.

Following quickly, the swordsman thrusted the third sword into the ground. "Dainsleif!" Huge ice pillars erupted from the ground. A little wide eyes at this new turn of events, Hiei jumped over the ice spike that would have stabbed his ankle. Going to the left, he jumped off the other pillar that blocked his path. Disappearing again, he swiftly moved to another portion of the roof only to be blocked once more. Gritting his teeth, Hiei stored up another first-full of black flames, he jumped above the ice pillars. **"Fire God's Roaring Fist!"** His flames instantly ate and melted the ice coating the roof.

Watching the fire burn, he let a smirk grace his face, only for it to slip off when the flames were sucked into the tear in space. When all the fire was gone, Hiei landed on the ground and saw that Siegfried looked a little charred, his clothing burnt and hair messy, but overall fine.

Siegfried uncrossed his arms, showing eh had not gotten anything on his face, and looked at Hiei. "You are worth your bounty." The man admitted with a slight huff. "But, I have grown tired of this." Replacing one sword for another, he charged it with a large amount of demonic energy. "Tyring!" When he felt it was enough, the hero descendent thrusted the sword into the ground. Once the steel it the roof, a giant crated formed and sent a powerful shockwave at Hiei.

Not having enough time to block it, along with his footing becoming unbalanced because the building was slowly collapsing, Hiei managed to bring up his sword in time to let the blade take the brunt of it. "Cough!" The force was still great and caused him to spit out saliva mixed with blood.

Despite the immense pain, Hiei managed to flip himself over his hand and land on the soft grass. Skidding a little, he noticed that he was now in the park near the home of the Busujima's. A soft thud on the ground alerted him to dodge the incoming slash. Rolling to his side, he dodged the ice coated swing that froze the grass, before thrusting his sword arm to parry the incoming Balmung before it could launch it's whirlwind drill. Sending out a quick right jab, Hiei managed to make the sword escape his grasp. Letting his sword slide along the shaft, creating sparks, Hiei was finally able to cut him. Gritting his teeth, Siegfried prevented himself from screaming in pain, before lashing out with his third arm.

Vanishing once more, Hiei reappeared in front of his opponent, slightly panting. Feeling something on the side of his head, he glanced to see the familiar crimson running down the side of his head. Clicking his teeth, he brushed the blood away with the back of his arm.

"Urgh…" Regaining his posture, the silver haired male picked up the sword Hiei had launched from his hand. After feeling the swords hilt in hand, Siegfried laughed, confusing Hiei. "Amazing! Truly amazing! I have not felt a rush in battle in a while. You are turning out to be an formidable foe I can let loose on!" Swinging his sword to the side, Hiei's entire body tensed when a large amount of killing intent flooded the park.

Shunske, who was now in the park, looked at the battle with a small smirk. "Huh. Guess he wants to show off." He grinned, fully enjoying the show in front of him. "Balance Breaker!" The iron dragon slayer heard the familiar shout coming from his partners' mouth.

~The Busujima's~

In the hands of a familiar purple haired heiress, was an actual sword instead of a bokken. Right now, she and her father were having a real spar with real swords in hand. Saeko was holding a double-edged nihoto katana with a red handle and gold hilt. The blade was a perfect piece of art that clashed against Kage in a blur of speed he was keeping up with quite easily. In fact, he seemed to be holding back.

The elder Busujima was holding his own personal sword. It was a regular katana with a simple black cloth wrapped all around the grip of the sword. Connecting the hilt and the long sword that had a slight wavy pattern on the edge, was a copper colored handle. On his hip was the wooden sleek sheath for the fine blade. While the sword didn't look like much, the power radiating off it could not go unnoticed by anyone.

"Come now, Saeko-chan." Kage said, after parrying another one of his daughters' swings. "I have yet to put both hands on my sword yet." He teased a little with a small smirk on his face.

Saeko growled a little. Her father was the only person she knew that could make her fluster and angry for a while. Calming herself, she readied her sword once more. As she was about to charge her father for another bout, she suddenly stopped when they both felt a pressure fall on them.

The daughter saw her father look to the right with a serious expression. She soon followed his gaze and expression. "Is that who I think it is?" She asked rhetorically.

Kage nodded slowly. "I do believe it is. To think, he would be here." Kage said. Seeing his little girl go out of the room, he sighed. "Guess I can't stop her. Not when Siegfried is here now." The father muttered to himself.

Saeko came out of her room, and into the sparring room, outfitted in a black thin strap dress that hugged her curvaceous figure, the sides cut up to her waist, making it easier to move. With that, she wore black, thigh high stockings knee and shin-guard, and black shoes. Striding past her father, who didn't make a move to stop her, she opened the door before stopping for a second. "Be right back." Rushing out the door, Saeko sprinted her way to the killer intent.

~Park~

"Pant…pant…" Hiei was on one knee, holding himself up with his sword, panting heavily with multiple cuts and bruises along his body. In front of him was the now four armed Siegfried who looked a little better than himself. In each hand, the six armed swordsman had each blade dripping with his own blood. Large craters littered the park along with ice.

'Tsk.' Clicking his tongue silently, he cursed himself a little. 'Damn it! I underestimated him and the damage I took from the last battle.' Hiei thought as he still felt some of the pain caused by his battle with Issei not too long ago.

Panting a little, Siegfried soon regained his breath and slouched over posture. "That was a fine battle indeed." He nodded to himself, as he slowly walked to the kneeling Hiei, taking note of the injured ankle that was bleeding. "But I win." Standing in front of the teen, he watched Hiei look at him defiantly. "I like that. Fighting till the end. Goodbye, Jaganshi Hiei." Brining Tyring down, he looked confused as he saw Hiei smirking.

Eyes widened when he saw the source of his smirk. Right in front of him, just before the sword would have killed him, another sword, a very familiar sword to the silver haired male, blocked his path. Looking to the side, his eyes widened even further when he saw the wielder of said familiar sword.

Saeko Busujima had her arm extended in front of the offending blade that was to decapitated Hiei. Having blocked it, she looked back into the blue eyes of Siegfried with her own electric blue shining with intensity. "Hello…Sieg." Thrusting the sword up, she kicked the surprised Siegfried away.

Kneeling down, she looked at Hiei with a concerned look. "Are you okay, Hiei-kun?" She asked with a soft tone.

Hiei scoffed and looked to the side. "Please. Of course I am. The fool took me by surprise." He didn't want to hurt his pride anymore by saying he was hurting more than he let on after the fight with Issei.

Saeko smiled at the slightly younger teen she had gotten to know for this past year. He was stubborn and slightly cold, but, if you got past that, you would see a kind heart. That was one of the reasons why her father decided to let him stay with them. "Glad to hear it." Nodding, Saeko got back up and looked over her shoulder to the recovering Siegfried. "I'll handle him. We have a score to settle." Hiei could hear the small anger in her voice and it somewhat confused him.

"Hehhahah!" Siegfried began to laugh a little when he stood up. "I never expected to see someone like you in a place like this. How long has it been, Senpai?" The man asked the slightly older woman.

Saeko's blue eyes narrowed. "I believe it had been three years since you left the church. Three years since you abandoned everyone to join people who would use you as a pawn to get their way." The purple haired beauty said, anger and slight disappointment in her voice as she looked at the man.

"Same as always, Senapi." Siegfried shook his head with a small smile. "While this reunion has been nice, I would appreciate it if you would step aside. I have a demon to kill." He slowly walked back to Hiei. Instinctively, he leaned his body to the right, just dodging the incoming wind slash that would have cut him to ribbons.

"You won't be harming him. He is a comrade." Saeko said, sword at the ready.

The former exorsist looked shocked at this. "Huh. I wouldn't have expected you, of all people, to say that. I guess three years has really changed you." Shaking his head, in what Hiei and Saeko assumed disappointment, the man lifted up his six swords in ready. "I'll just have to eliminate you before the demon behind you." Just as he was about to make good on that, Shunske interrupted the swordsmen duel.

"I've let you have your fun." The man grumbled a little. "But, we have to get going. I have picked up the scent of the Sekiryuutei. He is getting further and further away. We need to leave while you can still walk." Shunske said, putting his hand on one of his swords.

While the silver haired man looked displeased, he nodded his head in acceptance. Letting out a sigh, his four extra arms receded back into his body, after sheathing his swords, and stood down. "Very well." Turning back, he glanced over at Saeko and Hiei. "We'll finish this later." The two members of the Hero faction then disappeared in a flash of speed, leaving the human and demon in the destroyed portion of the park.

 **END**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the eighth chapter and some of the surprises that were included. I decided to give Hiei Fire God Slayer Magic from Fairy Tail because I thought it would go well with the Dragon of the Darkness Flame attack he'll learn in the coming chapters.**

 **Also hope you enjoyed the last portion where Saeko and Siegfried seemed to know one another.**

 **That's all I got to say at the moment and can't wait to see you all in the next update.**

 **Storm Out!**


	10. Chapter 9

**TheLaughingStalk Lenny-Kun: That will be revealed when she comes into play.**

 **Guest: Thanks and yeah, I don't think he ever did learn any style other than regular punches and nothing that advanced.**

 **Delta Marauder: It will be a very interesting conversation I think should have happened in the anime and LN.**

 **I own nothing of DxD or any other anime I might use in the story.**

 **Chapter 9**

The Fallen Angel leader was standing in front of his students with his arms crossed. Right now, they were in their tack uniforms, waiting for training. Seeing them ready, he nodded. "Now, I know that Issei is away for a few days, but we won't slack off on the training." He started out. "And I have made something that will help, after watching the Rating Game."

Kiba, wondering where it was, seeing as they were the only ones in the area, raised his hand. "Ah, Sensei. Where is it actually?" He asked.

Azazel smirked before snapping his fingers. A magic circle appeared before them all and out of it came six sleek robots. "These, are the help." He patted the one closest to him.

Rias was the one to ask the next question. "And how will robots help us? No offence, but we can easily handle them." She let a little arrogance slip.

The black winged angel kept his smirk and patted the robot twice. Next thing Rias knew she was on the ground with the robot positioned on top of her, it's hand positioned to rip her head off. "That is how." The robot reappeared next to Azazel as Akeno helped her king up. "These machines are designed to push you past your limits. They are made to make your weakness your strengths." He looked at Rias.

"While you have better control, you still fall far behind Sirzechs. And even then, what will you do when someone gets past you? You're dead. You've got to learn how to fight with your hands if you ever face an opponent like that. Same goes with you Akeno." He directed his gaze at the raven haired beauty.

"You're like a glass cannon. One good hit and you're out. While you might be a **[Queen]** you mainly use your **[Bishop]** abilities. You need to rely on the other aspects to become and even stronger piece to protect your king. You are the second in command and must be able to cover your king in any shape or form. Your reflexes also need work. When you move too fast, you lose yourself and ruin the flow of battle. We'll work on that today." He stopped for a moment. "And while it is nice you finally use Holy Lightning, your form was too ridged, but that is to be expected. This was your first time using it. But, now that you're using it, you need to keep working on it. Your father can create lightning without his hands. We'll work on that over time." Azazel ignored Akeno's slight flinch when he said father. He then turned to Kiba.

"Kiba. Now, while you have gotten better at taking hits, you still keep the honor of a **[knight]** in the battlefield. While for the games that is fine, but in real battle it will get you killed. There is no honor on the battlegrounds; only winning. Either kill you opponent or be killed. That is the world you will face in the future." Azazel informed with a slightly grim face. The man remembered people like Kiba holding honor like that and ultimately killed by people they had beaten. The blonde teen nodded at that as he remembered how Kokabiel was about to kill him when he lost his swords.

"Xenovia." He looked to the blunette. "You have shown you are more **[Rook]** like compared to a [ **Knight].** And it is good you have gotten used to using a sword other than your regular, you need to work on your technique and not try to rely on your power. Or the same thing will happen to you like in the games." The leader reminded the girl of how she was countered and taken out so easily.

"Koneko." He turned to the cat-girl. "Your **[Rook]** power gives you incredible strength and defense but your slow. As you worked on it in the summer, you are still too slow. Other than that, your nekomata powers need to be honed as well. Remember how Isei fought your sister and how she moved?" He reminded the girl of how her sister was able to move in such ways that it would be impossible for her to hit her. Seeing she understood, he turned to the two **[Bishops]**.

"Asia and Gasper. Both of you are still too timid." He said. "I understand you both don't like to fight, due to your own past, but you must get over that." Seeing them a little pensive, he decided to go another way. "Let me ask you…. what if you were the only one to help the others and you couldn't do a thing because you're too scared?" Azazel asked, making them flinch a little. "Don't worry, however, because we'll make you stronger and more comfortable." The scientist tapped one of the robots and they began to transform.

Instead of being sleek, tit became shorter and now carried books in their hands. "I changed this one to help you with your magical abilities. You'll be training together to help one another out." The golden banged man explained. "We'll start on your physical training later, since the **[Bishop]** is the weakest when fighting hand-to-hand."

Looking to his students, seeing their determined looks, he smirked. "Alright. Let's begin today's training." With a flick of his writ, he teleported the group away from one another with their respective robots with them.

~Rias~

When the light died down, the princess was standing across from her robot. "Very well." Bringing out her power, she glared at the machine. "I'm going to crush you." Her blue-green eyes widened, however, when she saw the familiar power of destruction blaze alive in the robots' hands. "How?" The red-head was able to whisper before she had to launch her powers to cancel out the incoming blast.

"What?!" She yelled out, shocked, when her own blast didn't do anything to stop the other, and crashed into her. "Iya!" Screaming out in pain, Rias was thrown away a few feet. Groaning in pain, she rubbed the spot she was hit and was surprised to see she was not as hurt as she would have thought.

"Oh yes." Azazel's voice ran through the robot. "If you try to use your magical powers, it will cancel yours out. This is meant to focus on your hand-to-hand combat. No magic." With that, the robot got into a fighting stance.

~Akeno~

The **[Queen]** was having almost as tough a time at her best-friend. When the robot attacked, she used the rook aspect and managed to take the attack without being too damaged. She tried to be fast enough to block and dodge the incoming punches and kicks but she couldn't do it as fast as Kiba could.

"Stupid robot." She grumbled to herself in frustration.

~Kiba~

The lone survivor of the Holy Sword Project was also having his own difficulties about abandoning his honor when fighting with his swords. He had been taught to always have honor in battle by his teacher, Sirzechs's knight since he was young so this was hard for him.

Whenever he slashed at the robot, it came back even harder and whenever it was knocked down, he waited for it to come back. And when it did, it came at the most unexpected ways to disorient him.

"Damn it!" The blonde cursed softly as his lips bleed a little. Wiping the blood away, he got back into a stance.

~Xenovia~

'This is harder than I expected.' Thought the powerful knight as she was a little bruised up by the robot. Equipped with Duranal, she had thought she would end this quickly but the large sword the training dummy had was able to block it with not much trouble.

~Koneko~

Watching the robot for a minute, Koneko decided to be the first to attack. Releasing her cat features, the small fifteen-year-old came with a right jab. Getting blocked by it grabbing her hand, she tried to go for a kick, to be blocked one more.

The robot pushed the little girl away before speeding at her and punching her multiple times, getting through her rook defense and causing some pain.

~Gasper & Asia~

The two bishops were a little pensive about attacking the machine so they were just standing there, waiting for something to happen.

~Azazel~

Seing his students struggle a little made him smirk. "Heh." He chuckled a little. "Wonder how Ise is?" Azazel suddenly got curious about the brunette. Bringing out his cell, he dialed a few numbers before bringing it to his head.

A few rings later, Issei answered. "Little busy here!" Only it came out as a shout. Raising an eyebrow, the man couldn't help but ask. "Oh. What's going on Ise?"

~A few hours back with Ise~

Going back to where the teen had escaped the caverns, he pushed some of the rocks that covered the hole he had covered up. Jumping down the hole, Issei landed on the destroyed earth below in a crouch.

"Damn." Issei cursed as he looked around the place he had battle yesterday. The walls were destroyed, floors now broken with large holes leading deeper into the ground, and the pedestal gone. "Guess that's the smartest way to find the sword." Muttered the teen, now looking at the large hole that the pedestal once stood.

 **[Correct. I can feel the swords energy deep below. Though…I can feel something else too.]** Ddraig informed, feeling different energies from below them.

"What could possibly be down there? I highly doubt anything would survive massive blocks of rocks coming down." Issei stated, highly skeptical about Ddraig's warning.

" _ **He's right kid."**_ Nero spoke up, feeling the same thing Ddraig was from the hole. _**"Some powerful demons, actually. Stronger than the one's you've fought so far."**_ The previous host added on.

"Damn." Issei cursed softly. Peering down and really listening, he could hear and sense low growls and demon's moving around in packs. "Well…Can't turn back now." He told himself as the brunette stood back up. "Don't want to wuss out when those other two could get their hands on the sword." The teen could feel his two occupants nod in agreement. "Here we go." Jumping deeper into the cavern, he didn't hear the small blast from the hole before.

"Hm." Siegfried, now healed enough to fight, hummed as he watched Issei jump down the deeper hole. "Seems like he will lead us to it while taking down many threats along the way once more." He commented to Shunske.

"Hn. You said that the last time. He had enough strength to put up a decent fight." He reminded before a feral grin reached his lips. "This time, I'll show him the true power of the Iron Dragon Slayer." Shunske promised himself and his partner.

"As long as we get the sword, you can do whatever." His partner reminded him of the original purpose they were here. Slowly, the two followed the unsuspecting Issei, keeping their energy low enough so his dragon senses couldn't pick up on them.

~Saeko & Hiei~

Kneeling in front small demon, Saeko was wrapping some of his wounds that were slowly healing. Kage was standing in the door frame, looking at the two with a serious expression. "I can't believe he's gotten so much better to do this to you, Hiei-kun." The swordsman said, remembering how Siegfried was in the past.

"Hn." Hiei scoffed a little. "It was only because I was more damaged than I thought from the fight with the dragon. That was the exorcists saving grace. I'll crush him next time." He promised, clenching his bandaged fist in slight anger.

"And that is even more impressive and surprising." Saeko was the one to speak, after finishing wrapping Hiei's mid-section. "That Issei-san was strong enough to hinder you in battle. And, that he's the Red Dragon Emperor." She mentioned, shocked that the teen was holder of a dragon that was so powerful.

"Believe it." Kage said to his daughter. "I could sense it the moment I laid eyes on him. You need to practice on your sensing, daughter of mine." He said, making the girl nod. "Did Siegfried say anything on why he was here, Hiei-kun?" The man asked the younger male.

Something popped in his head. "I think I might know. A voice from Hyoudou's gear, possibly the dragon, said something about a sword and it being the reason why he was here." He informed what he overheard before he was too far away from Issei.

"A sword that would gain the attention of the Gremory." Kage hummed a little. "Yes. If such a weapon would reach their ears, others would hear them as well and try to find it." He nodded to himself.

"That's also the reason Siegfried is here." Saeko added on. "He was always looking for strong swords for his collection, even back then." The purplenette remembered the white haired teen always looking for something more powerful.

Kage hummed in agreement, also remembering that about the boy he once helped teach. A thought then crossed his mind. "Well…if so I think it would be wise to stop him." Looking up, the two looked at their teacher. "If what you said is correct, Hiei-kun, Siegfried seems to be rolling with a bad crowd. It is my duty as his teacher to stop him." Grabbing his sword, he was about to leave when Saeko stopped him.

"Farther, please, let me go." Kage looked at his daughter and saw the look that reminded him of her mother. "I need to face Sieg myself. Please." She begged. Hearing a sigh, the girl smiled a little when he walked out of her way.

"I'll tend to Hiei-kun while you're away. Be careful. He's more powerful than before." He warned his daughter. "Do you know where they would be?" He asked.

"I will, father. And yes. I remember hearing an explosion at Goken shrine the other day. Now knowing who's here, it's safe to assume the sword is there." Recognizing the warning and telling them her thoughts she ran out to the streets. Goken shrine, Siegfried, and Issei were on her mind as she ran through the streets.

Hiei watched the girl go. "Are you really sure it is wise to let her go?" He asked, trying to not let it show he was slightly worried about the girl.

It was not hidden from the master as he chuckled. "You know her skill level. She'll be just fine. Besides, she has the Red Dragon Emperor as an ally." Kage reassured with a smile.

Hiei just watched the girl go. 'Be safe.' He thought to himself.

~With Issei~

"Shit!" The brunette shouted as he leaned to the left, dodging the incoming claw strike from the new demon. It was reptilian like and stood on four legs with razor sharp talons on all four. One of their arms was equipped with a shield that looked like it could take some damage. Retaliating, Issei sent a hard right that the creature blocked with its shield.

'Damn. That's tough stuff.' Issei thought to himself as he cartwheeled away, dodging the other demon that would have torn him to shreds. The tee was surrounded by about ten of them and whenever he blocked one, another would gang up on him with wild attacks. 'They just keep coming!' He shouted in his head, continuing to use his agility to move over and under the blade demons. 'I have to find a way to separate one from the pact and so on.' He thought to himself, thinking on a way to beat these wild creatures.

Emerald eyes saw one coming at his side with an overhead shield bash. Issei blocked the incoming bash with a red aura coated foot. The power behind it made the Blade, as Nero had called it, stumble backwards. As he was about to launch a Dragon Slayer art, he had to drop to the floor, making another Blade land in the wall of the little area they were in.

He was glad that he could see much more clearly due to his dragon sight. If not, he probably would have been shredded by now. "Ah!" Issei grunted in slight pain as one had managed to get him with their razor sharp claws, tearing his shirt and a little bit of his jacket.

Quickly, the teen grabbed the clawed hand of the Blade and launched his fist. **"Fire Dragon Emperors Iron Fist!"** Finally, Issei was able to nail a Blade in the face. Idly noting the creature went through the dirt, making the small area they were in shake, he spun on his heel. **"Fire Dragon Emperors Claw!"** Roaring his attack, his flame coated kick burned its way through the reptilian body of a second Blade.

It roared in pain, but was stopped when Issei, with his boosted gear, caved its face in with a **[Boosted]** left hook. 'Two down.' He mused to himself as he watched the rest circle him, taking him as a more dangerous threat. 'Six to go.'

 **[Blade]** The red gauntlet announced as Ascalon was released into Issei's hands. "Let's rock." Pushing off his heel, Issei charged at the first reptilian demon he saw. Coming down with an overhead slash, the demon blocked the sword with the shield, creating sparks, before screeching at its fellow demons to help.

Glancing to the sides, he saw two coming at his left and the last three on his right. Clicking his teeth, he pushed the demon away before coating his leg in red aura. **"Dragon Tail Whip!"** Like a whip, Issei's leg smacked the two to his left into the walls next to him.

Using the momentum of his turn, he faced the other three and blocked the incoming six claw slash with his gauntlet and sword. 'Damn!' He cursed inwardly as he was dropped to one knee. "Ah!" Issei cried out in pain as the first one he attacked managed to slash his back. The teen could feel the blood pour from the new wound exposed to the air.

 **[Boost!]** Using the familiar command, Issei's crimson aura increased, giving him more power. Grunting a little, he parried the three to the side before lashing out with fast kicks to the razor sharp teeth of the three. He finished the fourth one with a powerful elbow strike to the skull, making it stumble.

Not wasting the advantage, he surrounded the dragon slayer sword in fire. **"Fire Dragon Emperors Razor Slash!"** Swinging his sword parallel to the monster, he bisected the third monster. The body fell to the earth in a blaze, fire coating its entire body, before turning to ash.

 **[Partner! Behind you!]** Ddraig warned his host. Whipping around, Issei's emerald eyes widened when he saw two Blades coming at him. "Shit!" He yelled out, getting bowled over into the walls behind him. His back aching in pain as he roughly landed on the ground below him. Weezing a little, he still felt the pressure of the demons on his chest.

Grunting, Issei let out a loud yell. "Ahhh!" With his shout, he let his crimson aura explode outwards, sending the ready to impale monsters away. "Damn things." Muttered the teen who was shakily getting up. Propping himself up on his hands and knees, he soon shot up on steady legs, with only light pants showing that he was getting a little winded.

'Ddraig, give me a boost.' Issei asked. **[Boost!]** The gauntlet soon bellowed, charging up another power-up. **[Boost!]** Ten seconds later, he was given another boost. **[Here they come again.]** Ddraig informed his partner.

Raising his sword in time, he blocked the incoming claws. Grunting a little, he pushed it away. Lashing out with a kick, Issei slammed his kick into the reptilian-like body, smirking a little when he heard the bones cracking. "Not done yet! **Fire Dragon Emperors Twin Flame Shot!"** Out of his stretched hand came two beams of flames that sent the flying demon into the ground and continued to burn it while it wailed in agony.

 **[Boost!]** Feeling another boost being added, he felt something behind him. Kicking himself up, he dodged the missile fast monster coming at him. 'Shit!' Quickly bringing up his gauntlet, he blocked the razor sharp teeth aimed at his head. Before he could attack the one in front of him, Nero's yell of next to him, made him back-fist the attacking claw.

Sparks flew from the gauntlet and claws before Issei kicked the struggling demon in the jaw, sending its face upwards. Rotating around, he plunged his sword deep within the monster. Before it could even try to rip him to shreds, the brunette ripped his sword up, effectively cutting the demon so its body was hanging off its lower half. **"Flame Breath!"** Roaring out, Issei cooked the crying demon to a crisp.

Emerald eyes glowed with power as another boost counted onto the gear. 'It's time!' **[Explosion!]** With that command, Issei was granted the power of the boosts he had stored up so far. The power was so great it erupted from his body, sending the four coming Blades into the ground. "Die!" Shouting, Issei rushed at each of them and cut them to shreds one by one, ignoring all of their wails.

Stabbing his sword into the last one, the creature tried all it could to at least cause another damage to him, but failed as Issei had kicked it's arm away. Panting a little, the teen let a triumphant smile grace his lips. "Done." He said happily and walked away from the dead monsters.

" _ **Not bad, Kid. A little trouble for a bit, but very good for your fourth time battling demons."**_ Nero complemented.

 **[Yes. You're getting better with each battle.]** Ddraig told his partner.

"Thanks." Issei smiled a little wider at the praise from both tenants. **[Reset!]** "Crap!" The boy muttered as he felt the rush of power granted to him deplete, leaving him a little woozy. Stumbling a little, he leaned on the rough dirt walls next to him. "Forgot about that." He said to himself.

 **[Rest for a little.]** Ddraig advised. **[You won't be able to possibly fight another battle at the moment.]** He said.

Siegfried and Shunske flashed before his eyes. "Alright." Complying to the dragon, Issei slid to the ground and rested his arms on his knees. Taking deep breaths, the brunette tried to calm his nerves and aching muscles.

"Hey." Issei suddenly spoke, remembering something. "Do you know why I am thinking of Esdeath right now? While I have always had her in my heart, I haven't thought about her in a while." Issei asked after remembering his dream of his first lover along with the flashed of her beautiful hair that went through his head.

Ddraig and Nero were silent for a moment before the dragon spoke. **[It would most likely be because of your dragon side. You might not know, but dragons are very loyal to those they mated with and it is impossible to forget them.]** Ddraig took a little break to let that set in. **[So, now that you have embraced the dragon side, you are remembering your first mate you had not thought of because of the pain of not seeing her for so long.]** Issei sat there for a moment more, now thinking of the pain he had felt when Esdeath left him.

"I guess, sub-consciously, I have been myself forget her, to mask the pain I had felt for her." Issei nodded to himself, now remembering that he had cried the day after she left. "I wonder…does she think about me?" He asked himself more than his partners.

~Elsewhere~

The beautiful general outfitted woman sneezed suddenly. "someone must be thinking of me." A blush graced her lips. "It must be my Ise." A perverted grin appeared on her lips, which she soon licked in hunger.

~Tunnel~

A shiver ran through his spine like the one before his fight with Hiei. 'Later.' Again, he pushed that sudden rush of pain and pleasure to the back of his mind. "You guys think I'm good to go?" He asked his partners, feeling his strength returning after five minutes.

Feeling the teen's power growing back, and even stronger, Nero smirked. _**"Yeah. I'd say your good to go Kid."**_ With a nod, Issei picked himself up, dusted himself off, and ran deeper into the path before him, feeling the sword call for him.

Running for twenty minutes, he finally made it to the sword. Only thing was, it was on a giant rock pillar in the middle of wide area he was now in. "Finally!" Issei said, wiping imaginary sweat off his brow. "Let's get it and go home." With a smile, he said to his partners and began to walk to the sword.

Getting within five feet of the pillar, the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. 'Knew it!' Issei shouted in his head before back-flipping off the earth, using it as a spring-board. Shunske had rushed the younger teen with iron claws ready to tear him apart but all he got was rock. In the air, Issei narrowed his emerald eyes, surrounding himself in the familiar crimson aura, and brought up his left hand, blocking the incoming swipe of Siegfried.

"What the?!" Issei suddenly said, shocked when he felt the pressure behind the swing begin to overpower his guard. Grunting a little, Issei was slammed back into the ground, causing a huge crater to form around him.

" **Iron Dragons Harpoon!"** Emerald eyes widened when the dust parted to show a pillar of iron sharpened to a deadly point soaring at him at a fast pace. Turning his head to the side, the spell landed inches away from his face.

Kicking off the ground, Issei landed away from the crater and fired his own spell. **"Fire Dragon Emperors Roar!"** His breath attack charged the air-born dragon slayer who widened his own eyes.

Before the flames could possibly burn him, a pillar of ice stopped it, the flames melting the ice, but gave Shunske enough time to drop down to the ground. When he landed on the ground, the three stared at each other, waiting for the next move.

Clicking his teeth, Issei spoke. "Was wondering when you guys would show?" He commented.

Shuncke smirked at the younger slayer. "Well, punk, we're here now. And I'm going to finish that little battle from before." He promised.

"Try it." Issei challenged, his eyes sharpening. "After I get done beating you guys, I'll be taking Rebellion and get the hell out of here." The teen said, oozing with confidence.

"I think not." The previous exorcist said, holding his sword in front of him. "The legendary Rebellion belongs to us." Siegfried said.

Hearing him, the brunette remembered the question he asked before. "Again, who the hell are you guys working for?" Issei asked.

Shunske answered before his silver haired partner could deny him the answer. "I don't see the problem in telling a soon-to-be dead man who we are. We work for the Hero Faction, a division in the Khaos Brigade." Issei's eyes widened at this piece of information.

" _ **Mh…this is a pickle we're in. No wonder these guys are so tough."**_ Nero said, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. 'No shit!' Issei replied with an irritated tone.

 **[Calm yourself, partner.]** Ddraig, being the voice of reason, said. **[You'll lose to these two if you get angry. They are strong and have you out numbered. And, unlike those demons, these two think about the next move.]** The great dragon assessed the situation.

Nodding to himself silently, Issei continued to watch the two ready themselves. 'I know. This is going to get rough. At the right moment, we go Balance Breaker.' The dragon hummed in agreement to the plan.

Without warning, the two terrorist members rushed Issei, Siegfried now wielding both Balmung and Tyring and Shunske's fist covered in iron magic. Surrounding himself in crimson dragon aura, Issei began to block the punches and slashes. Blocking the steel with his gauntlet, he blocked Shunske with his aura coated right arm.

Grinding his teeth, Issei struggled to block the constant high-speed onslaught from both enemies. Getting tired of being on the defensive, after five more minutes of blocking what he could, getting some cuts that broke through his aura, Issei used his left arm to parry Balmung, sending it up in the air.

"Beat it!" Shouting out, Issei slammed his left into Siegfried's unprotected stomach, skidding him away. **"Fire Dragon Emperors Iron Fist!"** Rounding on Shunske, he slammed his fist into the man's face.

"Ug!" Shunske grunted in slight pain as he felt the fist ram into his cheek with great force. Skidding back a few feet, he came back at Issei with force. **"Iron Dragons Strong Fist!"** The blue haired slayer sent his own fist attack into his counterparts' stomach, making him bend over the fist.

"Cough!" Coughing up blood, Issei was grabbed by the back of his shirt and was about to be thrown when he regained himself. "Ah!" Grabbing the iron coated hands, he overpowered the grip and proceeded to knee him, only to be blocked by Shunske's own. Struggling a little, Issei did a sweep kick, for Shunske to jump over and try to slam his kick on his head. Raising his forearm, he blocked the iron kick and pushed him back.

Bouncing off the wall, Sunske rocketed himself at Issei, who had pushed himself off the ground, creating a crater in his wake. Colliding in the middle, they punched each other in the face at the same time.

Neither stopped and continued to punch and kick one another, with each getting a good amount of hits on the other when the other got past their blocks. Shockwaves were made with each and every blow the two made.

Siegfried, now standing up, saw the two engaged in a heated battle. "Perfect." Smiling to himself, Siegfried strolled his way to the sword. His smile grew when he finally reached the sword. "Now, Rebellion." The male extended his hand to the pommel. "You're coming with me." When his fingers grazed over the handle, he was sent back with electricity going through his body. "AHHH!" He screamed in pain while he was sent back into the ground. The silver haired exorcists' body shook erratically.

Shunske and Issei stopped their battle when each kicked away from one another. "What the hell?" Shunske said, looking at his partner. "Siegfried! Get the sword already!" He shouted at the slowly rising male.

"Apparently…" He said, panting as he felt the electricity shake his nervous system. "It will only recognize those it deems worthy." Siegfried said calmly, but you could hear the annoyed undertone of not having the sword.

"Hehe!" Issei chuckled. "Tough luck bastards! Looks like your little mission failed!" He mocked, happy the terrorists failed in this little plan to get Rebellion.

"Dosnt matter." Shunske said, looking at Issei. "I think if we kill this kid it will be a good enough consolation prize." He proposed his partner.

Siegfried nodded at this. "I agree. He will prove to be a problem if we don't eliminate him." Out of his back, came the four dragon arms complete with the rest of his swords.

"Finally." Cracking his knuckles, Shunske looked at Issei with slit eyes. "Let's end this, punk." He dropped into a stance.

"Shit." Issei could only sum up this situation right now. Suddenly, his phone started to ring. Growling a little, he answered it with a shout. "Little busy here!"

Oh. What's going on, Ise?" Azazel asked.

"Nothing much, just dealing with some terrorists!" Issei yelled back, dodging the attacking Shunske and Siegfried. He jumped over Shunske's punch before blocking the swordsman's incoming slash with Ascalon, sparks flying in the clash.

"What?!" Azazel said, shock in his voice. "What are they doing all the way there?" He asked, a little more calmly.

"Apparently," He had to dodge the punch and kick Shunske away. Bringing up Ascalon, he directed the demon twister to the side. "They want to take Rebellion. They can't however, because only I can get it. Now they want my head." Issei explained while keeping on the defensive with the two working in perfect sync.

"Can you possibly get out of there?" He asked, already having an idea though. The man was not shocked when Issei replied no. "Do you need help? I could send someone there." Azazel said, thinking the teen needed someone on his side when facing these guys.

Issei stayed silent for a moment while continuing to dodge Siegfried who now smashed his sword into the ground, creating a crater. Countering, Issei sent a roundhouse kick which was blocked by the ice demonic powered sword. "I'll be good." Issei replied, feeling something in the area other than the two males.

Before Azazel could say another thing, the brunette closed the phone and focused all his attention of the silver haired male struggling to push the teen away. **[Explosion!]** Releasing the numerous boosts, he stored up while he ran here, he let it all go, raising his power a great fold.

"Damn!" The blocking teen cursed as he was sent back by the brunette's powered up kick. "He's gotten stronger, Shunske." He told his comrade who was now throwing punches at Issei.

The blue haired man didn't need to be told that as Issei was not faster and more aggressive, blocking his punches and responding with stronger punches that made him dizzy. **"Iron Dragon Hard Fist!"** Slamming his iron coated fist at Issei, who blocked it with his gear, Shunske launched himself aweay from Issei before taking a big breath.

Issei followed the fellow slayer's motion. **"Fire Dragon Emperors Roar!" "Iron Dragons Roar!"** Both breath attacks clashed in the middle with a great struggle. Shunske pumped more power into his breath attack, matching Issei's powered up breath. The colliding attack's exploded, causing a great explosion in the middle of them.

Blinded a little, Issei had little to no time to block the four armed enemy that was atop him. "Fuck!" He cursed himself. Waiting for the impact, his eyes widened when he heard the distinct clash of blade against blade.

"S-Sa-Saeko-senapi!" Issei shouted in shock. In front of him, blocking Siegfried, was the purple haired swordswoman.

Grunting a little under the pressure of the sword., Saeko pushed the former comrade of hers off and kicked him in the stomach, sending him skidding along the dirt. By now, the cloud of smoke disappeared, showing Shunske panting a little with a bruised cheek from Issei's right hook.

Getting up, Issei stood back-to-back with the younger Busujima. "W-What are you doing here, Senpai?" He couldn't help but question, despite the serious situation.

"We'll talk about this later." Saeko said seriously, her blue eyes never leaving Siegfried. "Just deal with the other opponent." She said.

A little ticked off at being commanded by someone other than his master, he followed it. His emerald eyes stared back into Shunske's red orbs. "Let's continue, Iron dragon." Issei said.

A crazed/excited grin formed on Shunske's lips. "You're reading my mind, Sekiryuutie!" With a shout, a greed circle appeared under him. Issei's form stiffened a little when he felt the power rise from it. 'This is not going to be good.' _**"You think?"**_ Nero asked sarcastically. **"Iron Dragons Scales!"** Powerful iron covered his entire form, boosting his power and defense.

 **[I believe now's the time.]** Ddraig said, feeling the power increase. 'Right!' **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]** The teen's entire form was surrounded in the familiar red dragon emperors armor.

"Ahhh!" Both let out a battle roar before dashing at one another in a blur of speed. Meeting in the middle with their fists, they sent a greater shockwave that made the room rumble. The ground below them blew away as the two continued to speed at one another, meeting in clashes of fists and kicks. Red and green auras were the only thing seen between the two continuing their bout of dragons.

'So, this is the power of dragon's.' Saeko thought to herself, feeling the energy the two produced with each attack. 'It's frightening really.' She repressed a shiver of fear and lust.

Siegfried saw this and chuckled. "Still love the sight of battle and power eh, Saeko-senpai?" He asked with a smirk. "And I see you still hunger for more swords and will do anything to get them, no matter the cost, even your life." Saeko retorted easily.

"You know me so well." Siegfried accepted her words, as they were true. "But I must say I'm surprised to see you here and with a demon of all things. I thought you were to hunt them for the church." He commented with a raised eyebrow.

"True." Saeko nodded, ignoring the constant clashes of fist and kicks in the background. "But I have changed over the years, much like you have not." Her blue eyes pierced into the white ex-exorcists own blue orbs.

A silence fell between the two as they got in their respective stances, neither saying another word as they studied one another. When a stray rock from the dragon battle flew between the two, they launched at one another in a clang of steel against steel and rapid movements that were a blur to the untrained eye.

The two parried each slash while expertly moving their bodies in such ways to try and gain the advantage in their duel. It seemed the two were equal in skill as Siegfried kept blocking Saeko's strong and fast slashes while the busty purple haired teen weaved and moved her body around the six swords that constantly tried to slam into her. A deadly dance of blades would be the only right words to describe the battle between the two.

While they were battling, Shunske and Issei were continuing to butt heads in the air and walls. Issei slamming his fists into the elder slayer's cheek, making his spit out blood, as Shunske smashed parts of his armor even as if regenerated, striking him directly. **"Fire Dragon Emperors…" "Iron Dragon Slayer's"** Both reared their fists back, coating them in their respective magic and roared out as they collided. **"Iron/Strong Fist!"** A large explosion was the result of the clash of dragon spells.

Out of the cloud in the air, two figures were sent tumbling into the ground, large craters forming as their bodies landed. "Damn!" Issei cursed, feeling a few of his bones broken, an injured arm, and a nasty gash on his head, his blood leaking down his left eye. "I'm not doing…so good…here." The teen commented between pants as he got on one of his knees, holding himself up with one hand on his knee and ground.

Shunske was in a similar situation. His steel armor that protected him during the bout was almost gone, his face portion all but gone, showing a swollen cheek and black-eye when Issei delivered a right hook that rattled him. Along his exposed chest, large portions of the steel were burnt off, showing the second degree burns he suffered from the younger slayer's fire coated fists.

The two spirits inside Issei's mind watched the whole fight with calculating eyes. To Ddraig, it reminded him of how actual dragons would fight. Nero was reminded of how the current fight was similar to the fights he had with slayers of his own time. _**"Guys good. He had more experience but you have the power to even it out."**_ Nero commented.

'Thinking…the same…thing.' The teen responded, still trying to get his breath back. His eyes widened when he saw Shunske get back up, ready for more. "Damn. This guy really lives up to his dragons art. Tough as iron." Issei said, irritated that this was going on for so long. "But, I can't deny I'm having fun." An excited grin formed on his face.

"I have to admit!" Shunske called out to Issei. "You're tougher than I thought. This has gotten my blood boiling." An excited grin formed on his face as well. "But now it's time to die kid as two dragon slayers in this world it too many!" Jumping high into the air, Shunske pulled his iron coated fist back. **"Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!"**

'Holy shit! It's more powerful than before!' Issei thought with wide eyes, his sences going crazy to dodge that attack or die. Trying to move, he coughed up some blood. "Fuck! I can't move now!' He shouted in his head.

Ddraig, seeing his partner about to get flattened, yelled. **[Is this how you want to die?! Are you going to die like a weak Hatchling?! What would your mate think of you?!]** The dragon used his lover and how she thought as a way to get him going.

Emerald eyes widened when he remembered Esdeath and what she told him once. 'The strong survive while the weak die. While you may be weak now, I know you will be strong in the future.' She had said that will upmost confidence and love in her eyes.

"That's right!" Suddenly roaring out, Issei was able to get up. Glaring back at Shunske, he reared his fist back. "And I won't disappoint her or anyone else! **Fire Dragon Emperors"** Shunske was now over him and launched his stored up fist. "Die!" **"Rapid Flame Fist!"** The blue haired slayer was not expecting the sudden attack that overwhelmed his own. **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]** The armor called out many times, giving him the extra power he needed. "Get bent!" Roaring out, Issei sent the final fist, socking Shunske right in the jaw, taking out all of the metal covering him.

"Guha!" Coughing up large amounts of blood, the older dragon slayer was sent soaring through the air. Not done with him yet, Issei appeared over him, his hands raised over his head. **"Fire Dragon Emperors Hammer!"** Slamming his attack into his opponent's stomach, making him bend with the attack, Shunske was sent crashing to the floor. Issei soon followed, his armor disappearing, and landed on his face grunting a little.

Shunske groaned in absolute pain, his eyes rolled to the back of his skull, before passing out. 'I guess…he wins this one.' He thought before losing consciousness.

Weakly raising his head, the brunette chuckled happily. "Finally…" Issei said in victory. _**"Well I'll be."**_ Nero said with slight surprise but pride in his voice.

 **[Well done, Issei. Well done indeed.]** Ddraig also showed his pride in his partners' victory over another dragon slayer.

"Th-Thanks." Issei said panting a little, his blood leaking out of his mouth and head. "But…" Trying to stand, his hand gave way and he tumbled so he was face up. "I need to get…Rebellion." He said, still trying to get up. _**"Not right now Kid. Your body needs a little rest. You just used Balance Breaker and had a hard fight. If you move right now, your body will shut down."**_ Nero warned the boy.

Gritting his teeth, Issei looked to his left when he heard the clashing of steel. "Wow!" He couldn't help but breath out as he watched the two go at it.

Coming at each other once more, Saeko parried Siegfried's hurricane sword, blocked the ice making sword with the butt of her sword, and kicked him in the jaw. Using the slight advantage, Saeko surrounded her sword with magic. 'What?!' Issei was shocked at the power in the sword. **[Huh. A Holy Sword.]** Ddraig noted as he sensed the power coming from the blade the purple haired girl was using.

Slashing across his chest, Saeko released the Holy energy, making Siegfried skidded back, and slam into the stone pillar that held the demon sword he was after. A dust cloud surrounded the male and Saeko, sensing a little rest in the battle, let herself breathe a little heavier.

Issei blushed as he looked at Saeko's form. Her shirt was ripped, showing off her a large amount of cleavage and her toned body that made his blush bigger. She had a light sweat going and that only enhanced the appeal of the purple haired third-year. "Beautiful." The teen whispered out.

"Issei-san." Saeko called out, knocking Issei out of his admiring of her form. "Are you alright?" She asked, still looking at the hole her opponent was lodged in. Her blue eyes narrowed when Siegfried got out, showing that all his arms were cut, had a new wound on his chest, his shit now gone, and bleeding from his face and head.

"Y-Yeah. A little tired but I'll survive." Issei tried to play off the great pain he was in at the moment. Coughing a little, he spat the red liquid to the side. "Just give me a second and I'll help." He said, trying to breathe steadier.

Saeko could tell he was liying but didn't comment on it. "Well, color me shocked." The two looked at Siegfried, who was looking at the passed out Shunske. "I honestly didn't believe you would beat Shunske." The silver haired man admitted. "You are a scary person." His blue eyes locked onto Issei's brown. "And I think it would be best if you die so you won't be a problem to us in the future." With that, Siegfried rushed past Saeko and appeared over Issei with Tyring.

'Move body!' Issei shouted at himself, struggling to possibly move. His eyes widened, when Saeko had appeared in front of him, her sword blocking the incoming crater forming sword with a harsh grunt. The ground below them caved in, creating large quakes to go through the area.

"Your fight is with me." After saying that, Saeko rolled backwards, using his greater weight and height, and flipped him over with a powerful kick to the chest. Flipping to her feet, she rushed at the air-born Siegfried with a wide smirk on her lovely face.

The smirk on her face was something Issei knew very well. 'What the…Her too?!' Rias' pawn thought in shock. **[Well, seems you have attracted** _ **another**_ **sadist.]** Ddraig commented, feeling the bloodlust pouring off the girl when the battles first began.

"Heheh." Issei chuckled a little nervously at the prospect of dealing with another sadistic woman. Shaking those thoughts, he glanced over to see that Rebellion was still, amazingly, in the pedestal. "Still there." Groaning a little, the brunette began to crawl to the sword, groaning in pain with each pull of his left hand. _**"Are you even listening to me? Don't move right now!"**_ Nero said, a little angry/impressed with the teen's resilience.

"I-I know." Grunting out, he pulled himself through the ground. "But…I need to help out. If I get the sword, I might be able to help." Issei said, trying to find whatever strength he had left to keep moving.

" _ **True. The sword might give you a boost, but not much."**_ Nero said, thinking of the boost in power it had given its previous wielder after picking it up.

"Can I at least use a boost?" He asked Ddraig, though already having a guess at the answer. **[No. You don't have much stamina left for a single boost. Just keep moving partner.]** The dragon confermed his thoughts making him click his teeth in annoyance.

"Guess I still have some ways to go." The teen said to himself. Ignoring the constant clashing of swords that rang through the area, he kept moving to the pedestal, happy that Saeko was taking Siegfried's attention from his failing body.

Saeko and Siegfried were in a heated clash of great speed and ferocity only two swordsmen could do. Clothes and parts of flesh were getting cut, parries from slashes from vital moves were made, along with blood leaking down their bodies. Getting tired of the woman in front of him, and seeing the crawling red dragon user getting closer to the sword, the previous exorcist decided to end this.

"Freeze!" With that shout, a pillar of ice appeared between the two, which Saeko quickly cut through like paper. Blue eyes widened when she noticed it was a distraction. "No you don't!" Throwing her sword in his way, Siegfried blocked the thrown sword with an x-crossed block.

Saeko jumped up quickly and caught her sword before pushing against the two swords. Struggling a little, she had to lean her body away, dodging the twin slashes from the other swords.

Siegfried launched his foot into Saeko's unprotected stomach with a powerful front kick. "Uga!" Coughing, the purpled haired beauty was sent flying into the ground, making an indent in the ground.

Looking back to the brunette, the silver haired six handed swords man widened his blue eyes as he saw the teen standing over the pommel of the demon sword. "No!" Rushing at the teen, he raised all his swords and prepared to smash him.

When Saeko was holding off Siegfried, Issei took the chance to pick up the pace, ignoring the pain in his body, and finally getting to the sword. Using it for support, he got himself up and grabbed the handle when the Kahos Brigade member appeared before him. _**"Pull it out now!"**_ Nero shouted.

"Uoh!" Pulling with all his might Issei lifted the sword out and felt a power wash all over his body and through his system. "Clang!" The clashing of steel resounded through the caverns as Issei blocked the swordsman with Rebellion.

"Uga!" Siegfried grunted in anger and annoyance as he tried to push the sword back but found that he couldn't. "How…is this…possible?!" He questioned.

"Don't underestimate me!" Shouting, Issei parried his opponent's swords to the side and made a quick upward slash to the ex-exorcists' chest, ripping his shirt further and.

"Shit!" Shouting in pain, blood pouring from both wounds from his chest, the Hero faction member felt his skin being burned by the teens powered up fire fist. Groaning, the male coughed up a large glob of blood as he slumped down from the wall he was slammed into.

Not taking his eyes off the prone male, he went over to Saeko. "Are you okay, Saeko-senpai?" He asked the Busujima heiress. "I-I'm fine, Issei-san." Saeko groaned out, bringing herself to a knee. Blue eyes locked onto the demon sword.

"Incredible! Such power!" She whispered in shock. The woman had never felt such power radiating off a demonic sword like Rebellions. A groan made the woman look to her past friend with narrowed eyes.

Stumbling out, Siegfried got on all fours, panting heavily. 'I-I-I can't take any more of this. Shunske is down and I'm at my limit.' The male admitted to himself.

"Hm…seems you and Shunske are having some troubles, Siegfried." The mentioned man let his eyes widen at the familiar voice.

Issei and Saeko's eyes widened as well, as they never sensed the other person arriving. Looking over, they saw a handsome young man, maybe Issei's age, with short black hair, wearing a combination of a Gakuran and Ancient Chinese uniforms. In his hands he wielded a spear that radiated a large amount of holy energy. On his shoulder was the passed out Shunske.

"C-C-Cao Cao. What are you doing here?" Siegfried stuttered. Saeko looked at the interaction in surprise. 'I've never seen him act like this.' She then looked at this Cao Cao with narrowed eyes. 'He must be his leader and very strong. That spear he's holding is releasing so much holy energy its frightening. It's stronger than my fathers' sword.' The woman thought as she looked at the youth.

"You two were taking a good amount of time so I decided to check up. I honestly never expected to encounter the Sekiryuutei and wielder of Murata-tou and daughter of Kage Busujima." Cao-Cao said, now looking at the two across from him.

Issei looked at the confident teen with narrowed eyes. 'Ddraig, Nero-senpai…what the hell is up with that spear? It's leaking a large amount of Holy Energy. More so than Xenovia's Durandal.' He asked his partner's.

Nero looked at the spear with wide eyes. _**"Kid, don't go up against this guy right now. In that kid's hands is the spear that killed Jesus Crist."**_ This made Issei's eyes widen in shock. 'W-W-What?!' He yelled in shock.

 **[He's correct.]** Ddraig attested to Nero's statement. **[In front of you is the Ultimate Longinus, the True Longinus. If it even touches you, even the littlest scratch, you'll die.]** Ddragi warned seriously.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get here?!" Issei demanded, pointing Rebellion at the confident man.

Cao Cao looked at the brunette with a calm and collected expression, not at all worried about the sword pointed at him. "My name is Cao Cao, descendent of the original Cao Cao; the Warlord from the Three Kingdoms Era. I'm the leader of the Hero faction among the Khaos Brigade and wielder of the Ultimate Longinus, the True Longinus." The human said.

"I was right." Saeko muttered, her words still heard to all those awake. "Even if you are here, the mission has a failure. As you can see, the red dragon emperor has the Rebellion in his hands." The woman stated.

"Yes, I can see." Cao Cao then turned his attention to Issei. "So, this is the rival of Vali?" The mention of Vali's name made Issei grip his sword harder. "How do you know Vali?" The dragon-slayer asked.

"It is hard not to know the strongest White Dragon Emperor in history along with the man who can make me fight seriously and her to use that Juggernaut Drive as well." The black haired man said, keeping his eyes on Issei and Issei alone.

This made Issei's eyes widen further. 'This guy had fought Vali and made him use the Drive!?' The statement only made him realize this human in front of him was extremely dangerous. 'I don't think I'll beat this guy right now. Not even with Rebellion.' He thought. While he did have more power with the sword in his hand, he knew he couldn't possibly beat this guy as he was at the moment.

Cao Cao only smirked at the teen. "While it would be interesting to fight against Vali's destined rival, I have more pressing matters to attend to. So, I must bid you due, red dragon. But know this, the next time we meet, I will kill you." He promised before he grabbed Siegfried and teleported themselves out of the area.

Seeing them gone, the two let out a sigh of relief they didn't know they had. "What a frightening man." Saeko said, remembering Cao Cao's aura. "But…it's good that they were unable to grab the sword." She said, looking on the bright side of the battle.

"Yeah." Issei muttered. Shaking his head, he looked at Saeko. "Hey, can you stand up?" He asked.

Smiling a little, Saeko nodded. "I'll be fine." Standing, Saeko looked at Issei. "Let's leave. I'll tell you what you want to ask when we get to my home." She promised.

~Busujima House~

Now sitting in the dining room, Issei sat across from Kage and Saeko while Hiei leaned against the door, his eyes bored and passive. "So, Issei-san, I take it you must have questions for us." Kage said, looking at the brunette.

The teen nodded. "Yeah. I was wondering, it seemed like Saeko-senpai knew that Siegfried guy and had a holy sword. Did you come from the church?" He asked the two.

"Yes." Kage nodded. "I was once an exorcist in the Vatican and before you ask, yes, I know you're a devil but don't worry, you have helped my daughter and Hiei, so I won't harm you." Kage said, making Issei's shoulders relax. "But I have retired, now wanting to spend my time in peace." He said.

Coughing a little, he continued. "As for how my daughter knows Siegfried, he used to train with her until he left. They were close and it was troubling that he left so suddenly. As a child he had always wanted to search for more power and I had tied to stop him from that path, but he ignored it." The male said, a little sadness leaking through his voice.

"I am sorry." Issei bowed his head a little. "I did not mean to bring up such bad memories. I can be a little insensitive at times." He chuckled sheepishly.

Saeko waved it off. "While it was bad, it is now in the past. Siegfried is now an enemy." She said.

"Correct." Kage agreed. "Any other questions, Issei-san?" He asked.

"Well, actually, how did you and Saeko-senpai meet Hiei? Aren't exorcists supposed to kill demons?" He asked, knowing it was a little harsh but he genuinely wanted to know.

"Hiei-kun appeared before us this year and was in trouble." Saeko was the first to speak. "Father and I helped him and he had been with us since then, saying that he was in debt to us." She looked to Hiei who looked away.

"Don't say it like that." He scoffed. "I honor my debts and that is that." The younger teen said, ignoring Saeko's giggle.

"Is there anything you wish to ask me?" Issei said, now having his questions answered.

"No, not really." Kage shook his head. "We know you're a part of the Gremory, your sign on your hand, and just wanted the sword Rebellion." Kage said.

Before anything else could be said, Issei's phone began to ring. Pulling it out, he saw it was Azazel calling him. "Oh crap! I forgot! Excuse me, I have to take this." Walking out of the room, he answered with a hello.

"Ise, are you alright? I couldn't reach you until now? What happened?" The man asked, wanting to know what Issei had gone through.

"I'm fine, sensei." Issei placated his teacher. "I had some help from local people here. Though, I was able to find something you and the others would like to know. Could you bring them to you?" Issei asked seriously.

"Alright. Everyone, come here!" Calling out to the team, whose robots stopped at his voice, they walked over to him.

"What's wrong, Azazel?" Rias was the one to ask. "I have Ise on the phone with some information." Azazel stated, making the team light up at the mention of their friend. "Alright, go ahead, you're on speaker." He said to Issei.

"Okay, as Sensei knows, I was just battling some terrorists." He said and he could feel the shock from his side and the power radiating from Rias, Akeno, and Xenovia. "But don't worry, I'm fine now. After the fight, however, the two were picked up by the leader of their faction in the Khaos Brigade, the Hero Faction. The guy's name was Cao Cao. Telling you right now, he's dangerous and it's because of his sacred gear and his aura he had around him. It's the True Longinus, the spear that killed Jesus Christ." The teen dropped the bomb.

Azazel was silent for a moment. "…This is troubling." A grim frown formed on his face. "To think they had that spear with them. Were their anyone else you were fighting?" He asked, remembering Issei saying he was fighting more than one.

"Yeah." Issei nodded. "They were from the same division as Cao Cao. One was a guy named Siegfried. He's an ex-exorsist whose very strong. I'd say he could give Kiba and Xenovia a hard time." Issei stated, making said two swordsmen look at the phone in thought.

"Also, and here's the crazy thing, they had another dragon slayer with them." Azazel let his eyes widen a little. "Guys name was Shunske and he used Iron Dragon Slayer magic. Like myself, he's very strong in hand-to-hand combat and is very ferocious in battle."

"Huh? Seems Khaos Brigade has some very troubling members among their group." Mused the scientist.

"Ise-kun." Akeno made her voice heard. "How did you get away?" She asked, worried how the boy she loves got away from such people like he said.

"Oh! That's another surprise! Do you know a woman named Saeko Busujima Buchou, Akeno-san?" He asked.

"Saeko?" Rias said, remembering the girl in question. "She's over there? Wait…she's the one who helped you?!" She asked.

"Yeah. Also, like Xenovia was, she was an exorcist too. But, she left when her father did." Issei said, making them sigh in relief as he was in no danger of being killed by said two ex-exorcists.

"Now that you have the sword, when are you coming back, Ise?" Azazel asked.

"Hm…" Tapping his chin, Issei thought for a second. "Well, since I can't enter Balance Breaker at the moment, I think I'll be back by the day after tomorrow. Right now, the city is about to have a festival tomorrow so I thought it would be cool to see it." The teen said.

The girls pouted at that. They wanted their love to come here as fast as he could but knew he couldn't at the moment, seeing as he was injured and couldn't fly without Balance Breaker. 'Have to fix that.' Rias thought to herself.

"Alright. We'll see you then, Ise. Have fun." Azazel said before ending the call.

The teen smiled and closed the phone. Walking back in, he smiled at the small family. "Sorry about that. I just had to talk with my friends." He chuckled before sitting back down.

"It's quite alright." Kage waved it off.

Issei, thinking he had overstayed his welcome, decided to stand. "Well, again, thank you Busujima-san for the help. I must be going now; I don't want to be an inconvenience.' He bowed to the man of the house before starting to walk away.

"Hold on now." Kage stopped the teen. "I can't just let a young man injured to go out. You can stay the night. Think of it as a thank you for helping my daughter come back safe." The man suggested with a smile.

Issei smiled at the kind gesture. "Thank you, Busjima-san." He bowed in thanks.

 **END**

 **There we go! The ninth chapter of New path is done with. Hope you all liked the early introduction of Cao Cao. I thought it would be cool to just give him a little scene where he tries to intimidate the teen.**

 **The next chapter will be the festival, some talks with the family, and him going home. Might even do a time-skip to start of second semester, don't really know for sure yet.**

 **Also hope you like the little training session for the team. I thought it would be cool for them to try and get stronger when the two week break before going back to school. Tell me what you think of the chapter. See you all as soon as I get the next chapter going.**

 **Storm Out!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Gold Testament: I think you got it wrong. Cao Cao has the same sacred gear he had in cannon and I don't think Issei could take it from him.**

 **Ricc850: That's what I based it off of.**

 **RedDragonRevan: There won't be a lemon between Issei and Saeko. I want to make progress to their relationship before going into them having sex. It will be a while before they have sex, I'll tell you that.**

 **Dragon Rider 66: I was thinking about doing that, but decided not to.**

 **Mike Kromer: Saeko has more of an interest in Issei, not actually having any real love interest feelings just yet. That will come soon, though.**

 **mir19: I have an idea for that interaction that was inspired by the story 'The White Dragon of Justice' by Sangai-Havoc, but with my own twist seeing as they have a deep relationship, more than cannon at this point in the original plotline, at the moment.**

 **TheLaughingStalk Lenny-Kun: I've had thoughts on both ideas of Rebellion for Issei. You'll see this chapter.**

 **Animeloverq8: Thank you and yes, Saeko will be in the harem.**

 **Guest: I've thought about all those powers and won't say for sure he'll have them all, but he will have some as he progresses.**

 **Cruzerblade: Both the festival and reunion of lover's will be interesting; I'll tell you that much. The reunion, however, won't happen until a few chapters down the road, maybe after this one.**

 **midightkhaos: She's an amazing beauty and a strong warrior. I thought it would be interesting to have her in the story and I'm glad so many like it.**

 **I own nothing of DxD or any other anime I might include.**

 **Chapter 10**

"Thank you again, Kage-san." Issei thanked once more as he sat on the little bed inside the guest room.

Kage waved the teen off once more. "Think nothing of it. Goodnight." Closing the door, Issei let out a sigh and fell back on the bed.

"What a day." The male said in exhaustion, his muscles finally getting a break. _**"Hey kid."**_ Nero called out to the brunette. "Yeah?" Issei replied. _**"We still need to train tonight. Don't worry, it won't be too bad, seeing as your injured."**_ He reassured his student who paled at training right now.

Sighing, Issei let his eyes close and enter his mind.

~Mind~

Brown eyes opened to see the familiar sight of the church that Nero and Ddraig now resided in. Ddraig and Nero stood in front of him, waiting.

"Hey guys." Issei waved to his two teachers. "So, what am I going to learn today?" He asked.

 **[We're going to teach you how to use that sword you just obtained.]** Ddraig said, pointing to the sword that appeared in Issei's hands the moment he pointed his large claw at him.

"Saw that coming." The teen said. "But, before we start, can I ask you guys something?" Issei requested.

" _ **What's up Kid?"**_ Nero raised his silver eyebrow at the boy.

"Since I got the sword, I felt that my body had not been feeling that much pain. It was when I put it down, did I really feel the pain. Why?" Issei asked the two elder beings.

 **[That is because the sword reduces the pain you feel in battle.]** Ddraig stated. "How?" Issei asked.

Nero answered this one. _**"The original user of Rebellion needed a sword that would help reduce the pain in battel so he made the sword to nullify the pain he felt whenever he held the sword."**_

"That sounds crazy." Issei admitted. **[True.]** Ddraig nodded. **[But the original user was a demon himself who battled numerous battels and would fight until he was unable to, like you.]** The dragon remembered the creator of Rebellion and the similarities he and the brunette hold.

"Wow. What was the guys' name?" The teen couldn't help but wonder the swords first owner.

" _ **His name was Sparta."**_ Nero answered this time. _**"The second owner was his son, Dante. You're the third user in history."**_ He added on.

Issei was a little shocked at this. "Really? That's pretty cool." Issei said in awe. "Let's get to it then. I'll try not to disappoint you." He promised the silver haired swordsman.

Nero smirked. _**"Alright Kid. Now that you have the sword, I think I'll use my own sword."**_ Issei raised an eyebrow at that. He didn't know that Nero had another sword. The man usually used some practice katana when he trained him with Ascalon. The teens eyes widened when a sword appeared in Nero's hands.

It was a large, one edged blade with an ornately red etched base with a mort-cycle like shift near the grip. The size of the blade was enough to be categorized in the long sword category, maybe a little heavier. "Whoa." Issei couldn't help but let out an amazed breath.

His smirk grew at that. "Like it?" The silver haired male asked rhetorically. "This is my pride and joy. I call her Red Queen." Stabbing it into the ground, he revved the engine. Issei was even more shocked and amazed when the sword lit up with fire. "Here I come." With that Nero charged the brunette with speed that was surprising since the size of the blade would weight anyone down.

Quickly bringing Rebellion up, he blocked the incoming overhead strike but grunted heavily at the power behind it. 'Damn!' Issei cursed in his head. 'Bet the others are having a better time than me.' The teen thought to himself as he continued to try and parry the experienced silver haired male.

~Training Room~

The Gremory team had finished their training and were currently panting, their bodies aching, with bruises littering their forms. "Not bad for the first stage of your training." Azazel announced while looking over his students.

"First stage!" Rias couldn't help but yell out in shock. Her peerage followed in her shock.

The fallen angel leader smirked at the group. "Yes, first stage. We'll still have to help you all out. While you did well enough, you could have done better." He stated. Azazel then began to address the team; the king first.

"You got a little better as you learned on the go when the robot got past your defense. It's to be expected, though, seeing as you never really fought someone with your fists. I think I have the perfect fighting style for you after watching." Azazel stated, thinking of what he witnessed of Rias.

He then turned to the half fallen angel. "You got better with your **[Rook]** aspects well enough, but your **[Knight]** ability will need work as you can't control such speed yet. Even your lighting ability grew. Not too shabby." Azazel complemented the panting girl.

"Kiba." The blonde stood up, using his sword as a crutch. "While not as much progress as predicted," This made him frown a little. "You let go of some of your honor when you struck the robot when it was down." That lifted him up a little.

He then turned to the powerhouse **[Knight]** "Xenovia. You took the right steps in using more speed than power today." He complemented, pleased with the girls' progress. "When you're not training with the robot, try and practice with Kiba and learn some things from him." The scientist instructed. The two **[Knights]** of Gremory nodded.

Azazel then turned to the loli neko. "Like Xenovia, you increased your speed a bit, but could be better and try to train with Kiba as well." The small white haired girl nodded at the mans' words.

"Asia and Gasper." The two **[Bishops]** looked at their teacher. "You work well together and covered one another almost flawlessly." Azazel remembered the two working very well together, Asia using some of her offence magic she learned, while Gasper tried to use his more of his vampire powers. The two smiled at his praise.

"Thank you, Sensei." Asia said happily. "T-T-Th-Thank y-y-y-you, s-s-s-sen-sensei." Gasper squeaked out. 'Need to work on that stutter.' Azazel noted to himself.

"That's it for today. Rest up and get ready for tomorrow." He instructed the team who happily nodded at getting a break.

The team found themselves in the living room sprawled out on the comfortable furniture. Their bodies still aching and sore from the training. "That was hell." Rias moaned in pain.

All agreed with that. "Wonder how Ise-kun is?" Akeno mused aloud, making all those think on the brunette they talked to a while ago.

"He might be asleep even if we tried to call him." Kiba stated, thinking if calling his friend would be smart.

"…Senpai is injured so he might not get up now." Koneko said in her usual emotionless tone, but you could hear the concern if you listened closely.

"To think he fought off another person with the same abilities he has." Xenovia stated, remembering how strong and effective his new powers were.

"Ise-san is strong." Asia said with a smile. "He'll be back soon." She said.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes. I-I-I-I-Ise-senpai i-i-i-is the st-strongest." Gasper said, completely agreeing with his fellow **[Bishop]**.

None could say no to that statement. He was, by far, the strongest person in the peerage. Akeno then ruined the mood by her usual antics. "Ufufu. I can't wait for that date with Ise-kun." She giggled. The statement made Rias' eyebrow twitch in agitation.

"Not on your life Akeno! He'll go out with me first!" Kiba and Gasper, seeing the girls were about to get into it again, sneakily retreated.

~Issei~

The morning sun shone through the small house directly into the brunettes' eyes. Groaning, the teen got up and stretched his aching muscles. He winced a little when he felt his side creak before rubbing it. "Damn. Still a little sore." He moaned to himself.

" _ **Don't be such a wimp."**_ Nero told his student. _**"I just put you through some training than that battle."**_ He reminded the boy.

Issei clicked his teeth at that. 'Well, what the hell kind of teacher impales his student!?' He shouted out, feeling the phantom pain of having Red Queen run through him.

 **[You got cocky when you landed a blow on Nero.]** Ddraig interjected on the conversation. He had supervised the training last night. **[You know that can lead to death.]** The dragon spoke from experience.

Sighing, the teen couldn't argue with the two spirits inside his head. "Alright. Lesson learned." Issei said. Stretching once more, he got up and looked for his red shirt. "Damn." He cursed, seeing that his shirt was ripped beyond repair. "Hope no one is up yet." Issei said to himself before opening the door. He was greeted to the sight of Saeko about to knock on the door.

The two looked at one another for a moment, taking in their appearance. Saeko had on a plain white t-shirt and pajama bottoms that were lose but still showed off her figure. Issei blushed a little at the sight.

Saeko was blushing herself, if only a little, at the sight of Issei's bare chest. She couldn't help but like what she saw. He was chiseled for a seventeen-year-old, having a growing six-pack, with a scar over his chest that only, to her, increased his handsomeness. "M-M-My father has a shirt for you." The pruple haired beauty said, holding out a white shirt for the male to take.

Embarrassed, Issei took it and pulled it over his head. "Thanks." He said quickly before donning the shirt. Unknown to him, she was kind of disappointed in that.

Shaking her head, she gave him a small smile. "Breakfast is ready. Join us when you are able to." With that, she walked to the kitchen with natural grace he had seen in some princesses of the underworld.

'So beautiful.' Issei thought to himself with a larger blush. He was knocked from his daze when he heard the cough from both tenants. Righting himself, he followed the girls' walk to the room. He noticed that Kage and Heie were already their eating. Kage was sitting in a formal manner while Hiei was more relaxed with his arm rested on his raised leg and eating at a slow pace along with the man of the house.

"Oh. Good morning, Issei-san." Kage greeted the youth with a small nod and smile.

"Good morning to you too, Kage-san." Issei bowed to the man before having a seat across from him. Hiei continued to eat but spared a glance at him. Issei took that as a greeting.

"Here you go." Saeko said, coming from his left, as she served him some of the food. "Thank you again." Issei thanked his senior before taking a bite. Brown eyes widened at the amazing taste. 'It's even better than Rias and Akeno's!' The teen admitted to himself. "This is amazing, Saeko-senpai!" He said before eating at a faster pace.

Saeko smiled. "Thank you. I have a lot of practice for Hiei-kun and father." She said.

"That's because you won't make me go to the kitchen, Saeko-chan." Kage said with a small smirk.

"Hn. That's because you suck as a cook." Hiei said bluntly, never looking up from his food.

Issei watched the interaction with a small smile. It seemed like these three got along despite being enemies due to what affiliations they had before.

Breakfast ended with the four sitting in the living room and causally talking. Issei learned more about the three. Saeko was a strong exorcist that had taken many extermination missions by herself. He didn't pry into the fact that he could tell that she was sadistic but hid it underneath a well-mannered woman. She reminded him of Akeno, only more samurai like. All in all, he liked the girl a lot as a friend.

Hiei was harder to get a read on as he was the silent and loner type of guy. All he knew is that he was staying here because he owed the family.

Kage was a man who Issei didn't want to mess with. He had the same aura around him as the leaders of the factions and it showed in his powers with the sword when he watched his daughter and him fight. The man was toying with her.

The day went by and it was finally time for the festival. Hiei said he didn't want to be around humans so he stayed away.

Standing at the entrance to the festival stood the two males in formal robes with Saeko wearing a blue kimono that really showed off her beauty with a yellow sash around her waist. "So, what do you want to do first? I'll pay for it since you've been so nice to me today." Issei offered with a smile.

"Thank you. But, why don't you kids have fun by yourselves. I don't want to be a bother." Kage said with a small smile. Before they could protest he was already off. 'This boy could help you, Saeko-chan.' The elder Busujima thought to himself and about his daughters fear of her sadistic personality.

"Well…" Issei trailed off, a little uncomfortable with being alone with the senior. A sudden thought popped in his mind. 'I-I-Is this a date?' He asked himself. With the question, the sudden appearance of Raynare flashed through his mind with her cruel laugh and smirk. His lips turned down in anger at the memory. Before he could go into darker thoughts, the flash of blue appeared before his mind. 'Thanks guys.' Issei knew it was his partners who helped him by showing the hair of his long-lost lover.

"What do you want to do, Saeko-senpai?" He asked with a relaxed smile.

Saeko returned the smile. "Why not try some of the games?" She proposed. The teen nodded and let the older woman lead the way.

They spent the night playing some games, Issei winning the girl a stuffed toy, and enjoying the peaceful night. The brunette was grateful for this as he had been having a very hectic few days in the city. Saeko could say she was having a great time herself. It was rare for her to feel like a normal girl as she usually had to keep up her appearance as a polite woman. There was something about Issei that made her relaxed but she couldn't complain.

The night ended without a hitch and both teens enjoying their time. "That was fun." Saeko said with a smile as the two sat in the living-room.

"Yeah." Issei said. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Saeko nodded. "When are you coming back to school?" He questioned.

"This semester. We're moving back before the beginning." Saeko said.

"That's cool. We'll be classmates again." Issei said with a smile. The purple haired beauty nodded. "Well, I guess I need to get some sleep. Got to get home. Good night, senpai and thank you for spending the day with me." The teen thanked with a sincere smile. He never noticed the small blush that appeared on the beauties face.

~Next Day~

"Again, thank you guys for letting me stay here even when you didn't have to." Issei thanked the Busujima's again as he stood out of their home.

Kage waved it off. "And, once again, think nothing of it."

Issei nodded but still thanked the man again. "I know." He then turned to Saeko. "I hope to see you again when you come back. Balance Break." **[Welsh Dragon: Balance Breaker]** Ddraig's voice called out as the familiar red armor surrounded the teen. Waving back, he turned around. **[Jet]** With that, the jets on his back came alive, propelling him through the air.

"Well…he was an interesting boy. Don t you think, Hiei-kun?" Kage asked the teen in the doorway.

"I suppose." Hiei muttered. 'Next time we met, I won't go easy.' He thought to himself as he felt excitement from the battle two days ago.

~Air~

"So, what should I do when I get back?" Issei mused to himself. **[Train with Rebellion with that Knight friend of yours would be the best.]** Ddraid advised. **[In mind experience is good, but the real life thing is the best.]** The great dragon said to his partner.

"True." The teen agreed with his dragon teacher. "Can't wait to show Kiba and Xenovia how good I am." Issei said with excitement. The armor, as if feeling the same way, pushed him even faster to Kuoh.

~Two hours later~

"Finally!" After landing outside the town and disengaging the armor, the brunette walked to his home. "Home sweet home." Issei said with a smile. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his key and opened the door. "I'm home!" He yelled out.

"Oh, hey Ise." Issei perked up when he heard Azazel from the other room. He walked out to see the brunette with a smile. "Hey. Good to see you're back. If you're wondering where the others are, they are in the training room." The scientist explained.

"That's cool. Actually…I wanted to talk to you alone." The teen said. This made Azazel raise his eyebrow.

"Hm. Alright, come and let's sit down." The duo walked into the living-room and sat down across from one another. "Alright, what's up?" He asked.

"Well…I know you have some information about a lot of stuff, so can I ask you to find someone for me?" Azazel looked a little surprised.

"Hoh. And who is this lovely lady?" The man said with a teasing smirk, knowing that, even if he was less open about it, he was still perverted. It was only confirmed by the large blush on his skin.

"A-Ah…he name is Esdeath. She…she was a friend of mine when I was a kid. I've been wondering if she was alright as I have not heard from her in years." Issei admitted with a blush and sheepish smile.

"Huh. And why are you so interested in this girl? I don't think you've told us about her before?" Azazel was intrigued to know more about the brunettes past. Issei rarely talked about his past so he was very interested in finding out something about the Red Dragon Emperor.

"W-Well…" He trailed off, thinking if he should tell the man about his relationship with Esdeath all those years ago. **[If you wish to see her so bad, just ask him. You've not mated with the other girls so you don't really owe them an explanation.]** Ddraig piped in. He kind of found it sad that his partner was pushed around by the ladies in his life and he was happy he had grown some backbone since training with Tannin.

'G-Guess you're right about that.' Issei couldn't deny the logic about that. "Alright, but…please don't tell the others about this, especially the girls." This made Azazel even more curious.

"Okay, you've got my attention. This must be pretty good if you don't want the others to know." What he was told really did shock him. "What?! Really?" He asked with shock. Issei nodded sheepishly. "Wow! Didn't know you had it in you kid." Azazel praised with a smirk. 'They'd be furious if they learned about this.' He thought of what the girls in the peerage would do to him if they found out he was not actually a virgin. 'Hell, he even fooled me with that. He seemed like a virgin with how he acted this long.' Azazel had to admit the kid was one hell of an actor. "I'll see what I can do." The scientist promised the pawn.

"Thanks sensei." Issei thanked the teacher with a relieved smile and sigh. A sudden beeping sound from Azazel's pocket made him focus on the watch he pulled up. "What's that for?"

"Have to go check on the others." Azazel stood. "Come on. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you." Issei followed the black-winged angel to the elevator.

The elevator dinged and the two stepped out. Issei had to instantly cover his face from the incoming dust cloud. "What the hell?" He asked in slight shock. Bringing his arm down, he looked at the wide field, looking for his friends spread out.

Issei saw Rias first. She was battling a robot with her fists covered in The Power of Destruction. "She can do that now?" Issei couldn't help but ask.

"Yup." Azazel answered. "Though, she only started using it yesterday, it's a little rough but she's getting there." The male admitted as the princesses next punch was blocked and got a punch to the stomach in return. Glancing over to the teen, he was happily surprised to note that Issei didn't move from his spot. 'Good. He's learning self-control.' He thought as he was used to seeing the brunette running to the crimson princesses aid whenever she was in danger or pain.

Issei then turned to see Akeno using her Holy Lightning. 'She's actually using it.' The teen thought, happy for the raven haired beauty for using her born talent. His eyes widened when her body was covered in electricity that blocked the incoming lightning bolt. "Wow. I didn't know she could use it as defense!" Issei was impressed by how she was using her powers in a different way than before.

"She's gotten used to using her Fallen blood recently. I can't help but thank you, Ise." Azazel said with a smile.

Issei sheepishly rubbed the back of his head before seeing another dust cloud rise up and two cries. Looking over, he was surprised to see Asia and Gasper fighting one of those robots. "They're fighting too?!" He asked in shock as he knew the two were very reluctant to fight. The next shocking thing happened was Asia actually firing an offensive spell at the robot in the form of a good sized fire-ball.

Gasper followed up with a kick to the robot's face. The kick flung the creature away, skidding, before it rushed back at the small vampire. "Wow! When did Gasper get so tough. And when did Asia finally learn some attack magic?" Issei asked in wonder.

"That would be during the few weeks in the underworld." Issei turned to the scientist. "The reason Asia didn't use any offensive spells in the fight was because she was still hesitant in it, which is alright seeing as she had been raised as a healer only. Gasper, he's trained in his vampire blood and has found a good way to use it. Vampires can use their blood as a source of power. They channel their yokai through the body and can become a weapon. Like Asia, he was hesitant in the games so he didn't use it. Now, they're trying to break that. They're doing pretty good at it too." Azazel praised the two meek **[Bishops]** that were fighting very well together. Asia backed Gasper up with her long ranged attacks while Gasper when in for some close-combat.

"So amazing! I'm so proud of them!" Issei said with a big smile. He then looked for the **Knights** and small **Rook**. Loud clangs changed his eyes from Asia and Gasper to the blonde currently moving as faster speeds than Issei had ever seen him. He strained to keep up with the increase of skill Kiba possessed.

"Even Kiba and Xenovia have improved." Azazel noted as he watched the blonde battle with the robot at great speeds with his **Balance Breaker**. "I can see." The teen said before looking at the blue haired beauty. He could tell she was getting better at using the sword, he guessed it was one Kiba made for her, opposed to her usual blade.

Issei then saw Koneko coating her fist with senjutsu and fighting off her own robot pretty well. "And Koneko has gotten even better at controlling her senjutsu." Azazel told the teen.

"They've gotten better in these past three days." Issei was amazed at the progress.

"Stop!" with the call, the robots stopped their assault and powered down. The peerage looked over to their teacher and smiled at the person standing next to him.

"Ise!" Rias was the first to launch herself at the brunette and hug him with the other girls following after. Gasper and Kiba smiled at seeing their friend after a few days.

"Hey…guys." Issei wheezed out a little, feeling a little uncomfortable at the hold the girls had over him. Heraing this, they let go of him and helped him up. "It's good to see you guys. I got to tell you guys what happened now that we're face to face." The brunette said with a smile.

Now sitting in the living-room Issei looked to his left arm. "Rebellion!" With that call, the demon sword appeared in his left hand. All looked at the sword in awe.

"Wow!" The two sword freaks said in amazement. They could feel the power from the sword easily.

"Hm. Haven't seen that in a few years." Azazel said, looking at the ancient sword.

"You've seen this before, Azazel?" Rias asked the scientist.

He nodded. "Yeah. Hard to forget fighting Sparta's son, Dante." Azazel remembered the white haired half-devil that was almost as powerful as his father. "Let me tell you, with that sword, he was a true monster. He lived up to his family name alright."

Rias' eyes widened at the name. "S-S-Sp-Sparta?! As in _thee_ Sparta?!" She asked in shock.

Issei was the one to answer. "Yeah. Nero told me about the swords origins. It's amazing to think I now have this." He gazed at the blade.

~Skip~

It was now time for the second semester to start and it had been an interesting few weeks for the Gremory team. They had trained hard and got better. Issei was now, according to Kiba and Xenovia, a novice with the sword. Koneko had built up her speed. Rias and Akeno could now take a punch without going down so easily. Kiba could now strike down a downed opponent and had become stronger without his sword, if ever knocked from his hands. Xenovia had worked on her technique to where she could make Kiba try hard. Asia and Gasper had become much better as a team and worked on their confidence issues. Gasper no longer stuttered as much as he did with Asia having more confidence in herself and spoke more strongly.

There were also the love letters from Diodora. It took all of Issei's will power to not try and find him and knock his block off. Also, Azazel had given sad news to Issei the first week he was back. He informed the teen that Esdeath's father had been killed and no one had seen her since. With no information on her, she was believed dead. Issei, however, didn't believe that for a second.

'I know you're out there, Es-chan.' Issei, sitting in class, thought to himself while looking out the window. Sighing, he got into character of the virgin and looked to his peeping 'friends', He had found himself thinking about their relationship and found it lacking. They had left him to get beaten by the kendo girls and usually punched him whenever he did something that they found unforgivable.

He yelled along with his bald 'friend' when he was informed about someone losing their virginity in their class and continued to complain how they would never get laid. 'If they only knew.' Issei thought to himself. His senses went off when he felt someone from behind.

"Smells like virgins." It was the glasses wearing female pervert Kiryuu with a taunting smirk on her face.

"Did you come to laugh as us?!" Motohama asked with an angry face.

The girl nodded with a small laugh. "Fufuf. Since it's you guys, I'm sure you spent a worthless summer."

Both perverts yelled at the girl. "Shut up!"

"By the way, Hyoudou." Kiryuu turned to Issei. "Lately Asia has been acting weird. Do you know why?" She asked as she had noticed the usually cheerful blonde acting differently.

Issei let out a subtly frown as he glanced over at Asia who had a strained smile on her face. 'Damn you Diodora.' He cursed the pure blood. Asia, seeing Issei looking at her, gave him the same strained smile. This made him angrier. Issei then noticed Kiryuu staring at him with suspicion. "What?" He asked.

"No, it's just that, since entering the second term, your popularity with the girls has increased quite a bit." She informed the stronger brunette.

"W-What! Why?" Issei asked with a slightly shocked face.

"Well, your face has become more serious. Even from my eyes I can tell your body has become quite muscular. There are girls who say that you've become more wild." She noted what she had heard.

"Heheh. Well…I worked out during the summer." He somewhat lied. The girl seemed a little down at that. "…If only you didn't get so full of yourself." She muttered. Issei looked at her with wonder before brushing it off.

"Hey, Issei. Did you hear?" Masuda got Issei's attention. "It seems Saeko-senpai is returning this term!" He said with joy. "We finally get to see that beauty again!" All the guys swooned about Saeko.

Before Issei could try to lie, another male student ran up to the other guys. "This is urgent! There are two new transfer students coming! A girl and guy!" He announced. After a few moments of silence, all the class went in shock.

"Um…it might be unusual, during this time of the year, but two new students will be joining us today." The teacher said with a nervous smile. The girls were excited to see what the new guy looked like while the guys were wondering if the new girl was a beauty.

"Come in you two." And in came the two that had gotten so much attention.

The guys went wild for the girl who had chestnut hair that was tied in twin-brains and violet eyes and a bright smile on her lovely face. The cross on her neck shone in the light coming through the window. Some of the girls were blushing at the male teen beside her. He was on the short side, with black with white outline hair and narrowed crimson red eyes that sent shivers down their spines.

The peerage members were shocked as the girls recognized the girl. Xenovia knew her as her previous partner and friend. Issei was shocked to see her along with the smaller male that stood beside her. 'Hiei!?' The brunette thought in shock. He honestly didn't expect the silent demon to be in a school.

"My name is Irina Shidou. Let's get along, everyone!" Irina said with a chipper smile.

"Hiei." He kept it short and to the point. Issei sweat-dropped at that. 'Guys I shouldn't have expected much.' He thought to himself.

The break came and Issei was already walking to Hiei who was ignoring the girls asking him questions. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Blame the old man." Hiei replied shortly. You could see the small eyebrow twitch when Issei chuckled a little.

The girls were shocked at the interaction. "What?! He knows Hyoudou! Is he a pervert like him?!" They began to overreact once more.

"I'll see ya." Issei said as he walked over to his child-hood friend. "Could you come with me for a sec, Irina?" Issei asked with a smile and small blush. Now looking her over, he could tell she was much more grown up and a true beauty than when they were children.

Irina smiled brightly at her crush. "Of course, Ise-kun." Smiling to the girls she excused herself and followed the teen out with Asia and Xenovia following. In the hall, where no one was around, they could freely talk.

'I thought that angel would never leave.' Thought the black haired demon in slight relief. He could easily sense the girl was an angel and it was making him antsy to fight her if she tried anything.

Before anything could be asked, Irina smiled at her two friends. "It's been a while Ise-kun and Xenovia!" The chipper girl brought her friend in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay Xenovia! It might be a little awkward, due to our positions, but I'm truly happy!"

Xenovia returned the girls smile. "I'm glad you're doing alright yourself, Irina. Is it punishment that the cross you are wearing is giving me minor damage?" She asked in afterthought as the feeling of the holy object against her was hurting her a little.

"I'm sorry Xenovia! I forgot!" Irina quickly let her go and apologized.

The green fringed beauty waved her off. "It's alright. So, what brings you here?" She asked in wonder.

"I transferred here by Michael-sama's orders. I will give more details after the lectures. We'll meet in the old school building, okay?" Irina said with a small wink that made Issei blush. 'Damn dragon hormones.' He cursed inwardly and cursed a little louder when he heard Nero snicker at his plight.

Issei sent Rias a text after hearing that. "Irina came. Did you know about this?" He asked in the text. She replied after a few minutes. "Yes. It was suddenly determined to turn have this situation. I'll explain after the lectures. Just look out for her until then." She ordered. That was something else he didn't like. The dragon side of him didn't like to be ordered around by someone weaker than him.

Pushing the dragon mind down for a bit, he replied with an okay. When they returned to class, Issei felt the teachers' words go in one ear and out the other. His mind has been wondering about Hiei's words and how it got him questioning a lot. He thought about the familiar of Rias that gave him the contract and it raised his mind. Why didn't she warn him before the attack? Why didn't she try to approach him to be in her peerage before the date? He knew she needed someone strong to beat Riser, but she could have done it in a better way. To him, it was like she was making the decision for himself and that angered him.

The Asia situation also made him angry. The way she slapped him after trying to go and do the right thing angered him at the time and it angered him even more at the moment. It was like she planed all this out to get her way but he shut that down, thinking Rias was a kind person, which she was. But…he couldn't help but beginning to question her mind and attitude along with the way she got angry with him when he spent time with the other girls. 'If she found out about Es-chan…I don't think I'll sit by.' His eyes unconsciously turned emerald at the self decleration.

~Clubhouse~

"Irina Shidou-san; I welcome you to our school." Rias said with a smile directed at the church messenger in the middle of the room. The Gremory peerage, Azazel, and Sitir peerage were in the room, welcoming the beauty. Koneko seemed to make her permanent seat Issei's lap, not that he really minded as they had become closer during the break.

"Most of the people here I am meeting for the first time, but I have met most before. My name is Irina Shidou! I have come here to Kouo academy as a messenger of the angels." The devils clapped at her introduction and then gave bitter smiles as the girl began to speak about God.

Issei, sitting next to Xenovia, decided to ask something. "Hey Xenovia." He whispered.

The girl looked at him weird. "Why are you whispering?" She whispered back.

"Irina doesn't know about God's death right?" Issei asked.

"She didn't know about it when she was partnered with me. She might know because she was at the meeting." Xenovia answered back, wondering how the girl, who had so much faith, reacted to the truth about the Lord.

"You do know about the death of 'God of the Bible' right?" Azazel asked without a thought. "H-Hey! Don't ask that so suddenly!" Issei said, glaring at the man for the way he asked the girl.

Sighing, Azazel addressed the dragon gauntlet user. "You're an idiot. If she's here, then she received the mission while knowing about it. This place is the most important place among the territory of the Three Great Powers alliance. If someone afilliated come here, then they should have the basic knowledge." Azazel explained.

"I know that. But, you didn't have to say it like that." Issei said, trying to make Irina a little better at the surprise question.

The girl in question smiled with a blush at the way Issei was trying to spare her feelings. "Don't worry Ise-kun. And yes Governor-sama of the Fallen Angels; I have been informed about the absence of the Lord." Irina told Azazel.

Xenovia took this time to speak out. "You're much tougher than I thought. I never thought someone like you, a person with such a strong belief in the teachings, would come here without being shocked."

That was what broke the dam. Many tears started to flow down Irian's violet eyes. Closing in on Xenovia, she shouted. "Of course I'm shocked! My spiritual support! The center of my world! The Father of many creations died!? I had lived my entire life with the belief I slept for seven days and nights when Michael-sama told me! Ahhhhhh! Lord!" Irian was now in tears as she hugged the table in depression. Issei was compelled to help her but was beat by her fellow believers.

"I understand how you feel." "As do I." Asia and Xenovia kneeled next to her and spoke gently. They all hugged each other, making Issei blush hard at the fact they were so close together, and started to pray.

When they stopped, Irian began to apologize to the two. "Asia-san! I'm so sorry for calling you a witch the first time we met! I even said such horrible things to you Xenovia when we said our goodbyes! Please forgive me!" She begged with sincere eyes.

Asia and Xenovia smiled at the teary eyed girl. "I don't mind. I'm hoping we can get along since we all love the same Lord." Asia requested, still loving the way she had lived before becoming a devil.

Xenovia shared the same mind-set. "The same with me. That was also my fault, acting without thinking. I turned into a devil immediately after it all. But, I'm happy that we can be together after all that." They all began to pray together. The rest smiled at the beginning of their friendship and reuniting.

"Can I assume you're Michaels messenger?" Azazel asked after letting a few moments pass for the three.

Irina nodded at Azazel's words. "Yes, Azazel-sama. Michael-sama was troubled that not a single person from Heaven's side was stationed in the area."

"Yeah that sounds like something Michael would say and do." Azazel said with a sigh. "We said we didn't need anyone else since I, the Gremory and Sitri heiresses were stationed for the devils and fallen angels. But Michael wouldn't accept it so he sent her. It would have been just her but he also had someone else coming back into the area and they will help as well." Azazel said.

The new addition made the peerage raise their eyebrow, except Issei as he had a though on who it was. "Who?" Rias was the first to ask. Just then a knock came.

Smirking, Azazel called out. "Come in!" In walked Saeko Busujima with her father. "Hehe. Good to see you again, Kage." Azazel greeted the man with a strong handshake the purple haired swordsman reciprocated.

"Same to you, Azazel." Kage said with a small smile. "It seems you have weaseled your way into something else you find your fancy in." He teased a little.

The Fallen Angel leader didn't deny that and laughed. "Wait. Who is he?" Rias asked the unknown, only knowing he was Saeko's father.

"Oh. Where are my manners?" Kage said to himself. "Hello, Rias Gremory, my name is Kage Busujima; a former exorcist to the Vatican." All remembered the name Issei had told him.

"So you're the one who had helped Ise?" Akeno asked the male. He nodded. "Thank you for helping our **[pawn]**." She thanked. "Yes. We are in debt." Rias added on.

"Think nothing of it. He is a classmate to my daughter and helped her when she was fighting Seigfried." Kage said with a small smile directed at the sheepish teen.

Xenovia was looking at the man in shock. "Y-Y-You're Kage Busujima? The exorcist that could rival Dulio with only his sword skills?! The man who took direct orders from Michael-sama himself?!" The beauty was shocked at seeing the strong male.

"Heh. That I am. But, now I'm just a man whose enjoying his time in peace." The ex-warrior of the church said. Asia and Irian were in the same boat as Xenovia. They had heard the stories of the man and it was incredible that they were actually standing in front of him.

"So," Kage then turned his attention to the chesnutte haired girl. "You're the girl Michael reincarnated as his ace." The man looked the girl over.

"Ace?" Kiba asked with a head tilt, not understanding what he meant. "What do you mean by that, Busujima-sama." He asked with a respectful tone.

"Aw! I wanted to surprise you guys!" Irian pouted a little before letting out a happy smile and clasping her hands together like a prayer. They were ready for another prayer from the girl but were shocked at the thing that happened instead.

Her body glowed a white light and white wings soon popped out of her back. While the teens were shocked at the revelation, Azazel had calmly placed his hand under his chin. "I guess the discussion proved fruitful, seeing as you're an angel." He stated. "What discussion?" Issei asked.

"Well, Ise-kun." Irian got their attention. "The discussion was about angel transformations. It was finally possible and Michael-sama blessed me by reincarnating me as an Angel. I had heard the Seraphs using the technology of the Devils and Fallen-angels to make it possible." This shocked the lot, even Kage.

"What do you mean by [Ace], Irian-chan?" Kage inquired.

Smiling at the strong male, she explained. "The Seraphs decided to have twelve subordinates and called them [Brave Saints] with each having positions from 'Ace', myself, to a 'Queen' from the card game. The cards of the King will be the position of the Seraphs who would be the master of the twelve."

"Wow." Azazel said in fascination of this. "Well, I suppose using the reincarnation system is wise as only the angels wouldn't have done it. They need to strengthen their forces just like the rest of us." He stated, seeing the logic in Michaels actions. "If you are using the card system, I would assume someone very strong is called the 'Joker'. Also, the twelve members would represent the twelve apostles. Micahel and the others sure do keep it interesting." Azazel let out a laugh.

"So, what can you do as an Ace Irian-chan?" The brunette asked his friend. The girls of the peerage took note of how he addressed her and it slightly angered them. 'Why won't he call me that?' They all, except Koneko, asked themselves.

Her eyes sparkled in joy of talking more about her position of an angel. "I can use light weapons and I work directly under Michael-sama! I am truly blessed." Irian said with delight. "Also, Michael-sama has talked about a special Rating Game between the devil Evil Piece system with the angels Brave Saint system."

'A game with the angels?!' Issei thought in shock at such an idea. Irian then gained a slightly sad look. "While there are some higher up angel-sama's who are against the idea, due to our strained relationships, we are making slow progress with the idea."

The group could understand the thoughts of the higher up angels who had lived through the war and many battles with the devils and fallen angels.

"So, it would be possible for us and angels to battle one another in the future?" Asia asked.

The duel hair colored black-winged angel twitched his neck. "Yes, later in the future. It won't happen right away, of course. At least ten…maybe twenty years until such a game could be held." Azazel said in thought.

"Looks like that could be fun." Kiba said in restrained excitement.

"C-Churches are a little scary." Gasper said in slight fear of fighting against people who had hunted his kind for years.

"Let's stop with the talk about the future and focus on the now. It's a welcoming party for Shidou Irian-san and welcome home party for Busujima-sama and Saeko-san." Sona said with a small smile.

"I hope we call all get along with each other. Even if we were enemies in the past, we are friends now. Please take care of us." Irian said with a bright smile.

"I agree." Saeko finally spoke with a smile. "While I used to hunt devils, I look forward to no longer having to spill blood and look over my shoulder in worry." She said sincerily.

With all that done, the party went on with all the teens laughing with Kage and Azazel sharing a few drinks.

~Elsewhere~

"Hm. Seems the Gremory team will fight against the Asoroth heir." Vali stated as he sat across from his informants, Kuroka and Esdeath. The two were good at getting information and found out about the upcoming battle for the devils.

"Yup, nya. Seems Diodora is antsy to get that nun of theirs in his peerage too." Kuroka said with a lazy smile. While she seemed easy-going, she was worried about her sister. She didn't want to know what she would do if the little brat harmed her sister she still loved.

Esdeath was in the same boat, only about her Issei. "Yes. But, from what I can gather, the little pest won't be able to complete his little plan. He's weaker than the Gremory peerage. Especially Ise." She had seen the footage of the last Rating Game and she was pleasantly surprised to see how strong her mate had become. Kuroka glanced at the girl in slight suspicion of her blushing face when she said Issei's name. She could tell the woman was obsessed with the brunette but also held genuine love as well.

"Well, either way, I suppose we should warn Hyoudou when they are told about it in the next few weeks." Vali said to his two female comrades.

"Very well." "Cool, nya." Both the girls said before walking out of the room. Vali continued to sit there in thought. "I wonder how you can get your way out of this, rival?" The silver haired half-devil mused aloud.

 **End!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the 10** **th** **chapter and the things that were shown. Also, I know it might seem that Vali is actually caring of Issei, well, I'd like to think he would want to make sure he was strong enough so he could fight him in the future.**

 **Also hope you like when Issei was beginning to question some of the things that happened in the past and his thoughts of protecting Esdeath, even if Rias would get pissed off.**

 **I'll see you all later with the 12** **th** **chapter of New Path!**

 **P.S. The winner to the poll is Kurama with Orihime coming in second.**

 **Strom Out!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Gold Testament: You'll have to see in the next chapter. They were in the fight.**

 **Guest: I don't…at least not intentionally. She could have gone about it better and I am calling it out.**

 **Animeloverq8: No.**

 **godxbad13: You'll see it real soon.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon: You'll see a little bit of it in this chapter and the coming chapters as well.**

 **SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: Thanks for pointing it out and yes. The ex-nun will have some fight in her and won't be taken away so easily.**

 **Son of Athena 5555: Thank you for the kind words and thank you for reading my story.**

 **I own nothing except my own OC moves and side-plots.**

 **Chapter 11**

It had been a few days since the group had met in the clubroom and everything had been going well. Issei was pondering about it as he sat in the clubroom, not really taking part of the conversations around him.

A small smile graced his lips as he remembered Irina moved into his house. With another beauty under his house, he could feel himself beginning to lose control over his increased lust he had been slowly gaining control over. The best way, Ddraig told him, was to mate with someone. This made the teen blush as he couldn't do that due to the promise he made with Esdeath. Every time he was about to try and make a move her face flashed before his eyes, making him reluctant to continue any of his carnal desire.

His saving grace is that with more women in the house, it could keep their attention away from him so he could control himself and train with Rebellion. Like he thought, Kiba and Gasper were getting much better along with the rest of his team. Gasper was no longer the cry-baby he was and could hold conversations with people he was comfortable with and could speak a few words to those he didn't know well. Kiba had become more relaxed and talked about regular male stuff and continued to help Issei with his swordsmanship when needed.

He also hung out with Saeko, Heie and Kage. The three were fun to be around, with Hiei being quiet, and excellent sparing partners for the Gremory team. Issei was right when he thought Saeko was as good as Kiba as the blonde had to really try to keep up with the purple haired senior only to end in a draw.

It was at his moments to himself, he continued his thoughts about Rias and her way of recruiting him. Again, Hiei's words flew through his mind. Shaking his head, the teen finally noticed that it was just him and Rias. 'C-Could this be my chance?' He asked himself.

 **[Now's the best time, partner.]** Ddraig encouraged, knowing that his partner was still having troubles coming up with a way to talk to the girl who had given him a much better life than before. _**"It's better to know the truth."**_ Nero threw in his own advice to the teenager.

Giving a mental nod of thanks, he steeled his nerves. "Rias." Issei called out to Rias as they were sitting in the clubhouse alone. The princesses face lit up when she heard her name being called by her love. "Yes, Ise?" She asked.

Steeling himself, he looked Rias in the eyes. "C-Can I ask you about the day I died?" This caught the girl off guard. "Y-Yes?" She asked with a head tilt. "What brought this on?" The crimson haired princess asked.

"I've-I've been thinking about some stuff about _that_ day" Issei said the word in slight anger. I know it was your familiar who gave me that contract. But, if you knew about the date with Raynare," He kind of spat out the name like it was venom. "Why didn't you warn me before it? Why did you let the Fallen Angels trespass on your territory?" He asked.

Rias' sea foam green eyes were looking back at Issei widely. She really didn't see her pawn asking her these questions. Coughing a little, she tried to explain. "I didn't know at the time." She tried to lie. It was true she had known but, at the time, she needed a powerful piece and she didn't have the time to have gain trust before asking Issei. The princess knew it was wrong and had been trying to make up for it to the two by being very affectionate to them.

Issei caught the lie and it kind of broke his heart. "Don't lie to me." He hissed out, making Rias recoil. She had never expected Issei, of all people, to use that kind of voice with her. "I'm not a fool anymore. I know you would have noticed someone that was an enemy coming on your turf. So, why didn't you try to warn me if you knew they were targeting me?" He asked. "I know it would have been hard to believe at first, which it was, you could have taken more precautionary measures for someone in your territories life that you knew was in danger." The brunette added on.

The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess could see the anger in his eyes. She had nothing to say and it only made the anger inside him grow. "Another thing is; why didn't you come and tell me what I was the next day I woke up? I was so scared and confused. I thought I had gone crazy! Then, I get attacked by another Fallen Angel only to be saved by you before it happened I was killed again! Why? Did you really want to come off as the hero who saved me?!" Issei's angry voice only grew with the open mouth of Rias who was trying to think of something to say. He could feel the dragon part of him rise and make his blood boil. His eyes turn emerald as a result.

The sight of those intense eyes staring at her, burning their way into her soul, she almost chocked on the pressure they held. 'How did he get this strong?!' She thought to herself in a mixture of awe, surprise, little fear, and small traces of arousal.

" _ **Take a breath Kid."**_ Nero's voice was unusually serious. Taking the advice, Issei calmed his anger before looking back at her, slight anger and hurt still seen. "I know you didn't want to be the first to attack, but you let an innocent die that night and you let me live thinking I was crazy. I know it's too late and you didn't kill me yourself. It still feels like you could have done things better with me and Asia." The mention of Asia made her eyes widen more so.

"W-what does Asia have to do with this?" She was finally able to ask.

"You didn't have to slap me with everyone watching when I wanted to go and help her. You even went to the church yourself when Kiba, Koneko-chan, and I left. It was like you wanted everything to play in your favor. I awaken my Boosted Gear and you get Asia, someone who could heal any race. And, you could have told me of the Riser situation before asking me to take your purity. It feels like you only cared about yourself instead of the other people in these situations. I was scared because of these incidents and you did nothing to help while I helped the others with their emotional problems." He listed off.

Tears were beginning to form on the corner of her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Ise." It was the only thing Rias could say at the moment.

"Actions speak louder than words." Issei announced before turning his back. The teen couldn't look at the princess at the moment. "I know I can't turn back the clock and I'm happy with the life I live now. It's just…I can't really trust you as much as I could. You have to earn it all over again." Before she could say another thing, he stuck his hand out as a way to silence her. "Don't come to my room anymore. You're not welcome." With that said in an emotionless tone, he walked out of the room; leaving a distraught and teary eyed Rias Gremory to sulk in her actions.

Her mind was racing as she thought of the things she had done so far and how she had gained Issei as a pawn. She was desperate at the time, due to her arranged marriage, so she would admit she did not truly think about Issei's feelings nor Asia's since she could have saved her from being killed and captured in the first place, even if it might have caused a war.

"W-What do I do now?" She asked herself, expecting some kind of answer to form. It never did and she continued to sit there, thinking of where she went wrong and how to try and make Issei trust her again.

 **[Are you alright, partner?]** Ddraig asked his sad and angry partner as he had stalked off into the forest. The dragon found it infuriating that the woman didn't try to defend herself with all the things he accused her of and had the nerve to apologize and not admit she went wrong.

Placing his hand against his chest, where his heart was, he responded. "It hurts right now." He whispered. "I'm so angry I can't see anyone at the moment. Nero-senpai are there demons in the area? I need to let out my anger." Issei asked his silver haired spirit.

" _ **Let me check."**_ Nero said and went silent for a moment and searched for any demon to help the boy release his rage. He sensed a powerful demon, much more powerful than what Issie had fought before, miles outside the town. _**"Got one. The demon is outside of town and pretty strong. I believe it's time to see how you are with Rebellion."**_ He said with a silent smirk. The man hoped Issei would get something other than a stress relief out of this encounter.

Giving a silent nod, he began to follow Nero's directions to the demon. His blood was getting pumped in excitement.

~Miles away~

Outside of the town, in the east, was a wide area that was filled with abandoned homes littered a wide forest. Standing outside, the area Issei, with emerald eyes, glared at the greenery. "It's in here alright." He mused as he felt the power inside the forest. He could sense the powerful aura fluxing wildly. "But…it seemed to be fighting something." He raised his eyebrow at the other aura. It felt like Koneko and Kuroka.

 **[You're right, partner. Seems a yokai is fighting it right now.]** Ddraig confirmed Issei's thoughts.

Nodding, Issei sprinted into the forest, following the shock-waves that ran through the trees as he went deeper inside.

With the demon and yokai, said demon was beginning to get the upper hand of the young yokai who looked to be around Issei's age. The demon was large with large dragon-like wings over his back. It had razor sharp claws on its hands and feet that looked encased with ice.

The yokai was a youth, around Issei's age, with long silver hair with two long bangs that go down his shoulders that went down his back with fare skin and amber eyes. He was wearing red kimono top, over a white shirt, and matching pants that had a 'ballooning' effect at the bottom of his feet. Atop his ears were two silver dog ears.

Right now, the yokai was jumping over the constantly firing ice that threatened to impale him. **"You can't run forever, half-breed!"** The demon yelled out while continuing to blast ice at the boy.

He only clicked his tongue. "Keep talking ice freak!" The dog yokai bit back in a loud obnoxious voice. "It will only be better when I kick your ass!" Flexing his razor sharp clawed hands, he smashed the next ice shard directed at his head. Shattering the ice, he went on the offensive and began to charge, breaking the shards that kept raining down.

" **Cocky little shit!"** It roared out as it launched many more ice shards at the dodging teen.

This was the scene Issei was greeted to. Standing on the tree a few meters away from them, keeping out of range, he watched intently as the silver haired male continued to gain ground. 'He's not bad.' He admitted.

Ddraig, looking through Issei's eyes, hummed to himself in thought. **[** _ **I know this aura from before**_ **.]** He knew he had felt an aura very similar to the rushing boy's own somewhere before he was sealed but couldn't place it.

Jumping up high, the teen slashed out "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Surrounding his claws was a white aura that came flying out of his claws when he slashed down. Seeing the incoming attack, the ice demon raised up his own claw and created a shield, blocking the attack easily.

His amber eyes widened when he saw an ice tail come from his back and wrap around his body, squeezing him hard. "Uga!" He yelled in pain.

" **Hehe."** The ice demon let out a sinister chuckle and raised his razor sharp claws to the half-breeds' face. **"Where's that confidence from before?"** He mocked.

Glaring into his opponents' face, he still defied him. "Screw you!" His ears then twitched a little to the right. **"Fire Dragon Emperors Roar!"** After the shout, the boy was shocked to see the incoming fire blast.

With wide eyes, the ice demon let his prey go and dodge the fire unless he wanted to be cooked. **"Who was that?!"** It roared out in anger.

"That would be me." Issei called out and jumped off the tree branch he was standing on. The brunette stood in front of the silver haired yokai, who had landed on his ass after being let go of.

" **Who the hell are you, boy?"** It questioned with rage in its glowing blue eyes. While it was angry, it was sweating a little on the inside. He could feel the power radiating off the new opponent and it was scaring him if he was honest.

"None of your concern." Issei said with a calm and controlled tone. His emerald eyes never leaving the demon. "Are you good?" He asked.

Getting over the slight shock of the teenage in front of him, he stood up and glared at him. "Who the fuck are you?!" His anger made Issei stumble a little. He honestly didn't except someone to yell at him for saving them. "I was about to get out of that! I didn't need saving!" The yokais' pride was coming into play big time. He knew he could have gotten out of the hold so it angered him to be saved.

Taking his eyes off the demon, Issei turned to him with an angry expression of his own. "Is that how you thank someone who just saved your life?! Also, it seemed to me like you were about to get killed! Is that your way of 'getting out of it?'" He shouted back, his eyes glaring into the amber orbs.

"When some punk like you steps in my fight, yes!" The silver haired dog yokai easily replied. Before either could get in another retort, their instincts screamed at them to move. Listening, they separated, dodging the ice beam that froze the grass below them.

" **Hehe! This is amusing indeed. Keep fighting with one another, it makes this much easier!"** It said with sick amusement of the two bickering boys.

Ending the little argument, the two glared back at the demon. "Keep out of my way." The yokai said to Issei.

The teen scoffed. **[Rebellion!]** With the call the trusty demon sword appeared in his left hand. "Same to you." He gave back.

The frost demon was shocked the moment he saw the sword resting in the brunettes' hands. **"R-R-R-Rebellion!"** It shook in fear of the sword that was well known in the underworld among the demons.

Issei raised his eyebrow. "You know this sword? Then, you know I'm gonna' kick your ass with it." He boasted with a confident grin. Not waiting for a reply, Issei charged the demon with the sword raised up high.

Not expecting the speed the teen possessed the demon was unable to block the slash that cut off his arm. Rearing back in pain, it gained some distance from the dangerous teen. "Don't forget me!" It didn't have time to even think as his second opponent was already on him with his claws. The sharp talons carving into the ice flesh.

" **Frozen Blast!"** Tired of the slashing silver haired half-breed, the demon launched him away with a blast of condensed ice. Sensing the second boy near him, he was able to bring up his only arm to block the slash, only grunting in pain as it began to grind into its skin. **"Die!"** Roaring out, he fired another blast at the teen.

Smirking, Issei surrounded himself with his dragon aura and immediately melted the blast. Taking advantage of the shocked expression, he reared his leg back and brought it upon its head. **"Fire Dragon Emperors Heel Drop!"** The fire melted a little bit of the monsters' face before sending him crashing to the ground in a large dust cloud.

The silver haired teen watched the brunette fight and he couldn't help but gain a little respect for him. Shaking it off, he got back up and ran over to the dust cloud. Issei watched the male jump in the cloud with his nails encased in Toki. He could hear the tearing of flesh and roars of the demon from inside.

His eyes widened, however, when he felt the increase in power from the demon. 'What the hell!?' He thought to himself as he covered his face from the shockwave that erupted with the yokai being sent at him. Seeing this, he got ready and caught the fighter and placed him down next to him. "What the hell was that?" The Red Dragon Emperor asked.

Turning his head to the side, he spat out a small glob of blood. "Damn demon had another form." He growled out angrily. Out of the cloud came the demon, only changed. Its wings were larger and had frost emitting off of them, freezing the ground below him. The claws were now on the ground, also freezing it, with a large ice jagged blade in its left hand.

" **Heheh."** The creatures voice was deeper and more sinister than before, something the teens picked up on instantly. **"Now it's time to die. My name is Glacion…your executioner!"** Glacion introduced itself before vanishing for their sights.

"W-What the!" Issei muttered in shock as he looked around the area with the silver haired teen doing the same. "How's he moving so fast?" He asked aloud, having Rebellion in front of him now.

"Damn demon had a power boost." Issei's battle partner said, his amber eyes searching the area with his ears and nose trying to pick up on Glacion's presence. "And he's better at hiding too." He grunted out, angry that he couldn't get a read yet.

 **[Boost!]** Issei summoned his gear and already began its count. The silver haired teen glanced to the sudden weapon but put it on hold for the situation before them. "We have to work together to get this guy." Issei said, his emerald eyes searching all around.

"Yeah." He grunted out. "By the way, my names Inuyasha." He introduced himself. "Issei Hyoudou." The brunette said back.

Both eyes widened when they finally picked up on the demon. 'Underneath!' Shouting in their head, they soon had to jump to the trees as Glacion came from the earth with a large amount of ice that froze the plant life in its path instantly. Said plants disintegrated from such temperature.

" **Fire Dragon Emperors Roar!"** Firing another heat blast, he watched it hit the demon directly. Letting a small smirk grace his lips, the grin soon fell from his lips as he saw the ice monster still standing. "W-What!? How's he unharmed?!" Issei asked, hoping to get an answer from the demons' sudden resistance to his powerful fire attack that melted him before.

'Any advice, guys?' Issei asked his teachers, noting that he had stored up three more boosts. _**"Since fire won't work anymore, use your other powers."**_ Nero advised.

 **[Wait for the right moment and strike with the sword. While he seems resilient of fire, he might be susceptible to slashing attacks.]** Ddraig proposed. Nodding in thanks, Issei launched himself at the ice demon with Inuyasha following him, claws ready to dice their opponent.

Seeing the approaching teens, the demon smirked and got ready. Swinging his sword up, he blocked the strong slash from Issei and raised his other hand to block the toki encrusted fist of Inuyasha. Unlike before, he didn't seem to be having trouble struggling against their powers. **"You two have to do better than that now!"** Roaring out in anger, Glacion pushed the brunette away and nailed him with the side of his sword, making him cough up some blood. He then turned his attention to his first target and swung the sword at him.

Inuyasha quickly brought his arm up to block it. The moment the sword made contact, the silver haired yokai felt his arm he coated in protective toki begin to burn from the cold he produced. His amber eyes widened when he saw his arm beginning to freeze. Clicking his teeth, he pushed himself off the arm, wincing a little at the frost that hit his barefoot and landed on the ground.

Sensing Issei behind him, the demon let his long tail rush at him. Seeing this, Issei let the tail slide along the flat end of his blade while running along the ground. Flipping to the sharp edge, he sliced up to nick the hard ice. His eyes widened when the chipped ice suddenly formed into a spear and came at him. Unprepared, he barely dodged it, getting a cut across his cheek, before flipping a few times and landing in a guard stance.

"Shit! Didn't see that coming." Issei cursed himself for not paying closer attention.

" **Heh. That's right."** Glacion was sending the duo a smug smirk, they could guess. **"I can use any kind of ice that has even been separated from my body."** Around the two, many ice spears formed. Amber and emerald eyes widened in shock and horror as they were all pointed at their vitals. **"I can even make ice from the water in the air."** He added on.

 **[Boost!]** The gauntlet announced. Hearing it made Issei smirk. "Too bad for you." Before he could ask what the brunette meant, the gauntlet shone once more. **[Explosion!]** Inuyasha and Glacion were shocked at the sudden power coursing through the air, eliminating the ice around himself and the silver haired male.

Bringing his sword back, he stored up the dragon aura he coated himself in. "This is something I learned a couple days ago! You'll be the first to see it! **Drive!** " Swiping up, the aura surrounding the blade shot out in a crescent shape, digging up the ground it hovered over.

Feeling fear from the power Glacion tried to dodge the attack, but Inuyasha decided to stop him. Dipping his claws in the wound the ice demon had made with his claws, he coated his fingers in his blood. **"Flying Blade Blood Claws!"** Slashing like before, Iuyasha used his blood as a crescent attack that blocked the demons' path.

" **Guha!"** The demon let out a pained roar as it was bisected by Issei's new attack. Not wanting to take any chances, Issei sprinted to the demon's upper half with Rebellion pulled back. **"Dragon Sword Strike!"** Coating the demonic blade in his dragon aura, Issei swung down.

Glacion didn't even have time to scream at the great pain he was introduced in as once the blade touched him, he felt his spirit begin to leave. 'W-W-What the hell?' It thought in fear. 'W-W-Wait…This sword…is Rebellion!' It realized what was happening to it from the stories told through the years about the swords original users.

'W-W-What the hell is going on?' Issei asked with a little shock. He could feel the life of the demon his sword hit leaving and going into the sword. _**"Good. This is what I hoped to happen."**_ Nero's voice rung through his mind. The teen asked. 'What do you mean? What's going on?' Issei asked the first dragon-slayer of Ddraig.

Ddraig was the one to answer. **[You're absorbing the demon's power. I have seen it before so don't worry.]** He eased his partners worries.

The light around the demon and Issei diminished and showed the brunette teenager with a new weapon. Instead of Rebellion he had an ice tail similar to Glacion. Glancing at it, Issei let a smirk grace his lips. Swinging the tail around, he thrusted it to the nearby tree, encasing it in ice before bashing it into millions of shards. Breathing deeply, he charged up a breath attack.

Inuyasha, remembering the move, jumped far away from the teens position. What came from his lips surprised the hybrid. **"Ice Breath!"** Like his fire breath attack, a large beam of ice roared through the plain, encasing whatever it touched in frost.

Taking a deep breath, the weapon switched out with Rebellion back in his hands. "That was sweet!" Issei shouted with a massive grin.

Nero chuckled at the boys' excitement. _**"Yeah. I thought you'd like that. You can get other weapons from powerful demons. We'll talk on that later."**_ The silver haired spirit told his student.

Nodding, the brunette turned to the other person. "Hey. Are you alright?" Issei asked Inuyasha.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha grunted a little. "Yeah. It's nothing I can't handle." The silver haired male gestured to his already healing shoulder and leg the demon had hit. Before the teens could speak another voice from the forest shouted.

"Inuyasha!? Where are you?!" The voice was feminine and sounded a little panicked. The teen tisked in annoyance to the voice. "Over here!" He shouted out.

Issei watched with his eyes trained on the sounds of shoes hitting ground in a quick pace. Soon, the bushes rustled and out came a beautiful girl. She had a curvaceous figure and well-toned thighs with a, somewhat, pale skin tone that stood out against her wavy black hair that had a noticeable grey outline with bright brown eyes. For attire, she wore a traditional shrine maiden uniform. In her left hand was a light weight bow and an arrow holster around her back, telling him that she was an archer.

The girls' eyes widened as she saw the blood stained on his kimono top. "Are you alright?" She sprinted over to him and began to fuss over his healed injuries.

"I'm fine, Kagome. You know I heal fast." Inuyasha said with a little bit of irritation in his voice.

"Still. We might need to clean the wound." She rationalized and took out medicine from her side back. Once she took it out, she finally took note of the brunette standing a few feet away. Thinking he was the one who hurt her friend, she notched an arrow in her bow and looked at the teen with a hard glare. "Are you the one who hurt him?" She asked with a tone that matched her glare.

This surprised Issei. The girl, from his perspective, didn't seem like the type to let her anger control her, if she had any anger that it. "No!" Issei waved his hands in defense. "I felt something from the forest and helped him out with the demon he was fighting." He explained himself.

"It's true. Put down your weapon." Inuyasha ordered the girl who instantly relaxed.

"I'm sorry." Kagome bowed her head. "I was worried for Inuyasha, since he said there was a demon in the area, and I mistook it for you in my worry." She apologized to the boy.

"Don't worry about it." Issei waved it off. "I understand." He nodded his head in acceptance to her words. "My names Issei Hyoudou." He introduced himself with a small bow.

"Nice to meet you, Issei-san. My name is Kagome Higurashi and this is, if you don't know, Inuyasha." The beauty introduced the pair with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you, Kagome-san, Inuyasha." Issei formally greeted the two. "Hey, do you need some help?" He asked the two.

Kagome was the one to answer, elbowing Inuyasha before he could open his mouth. "Thank you. We'd really appreciate it." She accepted. "Hey wait! I didn't agree to anything! I don't need any he-" "Sit boy!" The silver haired half-breeds rant was stopped by the sudden yell of his companion.

Issei finally took note of the purple necklace around his neck that shined the moment Kagome yelled. The teen held in his laughter as best as he could when Inuyasha was comically sent to the ground. A large dust cloud covering the teens body. "Hahah!" He let out a portion on his laughter. The laugh only grew when he saw Inuyasha giving him an angry glare.

"Asshole." Inuyasha cursed, his voice muffled by the dirt he was currently eating.

~Hyoudou Home~

Rias was currently in the kitchen with a distraught expression, her face buried in her hands, as she had just finished explaining what was going on to her best-friend.

Akeno was looking at her friend with a sympathetic gaze. She had thought, just like Issei, that the way she was going to reincarnate Issei was a little harsh but didn't speak out, due to the situation that was coming very close at the time. "What are you going to do now, Rias?" She asked.

"I-I don't know." Rias admitted, her eyes a little red from her crying. "I can't even sleep in his room anymore. How can I try to make him trust me again?" She asked her friend, hoping she had the answer that was escaping her mind.

Sadly, Akeno only shook her head. "Only you can answer that." The beauty gave her word. The clicking of the door alerted them. "I'm home!" They heard their shared loves voice.

Rias was a little hesitant on what to do. 'S-Should I leave or stay?' She asked herself for a few minutes. After thinking, she decided to stay, wanting to show that, even while the relationship was rocky, she was willing to try and repair it.

Akeno got up and went to greet Issei. "Hello Ise-kun. Oh!" The queen gasped a little at the two new people. "Who are your new guests, Ise-kun?" She asked the brunette, looking at the blood that stained the young silver haired teens white undershirt that could be seen from the large cut.

"Hey Akeno-san." Issei greeted his senor with a smile. "I'd like you to meet Inuyasha-san and Kagome-san." He pointed at the two respectively. "They were in need of some help so, I asked if they would like to stay here." The Red Dragon Emperor said with his smile still in place.

This brought a smile to the Himejima's lips. 'Typical Ise-kun.' She thought fondly. Turing her sight to the two, she bowed. "Hello and welcome. My name is Akeno Himejima." She greeted them politely.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Akeno-san." Kagome greeted her back. "Say hello!" She told the half-breed who was looking at the girl.

"Yeah hey." This earned him a slap upside the head. "What the hell Kagome?! I said hello!" Inuyasha yelled at the girl. "Not the right way! You sound rude!" She chastised him.

The little skit made Akeno giggle. "Well, they're an interesting pair." She commented. "Yeah. My thoughts exactly." Issei agreed with the beauty. Seeing them stopping their little argument, Issei spoke up. "Well, follow me to the guest rooms." Issei requested.

With a smile Kagome followed while pulling Inuyasha by his sleeve. Rias then stepped out of the kitchen. "Hello, Ise." She greeted with a small smile. Issei just nodded his head to her, keeping a neutral expression the whole way. This made Rias a little sad. While he didn't greet her with a smile, like he normally would, at least a nod was acceptable. She let out a sad sigh. 'It's all my fault.' She thought with a small tear rolling down her face.

~Next Morning~

"Breakfast is ready." Issei called out to the two new guests in the Hyoudou home. "Ah! Thank you! We'll be right down." Kagome's voice answered with a resounding thud soon following. This made the teen chuckle.

"Morning everyone." Issei greeted his friends with a smile. They all smiled back at him and were a little surprised when Issei didn't take his usual spot next to Rias and, instead, sat next to Irina. This made the chestnut haired girl smile with a small blush adoring her face.

Akeno gave her peerage members a look that said I'll explain it later. They all subtly nodded at this.

Inuyasha and Kagome finally stepped down wearing what they wore last night, with the hybrids' shirt sown together. "This all looks wonderful!" Kagome said as she looked at the food spread across the table. "Again, we can't thank you enough for letting us rest here, Issei-san." She thanked the brunette once more.

"Think nothing of it." Issei waved them off once more. "Join us." He gestured to the two unoccupied chairs that belonged to his parents who were still sleeping.

Inuyasha took the seat in a less than formal manner with Kagome sitting politely with a smile on her face. Breakfast was a somewhat quiet even with Rias trying to talk to Issei, and the teen replied short and to the point. Other than that, he spoke with a smile to everyone.

"So, Kagome-san, Inuyasha-san." Kiba grabbed the two's attention. "Would you mind if I ask you where you're from?" He asked politely, not wanting to anger or sadden the guests.

"It's alright, Kiba-san?" The blonde nodded. "We lived in an area near Kyoto but decided to leave and go out into the world. Inuyasha and I have just been traveling around for the past year." Kagome explained.

"Ah. That's why you were out in the forest." Issei nodded to himself, thinking they must have camped out there for the night. "Well, you can stay here as long as you like." The brunette said with a smile.

"That's wonderful. Thank you very much." Kagome thanked the kind teen with a smile. "Yeah, thanks." Inuyasha thanked with a head nod.

Looking at the clock, the family noticed the time. "Crap! We got to go!" Issei stood up with everyone following. "We have school. Make yourself at home." The brunette told the two before leaving with his team in toe.

"He's very kind." Kagome said, after the group left, with a smile. "Whatever." Inuyasha grunted before getting up. "We have to leave soon anyway. We can't stay here for too long and you know that." The silver haired half-breed reminded his black haired companion.

~School~

"Yes! I'll do the item borrowing race!" Inside the classroom, Irina had raised her hand and requested with her usual chipper smile.

Issei was sitting in his usual chair with a smile on his face as he listened to Irian. She had quickly become popular with the boys and girls because of her natural energetic personality. It made Issei happy that she was getting accustomed to the school.

Right now, the class was deciding who would do what for the coming sports festival but Issei soon began to think on some of the things in his life that he had yet to answer.

'I can't help but wonder who that assassin was.' The brunette thought back to the man who was sent to kill him right before the Rating Game with Sona. 'And then, there is that bastard who wants Asia!' He ranted in his mind with anger soon filling his person. He didn't forget that the symbol the guy had on his magical circle was the same as the assassins.

Issei hadn't brought that up to anyone as of yet because he had no absolute proof of that, seeing as the assassin was dead. Even if he was alive, Issei doubted the man would rat out his boss. "Hyoudou." Before he could continue, the brunette was knocked back to reality by Kiryuu's voice.

The girl was standing in front of the class writing who would do what in the festival. "There's a tear under your armpit." She informed the teen.

Issei didn't see the small gleam in her eyes as he lifted his arm up to see if his shirt was torn. "I don't see it." It was too late as he finally saw Kiryuu's grin grow ten-fold.

"Alright, it's decided!" Kiryuu wrote Issei's name on the board under the three-legged race event. Issei glared at the girl. "You bitch! You tricked me." He said through gritted teeth. The female pervert only gave a lercherous laugh.

"You will be doing the three-legged race. Your partner is…" She pointed at the gril with her hand raised. "Asia." Issei looked to see the blonde ex-nun blushing while having her hand rasied.

Sighing, Issei accepted his fate. "Alright." 'I think…I have to talk to Azazel-sensei.' The brunette thought to himself while looking at the smiling Asia.

At lunch, Issei had excused himself from his friends and went to find the fallen angel leader. "Sensei!" The brunette knocked on the ORC door. "Are you there?!" "Hm. Come on in Ise." Opening the door, he saw Azazel sitting in Rias' chair with a cup of tea in his hand.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of having you visit me?" Azazel said with his usual smirk.

"Well…I think it's something about that assassin the night before the party." This made Azazel put his tea down and turn his full attention to Issei. "Do tell."

"I remember the seal on the guys' hand when I saw Diodora leaving last time we met. I think he might have been the one to send him to kill me." He proposed to the scientist.

"That's a very big claim, Ise." The twin colored haired male said, leaning back in the chair. "Are you one hundred percent sure it was his seal?" Azazel wanted to make sure before bringing this to Sirzechs and the higher ups.

"Yes." Issei nodded his head confidently.

Sitting in silence for a moment, Azazel soon sighed. "Well, I believe you." This made Issei smile. "But…it will be difficult to prove to the others without any solid evidence for Diodora being connected to the assassin. You didn't really leave anything to be examined." The teen lowered his head in slight shame. "Eh. Nothing you can do about it now. What's done is done." He tried to make the boy feel better.

"I guess." Issei rubbed the back of his head. "Something else on your mind kid? You don't seem like your normal self since we got back, not that that's a bad thing." Azazel added on, liking some of the newer qualities of Issei.

"Y-Yeah. I've been thinking about how I got caught up in all this mess…" The brunette then began to tell Azazel of what he said to Rias and his own feelings about how hurt he was feeling since asking her about the incident. "And that's pretty much it. I don't know how to feel about Rias at the moment." Issei put his head down in thought.

Azazel looked at the perverted teen with a small frown. A part of his was a little angry at the crimson haired heiress. In the time they had spent together, Issei and himself, he had grown to like the boy as he had with Vali. So, to hear how he was reincarnated, angered him a little. "I am sorry to hear that." The scientist let the words escape his lips as he got up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What should I do?" Issei asked for some guidance from the older supernatural being. "I am sorry, but that is something you have to find out for yourself. Even I don't have an answer." Azazel broke it to the brunette.

Seeing the sad look in his eyes, he tried to lighten the mood. "So, I can't help but wonder, seeing as we are alone now, how was it?" Azazel smirked at his confused look. "Don't play dumb. You're first time? Now that I know, I can't help but be proud and wonder." He let out a loud laugh at the embarrassed blush and angry look on his students.

"H-H-H-Hey! That's-that's something I don't really want to talk about now!" Issei was thankful for the fallen angel for bringing his mind away from his problems, not that he would ever tell him.

~With the others~

Akeno had gathered the peerage and told them what Rias had told her about Issei and the looks varied.

Kiba and Xenovia had small frowns on their faces, Koneko was sitting there with her usual blank face but you could see a little anger in those eyes. Asia and Gasper had some tears welling in their eyes as they were saddened by what they were told and what it could do to the group. The only angel felt anger bubble inside her of the likes she had never know.

'S-S-S-She let Ise-kun die!?' Irina repeated in her mind. The beauty had half a mind to find the princess and smite her with her light powers. Xenovia saw the look in her friend's eyes and took her by the hand. "Excuse us." The devil took the angel out of the room to talk.

Silence permeated in the room. Kiba was the one to break it. "What shall we do? Should we possibly help the two?" The knight was searching for answers to help his best-friend.

"…No." The answer came from Koneko. "Buchou and Ise-senpai have to figure it out. "Koneko-chan is right." Gasper spoke up, surprising some by the strength in his voice. "Senpai and Buchou can get through this." The half-vampire reassured with a smile.

"Gasper-kun is right." Akeno smiled at her junior. "But, the thing im worried about is the mentality of Rias and the problems that might come in the Rating Games." The priestess expressed her worries as she knew her best-friend more than anyone in the peerage.

Xenovia had taken Irina to a silent hallway and tried to calm her down. "You have to calm down, Irian." But the girl was too angry and glared at her, something that shocked her former partner.

"And why should I?! She's the one who let Ise-kun die! She knew about it and did nothing! Why aren't you angry?! We learned the same things! People shouldn't die if a chance to save them is an option!" Irian reminded the beauty of her teachings.

The new devil nodded at that. "I know. I am angry as well, but I just have to hope for the best and help Ise. If you attack her, the peace the leaders have longed for will go down the drain." Xenovia reminded the girl making her lower her head in slight shame as she now thought it over.

"S-Still…" Irina muttered with a look of reduced anger on her beautiful face. "I know." Xenovia said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

~Hyoudou Home~

Not really feeling like go to club after school, still a little angry with Rias, Issei returned home. "I'm home!" He announced. Looking around, he noticed that he didn't hear any sounds. "Hm. That's weird." The brunette muttered to himself before walking into the kitchen. He then saw a note attached to the fridge.

Plucking it, he read aloud. 'Issei-san. Thank you for allowing us to stay here for the day. But, we must be going. I hope we can meet again one day. Thank you for your hospitality. Kagome and Inuyasha.'

"Oh well. Wish I could have seen them off." Issei mused to himself with a small shrug of his shoulders.

 **[You'll see them again]** Ddraig told his partner. **[Now that we are here, why don't you get some training in? If we have to face that Cao Cao again, we must be ready]** The dragon reminded the boy of the powerful opponent he will face in the future.

A determined look passed his face. "Right." With a strong nod to himself, he took the elevator down to the training hall for some intense training.

~Next Day~

Issei was sitting next to the two perverts watching the girls running. While Issei still liked the female figure, he decided that he would only fawn over the girl's in his life. The brunette just kept appearances to not make his 'friends' freak out and start another crazy rumor of him and the girls'.

A smile graced his lips when he saw Irina and Xenovia race in some sort of competition. The teen liked how they were friends again and still hung out in such a manner. Thinking about Irina made Issei's stomach tingle a little. The feelings he felt for his childhood friend reminded him of his feelings for Esdeath. It just showed that she meant as much as his first girl.

Remembering Esdeath made him slightly worried if she still had the same personality. If she did, she would most likely skin him and the girls that had crushes on him alive. A shiver ran down his spine at that thought. 'Let's hope that's not the case.' Issei mused to himself.

'So freaking fast.' The brunette thought with a sweat-drop rolling down his head. Issei's eyebrow twitched a little when he heard the two perverts next to him talk about bouncing breasts of the girls. 'If only they knew.' He giggled to himself, letting a small amount of blood escape his nose as he remembered some of the things he had done with Esdeath all those years ago.

A dopey smile graced Issei's lips as he thought of the things that continued from then on. The ten had to stop when he heard his name. "Hyoudou." Looking back, he saw his friend Saji with some tools.

"Hey Saji. What's up?" The teen asked, now standing up. "Nothing really. Just getting set up for some of the events." Saji said.

Nodding, Issei then took note of the bandage wrapped around his right arm, the arm that held his Sacred Gear. "Hey, what's up with that bandage? You alright?" The brunette asked his blonde friend.

"Oh, this." Issei's fellow pawn soon unraveled the bandages to show many marks that looked like a black snake.

Just the sight of those markings made something inside Issei stir. "…What are those?" He asked in suspicion.

Smiling, Saji explained. "Asking Azazel-sensei about it, he told me that it happened when I battled you. Apparently, after connecting myself with the Sekityuutei and taking some blood had influenced my body. It seemed like the line, after getting disconnected, was able to gather and store information it had taken." This made Issei narrow his eyes.

"You serious? Is that bad?" The brunette was worried for his friend taking in power that could be harmful to himself.

"No. It seems like it didn't have any bad influences. It just began to appear on my body. Check this out." Saji then showed him a small jewel that suddenly appeared on his arm. Issei's eyes widened a little when he noted the similarities the jewel had to his, Vali's and Azazel's dragon jewels.

"Maybe you got cursed." Issei suggested. At his suggestion, Saji made a disturbed face. "Don't even say something like that. Did you know that Vritra didn't leave that much of a good legend?" The blonde said, a little scared about the dragon that he could be holding.

Shaking his head, Saji decided to change subjects. "So, what activity will you be doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing the tree-legged race with Asia. That damn Kiryuu tricked me." Issei cursed the glasses wearing girl.

"Damn! You're really lucky! I'm doing the bread-eating race." Saji said with an angry expression. Issei just rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Saji." He apologized.

"Eh, don't worry about it." Saji then waved it off after a moment of anger. Two strict voices interrupted the boys.

"Saji what are you doing? We will be checkiong the setting of each of the tents. Hurry up." The first one instructed.

"We, the student council, lack manpower. Please work." The second strict voice nagged the blonde.

Looking back, the two saw Sona and Tsubaki looking at the blonde pawn, their glasses shinning in the sunlight. Saji became nervous and nodded rapidly. "H-Hai Kaichou! Fukukaichou!" Waving to his friend, Saji rushed to the king and queens side.

"Heh." Issei chuckled at his friends' situation. **[Vritra huh.]** Ddraig's voice caught Issei's attention. 'Hm? What do you mean, Ddraig?' The teen asked his sprit.

 **[No. don't worry about it. Though, it seems like direct contact with me has fastened it greatly. No matter how many pieces of his soul was cut into, it will be a different story when it begins.]** The dragon muttered loudly, making Issei raise his eyebrow.

'What are you talking about?' He was getting a little angry at being left out of the loop. _**"Don't worry about it kid."**_ Nero finally chimed in. _**"It's just about that dragon that blonde talked about. We'll tell you later."**_ The older dragon slayer promised his student.

Nodding to himself, he soon turned his head and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance when he saw Kiryuu groping Asia. 'Damn pervert.' _**"One to talk."**_ The teen heard Nero mutter. Ignoring that, he grabbed a robe and got Asia's attention. "Asia! Let's practice!" Smiling, the ex-nun was able to get away and join the boy who saved her life.

Getting close together, Issei wrapped his leg to hers and smiled. "Alright. Let's get in sync with each other first." He instructed. "Hai." Asia nodded. "Left." He said and moved his tied up leg with her own. "Right." He instructed, stepping with his own leg with Asia following with a little difficulty.

They continued to try and get in sync for several steps. Asia was smiling the whole way as she was happy to spend some alone time with the boy she loved. 'I…hope I can spend more time with him.' Asia thought to herself as she glanced up at him.

Issei was thinking the same thing about Asia. At first, he thought of the girl as a little sister he should protect and never think dirty thoughts about. Though, now, he was starting to see the blonde as a woman he would come to love romantically. He would still wait, however, until she was ready to start something before taking that step.

Both were lost in thought they didn't notice the small stone in their way. "Ah!" "Iya!" Both yelped out as their connected foot hit the rock and began to fall. Instinctively, Issei wrapped his arm around Asia and regained his balance, holding her up.

"Hm…What's this soft thing?" Issei asked himself before looking where his hand was. A large blush appeared over his face when he realized he was touching Asia's growing chest.

It seemed the girl noticed as well and was blushing up a storm. "I-I-Ise-san!" She yelped out in shock. "W-W-Warn me…if you do such things." She whined in embarrassment.

'D-D-Damn!' Issei shouted in his head, quelling the urge to kiss her and wipe off her sad face, Issei let his hand go and coughed into his hand. "C-Come on. We got to continue if we want to win the race." The brunette said.

"Hai. I'll do my best." She said with confidence. "I habve to say, Asia. I like this side of you." Issei complemented.

This caused the girl to look away with a blush. "W-W-Well…I thought it would be best to be m-more confident. I-I don't want to be a bother to everyone. E-E-Even if it goes against what I was taught." Asia said with a little hesitance at the thought of fighting instead of healing.

"Well, I'm glad Asia. It makes me happy to know that you can protect yourself when I can't be there." Issei smiled at the girl. "Hey, one day you could even protect me!" The brunette said with a big smile.

The smile was so infectious that the blonde didn't stop the smile on her lips from forming. "Hai, Ise-san." Nodding strongly, Issei and Asia soon got back into trying to match their movements.

School ended after all the classes finished and the second year students, Issei, Asia, Xenovia, and Irina arrived at the clubroom. They all stepped in to see Rias and the others already there with serious expressions.

"…Did something happen?" Issei was the first to ask with worry lacing his voice.

"Yes. Our next opponent in the Youth Devil Rating Games has been decided." This made Issei gain a little excited grin. He had waited since the last game to show off more of his destructive powers against different opponents and now would be his chance.

"Who's our opponent?" Xenovia asked.

"Our opponent is…Diodora Astaroth." Rias dropped the news, making the four second years' eyes widen.

Issei's shock soon went into readied anger. 'Finally!' A feral grin spread across his mouth. 'I'm ready to kick that fuckers face in!' He glanced over at Asia who was still shocked about the next match pairing. 'And I'll make you pay for what you did to Asia!' He renewed his promise with new vigor he would put into training.

 **END**

 **Hope you all liked the new weapon I gave Issei and the interaction he had with Inuyasha and Kagome. Don't worry, we'll see them again in the coming chapters.**

 **Also, those who don't like Rias being shown in a less than bright light, tough. I'm painting her in a more realistic light, to me. I think she could have handled Issei and Asia's situation much better than the way she did in the story.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will be the event you've all been waiting for. Drum roll…. Esdeath and Issei reuniting. I'm going to tell you right now, there will be a lemon in that chapter.**

 **It might not come out in a while, seeing as I have coming tests and mid-terms but I will have it down in the coming months along with the other stories I am working on.**

 **I'll see you all real soon!**

 **Storm Out!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: At long last! The chapter you have all been waiting for! Issei and Esdeath finally reunite. Hope you all enjoy the drama, romance, and the lemon portion of this chapter.**

 **NinjaFang1331: You got that right.**

 **pawnofriasgremory: Yes, but she won't be number one.**

 **Lancelot Du Loc: I won't. You have my word.**

 **The Immortal Doctor Reid: While I agree that she is better than most devils, she still showed an ugly side that Issei didn't see and overlooked. For me, I wouldn't let that go and make her feel some pain herself. Then again, I'm kind of spiteful like that. Also, her always being nice to her peerage is kind of not the best. While she can be nice, she should be wise enough to help them on her own, and not rely on a new devil that was just introduced into their world. All I'm trying to do is put her in a more real light and not this can't do wrong princess that she has been shone under.**

 **Rockingtonthe3rd: That is something I have given thought about but am on the fence about it.**

 **Mike Kromer: Don't worry my friend. He'll get his ass kicked harder than in cannon.**

 **Warning: No one under 18! There will be sex in this chapter and is not for the faint of heart.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 12**

Outside the woods of Kuoh stood four figures hidden by the shadows of the many trees. "Finally here, nya." A lazy female voice moaned out in tiredness.

"Haha! Seems kitty cat can't keep up!" An obnoxious laugh was heard followed by a slap and ow from the laugher.

Stepping out of the shadows, a familiar silver haired half devil was revealed. "Enough already." Vali stopped the two. "We have things to do." He told the two than now walked out to stand next to Vali, revealing the two to be Kuroka and Bikou. The monkey yokai having a noticeable slap mark across his cheek. "Are you coming?" Vali asked the last person in the small group.

Stepping out into the light, Esdeath was shown with a small smile and light blush on her face as she gazed over the town she knew her lover would is. "Obviously. I can't miss my opportunity to see Ise." The beauty said mostly to herself.

'She's really got it bad for the Sekityuutei.' Bikou thought with a small sweat-drop falling down his head. 'It's almost creepy.' The black-haired male added on.

Kuroka looked at the blushing woman from the corner of her eye. It was obvious she was in love with Issei and it could hurt her chances to try and mate with him to bear strong children with the sadist around.

Vali didn't really care what the woman did as long as she didn't overstep her boundaries and make unnecessary attention fall upon them. The team of four then set off into the town.

~Kuoh Academy~

"One two three four. One two three four." Issei repeated as he and Asia stepped in sync. The girl was having some troubles keeping up, but was getting the hang of it. "One, two, three, four!" She panted out a little. The blonde and brunette had been working together since early in the morning so she was naturally tired as she was not used to being up so early and beginning training.

Xenovia nodded at the duo. "Good. Both of you have a good rhythem. Let's see if you two can run as if it's an actual race." The beauty said as she fixed the rope around their legs.

Issei glanced over to see that Asia had a slightly gloomy expression. Worried, he turned to her. "Asia, what's wrong?"

Looking down for a moment, she looked up at Issei. "…I don't regret saving that person back then." The ex-nun told the brunette.

The teen was not surprised at all when Asia said that. The girl didn't have a mean bone in her body. Just thinking of that bastard put Issei in a bad mood. He knew he was the man who sent that guy to kill him but couldn't do anything about it.

"Ise-san." Shaking his head Asia's voice, he focused back to see the girl looking at him. "Are you alright? You had an angry and sad look." She asked.

"…" The teen stayed silent for a moment. "Asia. Can I ask you something?" Curious, she tilted her head. "If you could…would you return to your old lifestyle with the church?" He was not surprised by the taken back expression of Asia.

The brunette had always wondered if the girl was truly happy with the life that she was given after all that happened to her. "I won't go back." Issei was surprised at the sudden no hesitant answer. "I have asked Ise-san once before. I asked you, 'Can I stay with Ise-san forever?'. You said 'Yes' to me." Issei remained silent, letting Asia continue.

"I like this place." She continued with a happy smile. "I also like Kuho Academy and the Occult Research Club. I also like Buchou-san, even if you two are fighting." Asia added on, making Issei widen his eyes in shock to her knowing. "Akeno-san told us." She said, making Issei nod. He accepted Rias would have told her best-friend of their conversation. "I also like Akeno-san, Sensei, Kiba-san, Xenovia-san, Koneko-chan, Gasper-kun, Irina-san, and Kiryuu-san. I love…Ise-san and Ise-san's parents. The new life I have in this city is something very important and precious to me. I love it so greatly it is so wonderful."

Issei let a big happy smile grace his lips. "That's right. Asia and I will always be together. I will protect you with my life. No matter what happens, you know you can always say no." Tilring her head in slight confusion, she then realized his words and smiled. "Yes."

Xenovia, seeing this as her chance, stepped up to Asia with an apologetic expression. "…Asia. I want to apologize to you once more." She bowed her head a little. "The first time I met you, I said such horrible things without even knowing the full story. I still regret it to this very day." She then paused, gaining herself, before continuing. "You treated me so kindly. You even said I'm your f-f-friend." She let some red appear on her face.

Asia smiled and grabbed Xenovia's hands. "Yes. Xenovia-san and I are friends." She reassured the distraught knight.

The beauties eyes began to get misty. "Thank you. Thank you so very much, Asia." Xenovia thanked the kind girl from the bottom of her heart.

Watching the scene fold out, Issei almost felt a tear roll down his face. 'I'm happy for you, Xenovia.' He mused to himself.

"Uuuuuu! It really is touching!" Issei widened his eyes when he heard the crying voice. Looking back, he saw Irina with tears in her eyes. "Irina. You came here too?" He asked.

"Uuu, yes." She whipped the tear from her eyes. "Xenovia invited me. She said 'Mornings at Kuoh Academy also feel good'. When I arrived, I saw this beautiful friendship." She then began to prey while looking to the sky. "This must be because of the guidance of the Lord and Michael-sama."

Smiling at her usual personality, Issei decided to ask. "If I remember right, you haven't joined the Occult Research Club right?"

Irina nodded at her crushes words. "Yes. I decided to join another club. Or, rather, I decided to make my own." She stated proudly.

"Huh?" Issei raised his eyebrow in interest. "So, what's the name and description of said club?"

Irina puffed out her chest, making Issei blush a little, and loudly said. "Be shocked when you hear its name! The 'Shidou Irina's salvation of love club'! It's simple really! We will help those in need without receiving anything in return! Aaah! I will be spreading the love to the sinful pagans for the Lord and Michael-sama since I hold such a strong belief!" She started to prey once more while making weird poses.

'Hehe.' Issei chuckled weirdly in his head at seeing the girl doing this. "Yea. Do your best." He said with a smile.

The chestnut haired girl smiled with a blush at being praised by her crush. Leave it to me! But, I will be helping the Occult Research Clun when it needs me! Since it's only me, along with Rias-san's request, I will be put in the club while asking Sona-kaichou for the ability to form my club formally." She said with a smile.

The three were happy that another one of their friends was going to be with them. "Putting that aside," Xenovia said. "Let's resume practice." Irina and Xenovia also joined the two with the tree-legged race exercise.

~Storage Room~

"Fuu. I'm a bit tired." Asia sighed as she placed the rope on the floor. After finishing some of the morning practices, the four had begun to clean up and place things back into the proper places.

Finishing up, he smiled at Asia. "Well, seeing as it's all done, let's get ready for school." Just as he was about to leave, the door suddenly slammed shut. Issei was on guard instantly, thinking it was an attack from one of their enemies. His guard lowered when he saw it was Xenovia who shut it. 'What's going on?' The brunette asked himself.

Asia was the one to voice his question. "Is something wrong, Xenovia-san?"

"Asia, I heard that girls our age start to flirt with others during this period." She said with her usual serious expression.

'What the…?' That was the only thing that crossed the teens' mind. "F-Flirt?" Asia asked hesitantly.

Xenovia responded very calmly. "It means you get your breasts played around with by a boy." Her words made Issei's brain stop for a minute.

"WHAT!?" Issei yelled in shock. "That's not what flirt means!" He tried to explain but Xenovia was not rally paying attention to him now.

"B-B-B-Breast…!" Asia said with a high-pitched voice and large blush that seemed to cover her whole body.

"Ise, be quiet for a bit. I will talk to Asia first. Your role will come after that. Sorry, but can you warm yourself up in the corner of the room? IT will only become intense after this." Xenovia told him.

"W-What!?" He couldn't help but yell with his whole face turning red at what she was saying. He could hear Nero laughing at him, making him angrier than he already is. 'Shut up!' The brunette yelled at his second partner before cutting off the connection between the three.

Since he was talking to the silver haired male, he didn't notice that Xernovia had convince Asia and was now in front of him. "Xenovia! Please stop-Ah!" He yelped when he was pushed to the mat in the middle of the room.

The beauty took the time to straddle Issei and place his hand on her chest. Issei blushed a healthy red as he felt the softness of Xenovia's clothed breast. 'S-S-So soft.' He mused to himself in growing arousal to have sex with the woman, regardless if Asia was in the room.

Asia, seeing this, swallowed the lump of nervousness in her throat and stored all the confidence in her heart and kneeled next to Issei. "I-I don't want to lose to B-Buchou-san." With that said, she took his unused hand and brought it to her own chest. "A-A-Asia!" Issei shouted out, very shocked at the sudden bold move of the girl.

"…Nn…" He heard the sweet moan of Xenovia. The sound only increased his desire and he had to bite his lip to hold in the arousal to push them down. 'Es-chan!' Issei reminded himself of the woman. It helped and he was about to stop the girls when the door suddenly opened.

"…I came here because none of you were coming out and…" Irina stopped when she saw what was going on. "W-W-W-What are you doing here!?" She shouted out in shock and jealously.

'Thank you Satan!' He thanked the Maou's. "Do it in a b-bed! This place is filthy and no good!" Irina said, trying to hide her hurt by using her belief of sex.

Issei let a sweat-drop fall from his head when he realized her words meant the place and not what was going on. Still, he was thankful to the girl for ruining the mood and stopping what would have happened.

~OCR~

Everyone was now gathered in the clubroom after school as Azazel had something to tell them. All through the day, he kept thinking about what he was about to do and what it could possibly mean if he went through it. 'If she found out I almost had sex…' Issei didn't even want to think about it.

Seeing everyone was here, Rias took out a videotape. "Now that everyone has gathered, we need to watch this. This is a recording of the other matches of the Young Devils. Even our matches are on it." Rias stated, her natural self-back as she talked to her servants.

Azazel then stood in front of the T.V. "Watch carefully as the person who will win will be your opponent in the coming months." All nodded, taking this very seriously. "First match…Sairaorg, House of Bael versus House of Glasya-Labolas." He moved away to show the scene.

Issei remembered the heir as that guy who was a total ass in the meeting and was taken out by Sairaorg. He instantly knew the Bael heir would win this. He was not wrong as his peerage and himself had taken out his entire peerage, leaving only Glasya heir to fight.

A little excitement formed inside Issei as he watched Sairaorg fight off his opponent so easily. The brunette could easily tell he was not even using a fraction of his power. 'This will be my opponent!' He thought in excitement.

" _ **Yeah. Even I have to admit the kid's not bad."**_ Nero commented after watching the battle. **[I agree. He will be a formidable foe for you, partner.]** Ddraig agreed. Issei nodded with a smile.

Issei didn't pay attention to the ranks of the devil houses and continued to think about the fight with Sairaorg. "Now come the fight between the House of Astharoth and Agares." Azazel's serious voice made the teen listen. He wouldn't miss out the opportunity to find out how strong that prick was.

Said video showed that, while Sekvaira had the advantage in the beginning, Diodora's power suddenly shot up, overwhelming her and her peerage. All Diodora's peerage was support the man.

Issei let his eyes narrow at the blank screen. "I never thought Agares would lose." Rias said with a slightly troubled expression.

Before Issei or anyone else could speak, a familiar magical seal appeared in the clubroom. 'This asshole!' The brunette gritted his teeth and unconsciously let some of his aura out.

Out of the circle came Diodora with the same calm smile on his face. "How are you all doing? It is I, Diodora Astharoth. I have come to see Asia."

After pouring some tea for the guest, Akeno went to Rias' side. The remaining members stood behind the king with narrowed eyes. Asia sat with Issei with a troubled expression. Seeing this, Issei grabbed her hand in his.

Green eyes looked into warm brown. She was instantly relaxed at the warm feeling Issei's hand provided.

"Rias-san. I will say it straight. I would like to 'Trade' [Bishops]" Diodora said with a gentle smile that Issei saw through. He could just feel the evil intentions from the teen and it only angered him to pound him into the ground.

"Iyaa! Is he talking about me!?" Gasper screamed and tried to protect himself. Issei, seeing this, patted his head. "Not you." The half-vampire relaxed after being relaxed by his senior who he came to see as an older brother.

"The servant I'm looking for from Rias-san is the [Bishop] Asia Argento." This didn't come to a surprise to anyone in the room. Issei let a small growl escape his mouth. Ignoring everything else, Diodora took out the catalog of his peerage. "Now, the one I will be arranging is…" Rias stopped him with a hand raise.

"I thought so. I'm sorry, but I can't. Let me say this before you even offer anyone else. I have no intention of a trade. Not that your [Bishops] don't match to mine, I just don't want to lose Asia. She is a very important part of my family and peerage." Rias said while looking directly into his eyes.

Issei smiled at this. Even while he was angry with her, she still proved that she had her caring side that he liked so much. The smile soon left after the next words that came from the second heir. "Is it because on her ability? OR it is because of her charm as an individual?" Everyone's eyes narrowed at the man's insinuation.

"Both." Rias said without skipping a beat. "I think of her as my little sister."

Asia let out a happy gasp and covered her mouth with her hands. "Buchou-san!" The ex-nun said with teary eyes.

Rias' words were filled with intensity. "We live together. I can't understand you for trying to gain Asia through such meanings. Do you understand the meaning of your proposal?" Her sea-green eyes glared into Diodora.

"I understand." Diodora didn't feel threatened by Rias one bit. "I will return one day. I will not give up so easily." Getting up, he walked towards Asia and got on his knees with Asia's hand in his. "Asia. I love you. It's okay, destiny won't betray us. Even if everything in this world rejects us, I will overcome them no matter what." He was about to go in for a kiss but felt someone grab him. 'Damn dragon!' The male cursed the brunette that was now glaring at him.

Something inside Issei broke the moment the heirs' lips were about to touch Asia's hand. Quickly, the brunette roughly pulled him away by his shoulder. Diodora kept that smile on his face and spoke to Issei very clearly. "Can you let go of me? I feel sick when I'm being touched by a Filthy Dragon." Those were the same words the assassin said and it made Issei's eyes turn draconic.

"You little!" Before Issei could unload his anger on the smiling prick, Asia did something that surprised everyone in the room.

The blonde slapped his cheek and hugged Issei tight. "Please do not say that!" She shouted at the man with a glare that made Issei smile.

Even with the slap, shout, and glare the smile never fell. "I understand. Then how about this. In the next match, I will defeat Hyoudou Issei, the Red Dragon Emperor. Then, I would like you, Asia, to answer my love." Diodora proposed, thinking as if love was something that could be bought or played around with.

This angered Issei like nothing else. Letting Asia go, he stepped right in front of his enemy with his best glare. "Like hell I would ever lose to an asshole like you." The brunette insulted.

"In the next match, I will defeat you, Hyoudou Issei." Diodora promised with a cocky tone that was well hidden.

"I'd like to see you try. Get ready! In the games, I'll show you what this 'filthy dragon' is capable of." Issei made his own promise while letting out a little bit of his power.

This was something the heir didn't expect but kept his calm mask up. 'Hm…I think I'll need something extra for this filth.' Diodora began to think of something he might need to battle the brunette.

As they continued their stare down, Azazel had received a call. After a few words were exchanged, he ended the call and looked back to the devils. "Rias, Diodora. The date for the game has been set. It's in five days."

After the events with the Asoroth heir, Issei needed some time alone so he did some contracts then went for a long run to clear his mind and anger that he continued to feel.

On the way back home, he spotted a vending machine. "Ah!" Paying for some juice, he downed it in one go and smiled happily. "That's the good stuff." He said refreshed. Just as he tossed the can away, his left hand tingled. The teens body tensed at the feeling that washed over him.

"Huh. Didn't think I'd see you so late at night or in town." Issei said, already having a feeling of who was behind him. "What's wrong? Nothing better to do on such a nice night than stalk me?" He turned his head to see the two. "Bikou, Vali." The brunette greeted the two with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Been a while, Red Dragon Emperor." Bikou said, wearing some punk cloths, a red short-sleeved shirt and black jeans.

"It's been two months, Hyoudou Issei." The next person was Vali in his usual attire, looking at his rival with calm eyes.

"Yeah." Issei said slowly. "What are you doing here anyway?" Issei asked, his posture still ready to strike.

Bikou pointed his hand at Vali. "Just following my partner." The Red Dragon Emperor turned his sight on his rival. A swell of excitement built up in his stomach. He had wanted to see Vali since his training and show him how much power he had gained.

The silver haired half-breed was the same as his counterpart. Just one look at him and Vali could tell that Kuroka and Bikou were right. He had gotten much stronger. "You here to pick up where we left off?" Issei asked with his eyes shining emerald.

Smirking at the teen, he shook his head. "While tempting, seeing as how strong you have become, I just wanted to talk." He put the brunette at ease somewhat.

Before the serious teen could continue a familiar black cat appeared behind Issei. The brunette blushed brightly at the feeling of two large and soft breasts pressing against his back. "Nya. Hello again, Ise-chin." Kuroka purred a little while rubbing her cheek against his.

"W-W-What the hell?!" Issei shouted in shock and embarrassment. Quickly escaping her grasp, he backed up a good bit. "W-What the hell are you doing here?!" He demanded, his face still blushing at the sensation of her soft flesh.

"Nya~. Just wanted to check up on my favorite Red dragon." Kuroka continued to tease the boy. She was enjoying the growing blush on the younger males' face.

"I think that's enough, Kuroka. You know she won't like what you're doing to him." Vali reminded the neko who pouted a little.

"Chi! She's no fun." She moaned her complain before stepping back to her team, but not before winking at the boy.

Getting his blush under control, he looked at Vali, his face serious. "What do you want to talk about?"

"…I heard that you'll be facing the next heir of the Astaroth in the next game." Vali said.

While a little shocked about him knowing about the coming fight, he narrowed his eyes at the memory of Diodora. "So?"

"You should be careful." Vali warned the younger teen. This made Issei's eyes widen in shock. A warning from the young Lucifer was the last thing he would expect. "What do you mean?"

He replied with a shoulder shrug. "You saw the recording, right? The match between the House of Astaroth and the Princess of the Arch-Duke." The white dragon stated. Issei kept silent at that.

Vali just turned away. "Anyway, that's all. Let's return, Bikou, Kuroka." "Vali!" Issei called his rivals name. The only indication he got his attention was the sligh head turn. "Thanks for warning me even though you didn't have to." Issei thanked the older male.

Looking at him for a moment, Vali let out a small laugh. "I was nearby so I just decided to warn you on a whim. Think nothing more about it." He then began to walk away again.

"W-Wait!" Vali then stopped once more. "W-Who's this person you were talking about?" Issei wondered, feeling something churn in his body as he waited for the answer.

Said answer didn't come from Vali. It came from someone a few feet to his left. "That would be me, my darling Ise." Issei's entire form froze stiff as he recognized the voice, even if it did sound more mature. Shakily, he turned to the voice and his eyes widened in total shock.

Standing in front of the Sekiryuutei was someone he didn't expect to see, with Vali and his team of all people. "E-E-Es-chan?!" Issei said a little louder than he would have liked. "Is that really you?" The brunette asked in hope that this was his first. To him, it looked like the Esdeath he knew; same blue hair, same grace, and same lovely small smile that was directed at him. She was only older and much sexier than before.

A blush appeared on the woman's lovely face at the nickname her lover had given her all those years ago. Walking up to him with a sway of her hips, she gently placed a hand on his cheek. "Hello, my Ise. It's been a long time." Esdeath said, her voice dripping with love and affection as she stared into the warm brown eyes of the boy who she fell for three years ago.

Vali, Bikou, and Kuroka were slightly surprised at the side of the strong and usually cold woman. "We'll see you later, Esdeath. Come on, Bikou, Kuroka." Even Vali could tell the woman wanted to be alone with his rival. "Okay." Shrugging, Bikou and Kuroka, who gave Issei a flirty wink, making Esdeath growl at her a little, followed the silver haired teen.

Issei and Esdeath didn't really hear the three leave as they were too busy looking at one another, getting used to the changes in their bodies of the years. Needless to say, for Issei, he wanted to jump his lover the moment he saw her. She had become even more beautiful than he remembered. Her breasts had become bigger and her form had filled out very nicely. The fact he had already marked her as his own only made his dragon instincts and hormones grow incredibly.

Esdeath was losing a war inside her at the moment. As she touched Issei, her entire being was screaming at her to jump and ride his bones off, no matter if they were in public. The energy he produced was intoxicating and it made her smile and quiver a little. 'I knew he would be strong.' She thought to herself, feeling he was getting pretty close to her own strength.

"You've grown, my love." Gently trailing her hand down his body, her smile turned perverted, something that made Issei blush harder. "Tell me, has any other part of you…matured?" Esdeath asked, gently cupping his semi-hard member.

"E-E-Es-chan!" He breathed heavily. Her sweet scent filled his nose and it was making his dragon nature demand he claim her again and be the dominant one this time around. "W-W-We can't do this…here." Issei groaned out, feeling her still playing with his body. The way her bountiful bosom pressed so tightly to his chest made him want to throw her to the street and devour them.

"Oh. And, pray tell, why not?" She asked before getting closer to his face. "Is it because of those other whores that you have attracted?" Her sudden clod voice and tighter, painful, hold on his package made him freeze.

'Shit!' Issei yelled in his mind. 'Help me out here, guys!' The teen begged his partners. _**"Not a chance Kid."**_ **[Sorry, Partner. You're on your own.]** They shut off communication making Issei even more furious. 'Traitors!'

"Well, Ise." Issei retuned back to Esdeath looking at him sternly. "Have you fucked these whores? If you answer it wrong, it won't be too pleasant for you or those other whores, my love." She warned with a sadistic smile.

'Guess I was right about her still being the same!' Fearful shivers ran down his spine. "N-No!" He shouted out. "You're the only one who I made love to." Issei admitted, looking into those blue eyes that had been on his mind lately. "I-I-I haven't been able to do anything with them or any other girl since you left." He added on, his face resembling Rias' hair.

After searching for any lies for a moment, she loosened her hard grip on his package and smiled lovingly at him. "Good." Esdeath nodded happily. "Neither have I." She caressed his cheek with care. "Now," Trailing off, she let her hand slip past his pants and gently stroke the growing member. "Why don't we re-connect like lovers, who have been separated for so long, do?" From her look it didn't seem like he could refuse. And, if he was honest with himself, he didn't want to refuse. The girls in the peerage have been making him sexually frustrated and he finally has someone who he could release that on.

Just as he was about to throw Esdeath against the wall, they were interrupted. "Who the fuck are you and what are you doing with my Ise!?" Issei and Esdeath heard a rather loud shout with killer intent soon following. While it would have seen like a lot to some, they hardly felt it.

Turning around Issei instantly paled. 'Damn!' "R-R-Rias." He dropped the president thing as he knew this was serious. While he was still a little angry with her, he didn't need her and Esdeath to meet right now. He could tell, if things got physical, his first love will kill his master.

"Ah!" Esdeath smiled very sadistically as she felt the killer intent pushing against her. "You're the Gremory heiress I've heard so much about." Walking up to her without a problem, she looked her up and down before scoffing. "Weak! You are not worthy of his attention, let alone his love." The blue haired beauty declared, looking at her as if she was a bug ready to be squashed under her boots.

'This was what I was afraid of.' The brunette thought to himself as he palmed his face. 'I think I might need you guys if this gets hairy.' He informed his partners, waiting for something to happen that would make him intervene.

 **[We're ready.]** _ **"No problem."**_ Both his partners said, showing that they were ready to assist the incoming fight between these ladies.

"How dare you!?" Rias roared out as she tried to launch her charged up power of destruction covered fist. The princess was shocked when Esdeath easily grabbed her hand before it could even get close to her face.

"See. Pathetic." Her sadistic smile got even scarier. The smile exceeded Akeno's and that scared Rias a little, seeing at this woman might be an enemy. "Uga!" Rias coughed up blood and saliva when she felt like her stomach had been caved in. Looking down, she saw Esdeath had driven the back of her palm into her flesh. She was then thrown away when the woman brought her boot up and smashed her in the cheek. The powerful kick sent her spiraling into the floor. Issei had to cringe a little at the obvious power she now had.

Rias went tumbling away a few feet before managing to get in a crouch. She was already panting a little from the pain and blood was pouring from her lips. "Ise! Who is this woman?!" She decided to ask her love, even if he and her were not talking the same as they have before. She let her anger go and didn't realize that her demand might make Issei angrier.

He didn't mind the rude demand and looked a little troubled. "Well…" Issei trailed off a little, looking to the side. He looked like he was about to answer, but Esdeath beat him to it.

"I'm his lover and true mate; Esdeath Partas." The blue haired woman enjoyed the angered look on the redheads' face.

"What do you mean true lover?! Ise had never mentioned you before!" She tried to get under her skin. It didn't work as she just laughed it off.

"That's because I'm so deep in his heart that he does not even need to remember me to know who his love is. After all," Swinging around, she strutted her way back to Issei, her breasts bouncing, and wrapped her arms around his shoulder. Rias was shocked that Issei had allowed her to do this. "We gave each other our virginities three years ago." The absolute heart-break that appeared on her face was like music to Esdeath.

Issei was sadder as he looked at the girl he had come to care for. Even if he had confronted her and said some hurtful words, he still cared about her and didn't want her to get too hurt about this fact. He was also scared of how the other girls would react when they found out about her now, seeing as she was in the area.

"I-Is that true…Ise?" Rias asked, hoping it was not true. She had always wanted to share his virginity with hers. Her answer was the way Issei looked at her with those sad brown eyes and very slow nod. "W-What?" She was devastated at that. It felt like her heart was breaking.

"I'm sorry, Rias, but it's true." Issei told the princess. "While I had forgotten for a while, I have always loved Esdeath first in my heart. That is another reason I couldn't accept your feelings at first. It was because my heart was waiting for her." He admitted, knowing that lying at the moment was the worst.

His confession brought a happy blush to the girl clinging to him. It warmed her heart to know he had waited for her like she had for him. Rias was not that way at all. Tears were now streaming down her eyes and she was unable to hold them back. Not wanting to be in front of the two right now, she sprung up and sprinted away. She ignored Issei calling out to her as she went back to the clubhouse to cry her eyes out.

Now that she was gone, Issei let out a sad sigh. "I expected that." He whispered softly. "The next couple of days won't be easy." He mused aloud.

Esdeath smiled sadly at the brunette. "Don't worry." She cooed out, bringing his face to hers. "Everything will be fine. I am here now." Finally, after three long years, they kissed again. The lip-lock started slow and loving before getting hotter and more passionate as tongues were beginning to get involved. Issei's eyes widened when he felt her slender fingers beginning to wrap around the erection that was beginning to tear through his pants.

"E-Es-chan!" Gently pulling her away, he looked deep into her eyes. "N-Not now. I-I-I can't." He tried to say but the woman continued to look at him with those hungry eyes of hers.

"Oh. It seems like Ise forgot who owns him." Esdeath let the words out very sensually, making his spine tingle. "Let me remind you who's in charge." Pushing him back against the vending machine, she got to work on his pants. As she was about to tear them off, she was shocked to find herself being the one pinned to the machine.

Issei was looking at the woman with a hard glare. "I said, no, Esdeath." He said, his voice showing no arguments from the woman.

Esdeath couldn't keep her eyes from widening in shock and arousal. "My, I don't know what's gotten into you but I like it." She purred out, letting her slender legs rub against his own, getting a slightly pleased breath. "But, seeing as you are serious, I'll stop." Esdeath gave up. Smiling at the woman, he let her go. "For now…" She leaned in close and gave him a quick kiss. "Come. Take me to your home." She outright demanded.

Sighing a little, he chuckled. "Hehe. Guess that bossy side of yours hasn't changed." Issei said with little mirth and fondness. A sudden thought crossed his mind that made him stop. "Wait. Can we not go to my house right now? I don't think it would be best right now." Issei tried to convince the woman.

Esdeath narrowed her eyes at him. "And why is that? I am your lover. I would think it's best to sleep with my love after so long apart." He eyes then narrowed a little more, seeing the little pale in his face. "What is wrong? Is it because of those other whores?" A dangerous edge appeared. When she said whore, her blue eyes widened at what happened next.

After she insulted the girls, Issei let his dragon powers out and his eyes turned emerald. "Don't. Call. Them. That." He growled out each word and showed his seriousness by stepping closer until they were hairs length away. "Yes. I have girls that like me and I like them. But, you are always in my heart and I haven't done anything with them. That should tell you how much I care for you."

For once, Esdeath looked ashamed of herself and looked away a little. "Also, I have another person in my heart that is close to you. She is my childhood friend and I care for her as much as I care for you." He was surprised to see ice appear underneath her but shrugged it off for later. "If you want to be with me, I need you to learn to share. You and Irina will be the Alpha, obviously." Issei stated his demand for Esdeath.

Thinking it over for a moment, she knew it would be the best option. She would rather die than let Issei go. Also, it peeked her interest to be above all those girls and basically tell them what to do. Her sadistic mind came into play full as she thought of some of the things the beauty could do to the girls.

Sighing, Issei smiled as he took this as a good sign, she nodded softly. "Very well. But," She glared at him. "I will decide who joins and when they can have you." She demanded.

"You have to talk to Irina when I tell her about my feelings." Issei reminded himself and her about the angel. The brunette didn't know how that conversation would go, as he didn't know his friends' true feelings for him.

Huffing Esdeath nodded once more. "Very well." She relented before giving Issei a saucy smile that made him blush. "Though, I must say, Ise. This new dominating side of yours is very appealing." The beauty then brought her body close to him again and gently trailed her index finger along the outline of his shaft. "I can't wait to dominate this new you in the bedroom like last time." She blew in his ear.

Blushing brightly, Issei was reminded of how he was basically the woman in the relationship when they first got together. 'Not anymore.' The dragon side of him thought, not wanting to submit to anyone or thing. Letting the side go a little, he let out a smirk before slapping Esdeath's tight ass.

"Ah!" The general outfitted woman let out a squeal as she felt a quick stinging sensation on their backside. Glaring at him, she was greeted with a feral smirking Issei. "Oh, trust me, I'll show you how much I've changed." He promised before roughly grabbing her and forcing his tongue down his throat and explored his treat.

Shocked eyes soon dipped down and fought back with all she had. After minutes of sensual tongue battling and Esdeath failing to gain the upper hand, they pulled apart. The brunette kept the slightly dazed woman close to him. He stared lovingly into her blue eyes. "Just because we can't go home…doesn't mean we can't go somewhere else to have fun." Issei's eyes turned emerald in arousal.

Blue eyes widened before falling. "Oh, I like this new you. Take me." Issei didn't have to be told twice. Grabbing her hand, he dragged her to a local place no one would expect him to be at.

~Love Hotel~ **(Lemon)**

Closing the door, Issei and Esdeath instantly embraced the other and met in a fierce battle of tongue. The beauty ran her entire arms through his hair while the teen gently rubbed up and down her womanly curves. 'He/She's driving me crazy!' Both thought in mad lust of the make-out session that was already tempting their releases. Esdeath could feel her juices roll past her underwear and coat Issei's pant leg.

Issei didn't mind it at all as he was feeling up his woman with light pinches and smacks that made Esdeath kiss him rougher and more animalistic which the teen responded to in kind. Minutes of slobbering one another with saliva and juices, they separated with heated moans and haggard breaths.

"J-J-Just kis-kissing you…makes me almost cum." Esdeath said in a slightly breathless voice. Strenghtening her hold against his head, she leaned in close to his ear. Her cold breath, even though her loins were on fire, sent exciting sensations to flow through his person. "But I want this older cock." With that, the general-uniformed woman threw her lover to the bed and quickly straddled him with her hands keeping his own pinned. "This…is a very familiar and pleasing view." She teased with a seductive smirk.

Said reminder of how he was dominated by the older woman for their first time made him a little angry. 'I'll prove you wrong!' Issei promised himself while he let his blue haired goddess lead…for now. His blush turned atomic the moment she tore off her shirt. Issei's eyes followed the bouncing orbs with his usual perverted nature surfacing.

Esdeath saw this and smirked. "Seems you still love tits, Ise." She commented before leaning down so her flesh was hanging right over his lips, teasing him. "Have a taste." Finally letting her desires go, she let Issei capture her sensitive nub. "Ah!" Esdeath moaned softly. "I missed these lips." She said a little breathless.

Issei was thinking the same thing as he gently sucked her melons. They tasted the same with it being a little bit softer but that only made him want to bury his head between her valley of flesh till the sun set.

Their lower halves had minds of their own as they slowly began to dry hump one another, making them groan and moan in even greater lust that fueled Esdeath's grinding and Issei's sucking. "Enough!" Suddenly shouting, Esdeath pushed him away from her tits and soon found her way to his erect tool. "I want this now!" With a harsh tug, she all but ripped his pants off. What came out was something she didn't expect. 'I only guessed…It's much bigger!' She had never been happier in her life to be wrong.

"O-Oh my…God!" Esdeath whispered in amazement of how big Issei's prick was compared to back then. He used to be six inches, but now he was ten possibly eleven inches. "You've been blessed, my love." She admitted, never tearing her eyes from his member.

Now that she was distracted, Issei took this time to try and gain some ground. Grunting a little while using some of his dragon power, he flipped the woman over so now he was on top with his dick nestled between her chest and his hands on either side. "Well…seems I've got the upper hand Es-chan." Issei teased with a smug grin. He was very happy with the shocked expression Esdeath now sported at his sudden show of dominance.

"Now," He pressed his dick closer to her lips. "Why don't you have a taste." Before she could say anything, Issei had already shoved himself into her slightly open mouth and moaned loudly at the wonderful feeling. "Damn! I forgot how good this felt!" He muttered with heavy breaths as he hadn't done this in years so the already amazing pleasure of Esdeath's mouth and skilled tongue were only enhanced ten-fold.

'M-M-My head…is getting foggy.' The sucking woman thought to herself in a little haze of having her lover over her, showing power, and setting the pace of the session. It made her loins burn and she slowly rubbed her legs to try and ease the heat. "Ahh!" Esdeath suddenly moaned out against his cock when Issei's fingers dipped into her slippery cunt rather easily.

"Well, seems this is even tighter than before." The brunette teased while marveling at how tight Esdeath was. It felt like she was trying to rip his fingers off. But that made it all more arousing while he fingered her. "And you taste and smell so amazing." He took a small sniff of her cunt and his member twitched in response.

She was blushing up a storm at the fact Issei was saying such things. Deciding she wanted him inside her, she speed up her sucking while bringing her tits around his prick and erotically shaking them up and down.

Issei responded by bringing her all the way down to his face and stuck his tongue as deep as he could and stir her insides up all around. He didn't neglect a single inch of his lovers' tasty walls nor did Esdeath not slobber, lick, and rub all of Issei's tool that was rapidly twitching in her grasp.

'I-I-I'm going to cum!' Both shouted inside their heads in ecstasy. They coated each other's' mouths in their respective cum. Esdeath was amazed. 'He has so much more!' She thought as the orgasm they were having lasted much longer than before. Slowly, the two left their sex organs and swallowed all the fluids, not wasting a single drop.

The brunette panted heavily when he took his lips off Esdeath. "A-A-Amazing…you taste so good." He whispered. Blushing, Esdeath rolled off and brought her face close to his.

"And you as well my love." She brought her face down and kissed him softly while slowly stroking his hardening member. He groaned into the kiss as the feeling of her soft and slightly cold hands were very pleasing. "But I think it's time for the main course." Leaving the kiss with a perverted grin, she placed her dripping mound over Issei. Her fluids dripping from the head all the way down to his hilt, making him shiver a little.

Slowly bringing herself down, the beauty was shaking in strain and lust the moment his head breeched her pussy lips. "Ahh~! Just the head and my head is already hazy. I don't think I can help myself." Taking a deep breath, she dropped her hips and took his entire length. "AHH!" Throwing her head back and yelling loudly, she felt her mound squirt all over his dick.

Issei watched with a large blush and perverted grin as his lover shook around his tool. The feeling of having her hot and wet cunt around him against was amazing but he held himself from exploding through deep breaths. "So fucking good! It's so hot inside you!" The brunette moaned out while resting his hands on her thick thighs, keeping her from falling. Feeling her squirt all over him and the hold her pussy had over him was too much. "Cuming!" Yelling, Issei let out all the stored sexual energy he had built up for the past few months living with the girls.

Her loves climax only prolonged her own. Their combined cum spurted out of Esdeath and she moaned a little at the loss of even the littlest of semen. "Iya!" She moaned out lewdly and shakily brought her head up so Issei could see her erotically lewd face. His face spread out in a dopey grin at the sexy expression. "You're so deep inside lover. I can feel it sliding inside me." Esdeath moaned out breathlessly while slowly bringing her hands to rest on his chest and steady her shaking form that made the two groan in pleasure.

Skin slapped together in a symphony as the two made love to one another at a steadily increasing pace. Even though they were on opposite sides, they didn't care. All that mattered right now was reconnecting and enjoying each other's flesh. Esdeath leaned down and sloppily kissed her lover like a wild animal while shaking her enticing rear end like a piston on and off his shaft.

"Oh Ise!" Esdeath moaned as he was hitting all the right spots inside her.

"Fuck! Who's fucking you?! Who's fucking this slutty pussy right now?!" Issei talked dirty and it seemed to have a great effect on the woman as he cunt walls tightened around his member.

"It's Ise! Ise is fucking my dirty body so good! I want more! I want all your cum inside!" Esdeath begged with a needy lewd face. She could feel herself cuming non-stop on his tool and the twitching of his rod told her he was getting closer to climaxing.

Using her gushing fluids as help, Issei pumped himself deeper and harder into his lover. His face scrunched up in exertion as he tried to hold himself but it was becoming difficult. "E-E-Esdeath! I-I…can't hold it much longer!" The brunette said, hugging her slim waist close to him.

"Do it." Leaning down, Esdeath whispered with a seductive voice and sensual lick of his ear. "Pour it all inside me! I need it! I need you!" That was all she wrote for the teen who wanted to hear that for so long.

"Fuck!" Shouting out in pleasure, he bucked his hips up as hard as he could and let his jizz explode and soar straight into her womb. Blue eyes widened in pleasant shock at the sudden ejaculation that filled her up like no other. "Ise!" Crying out, she felt the most powerful earth-shattering orgasm rip through her entire body.

Slightly thrusting himself up once more, he let the last of it go before letting himself drop with a loud huff and heavy breathing. Sweat dripped off his skin and a giant blush and perverted grin spread across his face. "So amazing! I can't believe I went so long without this." Issei said.

"Hehe." Esdeath chuckled a little before bringing him into a kiss that showed how much she loved the sex. "Neither could I. It's been so long I forgot how wonderful sex was." She admitted with a large blush.

Neither lover's cared that their connection would bring a lot of trouble to them. Issei knew he would have to talk to Rias and the others after this but he was content with holding the love of his life in his embrace a little longer.

 **END**

 **There you have it! The lemon you have all been waiting for and I am sorry if it seemed like it was not the best. I might add more to it and tell you to check it out when I update this once more. I know I said I would show the aftermath of their meeting but I decided to save that for next chapter.**

 **Till next update I hope you all enjoy this. And I'm sorry for any misspelling as I have yet to beta this.**

 **Storm Out!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Attention! Before I begin, I want to speak to my fellow writers who have been discouraged and deleted their stories because of spirit crushing reviews. Don't let them get to you. Block out the bad and focus on the good. I know it's hard, believe me, but just try and take the good reviewers, even the critics, as they make us want to continue. And to all those haters who only talk shit, that's all they CAN do: hate. They're not brave like us for writing and putting ourselves out to the world. They hate us because they can't handle bashing so they come in as guests so we can't talk back. That's the coward's way. So, to those who love writing but fear the haters; know that it's a part of life everyone must endure. And, like I said, endure it and the rewards for it can be great.**

 **A/N: Now that I have gotten that off my chest; hello all and thank you to those who read the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one just as much. As you can see, I decided to keep my story the way it is, keeping the new name though, and hope you all enjoy the real chapter 13.**

 **Warning: There is a lemon near the beginning. It's my way to say sorry for the long wait and thought of redoing the story**

 **I own nothing of DxD or any other franchise I might add on.**

 **Chapter 13**

While the two were getting busy, Rias Gremory was currently crying her heart out on her desk at what she had learned just a few minutes ago. The crimson haired beauty was devastated. With the way Issei acted, she thought he had never been with someone and would gladly give her virginity to him but it seemed that ship had sailed a long time ago. It only hurt worse because the woman in question, Esdeath, basically spat on her while Issei did nothing to defend her.

Looking back on it, she didn't have the right to be angry as Issei didn't belong to her and was his own person. She kind of treated him like Riser had treated her; an object that she could own and no one else was supposed to touch. This fact only made her cry harder into her pillow at realizing she was a hypocrite.

The princess didn't even know about Issei's past or anything beyond high-school. To her, this broke her heart as she realized she knew nothing about her love. "W-W-What am I going to do now?" She asked herself before letting out more tears into her pillow.

With the connected couple in the love hotel, Issei was running his fingers through Esdeath's hair while looking up at the ceiling with a frown. 'This is bad.' The Hyoudou mused to himself. 'What am I going to do about this?' He asked himself as he wondered how his master must feel right now.

He did feel bad for lying all this time about who he truly loved and he regretted going out with Raynare. While he loved Esdeath, he was still a hormonal teenage boy and sometimes let his dick do his thinking and he hadn't really talked to any girl that would possibly interested in him since Esdeath left. It also hurt him that the first date for three years had killed him after her let his hear open.

'I'm thankful that Tannin-sensei didn't tell anyone about what I told him when we were training.' Issei mentally thanked his dragon teacher as he thought about a conversation they had during the training.

~Flashback: Four nights before Game~

The day had ended with Issei panting on the ground with scorch marks around the crater he was sprawled in. Tannin was looking at the boy with an impressed gaze. **"Not bad, Hatchling."** He said to himself, seeing as Issei was asleep. **"You managed to land a successful hit."** The dragon looked at his arm that had a slight mark from where his pupil had hit.

Inside the tired teen's mind, said boy was groggily waking up to see Ddraig looking at him with his usual emerald eye piercing gaze. "What's up? I can't do anything right now! I'm too tired~." He whined, showing some of his usual personality of being somewhat of a bum.

Ddraig narrowd his eyes before bringing his tail around and smacking him, effectively waking him up. **[Now that you are up,]** Issei was sure he was smirking. **[I need to show you something I have found some time ago that might interest you.]** His voice was now serious. Hearing the voice, Issei complied and flew behind the dragon, not really caring for the fire that surrounded him.

Issei followed the dragon in silence, waiting for what he was going to be shown. He was about to ask where he was taking him, but Ddraig suddenly stopped, making him crash into his scaly body. **[We're here.]** Rubbing his nose, he floated around the dragon to see a door, of all things.

"And this is…?" The boy asked, very confused at why his partner was showing him this. While it was strange to see a door in the middle of the sea of fire, he didn't care as this was where Ddraig stayed.

Emerald eyes glanced down before turning back to the door. **[Something that is very important to you, from what I can gather.]** Ddraig told the teen. It only made him more confused. **[Just open it.]** Being pushed, Issei grunted a little when he was face to face with the door.

Sighing, Issei decided to indulge in his partners' words and turn the knob slowly. He covered his eyes at the white light and he found himself in the towns mall. "What the heck? What am I doing here?" He asked himself before looking down to see that his body was floating and it looked like he was see through. "AHH! What happened to my body?"

 **[Calm down partner. You're in a memory.]** His answer came from Ddraig, who was floating right next to him.

"A memory? I don't remember this." Issei said, not knowing what he was talking about. **[Just watch.]** Listening, the brunette soon saw a thirteen-year-old version of himself running through the mall and soon bumped into someone that made him blush as well as make his heart ache a little.

"Again, sorry about that. My name is Issei Hyoudou. What's your name?" Issei heard his younger self ask the beautiful sixteen-year-old that he was confused that he didn't remember. She was gorgeous.

"Esdeath. Esdeath Partas." Again, hearing the name made the ache in his heart grow.

"W-Who is…she?" He asked aloud, hoping for an answer. He obviously got none. Issei and Ddraig watched the memory play out with keen eyes. The two watched the memory versions of himself and Esdeath talk for a bit before the beauty left somewhere, saying to meet her here tomorrow.

A sudden jolt in his head made Issei grab his skull and moan in pain. It felt like his head was beginning to break as his eyes flashed between brown and emerald green. Ddraig watched his partner with interest but didn't interfere, thinking if he did, it might harm him more.

The dragon was a little shocked as, after a few more minutes of him groaning in pain, tears streamed down his eyes with his voice lowering. "I-I remember her…" He said, his voice pained. "She…She was my actual first love." This really shocked the dragon. He would have asked more but the two were thrown out of the memory. Issei shot up from his sleep in a heavy sweat and gasp.

"E-E-Es-chan." The brunette said longingly, now fully remembering the woman in the memory. But, the fact he was just remembering someone so important to his heart, only plagued his mind with more questions.

~Present~

'How could I ever forget someone like her?' Issei asked himself as he looked at his lover who was now awake, to his surprise.

"Hello, my love. Did you enjoy your rest?" She asked, her voice sweet and soothing to his ears.

Blushing a little, Issei nodded. "Yeah." Esdeath giggled at the blush on his face. He was still as cute as she remembered.

The beauty just looked at him and began to think of what happened a few hours ago, what with Rias Gremory. It still made her angry that he had attracted girls but she could blame them, she guessed. Issei really was one of a kind. But, that didn't mean she would just roll over and let them have him. She'd sooner kill them than have that, but Issei had made it clear that he cared for her a little more than the others, minus his childhood friend, making her happy that she had that win.

"What's wrong, love?" Esdeath asked, seeing his expression.

"I'm worried about what will now happen that Rias knows. I have to talk to her." He said, staring into her light blue eyes. "And the fact that you are on Vali's team. What happened these past few years?" Issei asked, wondering what happened to the lover.

"Nothing really. After my father died, I went around the world until I found Vali and his team. He asked me to join, and he said if I did I could face strong opponents. Simple as that." She explained without a care.

Issei sweat-dropped a little before looking at her seriously. "But…what does that mean for us? You're in a terrorist group that wants to destroy the world. We're enemies on the battlefield."

Smirking a little, Esdeath gave him a little peck. "True, but that doesn't mean we can't continue to be lovers." She said, making him blush. A sigh escaped her lips before she soon got up. The sheets that covered her body soon fell, showing Issei her wonderful white skin. "While I would love to stay here longer…I must go." She said, sadness leaking from her body and tone.

Sighing himself, Issei got up and quickly grabbed his boxers and helped Esdeath with her bra. "You're right." He smiled fondly at her. "You've always been right."

"I'm glad you remember that." His lover quipped before giving him another kiss that was filled with tongue and lewd slapping sounds. "I'll see you around, my Ise." Leaving the kiss, she trailed her finger along his chin and got her clothes before going to the bathroom to shower with a sensual sway of her hips.

Issei was tempted to follow her and ravage her in the shower but he knew he had to talk with Rias. 'I think she can wait a little longer.' His perverted side came out as he giggled and followed his lover into the shower very quietly.

 **[Lemon]**

The beauty was standing under the shower with her long blue hair flowing down her gorgeous body. This was what Issei was seeing. What he didn't know was Esdeath felt him enter the shower. 'Eheh~.' She giggled the same perverted laugh the dragon-slayer usually did to herself.

Wanting to show off more, she bent down to soap up her long legs. She thrusted her large ass out for his enjoyment and she smirked silently at the soft gasp. As she felt the water getting warmer, she moaned when she felt something poke her bottom.

"You're so naughty, Es-chan." Issei whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist, trapping his erection between her ass cheeks. "Teasing me like that and bending over, showing that sexy ass and cunt." His fingers trailed down her hot wet skin and began to gently play with her dripping mound. The teens other hand soon reached her bountiful tits and groped them roughly, making her moan louder.

Esdeath smirked and glanced over her shoulder. "I know. I also knew you would follow me in here. So, what are you going to do about it now that you're here?" She asked, rubbing her ass against his semi-hard tool.

"Oh, you know what I'm going to do." With a naughty smirk, he spun her around and pressed her hard against the wall. Looking deep into her eyes, he soon assaulted her body with gentle kisses before reaching her lips and basically tongue fucked her throat. Esdeath was moaning hotly at the kisses on her hot skin and the hard kiss that was making her legs weak.

'He-He's so forceful!" Esdeath thought to herself in arousal at the sudden aggressive side of her lover he didn't show in their previous session. She gasped as she felt his strong hands grasp her bosom. The sudden break in her fighting back gave Issei the advantage to push her tongue back to savor and enjoy her taste.

Issei proceeded to switch his playing with her melons from soft and gentle caresses and broad strokes that made the woman in his arms quiver. 'I'm the man!' He shouted to himself and, in a burst of assertiveness, he let one hand leave her wide hips and play with her tingling cunt lips.

"Ah!" Esdeath moaned when he left the kiss. She was about to smash her lips against his but stopped when his lips soon descended to her neck, leaving hickeys along her creamy skin. The ministrations made her moan and breath in delight. "Ise…more." She begged, her face lit up in a bright blush.

"Beg." Issei demanded with a dark grin that sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't deny how much she loved this new aggressive brunette.

Hoping to get him more aggressive, she glared half-heartedly. "Never! You know I'm the dominant in this relationship." Her angry voice was ruined because of her large blush and light shiver that was not from the shower.

Feral side taking over, he grinned to show his enlarged teeth. Leaning real close he spoke in a husky voice. "Not anymore." One hand grabbed both her arms and pinned them overhead with the other massaging her soaked cunt lips. Esdeath's voice would have been heard had Issei not silenced her with a hungry kiss.

Leaving the kiss, he leaned close to her ear. "It's my turn. This dragon is going to ravage this dirty body." He promised before bringing his prick to her cunt and buried himself to the hilt.

Esdeath's voice resounded through the bathroom the moment she was speared by her lover. "Iya!" She screamed out when she was pierced by her lover. "So deep inside me!"

Smirking at his lover, he pulled her face to his and kissed her soundly. His tongue bashed away at her own and dominated the kiss while thrusting his hips in and out of Esdeath's sopping cunt. Her eyes widened and groaned when she felt her love squeeze her bouncing jugs.

Reaching her hands out, she grabbed the back of his head, but was shocked when he didn't even budge. Her eyes widened a little in fear and arousal as his eyes had changed to emerald and were clouded in unbridled lust for her.

Issei wouldn't give her the satisfaction of trying to regain some control of their session. He was going to show her that he was the man in this relationship. Shooting his own hand out, he pulled her by her long wet blue hair and jammed his tongue down her throat while thundering his hammer deep into her stretching walls.

"Hmmm!" Esdeath moaned in pleasure and shock at the power he possessed. No matter how much she struggled, she couldn't break his grip. His humps were so powerful it was beginning to become painful. But…. oddly enough…she was beginning to enjoy the pain inflicted on her.

Grunting between the kissing, Issei's eyes widened a little at the vice-grip hold her tight mound had over him as he slapped her bountiful rear-end. Ending the kiss, he smirked at the wildly blushing lover. "Wow. Seems like you like getting pain too. Who knew you weren't just a sadist but a masochist as well." The brunette said.

Embarrassed, she turned her head away. "D…. Don't say it…. like that!" She protested. "Iya!" Esdeath screamed out when his hips quickened, increasing the pain and thus the pleasure rose to new heights.

Seeing his usual tough and sadistic woman looking and acting so cute and shy caused him to pound deeper into her sopping wet cunt. "Damn it! You can't just say things like that and not expect me to fuck you so hard!" Issei grunted harshly while staring deep into Esdeath's eyes.

The beauty couldn't articulate her words so only let her appreciation of his thundering hips with her own hips bucking against his and her heavy moans. 'So…fucking…good~!' It was the only thing she could think about as her lover dominated her. "Iya!" She mewled out when his tongue and mouth soon latched onto her bobbing tits and sucked on them like a vacuum.

"Hehe. Seems like you've lost your edge, Es-chan! You've lost all that dominant aura from before!" Issei mocked. While he found this submissive side arousing, he also wanted to see her usual personality of the woman he fell in love with and wouldn't let out of his heart no matter who he also liked.

Hearing that made Esdeath a little made and used her strength to push him down with her hands framing his face. A sadistic smile gracing her lips as she glared at him with hot eyes. "Oh…I am the dominant in this. You've had your fun…now it's my turn." Bringing herself only until the tip was in, she squeezed around the glands, making him moan pitifully, before slamming her full hips down.

Moving her hips up and down with a harsh pace, both lover's moaned and groaned in great pleasure. Esdeath kept his arms pinned and used it to jump on and off him like a trampoline. The slight painful whimpers of her lover increasing her own sadistic pleasure, she bucked herself on and off him with greater force and lust.

'Holy shit! This feels better than I expected!' While he hadn't had sex in years, he had forgotten the sensation of being dominated by the blue-haired sadist and he couldn't help bit like it. The way her walls constricted against his rod was so pleasing. The way her beautiful hair swayed. The way her bountiful tits jumped up and down, almost hitting her face, in an erotic fashion was so hypnotic. He wanted everything of her.

" **Boost!"** Esdeath, who was so enthralled with her dominating her lover, didn't see him summoning his dragon's power until it was too late and she heard that call. She was soon thrown over, her back smashed to the floor, with her lover's hip turning over into fourth gear. His hips pounded against her own in a painful, but pleasing, pace. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and tongue fell limp to the side of her fucked-stupid face.

"I told you before, I'm not the submissive one now!" Issei grunted like an animal while keeping his lover pinned to the stone floor. He could feel her thrash about, trying to regain some control, but Issei boosted once more, giving him more than enough power to keep the lust-fogged woman under his control.

"FUCK~!" Finally getting out some words, Esdeath screamed. Her head snapped back as her fat ass was being pumbled by his balls. Her eyes shed blissful tears as she felt Issei slap her lush ass until it was red. "It's so fucking good, Ise-sama! Keep going! Keep showing this bitch who's boss!" She begged, not able to show any resistance to the man making her his bitch for the rest of their lives together.

"Oh, I will." Issei promised with a feral grin. Using his feet as momentum, he thrashed his cock in and out of her stomach with even greater force that made Esdeath squeal like a pig. "Shit! Didn't know you could make a sound like that!" The brunette noted before silencing her with a tongue kiss. His hands leaving her arms to keep her head close to his while the other hand went to her bountiful chest.

Finally having her arms released by his hands that pinned her down, Esdeath threw her slender arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Her legs finally got back under her control so she crossed them over his jamming prick. Slipping past his mouth, she shouted into his ear as the ecstasy of being pounded so hard by him was so fucking good. "It…It's amazing! It's so good and deep inside me!" The bluenette said.

"I-I know! I can't believe your even tighter than before!" Issei replied, loving the fact that Esdeath was even tighter than a few hours ago after their first session. His eyes were clouded in lust as he felt his woman continue to squirt all over his cock. Her insides didn't loosen even with all his thrusts, if anything, she only clung harder.

Their moans and screams rebounded around the room as the couple said nothing else and just let lose their unbridled lust and love for one another after so many years of missing the other.

They didn't know how long they fucked and they didn't care. But Issei was beginning to feel the familiar churning in his balls and Esdeath felt her loins heat up and coated his cock with even more of her love juices.

"I…I'm going to cum soon, my love." Esdeath's voice was barely above a whisper as she informed her lover of her enclosing orgasm.

Issei barely heard it over the sound of the shower. "M…Me too! Let's…cum together!" The brunette said, staring deep into her steamy ice blue orbs that were melting with his hot prick rearranging her insides.

Grunting hard, Issei captured his lover in a steamy kiss before letting lose with a muffled roar that Esdeath reciprocated. Their bodies shook in utter bliss as they covered each other in their love juice.

 **[Lemon End]**

Issei and Esdeath fell to the floor of the shower in a huff after their earth-shattering orgasms. Cradling her in his arms, he gently rubbed her stomach. "While I would love to stay here longer," He whispered, his voice soft. "I have to go now. Sorry." He really didn't want to just leave her after making love, but he was needed elsewhere.

Esdeath smiled at her lover. His caring side was one of the many things she loved about him. Resting her hand on his cheek, she gave him a small peck, making him blush. "It's fine. We'll meet again. I promise." She said with a small smile and blush.

Thanking his lover one more time, the teenager walked out the hotel and made his way to the clubhouse, knowing full well that this was going to be a long conversation.

~ORC~

The brunette reached the ORC within minutes and walked up to the door. A sad look appeared when he heard muffled cries. 'Damn. Now I feel like shit.' He silently cursed himself for the fact he hurt Rias like this. He knew he should have told her before and now she found out in the way he didn't plan on.

Steeling himself, he opened the door to see the Gremory heiress with puffy eyes and tears rolling down between the fingers that covered her eyes. "Rias." He announced, making the girl jump in shock before looking at her love interest with wide eyes. She hadn't thought Issei would come here after reuniting with that, in her mind, bitch.

"I-Issei…? W-What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with…her?" She spat out the last word with anger.

Issei was a little angry at how she spoke of his mate, but he let it go…this time. "Look, I know you're angry but you have to understand. I met her way before I even knew you." He explained.

"Why did you never tell us then?" Rias followed up.

The teen looked away before continuing. "When she left…I was so sad and crushed that my mind made myself forget it for a time. I finally began to remember her after training with Tannin. I didn't tell you because I didn't know how to. And…I didn't really think it was your business." Issei said, looking at the woman with a slight glare.

Rias flinched a little at the glare and slumped down into her chair. Seeing this, Issei sighed. "I'm going to call everyone here and we'll talk this out with them." He announced before calling Akeno's cell phone.

"Hello, Ise-kun?" Akeno's sweet voice reached his ears. "Hey, Akeno-san." He greeted back. "Oh, thank the Maou. We were wondering where you and Buchou were. It was getting late and we were about to go looking." Issei gained a guilty look at the worry he caused. "I'm sorry. Right now, Buchou and I are at the clubhouse. Could you and the others meet us here?" "Hai. We'll be over soon." With a click of his phone, Issei sighed before sitting on the couch in silence. He knew Rias was looking at him but for now, he just wanted to prepare himself for the conversation that was about to happen. 'As they say, 'the truth will set you free.'' Issei mused to himself.

Rias was looking at Issei with a sad look in her eyes. She was still hurt at what she learned but he was true. She didn't own him, as she realized, and they weren't dating or anything. But it still hurt her that he kept something this big from her and the others. 'Though, I did keep my engagement from him until I basically demanded he have sex with me.' Rias thought in reflection of her selfish act she had done a few months' past.

They were both knocked from their thoughts as the magic circle flashed to life and with it came the rest of the team. The moment they stepped in, they could feel the tension of the two. Rias was sitting in her chair with a sad expression with puffy eyes and Issei had an unusual serious yet guilty face.

"Ise-kun…What's wrong?" Akeno was the one to ask. Her violet eyes filled with worry.

Taking a breath, Issei looked at the team. "Could you guys please sit down? I need to tell you guys something that I've kept secret for a while. It's time I get it off my chest." By the look of him and his voice, the five sat down with Gasper going in his cardboard box.

Sighing, he began. "I don't really like talking about my past, but, something has come up from my past that I can't keep secret anymore." He revealed, making the team, plus angle confused. "A couple of years ago, I met this girl, her name was Esdeath. She was my first girlfriend." The team widened their eyes in shock. "I know I said Raynare was my first girlfriend but that was wrong. I thought that because I had blocked the memory of Esdeath because she moved away and it was painful to know she left me."

Kiba was the one to ask. "Why?"

"Because she was my first." The girls felt a pang ring through their hearts at the revelation. Rias' heart only ached more as she was reminded of the woman that took his first time and had humiliated her in front of him and threw her around like a ragdoll. "I finally remembered her after Tannin's training. I didn't tell you guys because I didn't know how to bring it up. The only reason I'm telling you now is because she's come back.' Issei ended, his sad eyes looking at each girl.

Kiba and Gasper felt like this was too sensitive for their ears and couldn't help but be shocked at learning their perverted friend had already lost his virginity, seeing as how he acted. Feeling the tension in the air, the knight took Gasper by the hand. "I think it would be best if you talk alone." Issei sent him a grateful nod which he returned before leaving.

Minutes of tense silence spread through the room before Akeno was the first to break it. "W-W-W-What…?" She asked in a soft and somewhat broken tone. The expression of the girls made his heart ache.

"Let me start from the beginning." Issei said. "Three years ago, I met a girl named Esdeath Partas. She was a few years older than me but we kind of hit it off. We spent that year together and quickly grew to love each other. Then…she had to leave at the end of the year because her father was transferred. Before she left…we gave each other our first times." He could see the pain in their eyes but he had to keep going. "I didn't tell anyone about it because since the memory of her leaving after we joined was too much for me to handle. I just remembered after training trip but I didn't tell anyone because I just didn't know how." He then hung his head. "I'm truly sorry from keeping this from all of you but I'm telling you guys now because Esdeath came back. Only…she's a part of Vali's team." The information greatly shocked the girls.

"Then…that means she's our enemy." Akeno said after a moment of thought.

"True…" Issei said, looking to the side. "But she's still my lover and I can't bring myself to fight her. I'm telling you guys this not to hurt you. I still care for all of you." He looked at the girls, even Rias. It made her happy that he still cared. "And I'm sorry for not telling you this for so long. It was because of…Raynare." He spat out the name.

Those who were their widened their eyes. 'That's why!' The girls who were there, minus Rias as he told her, thought as they remembered how Issei was reincarnated.

"We're so sorry, Ise-kun!" Akeno apologized instantly with all the girls nodding in agreement. "We didn't know it was because of that. Can you forgive us?!" She begged.

Smiling a little at their apologetic expressions, he nodded softly. "It's all forgiven. Can we just go home? It's been a long day." Issei requested.

"That sounds best." Rias said, standing up and walked over to her servants. "Oh. I almost forgot." The princess suddenly said. "Tomorrow, we are getting interviewed. We will be appearing on a television program, as the new youth generation, in the Underworld."

Everyone, minus Akeno who knew, looked a little dumbfounded. "Television program?!"

~Underworld~

When they got back home, it was somewhat awkward since they had to explain what happened with Raynare to Xenovia who now understood why Issei was like he was. After that, they all went to their respective rooms and got a full rest for the interview.

Issei was now sitting in a private room, getting warmed up for his first ever interview. He knew that all the older Devils would listen and he didn't want to make him and his friends appear foolish.

As he was practicing, he thought about if Asia was truly happy with the life she lived. She had told him that she was but he couldn't help but wonder if Diodora didn't show up and if she would still be in the Church or leave because of her powers.

" _ **I wouldn't stew on it so much, Kid."**_ Nero spoke up. _**"The girl seems to enjoy her new life and wouldn't trade it for anything. She's said it to you, right?"**_ While he hadn't been there for most it, Ddraig had filled him in on his dragon-slayer student.

Thinking for a moment, he chuckled. "Hehe. Guess you're right." He smiled. The teen looked back when he heard the door open. Rias was standing in the door with a small smile on her face. "It's time, Ise." She informed.

The team walked to the basement of the large studio building and were greeted warmly by one of the staff. "We are glad you are here. Welcome, Rias Gremory-sama and her servant-sama's. Please, follow me." They followed the woman until they bumped into some one very familiar with ten other individuals.

Rias' eyes lit up at who it was. "Sairaorg! So you were here too." Standing in front of them was the Bael heir and his peerage.

Issei was looking at the tall man that had on a noble jacket and looked prepared for battle even in the safety of the studio. Now that he was more accustomed to his dragon powers, he felt his blood rush at the thought of fighting this man one-on-one.

 **[Hm…This one could prove a good challenge to Issei's progress.]** Ddraig commented as he felt the power the man before his host produced.

" _ **Even I have to admit it. Kid's got some good power from someone so young."**_ Nero complemented the heir. His power was impressive and, like Ddraig said, could prove a real challenge for Issei to see if he can fight the stronger enemies in the world.

"Hey Rias." Her cousin greeted with his usual smile. "You're getting interviewed as well, huh?" Sairaorg asked.

"Yes. Have you finished yours, Sairaorg?" She answered and asked.

"No. Not yet. I'm about to be interviewed soon. Most likely a different studio from yours. By the way, I saw your match." The large built man said. Rias raised her eyebrow in confusion of what he meant by that.

"I learned a lot of things while watching the match between you and Sona Sitri. I learned that no matter what, even with all your power, you'll lose if you get trapped. However," Sairaorg turned to Issei and gently placed his hand on his shoulder. "I desire to fight you wieh pure power." He told Issei with a challenging grin.

It was a grin Issei easily reciprocated. "Same here." While he laid his hand gently, the brunette could feel the heavy feelings from his hand.

"Good. I look forward to our fight." With a grin and nod to his cousin and her peerage, the heir led his own peerage to their interview.

Issei and the others were lead deeper into the halls after leaving their bags in the dressing rooms. Everyone was still getting ready in their own way and the door soon opened to show the female interviewer.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you for the first time. I am the announcer of the Underworld broadcast studio 1." She introduced her to the redhead who stood up to greet her.

"Same goes for us. Hello." Smiling, Rias shook the woman's hand.

"I am sorry for arrviging so suddenly, but for the interview…" As Rias, staff, and interviewers talked about the interview, Issei looked around the set, looking over every detail. He found it like normal human Hollywood sets he had seen in pictures.

The young man's eyes widened when he saw a poster of someone he recognized. 'That's Rias.' It was a picture of the beauty with her usual smile. Even though he was still on the outs with her, he could still admire her beauty.

"Uuuu! I-I want to go…home!" Gasper said shakily as he hid behind Issei's leg.

Smiling at the boy, he gently rubbed his head. "Don't worry Gasper. This will be over shortly. Though, I'm proud that you've lasted this long before being uncomfortable." He praised his junior of his growth. If this was a few weeks ago, the blonde would have freaked out the moment he saw so many people.

Gasper smiled happily at hearing Issei's praise. "T-Thank you, Ise-senpai." He said and his slight teary eyes stopped and stood away from Issei's back.

"There will also be a lot of questions asked for the other members of the group. Please don't be too nervous about it." The staff informed the team. Looking at the pad, he asked. "Is Kiba Yuuto-san and Himejima Akeno-san here."

"That would be me. I'm Kiba Yuuto." The knight said with his usual smile.

"And I am Himejima Akeno." Akeno raised her hand a little.

"I think there will be quite a number questions asked of you two. Both are increasingly popular."

Issei looked a little shock but smiled a little. "Shouldn't be too surprised. Kiba is handsome and Akeno-san is beautiful." He didn't have a problem admitting another man was handsome. He was comfortable with his sexuality to admit such a thing and not be afraid of being mocked. 'Besides. I showed how much I love women to Esdeath.' Inside his mind, he giggled like a pervert. His partners sighed at this. Issei will always be a pervert, no matter how much he hid it.

"I-Ise-kun." Kiba said, trying to be humble of the complement of his best friend.

"Ara, ara. Ise-kun knows how to make a woman blush." Akeno giggled happily as she loved being complemented by the love of her life.

Rias was jealous of her queen being complemented while she was not. Pouting inwardly, she kept her emotions inside since Issei and her relationship hit a real snag. It wouldn't be wise for the princess to start something that would make him upset.

"Also, who's the person called Issei Hyoudou?" She asked the teenagers.

"Ah. That'd be me." The brunette raised his hand with a small smile.

Now looking at him, the producer became excited. "Oh yes! Hyoudou-san is very important to us. You'll have an interview in a different studio than the others. You are quit famous for being the 'Chichiryuutei'!"

The name made Issei pale a little. "I'm famous for what!?" He yelled/asked in shock.

The producer continues with a lively tone. "You have become popular among female fans along with the children. They seem to call you 'Oppai Dragon'. You're also the one who has the long-lost magic of a dragon-slayer. The match between you and the Sirti heiress was broadcasted in the underworld during their snack time."

"How did you come up with that though?!" Issei asked, knowing he never said anything about breasts in the Rating Game. He had a sneaking suspicion of who did this and it made him twitch in anger and embarrassment.

"We got the nickname from the Governor of the Fallen Angels. He suggested that we should use that name to attract the younger generation. Because of that, it worked!" She said happily not knowing that Issei was shaking in anger.

After being told what Azazel did, Issei heard the dragon inside him shout. **[I'm going to kill that crow when I see him! My partner had finally stopped showing his perversion but now that fucking bastard had to call us such things…!]** Needless to say, Ddraig was pissed off at the Governor. The feeling was shared by his host. 'Son of a bitch is gonna' get it!' Issei roared as well.

" _ **Easy there."**_ Nero tried to be the voice of reason for the two to not go and kill Azazel. _**"You just have to explain you don't want that title. No big problem, Kid."**_ The silver-haired male told the boy.

"Hyoudou-san." He was knocked from his anger to see the woman in front of him. "Please follow me. I will guide you to the private studio." Reluctantly, still pretty pissed, Issei left his friends to be interviewed.

~Later~

After a few hours of being interviewed, the Gremory peerage were resting from all the constant questions. The questions ranged from, 'How was the match against Sona Sitri-sama?', 'What will you do now?', 'Is there any other young Devils that have your attention?' Rias, being the leader and the one who was asked, answered them easily while keeping the image of a proper heiress.

When Kiba was asked, all his female fans screamed in joy. It was the same with Akeno whenever she spoke, shouting 'Akeno-sama!' Hearing that kind of made Issei angry but kept his stored for the match. The moment he answered some questions, he was happy to be called out by women, but he was still a little angry when the children shouted out his new nickname with sparkling eyes. Everyone looked up to him like he was there hero. With that fact, and remembering he was in that same place a few years ago, he smiled at the children.

"By the way, Ise." Rias' voice made him look up from his seated position to look at his king. "What questions were you asked?" She asked while munching on one of the snacks that was provided to them. Funnily enough, Koneko had a mountain of sweets in front of her.

"…I'd rather not talk about it." Issei said, turning to the side with an embarrassed blush. The feeling was shared by his draconic partner who was still seething and somewhat crying at the fact of being given such a humiliating title. Ddraig mentally cursed Issei for being such an open pervert from the start, then to hide it, only to have it be known in such a, in his mind, horrific manner.

"Very well. I look forward to seeing it." Rias said, smiling at her pawn. The woman frowned a little when he didn't smile back, only giving her a nod.

The others saw this and smiled sadly at their king. She had a long way to go before Issei would be kind to her like before. Even then, they knew he wouldn't see her in the same light as he did.

A sudden knock and open of the door alerted people to see someone they didn't expect. "Is…Ise-sama here?" It was Ravel.

"Ravel?" Issei said with some surprise. "What are you doing here? Why are you looking for me?" The teenager asked.

Meeting the eyes of the man who had caught her attention and affection, her face lit up like a Christmas tree before covering it up with an unpleasant expression. She then pushed the basket in her hands towards the Red Dragon Emperor.

"T-This! It is a cake! My second eldest brother has a television program in this studio so I came to give you this since I had the time!"

Accepting it with a small smile that made her blush even harder, he opened it up to see the delicious looking chocolate cake. "Did you make this?" Issei asked, now looking at the flustered girl.

"O-Of course! I have much confidence if it is a cake. A-And I promised you I would make you a cake." Ravel tried to pass it off as nothing special.

Seeing the girl was trying to save face, he gave her a small smile of appreciation. "Thank you Ravel. That was very considerate of you."

Ravel was giddy on the inside at Issei complementing her. "I-It's nothing." Again, she played it off as best as she could. "I-I will be leaving now…" She began to walk out but was stopped by the Red Dragon Emperor.

"Please wait a few seconds." Seeing her stop, he looked at his knight friend. "Kiba?" Knowing Issei for this long, the blonde nodded and created a small knife.

Nodding thanks to his friend, cut a piece of the cake off and slipped it in his mouth. Ravel was waiting for his opinion with nervousness. She didn't know if he would like it and feared what he might think of her if he didn't like it. Her worries were destroyed by the smile he gave her.

"It's delicious Ravel. Thank you again. I will eat this at home." He promised. "I didn't know when I would see you next so I thought I'd give you my opinion of the taste while you have the time." Issei's words made her blush a neon red. "I will make sure to arrange having some tea with you on a different day. Though, if you still want me to have tea with that is." The brunette said with a sheepish smile.

Cheeks now the same shade as Rias' hair, she had some tears of embarrassment in her eyes. "I-Ise-sama…for the next match, I will be cheering for you!" with that said, she ran out of the room so he couldn't see the happy smile that was plastered on her face.

Issei chuckled lightly at the girl's actions but it soon ended when he felt a scary feeling behind him. Looking back, he saw that the girls were releasing a jealous aura. The brunette now let out a nervous chuckle that the ladies' expressions.

~Later~

After the interview, the team decided to do some training for the match coming two days from now. Now, Issei and the peerage, along with Saeko and Hiei who were invited, were spread out in the training room with their respective opponents.

Issei was training with Kiba and Gasper. Saeko was training with Xenovia and Hiei. Finally, Rias, Akeno, and Asia were magic training.

Standing in a triangle, the three men looked at the other with determined eyes. Both Kiba and Issei momentarily praised Gasper on his growth as a man over these past few weeks. They never would have guessed that the little half-vampire could be this strong. Like a silent alarm, the only men of the peerage at one another. They met in the middle with a punch, kick, and clang of steel. Shockwaves flowed through the area around them as they tried to get the upper hand on the others.

Seeing as they couldn't gain any ground on the other, they backed off and Kiba rushed at Issei with his sword poised to slash. Covering his left hand in crimson aura, he caught the swipe and knocked it to the side. He soon came at the fast blonde with a roundhouse but the swordsman managed to summon a sword that lessened the damage the kick that connected. He went skidding a little but shot up quickly to join in the fast spar that Gasper had gotten into with a swift kick to his senpai's head that he blocked with his forearm.

While this was going on, Saeko, Xenovia and Hiei were about to start. "It's nice to be sparing with you again, Xenovia." The purplette said with a smile directed at the bluenette.

Xenovia returned it. "I feel the same, Senpai. I think it has been three years since our last." She said.

"That's right." Saeko nodded, remembering the last time she and the ex-exorcist had dueled. "Don't hold back on me. I want to see the progress you have made all these years." She told the girl, getting in a ready stance.

Xenovia followed her senpai's lead and lifted her signature sword at ready. "I won't." She promised, her eyes now showing only seriousness.

Hiei kept quiet during the girls talking because mainly he didn't care and he knew Saeko wanted to talk with Xenovia. Seeing as they were done, the demon followed and got in a crouched stance with his hand resting on his sword.

'Just remember what MacGregor-sensei taught me.' Asia reminded herself as she was about to train with her King and Queen.

~Flashback: Asia's Training~

In front of the blonde Devil stood a male in his late twenties with a bewitching appearance with long slits in his eyes, a shallow smile, and black and blonde slightly wavy hair. He wore the traditional robes of a magician. "It is nice to finally meet you, Asia-san. My name is MacGregor Mathers. Soul Bishop to my King, Sirzechs Lucifer." He introduced himself with a small bow.

Asia quickly followed. "It-It is an honor to meet you, MacGregor-sama!" She said, surprised to find her teacher the Bishop of her King's peerage the one to teach her these next couple weeks.

His smile lessened as he looked at the girl. "I am here to teach you to heal from afar and teach you some offensive magic." MacGregor heard of the girl from Rias and knew that the girl needed to protect herself when no one was there to save her.

Asia looked very hesitant about that. "B-B-But…" She trailed off. The ex-nun isn't the type to harm and hated violence. She jumped a little when she felt a hand rest gently on her shoulder.

It was MacGregor and he was giving her an understanding look. "I understand, Asia-san, I truly do. But, in this world, you must be able to protect yourself. As unfortunate as it is, there won't be someone to come to your rescue whenever you are in danger." He explained to the shy blonde.

She flashbacked to the moment in her life where she needed Issei more than anything but he didn't come in time. Thinking on it, along with MacGregor's words, she couldn't help but see the logic in it. "B…But I've been taught to never harm…" She put up a weak defense.

"And where has that gotten you?" While it sounded a little harsh, sometimes harsh words were better than kind ones and could cause the effect desired.

~Flashback End~

Steeling herself, Asia shot out, surprising the women, a powerful wind that managed to push them back a little.

The training field was soon coated in clangs of steel, fists clashing, and large explosions of magic clashing.

 **END**

 **I decided to put McGregor as Asia's teacher because they didn't really go too deep into her training and I thought it would be cool to have the girl be trained by Sirzechs' powerful Bishop.**

 **Also, I wanted to put the Rating Game here, but I decided not too as I wanted to save that as a fighting chapter. Hope you enjoyed this and look forward to seeing Issei beat the shit out of Diodora and a surprise guest.**

 **Storm Out!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey, I know I said I would update Conquest, but I was on a roll with this chapter and I just wanted to get this out when I have a free moment, which I will be having less of since it's getting closer to finales. Hope you understand that and I'm also getting a little sick of people telling me to focus on one story over the other. I appreciate you loving that story, but I have other stories others enjoy. Like I've said, patience will lead to reward for you guys.**

 **A/N: Glad the 13** **th** **chapter was well liked for my readers. I hope you all like this chapter just, if not more, as the last as the long-awaited battle is about to begin with a surprise guest I don't think any of you would guess to appear again. This is, by far, the longest chapter of this story and I truly hope you enjoy the action. Happy to see this story has 362 reviews, 894 favorites and 959 followers.**

 **oro03910: Thank you as that means a lot to me and any other writer getting that complement. And yeah, I know about raising his stats like I'm doing with him not using Balance Breaker for every battle he does in cannon and light novel. Frankly, I never liked that.**

 **RangerElk76: I know. I never liked how Asia didn't grow and continued to be meek and would never attack someone. Well…she won't be like that in my story, that's for sure!**

 **TheLaughingStalkCan'tWakeUp: I know she 'owns him' but, really, she doesn't. He's his own person. How would you like it if you were someone's slave and had to run all your actions by your master and do them if they say okay?**

 **: Thanks.**

 **DTMSentinal: Thanks. It's been kind of hard to get going with my writing at times but I'll always remember my stories. And yeah, I thought the lemon would be nice, even though it's not my best. That fight will be much more intense than cannon. Also, hoped people would have liked seeing a more manly and dominant Issei. To me, he was so whipped it wasn't funny.**

 **: I do too.**

 **Mike Kromer: They will, just not anytime soon as I want to keep this going a little longer.**

 **Bismarck Alexander: Then why are you reading this?**

 **Maddjharry: Thank you and I've had those ideas coming too.**

 **Deathslayer1996: There will be and he will be. This Issei, as all of you can see, isn't a wimp who gets pushed around by the girls in his harem.**

 **I own nothing except the idea of this story.**

 **Not beta'd yet so sorry for grammar mistakes.**

 **Chapter 14**

"Ahh!" Issei sighed in satisfaction as he drank a milk-drink from the vending machine in the training room. 'It's finally happening. Tomorrow is the day.' The brunette mused with narrowed eyes. 'I'll finally show them what I'm truly made of!' Issei promised himself as he wasn't able to show more of his destructive power in the last game.

" _ **Calm down, Kid. Just keep a cool head and you'll be just fine."**_ Nero piped in after hearing his students anger.

 **[He is correct, partner. Many have fallen by letting their anger control them. While your emotions guide you, don't let them control.]** Ddraig gave his own wise words as he remembered his past hosts letting his power go to their heads and end up killing themselves because of it. He could also feel a darkness stir in the back of Issei's mind, making him and the white-haired Dragon Slayer a little weary.

'Thanks guys.' Issei replied after getting his emotions under control. He didn't hear it, but Ddraig and Nero let silent sighs of relief when they saw the darkness that surrounded the beings become suppressed.

Smiling, he threw the can away and began to walk to his room for much needed sleep. As he was close to the elevator, he saw that the light of the training room was on. Curious, he peaked in to see the blue-haired power Knight dressed in practice robes with a bokken in her hand, going through her katas with her usual serious expression.

He didn't mean to, but he accidentally pushed the door open with a creak. Stopping in her motions, she looked to the door. "…Ise." Xenovia said, surprised to see the Pawn watching her.

Issei walked in and chuckled sheepishly at being caught. "Sorry, Xenovia. I was walking by and saw the light on. Didn't mean to disturb you." He apologized.

The powerful Knight waved him off. "It's alright. I'm just training for a little longer." She informed before going back to her katas. Issei, seeing as she didn't mind him being there, sat down and watched the beauty continue to practice.

Now that he could use a sword, not to Kiba and Xenovia's extent, he could appreciate the art in a whole new light. While fists were his main weapon, he did enjoy the challenge of steel clashing against steel. With even the slightest mistake can end your life. 'I'm starting to act like Vali…' The brunette Red Dragon Emperor mused to himself with a deadpanned expression as he realized this must be what Vali felt like when he was in battle. Not knowing if you were going to die of come out victorious. It was an oddly exciting feeling. Issei just chalked it up to being his competitive side that was multiplied when he decided to learn Dragon-Slayer magic.

Shaking his head, clearing his thoughts, he decided to try and strike up some conversation with the serious ex-exorcist. "You've been practicing for a long time, Xenovia. Shouldn't you take a break?" Issei asked as he was worried about the woman.

Hearing this made Xenovia stop mid-swing. "I am…weaker than Kiba." She finished her swing as she said it with her eyes straight, not looking at the brunette.

Issei couldn't deny that fact. Kiba was a strong warrior who was more advanced than Xenovia in the way of the sword, due to his speed and technique. "Even on the video," The teen focused back on the bluenette. "Kiba showed that he could use Durandal better than I. In terms of simple talents, Kiba is better than me." She ended with her eyes becoming a little cloudy.

The Red Dragon Emperor noticed the look she had as he has had it many times since he became a Devil. Jealousy. "Well, from my eyes, you and Kiba are amazing." Issei decided to try and make her feel better by stating his honest words.

Xenovia smiled a little. "Thank you. But, there is one thing I can't forgive…myself losing without even doing anything to assist everyone. That is why I am training; so I can never let my guard down." She explained her reasons as she continued her swinging.

Issei could sympathies with her about her training so hard. He trained hard these past couple of months so he could catch up with all of his friends and manage to become someone who could make everyone respect him for his power. "Well, I let my guard a good amount of times." He said, making sure she knew she wasn't the only one who let their guard down and got hurt because of it. "And, be glad it was not a serious battle with our lives on the line. We just have to take this as something to learn from." Issei added on with a smile.

Xenovia looked at Issei with wide eyes. She knew he was different from before, but it continued to amaze her to see this new intelligent side that no one never knew he had. 'Guess I need to learn more about Ise.' The beauty mused to herself before smiling a little. "Thank you, Ise. Talking with you lifted the weight I had on my shoulders." Xenovia thanked the Red Dragon Emperor as she placed the bokken down and walked over to him.

Leaning down a little, Xenovia shocked him by planting a small kiss on his cheek that was now resembling Rias' hair. Moving back, she chuckled a little at his shocked face. "It's my gift to you for easing my worries. Should I give you a kiss on the lips next time? Fufufu. I'll be going to bed now." Walking away, she knew he was looking at her and it gave her some pride. Issei sat there for some time, just holding his blushing cheek.

~Next Day~

"It's about time." Rias had announced to the team as they were sitting in the clubroom, waiting for the match to begin. Everyone was wearing their school uniform, except Xenovia and Asia who were wearing their respective Church clothing. Issei was also wearing the same gear he wore when he battled Kuroka and the Sitri team, minus the jacket since he didn't want to ruin this jacket.

Issei was focused on one thing; kicking Diodora's ass in this game and make him regret what he had said to him. 'No matter what…' He glanced at the somewhat nervous Asia. 'I will protect you this time!' The brunette promised himself with determination. The magical-circle soon appeared under the team, transporting them to the battlefield.

Slowly opening their eyes, they saw that they were in a rather spacious place. It was lined with thick pillars with the ground made of rocks and a large shrine at the far end.

As the brunette looked around, he didn't see anyone other than his team. "Something's wrong here." He took the words right out of Rias' mouth who felt the same thing.

Just then, large magical-circles appeared on the side of the shrine. They all recognized the seal. "That's the symbol of Astaroth!" Rias shouted with everyone's eyes widening when they saw too many Devils to count appear before them, glaring in absolute hatred.

"No…they are similar but different." Akeno said as she let lightning wrap around her hands.

"Judging from the magic-circles, they are affiliated with the Old-Maou faction of the Khaos Brigade." Rias told her team while surrounding herself in the Bael family power.

"The blood relative of that annoying fake Maou, Gremory. We will kill you now." One of the Devils announced with the others agreeing.

Since everyone was so focused on the Devil army, they didn't see someone come from behind until it was too late. "Kya! Ise-san!" The familiar scream of the innocent nun reached their ears.

Looking up, they all saw Diodora with the thrashing Asia in his arms. "Hey Rias Gremory and Sekiryuutei. I will be taking Asia with me now." He stated with the same smile on his face.

"Let go of Asia right now you fucker! What is the meaning of this!? Aren't we playing a game?!" Issei shouted at the man, his eyes turning emerald.

Diodora finally let his calm smile be replaced with an evil smirk. "Are you dumb? This isn't a game. All of you will die here by the agents of the Khaos Brigade. No matter how powerful you are, you won't be able to take on this many High and Mid-class Devils. Hahah! Perish!" Rias then glared at the laughing mad Devil.

"Are you telling me you are with the Khaos Brigade?! Scum! You even defiled the game. Death is more than appropriate for someone like you! And…to steal Asia from us…!" Rias was shaking she was so angry.

"With them, I can do whatever I want. Well, struggle all you want. I will become one with Asia while you are busy. You know what I mean right, Sekiryuutei? Asia will become mine when I'm done with her. Follow me, if you dare." He challenged Issei with a mad laugh.

Xenovia was the first to speak. "Ise! The Ascalon!" "Right!" Pulling the legendary sword from his gear, he tossed it to the blue-haired beauty. "Asia is my friend! I won't let you do as you wish!" Eyes sharp with rage, she slashed at Diodora whose smirk grew.

What happened next shocked everyone. A light spear appeared before the slash wave, destroying it easily. "Kakaka! Nice try, wielder of Durandal! But, I won't let you attack him that easily!" A familiar cackle and voice reached their ears.

"…No way!" Kiba muttered in shock at who was above them.

"…Kokabiel!" Issei said in great shock to see the crazed Fallen Angel they battle a few months ago, before them.

"Kakaka! Nice to see you again, Rias Gremory, her peerage, and the Sekiryuutei!" Kokabiel laughed.

"How!? You were locked in Coycuts!" Rias remembered what Azazel told them at the meeting.

"That would be our doing!" Diodora said. "See, I know the Sekiryuutei would become angry and I thought it would be appropriate to have the man who beat you all have another shot at killing you!" Diodora revealed with another mad laugh escaping his lips. "Now, if you'll excuse me!" Flying away at high speeds, Asia screamed out to Issei once more.

Issei heard it but was still looking at Kokabiel with utter rage at him stopping them. "Kakaka! I like that anger in your eyes, Sekiryuutei-brat." He said, making Issei grit his teeth.

"You bastard! I'll freakng kill you!" The boy was about to charge but Kiba blocked him.

"Ise-kun! We have to stay calm! Right now, we have to focus on the enemy before us and not go rushing in with rage. We have to think this through this time. After that, we'll rescue Asia!" Kiba reminded his best-friend before reassuring him.

"He's right, boy! But, the only problem with that is, you won't escape me this time! There will be no one to assist you now!" Kokabiel mocked the Devils.

Body tense, Issei was about to retort but heard another familiar voice squeak. "Kya!" Looking around, Issei's eyes sharpened when he saw Akeno's skirt flipped up with the Chief Norse God looking at her bottom with a lewd smile.

"Hmm. Nice ass. More than that, the curviness of the young ones-!" Odin was stopped when he felt a fist meet his face, sending him back in a tumble.

Issei was the one to punch the perverted God and soon had Akeno in his arms, protecting her from Odin getting another eye-full of her ass. "Fucking perv! Next time you look at Akeno-san's ass will be the last thing you do!" He said with great possessiveness.

Akeno's face lit up like a Christmas tree at the boy she loved holding her so close and even saying he's kill a powerful God if he looked at her again. 'Ise-kun…' At that moment, she felt her love for him grow. Rias looked at the scene with jealousy. She wished she was in Akeno's position so much, but she wasn't.

Kokabiel was now growing sacred. None had said that Odin would show up. And, now that he had, his plans at revenge will fail and he'll be eliminated. He wanted to run but couldn't as he was paralyzed in fear.

Odin groaned a little before getting back up and rubbed his punched cheek. 'Forgot Dragon-slayers were so possessive about their mates.' The God thought to himself as he remembered how angry Dragon-Slayers would become when someone hit on the ones they marked as theirs. He still had the scar on his chest, the proof of how angry Dragon-Slayers could get when someone else looked at there mates with lewd eyes.

'Shit!' After getting over his anger, Issei cursed himself as he realized he had just hit and threatened a God who could kill him with his pinky if he wanted to.

"Odin-sama. What are you doing here?" After getting over her depression of Issei holding Akeno, Rias asked the powerful being.

Standing straight, showing an aura of someone befitting of his status, he began to rub his long white beard. "To put it simply, this game has been taken over by the Khaos Brigade." He took a breath before continuing.

"The game committee and those from other factions are taking them on. We know up to the fact that Dioroda Astaroth is allied with the Old-Maou faction from the shadows. He must have received the 'snake' from Ophis, which explains his sudden power boost. So, they decided to send in some help. But, since the barrier around this place is so strong, they needed someone that wasn't so normal." Odin said.

"So, that means you, right?" Issei was getting it as he asked the God.

"That's right, kid." Odin nodded. "I was sent here because I gave one of my eyes to the Mimisbrunner. With that, I became familiar with all types of magic from various places." He pointed to his missing eye that was covered up with the eyepatch, which soon glowed a little with strange magical symbols on it.

Everyone felt chills at the power behind the magical eye. _**"Damn. Even I'm getting the chills."**_ Nero spoke with a shiver of his own going down his spine. **[Yes. Even I have to admit I'm a little nervous.]** While he loathed to admit it, his pride taking a little blow, Ddraig said.

"The enemy is the Chief God of the North! Our names will rise if we take his head!" One of the enemy Devils shouted before they all summoned magical circles and launched multiple attacks at the God.

Standing there with a smirk, he tapped the staff in his hand on the ground once. What happened next would be something they would remember. All the attacks were soon reflected and struck the screaming Devils. "Hohoh!" Odin just let out a laugh while stroking his beard.

"Normally, I can break the barrier with my power but I could only enter here. Hmm, so what kind of enemy did this? Though I was told by that brat, Azazel, to give this to you. To be making an old man work this much, what should I do with that brat afterwards?" Odin complained with a smirk as he tossed a small ear-piece to the teenagers.

"Are you sure you'll be fine on your own?" While Rias knew that was a stupid question, she couldn't help herself from asking.

"Who said I was alone?" Odin said with his smirk growing. They wondered what they meant before the answer came in a shout.

" **Flame God's Bellow!"** From above, a large surge of black flames came down the reaming Devils, burning them to a crisp.

The swinging of a sword and pained screams alerted them to the side to see a familiar purplette cutting down Devils left and right in a beautiful dance of swordsmanship.

"Saeko-senpai! Hiei!" Issei shouted in shock to see the two in the game.

"Yeah. I was able to bring these brats along. Now, get going. This geezer and youngsters can handle things here." Odin said with a wave.

"Not so fast!" Finally getting over his shock, Kokabiel yelled, gaining their attention. "I don't care if you are a God, I will kill you all!" He shouted.

Odin looked at him with uninterested eyes. "Ah! The war loving Fallen brat. Why don't you get out of here?" He dismissed him with a wave.

"Why you!? I'll deal with you later, Norse God, right aftrer I kill these little brats!" He turned his attention on the prepared teens. His eyes soon landed on the Sekiryuutei who hadn't moved or prepared himself. "What's wrong, brat? Are you scared? You should be as last time we fought, you only hit me once." Kokabiel mocked the Red Dragon Emperor.

Chuckling a little, making his team and Odin look at him, he raised his head and looked at the Fallen with a fanged grin. "Oh, trust me, I'm not scared at all. In fact," He raised his fists and covered them in his Dragon-Slayer magic. "I've wanted to kick your ass for some time now. And this time, Vali won't save you from getting killed." He promised. "Guys! Get going! I'll handle things with Kokabiel!" He never tore his gaze from the enemy. He didn't need to look to know his friends were looking at him with wide eyes.

"But, Ise! You can't be serious! While you are stronger, he is still a ten-winged Fallen Angel! You won't win!" Rias tried to make the boy leave this to Odin.

"Listen to your master, boy." Kokabiel sneered at the kid. "I'll kill you without trying." He boasted.

"We'll see about that. And, don't doubt me guys. I promise, when I'm done here, I'll catch up and we can save Asia together!" His entire being showed utter confidence.

Smirking, Odin spoke up. "Do what the Red Dragon Emperor says, Gremory girl. He'll be fine." While they truly didn't want to, they had to since with every passing second, Asia could be in trouble and getting raped by the Devil.

"…Alright." Rias said with gritted teeth. "But be sure to come as soon as you can, Ise!" She demanded on him. "And, Odin-dono! I apologize but we will leave it to you, Saeko, Hiei, and Ise!" The Gremory Devils sprinted to the temple after Issei gave them a nod.

"Oh no you don't!" Not allowing these kids to leave, he launched a large light spear that would kill them, but was shocked when the brunette jumped in front of it and smashed it to pieces with his **[Boosted Gear]** covered fist.

"Those flames…" Kokabiel muttered to himself as he looked at the flames that covered Issei's right hand. "Impossible! You know Dragon-Slayer Magic!" Kokabiel now looked a little worried.

Smirking, Issei nodded. "That's right. Now, let's see how you handle me now, you bat-faced freak! **Fire Dragon Emperors Roar!** " Out of his mouth came a large torrent of flames intent to incinerate the Fallen.

Not wanting to get burned, the man flew higher, dodging the attack, and blocked the incoming fist he sensed due to years of battle experience. What made him angry and shocked was that his hand became a little numb from the force. "Damn brat!" Yelling out, he created a light sword and swung at the brunette.

Issei saw it coming and thrusted his foot up, kicking his arm back before turning his body and sent a powerful kick to the man's face, sending him through the air. Glaring at the Fallen Angel, he soared after him with his fist covered in flames, noting that he was now at the fourth incantation of 'Boost'.

Growling in annoyance, Kokabiel straightened himself and caught punched the boy's flaming hand away before slamming his palm into his chest, making him lose some of his breath. Grinning, he slammed his other fist into his back, sending him falling near the ground.

Shaking his head a little, getting over his dizziness, Issei was quick to thrust his hands at the ground and reduce the pain by doing a few back-flips before skidding back a few feet.

Spitting out some blood, Issei thrusted his hand up and a familiar crimson magical ball appeared. **"Dragon Shot!"** Yelling his first real attack he created, he punched the orb which grew to great size at the man.

Kokabiel saw the attack the boy used before but now it was much stronger. Clicking his teeth, he thrusted his hands at the attack. It was the wrong move as he felt his hands getting burned. With wide eyes, he redirected the blast up, making it explode. Because of the explosion, he didn't have time to focus on Issei who was now in front of him with his gauntlet fist covered in flames. **"Fire Dragon Emperors Fist!"** His fist finally connected with the mad Fallen Angels face.

"Guha!" Blood spilled from the mighty Fallen Angels lips as he was soon rocketed to the ground in a large dust cloud appearing from where he crashed.

"Hoho." Odin, watching the battle, rubbed his beard. "Not bad." He complemented the boy for distracting the war veteran before landing a powerful hit to the jaw.

Waiting for the Fallen to get up so he can continue to kick his ass, a familiar voice rang in his earpiece. "Are you guys alright? It's Azazel. Looks like you received the communicator from that geezer Odin."

"Sensei!" Issei shouted in some happiness to hear the man's voice.

"Hey Ise. I know there are some things you want to say, but listen to me first. This rating game received an assault from the Old-Maou faction of the Khaos Brigade. The field you are on, along with the special field where the VIP room is, are filled with devils from the Old-Maou faction. But, this is something we anticipated beforehand. Currently, all the factions are working together to defeat them." Azazel told the team what Odin had told them before.

"Wait…what do you mean by you anticipating it?" Issei asked as he continued to wait for Kokabiel. He was beginning to get weary as the man didn't come back up.

"Correct. Recently, those who are related to the current Maou began to die mysteriously. It was told that the heir of the Glasya-Labolas died in an 'accident' which was the Old-Maou faction." Azazel told the shocked team.

"And, the masterminds behind it are the descendants of the original Beelzebub and Asmodeus. Just like Katerea Leviathan who I killed, the hatred they had for us is great. By attacking the games, they are shaking the world and hurt the current Maou's by killing their relatives. This has been seen since the battle between Astaroth and Agares." The governor of the Fallen Angels informed them about how the leaders have been suspicious since the battle they saw before.

"Then the reason why Diodora's power increased more than before is…?" Rias asked, hoping he would give her an answer.

"He must have borrowed Ophis' power. They also must not have thought that Diodora would have used that power during the games. With that, and the death of the Glasya-Labolas heir, we prepared for something like this." Azazel told them. "So, now we are retaliating with our full force. We won't allow the enemy to terrorize us anymore." The man's voice was filled with determination. "I am also sorry to you, Rias. As I said war doesn't happen often, you are now thrusted into this dangerous situation. When we thought they would appear, we never expected they would appear in the games while blocking us for some time." He apologized sincerely.

"What would you have done if we died?" Issei suddenly asked.

"Then I would have taken full responsibility. If my life is needed to make up for it, then I gladly give it to them." The powerful black-winged angel said without hesitation.

All smiled at that, liking the fact that their once enemy leader cared for them to such a great extent. "Sensei. Asia was taken by Diodora!" Issei decided to tell the man about what happened so far. "And, they were able to release Kokabiel from his prison. I'm fighting him right now!"

Azazel let out a surprised grunt. "…I can't have you guys stay there any longer. To think that they could actually unseal Kokabiel and take Asia…Leave Asia and Kokabiel to us. This is becoming a full-scale war zone with the enemy continuously teleporting to the field. The field around you now is made from a Longinus possessor of the Khaos Brigade. It's called [Dimension Lost.] It exceeds the Sacred Gear which is related to barriers and space. So, even that geezer Odin, who specializes in techniques, couldn't destroy it." Azazel said, his mind wondering how the terrorists could get past all the security placed upon the seal of Kokabiel.

"Are you on the field right now?" Issei asked.

"Yeah. Though, I'm really far from you guys. But, knowing Kokabiel is now here, I'll get their as fast as I can." Azazel reassured Issei.

"No." Issei said, shocking Azazel. "I'm the one who will face Kokabiel while the others will save Asia. This is my fight now." He said with resolution.

"Are you crazy, Ise!?" Azazel shouted at the boy with anger laced in his tone. "You don't seem to understand our situation and the fact that you were almost killed by Kokabiel the last time you fought!" He reminded the Red Dragon Emperor of how the fight would have ended if Vali hadn't shown up to save them.

"It doesn't matter to me, sensei! If I can't fight this guy here, then how am I going to fight the terrorist attacks that will come after this!? Plus, I'm stronger now. It's time to show all of you what I'm capable of when I'm not tied down by rules!" Issei shouted at the leader who was shocked at his words.

The man was silent for a few minutes, thinking over the Red Dragon Emperors words. He knew he was right. If the boy couldn't overcome this, then he wouldn't be able to rise in the ranks and catch up to Vali. Sighing, Azazel spoke. "Very well. But, when I'm done here, I'm coming to make sure you're alright, Ise. And, for the rest of you, make sure you stay safe and come back alive." Azazel commanded the teenagers.

"Don't worry, Azazel, we will!" Rias promised as she ran through the field.

Issei was about to answer as well, but had to dodged the incoming light spears that would have impaled him. "Sorry, sensei, but I need to fight now." Issei said before turning off his communicator and focused on the now revealed Fallen Angel who was glaring at the flying Devil with hatred.

Azazel was easily dodging some attack the rouge Devils were shooting at him while lazily sending multiple light spears, killing them instantly. 'Be safe there, Ise. Can't have you dying on this old man yet.' The old Fallen Angel mused to himself.

His face had a scorch mark where his fist hit and some blood spilling from his lips. 'This stupid brat! While I hate to admit this…I have to take this brat serious now!' Kokabiel admitted as his power shot up.

Feeling this, Issei looked back with wide eyes. 'He's stronger than before!' Shock filled hos person.

 **[No, partner. He was this strong originally but didn't show it as he didn't see any of you as threats to his plan before. But, now that he's seen you are stronger, he's going to come at you will full force. You should as well, or you'll die.]** Ddraig told his partner seriously.

Even while knowing he was this powerful all along and not showing it before kind of hurt his pride, he was excited to now face the man's full power. His face stretched out into a full grin. "Well…that's good. Now, let's show this bastard how strong I've become!" Roaring out, he let his crimson dragon aura surround his body before rushing at the Fallen who did the same.

~Temple~

The full peerage, minus Issei, finally stepped into the temple where Diodora would be and tensed in preparation for a fight when they saw ten small built people standing before them.

"Hello, Rias Gremory and her servants." Diodora's voice rang through the room. All looked around but couldn't find him.

"Hahah! If you are looking for me, travel deeper into the shrine. But, for now, let's play. This will be a substitute for the canceled Rating Game." They could practically see the smug grin on his face. "We'll be using our chess pieces like normal. The rule is that you can't use trhe same pieces again until you reach where I am. Other than that, anything is acceptable. For the first match, I'll be sending my eight [Pawns] and two [Rooks]. Oh, and by the way, all of my [Pawn] pieces have promoted to [Queen]. Hahah! It's eight [Queens] from the beginning but that's okay, right? Rias Gremory is known as a Young Devil who is famed for having powerful servants. Except…I think you're missing one. Where's the Sekiryuutei? Oh, that's right, he's probably dead at Kokabiel's feet by now. Hahahah!" Diodora stated the rules before mocking the team for not having their strongest piece who, in his mind, couldn't survive the battle with Kokabiel.

The team was furious but Rias calmed herself as she remembered that he was wrong. Issei would defeat Kokabiel and he would crush Diodora. "Very well. We shall play along with your nonsense. I will carve into your mind of how powerful we are." Rias promised while glaring ahead. She then turned to her friends who looked ready as well. "Xenovia, Koneko and Gasper. You'll go first." She instructed.

Said combatants nodded strongly, even Gasper, before stepping up to face them. Rias then leaned in close to her servants. "Xenovia. I'll leave the two [Rooks] to you. Fight with everything you have."

"Leave it to me." Xenovia didn't even hesitate in answering as she held Ascalon in a firm grip.

"For the [Pawns], Koneko. Use your senjutsu and send ki in them to knock them out. Gasper, you assist Koneko in any way you can. Show us how strong you have become." Rias told the female-dressed [Bishop].

"H-Hai, Buchou!" Stuttering a little, Gasper gathered his courage and nodded strongly. This was his moment to show his friends how strong he was. This was not like last time. His senpai worked with him and he wouldn't let him down by showing such an uncool side of himself in his first real battle after all that training.

Xenovia took out her signature weapon that began to shine with great power, with the borrowed sword glowing as well. "I will take Asia back." The blue-haired [Knight] declaired with her eyes becoming sharp. "…I've never had someone I could call friend. It's because I thought I could live without such people. I thought I could live with just the love of God…" She trailed off a little as she saw the two [Rooks] charge her.

Even with that, she didn't falter. "Then, those who cam to me in a friendly manner appeared. Especially Asia, who always smiled. She even called me her friend…even after all the horrible things I have said to her." Xenovia's voice was full of regret at her actions in the past when she first met the Gremory team.

Now on her, Xenovia easily dodged them, not even caring for the incoming punches. "And, with all that, she still calls me her friends and smiles at me!" Her voice became loud as she soon kicked the two [Rook's] away with blood spilling from their lips. "That's why…I will save her!" She shouted as a destructive wave was released from Durandal, sending the [Rooks] soaring back.

She then brought her sword up high and spoke in a teary voice. "I beg you, Durandal! Please, give me the strength to save my best-friend! Please!" As if responding to her wishes, Durandal's aura shot up several times.

Even her team was shocked at the power she was producing. It was so great that the floor underneath them was beginning to crack under the pressure. "I realized that I can't use Durandal like Kiba. But, knowing that, I will move forward. So, I decided to increase the sharpness and the destructive power of Durandal." Xenovia said before lifting Ascalon side by side. The aura from Durandal seemed to resonate with Issei's sword, giving it power that rivaled her true swords.

"Now, let's go Durandal, Ascalon! Respond to my feelings!" Roaring out, she swung the swords with all her might, to crush her opponents. The flash of power was so great that they had to cover their eyes.

When the light died down and opened their eyes, they couldn't believe what they saw. The pillars that were once there were destroyed along with the walls. Even the ceiling above the now panting woman was destroyed.

'Wow!' That was the shared thought between the team as they had just witnessed the power [Knight] demolish two [Rooks] with one attack. Her training had really payed off!

Since the [Rooks] were gone, it was now time to see what Koneko and Gasper could do. Koneko had her youkai features showing, fists up, and Gasper's eyes shining red with power.

Taking a deep breath, Gasper steeled himself before launching himself at the [Pawns] who were shocked at the incoming half-vampire's speed. From what they heard, he was a crybaby who couldn't fight. They were proven wrong when Gasper was over one of them with his fist cocked back. "I-I'm sorry!" Apologizing, he sent the fist flying and it connected to one of the [Pawn's] face. The punch was so strong it sent her into some of the rubble of a destroyed pillar.

"Ara, ara." Akeno said with some surprise. "Gasper-kun has become strong." She said.

"Hehe. You haven't seen anything yet." Kiba spoke up while he smiled in pride as he watched Gasper show his new strength he had seen first-hand when they spared. It continued to amaze him how the once frightened at his own shadow show some fight and punch someone.

Koneko and Gasper showed how strong they had become and dealt with the remaining [Pawns] with ease. Neither of them showed even a sigh of exhaustion.

"amazing work, Gasper-kun!" Rias hugged her [Bishop] who blushed and fidgeted at being praised.

"T-T-T-Thank you, B-B-B-Buchou!" He went back to stuttering. They then heard a large explosion from behind and looked back to see a mixture of yellow and crimson lights light up the sky. "I-I-Ise-senpai…" Gasper said with some fear for his older brother figure.

"Don't worry, Gasper-kun. You know how strong he is." Kiba patted the kids head.

"Yuuto's right. He'll be fine. Now, we must focus on rescuing Asia-chan." Rias told her servants who nodded and followed the redhaired beauty deeper into the spider's lair.

~Issei Vs. Kokabiel~

Coating his arm in his dragon power, Issei sent a powerful right hook at the Fallen Angel who blocked it with his forearm before sending a light coated kick at the boy who also blocked it with his gauntlet covered hand, not receiving the pain he would have if the light touched his actual body.

Glaring at each other, both tried to overpower the other but couldn't. 'Damn this boy! How could he get so strong in such a short period of time!?' Kokabiel couldn't understand how this teenager, who he could kill easily when they fought first, was managing to match him blow for blow.

Seeing as this wouldn't get them anywhere, they decided to call off the clash and fly away from the other. **"Fire Dragon Emperors Roar!"** Taking a deep breath, he soon used his gauntlet. **[Transfer!]** With that called, he shot out the powered-up version of his roar attack.

Kokabiel's eyes widened at the size of the attack. "Fuck!" Yelling, he sped out of the blast zone as fast as he could. Barely managing to dodge it, he felt some of his skin stinging from the heat of the attack. Veering around, he shot himself back at the teenager who wasn't prepared for him to come back so fast.

'This'll hurt!' And hurt it did. Issei's face was caved in with Kokabiel's high-speed punch that sent him spiraling into the ground below, kicking up dust and even crashing into some Devils that littered the ground.

The loud crash caught the attention of Saeko and Hiei. Looking back, they saw that the ten-winged black Angel was still in the air with a big smirk on his face. Saeko clicked her teeth. "Damn bastard." She cursed the Fallen Angel.

"Don't lose your focus, Saeko." Hiei reprimanded the woman before slashing down another Devil in his path. "He'll be fine." The man knew the Red Dragon would be come out of this fine. Since they came back to this town, they have spared with the Gremory team and he and Issei had grown a rivalry, pushing each other further and further with each fight they had. He knew firsthand how strong the man, and his team, was.

When the smoke cleared, they saw Issei standing straight and whipping the blood that was pouring down his head. He then turned his head and spit out another glob of blood that stained the floor. Kokabiel was ecstatic. The once weak Red Dragon Emperor was making his blood pump fast like when he was in the Great War.

Glaring at him, Issei surrounded himself in his dragon aura once more. "Ddraig." Lifting his arm up, he let the green gem glow in power. **[Explosion!]** With the announcement, the multiple boosts he had stored, around twenty, were added onto his strength. The power added caused the ground beneath him to crack.

"Kekekek!" Kokabiel cackled happily at the power raise. "That's more like it! This is truly interesting, Sekiryuutei! Come!" Shouting crazily, he shot at the younger man and the two began to fight at high speeds that only Odin could follow, to the rest it all they could see were fast moving crimson and yellow lights that bashed against the other in the air.

When they clashed, the air around them rippled in power. Inside the orbs, Issei's fist met Kokabiel's face, making him cough a little, before the veteran came back with a kick to the ribs, making him spit out some blood. Speeding away from the other, Kokabiel launched a super-fast light spear that Issei punched away before thrusting his arm out and blasted a wordless dragon shot that the aura around the black-haired Fallen blocked. That didn't stop him from being sent back from the aftershock, his head a little dizzy from the shock.

Meeting in the middle of the air once more, clashes of fists and kicks followed as they tried to our last the other with powerful blows. It was becoming apparent that Kokabiel was slowly being pushed back as Issei's boosted powers have him the edge. It was only because of his experience that Kokabiel wasn't being hit as much as he hit his opponent.

Growling, the man sent a powerful light punch that caught his cheek. "Guh!" Issei hissed in pain from the light pain but shook it off. He threw his own fist at the man but he had regained his composure so he batted it away.

 **[Move!]** Following his dragon partners yell, he separated himself from the Fallen just missed being speared by a small light sword he had created. Spinning his sword, Issei came back at the man who saw this and grinned happily. Kokabiel's light spear and Issei's Rebellion met in a loud clash with sparks flying between them while they gritted their teeth, trying to get the upper-hand once more.

Fighting dirty, he went for a knee to the gut which Issei saw coming and blocked with his own knee. Smirking a little, Issei pushed more of his dragon power into the blade. It hummed a little before it took on a shade of crimson and it began to slash through the Fallen's weapon.

Grunting angrily, Kokabiel pushed off the teenager with his legs before throwing out another light spear that was soon destroyed by his sword. Throwing his hands to the side, he conjured up multiple light weapons at his side. "Try dodging this!" With a sweep of his hands, the light spears followed its masters command and went soaring at the brunette.

"Fuck!" Cursing loudly, Issei used his dragon wings to soar over and under the incoming spears that tried to make him a human shish-kabob. His emerald eyes widened when he senced the spears he had just dodged coming back at him. "You've got to be kidding me!" Yelling out once more, Issei moved his body to dodge them. Some had managed to nick him, making him hiss in pain of the poison it was to his half Devil body. He was lucky he wasn't fully Devil or he would have been in the same pain as he was before he was a full Devil and made contact with holy items.

'Need to ditch these things!' Issei mused to himself as he continued to swerve under and over them. Glancing around, he got an idea that might just work. Suddenly stopping, he made his was to Kokabiel.

The Fallen Angel quickly knew what the kid was up to. "It won't work boy!" He warned the child who didn't stop his flight. He was soon on him with the spears close behind. Issei soon shot up quick with the light spears stopping inches from Kokabiel's face. "I'm not some novice in battle." He mocked with a grin before sending a light blast at the boy.

Grunting, he crossed his arms and took the blast. Moaning in pain, feeling some flesh being burnt off, he quickly moved to the side, letting the blast fly up. He soon brought up his sword and destroyed a couple light spears that would have struck his chest.

 **[You have to think of something fast, partner. You won't be able to keep this up for much longer.]** Ddraig warned his partner as he could sense the effects of the explosion command were closing in.

'No shit! But, he's not a Cadre for no reason!' Issei shouted internally as he swiped at more spears while he kept soaring around the air, dodging the ones that were too fast for him to destroy. 'You got any advice?' He asked Nero and Ddraig before hissing out in pain when he felt another spear graze his cheek.

Thinking for a second, Nero came up with the answer. _**"Use your dragon aura as a shield."**_ Doing as told, Issei thrusted his hands to the side and erected a powerful dragon-powered barrier that actually destroyed the attacks that smashed into it.

'Clever child.' Kokabiel gave the Sekiryuutei at being able to stop his onslaught. Waiting for a few seconds, he saw a small hole in the barrier and smirked. 'Got ya!' Thrusting his hand out, he shot a condensed blast of light directly through the hole.

Green eyes widened when he saw the attack already too close to dodge. ' **Fire Dragon Emperors Flame Shield Wall!'** Internally calling, he surrounded himself in a small layer of slayer magic. It still pierced his armor but lessened the damage by a large margin and lowered from his heart to hit the side of his stomach. Blood still leaked from the wound but he'd rather that then be dead.

" _ **Watch out Kid!"**_ The sudden yell from Nero made him realize that Kokabiel was on him with a crazed grin and light sword in his hand. 'Fuck!' Quickly brining up Rebellion, he blocked the strike but the power behind it still send him falling a few feet.

"You're slowing down, dragon-brat!" Kokabiel noted as his reaction time was slower than before. "You starting to feel the effects of light poisoning and those 'boosts' of yours wearing off? Kakaka!" He mocked with the laugh Issei hated so much.

"Not even close!" Shouting in defiance, he came back at his enemy with his sword ready and clashed with Kokabiel's in a flurry of high-speed slashes, parries, and cuts appearing on their bodies.

This continued for five minutes and the boy could feel his boosted power growing weak. 'I need to finish this now!' Yelling to himself, he roared mightily and pushed the man off of him with a knee strike that made his stagger before jumping back and over top of him. Letting the sword go back inside him, he threw his hands over his head. **"Fire Dragon Emperors Brilliant Flames!"** In his hands formed a large ball of flames. "Die!" Shouting, the teenager threw his attack with all his might at the crazed Fallen who looked at the incoming attack with horror.

"Damn you!" Roaring out in anger, all he could do was scream in pain as the flames burned his body.

"Holy Shit!" The Devils watching the battle screamed in terror as they witnessed the Fallen Angel getting wrecked by the Red Dragon Emperor.

Panting heavily, Issei heard the command. **[Reset!]** The next instant, he fell to the ground fast. He waited for the pain but it never came. Glancing up, he smiled when he saw he was in the arms of Saeko. "You did amazing, Issei." Saeko complemented the blushing emperor.

The feeling of her soft breasts against his head was making his perverted mind run wild but soon stopped when he heard Ddraig's growl, signaling him to stop screwing around before he gets angry. "Heheh." Issei weakly chuckled as he coughed up some blood. "No…problem." His smile soon faded when he sensed something. "No way…!" Wide eyed, he looked above to see the flames disappearing and showed the injured Fallen.

But, he wasn't in the best conditions. His cloths were completely gone, with only his pants covering himself now. Some of his feathers were brunt and hair singed off. His face was set in a death glare. "You…You dammed Brat! How dare you! How dare you do this to me!" Kokabiel shouted in complete rage. "I'll make you pay! I'll make you pay like that little nun did at the hands of that shitty Devil brat!"

This peaked Issei's interest. "Wh-What the hell do you mean by that!?" Issei slowly got up with the help of Saeko. He ignored Nero and Ddraig saying he shouldn't get up right now. "It was those higher-up Church bastards fault! They sent her away for doing what she was meant to do! Healing!"

The sick grin Kokabiel now sported made Saeko, Hiei and Issei a little weary. Even Odin was looking at the Fallen with serious eyes. "Oh, that's right! You don't know the real reason why that little Church girl was exiled!" Kokabiel let out another mad laugh.

Issei was getting sick of that laugh and wanted to cave his face in but…his desire to know what he was talking about outweighed it. "Tell me then!" He demanded.

Kokabiel was more than happy to answer. "That's the brats taste. Innocent Church girls. In other words, he gets off on nuns." The widening of his eyes made the grin on his face grow. "It appears you have figured it out. Yes, Dragon-brat, it was because of Diodora and his planning that caused that nun to get kicked out! When I heard about this, even I was a little sickened by this! What a Devil that kid is! To actually get the 'Holy Maiden' to be exiled for healing for his own sexual desires…Kakakak!" Kokabiel cackled.

Saeko and even Hiei were scowling at that. "Truly…Devils are heartless." Odin muttered to himself while shaking his head. "Hm!" His head shot to the frozen Issei who's hair was shadowing his eyes. But, even if it was hidden, it didn't stop the green glow from shining through his locks.

' _I don't regret saving him.'_ Those were the words of Asia that were playing in his head as he just stood there in barely contained rage. "What!?" His voice was a whisper of utter anger.

Nero and Ddraig were becoming worried as they saw dark figures appearing around them and their small hateful whispers began. "Damn it! The kids gonna' use it if he keeps getting this angry!" Nero said as he cursed.

[ **If we don't do something, he will.]** Ddraig said before he got an idea. **[Are you thinking the same thing I'm thinking?]** He asked his past partner.

Nero looked at the dragon and noticed the look in his eyes. "But the kid is not ready for it yet…Then again neither for this…" He trailed off as he looked at the dark figures. After debating for moments, he clicked his teeth. "The better of two evils I guess."

"You…bastard!" While his voice was soft, Kokabiel heard it and caused him to stop his laughter. "To think…it was because of him that she was thrown out like that…And to think it was because he wanted to use her like that…!" Issei's head shot up and glared at Kokabiel who flinched at the hard look.

'W-What the hell?! Why am I shaking from this kid?!' The Fallen Angel asked himself as he could feel fear seep into his being. He hadn't felt this kind of fear in a long time.

"And…I'm not going to let you get in my way anymore!" Shouting out, Issei felt his entire person begin to overflow with power he didn't know he had. Flames covered his body, but he didn't feel the heat. All he could feel was the power the flames were giving him.

"Been some time since I've seen this." Odin said aloud, gaining Saeko and Hiei's attention. "What do you mean, Odin-dono?" She asked. "Be patient." Was all Odin said.

After minutes of flames swirling around Issei, hands soon came out, sweeping out the flames, and showed Issei who looked a little different. One thing was his eyes. They were still emerald but now had slits in them and his face was covered in small amounts of dragon-like scales. Sharp teeth poked out of his top lip and his whole demeanor was serious with his face stoic, not giving away his great anger along with his chest bare, shirt burning from the heat, to show his scar from training. Some of his wounds from the battle healed but the blood was still on his body.

'What the hell is this, Ddraig, Nero?' Issei asked his tenants, his voice had become more confident and a little intimidating if they were honest.

" _ **This, Kid, is the pinnacle of Dragon-Slayer arts. It's known as Dragon Force."**_ Nero told the angry brunette. 'Dragon Force?' He repeated the name.

 **[That's right. We'll talk about this later. Right now, focus on the crow.]** Ddraig told his partner.

While he wanted to ask what this was, he decided what was going on right now was more important. Focusing back on Kokabiel, he let a little smirk grace his lips. "What's wrong, Bat-face, are you scared?" Issei mocked the Fallen who was shaking a little.

Saeko wouldn't admit this aloud, but his sudden change in voice and attitude turned her on and lit the fire in her stomach. Hiei's eyes were a little wide at how strong he had become. He had never felt this from the teenager before and it excited and scared him a little.

"That, young ones, is the legendary power known as Dragon Force." Odin told the teens who looked at him.

"What does it do to him, other than give him a power boost?" Hiei was the one to ask as he never tore his gaze from the standing Issei.

"It's an advanced form of Dragon-Slayer magic. As you can see, when ones enter this form, they gain small qualities of dragons, such as longer teeth, reptilian scales that litter their bodies. It's the final, most powerful, state a Dragon-Slayer can achieve. It gives them power comparable to dragons. Everything of the boy is increased a good fold. His strength, magic reserves, and other senses. Right now, the war hungry brat has no chance at beating the boy." Odin informed the two while he just looked at the boy who crouched a little. 'He's starting. This should be very interesting to see.' The God mused to himself with a small smile.

"Here I come; Kokabiel!" With a mighty roar, he launched himself at the Fallen with greater speed than before, shocking him as he didn't expect it. "Rhaa!" Roaring out again, he sent a powerful right-hook into the man's face, sending him to the ground. Not wanting to let this up, he shot himself at the man and came below him with a kick to the spine.

Kokabiel has never been in this much pain for some time. Issei's attacks were breaking his bones slowly but surely with each blow. He felt his cheek caved in, back aching, legs and arms almost broke, and even some internal bleeding.

Growing angry at being bounced around by the kid, the veteran regained himself, barely, and dodged the incoming flame punch that would have killed him. He then launched his hand, fused with light magic, into the teens stomach. Kokabiel grinned happily when it struck him and the loud cough that soon followed. "See boy? Even if you have this power you will never-Guka!" He was interrupted by Issei's other fist shutting him up. He would have been sent flying if Issei didn't have a strong hold on his hand that was still stuck in him.

Staring at Issei, fear was now written all over his face at the intense glare directed at him along with the heat that was now burning his arm. Issei smirked, ignoring the blood that dripped from his lips and the pain from his stomach, he spoke. "If you're wondering, I'm heating up my insides to dangerous levels. You won't have this arm much longer." That was all he gave his enemy before he raised his fist and quickly brought it down.

"Akhaaaaaa!" The blood curdling scream that came from Kokabiel's mouth was so great everyone on the field could hear it. "You fucking brat!" Now holding his stump, he backed away from the seventeen-year-old and growled at him. "I'll kill you for this!" He promised.

Issei just scoffed. "Not likely." Vanishing in a burst of flames, Kokabiel's eyes widened when he saw the teen appear over him with his hands clasped together. "Now, while I would love to play with you, I've got bigger fish to fry. Goodbye, Kokabiel. **Fire Dragon Emperors Secret Art: Flame Flash!** " Roaring out his new attack name, he shot out a massive blast of flames that roared over the slowly burning Fallen Angel's screams. Saeko and Hiei had to covered their faces from the intense heat while Odin stood calm, not effected by the heat nor power produced.

Minutes passed and finally Issei had stopped his attack. Panting a little, his lips curled into a smirk when he saw the outline of Kokabiel's body on the ground. His little celebration was cut off when he felt a familiar surge of power from the other side of the field. "Guys!" With wide eyes, he turned to the others. "Sorry, but I have to go now!" Turning around, he shot for the fight he wanted all along.

'I'm coming…you bastard!' Narrowing his eyes, Issei poured on the speed.

~Gremory Team~

The team had beaten all the opponents that came at them with ease, all thanks to the intense training they went through with Azazel. They had learned the truth of how Asia was kicked out of the Church by a resurrected Freed, who Kiba killed with a single slash.

"Diodora!" And now, the team was in front of the bastard who caused this all to happen. Rias had roared out at the younger brother of the current Beelzebub.

Turning around, Diodora smiled happily at the team. "Ah! The guests have finally arrived!" He said with his arms wide. "I take it your pet dragon hasn't arrived yet, or he would have been the one to shout at me!" Diodora mocked with a smug grin as he thought the Sekiryuutei was finally dead and out of his and his leaders hair.

"We don't need Ise-kun to defeat you!" Akeno yelled with furry in her orbs as she remembered the horrible tale of how Asia was truly kicked out. "Where is Asia-chan!?"

Diodora never let his smirk fall as he stepped to the side to reveal that Asia was hanging from a strange device. "Buchou…everyone." She looked up when she heard her friends. Her eyes were swollen and red. And, she didn't have any of her clothing torn.

'Good.' Everyone thought in happiness that she wasn't violated.

"…Diodora. Did you tell her everything?" Rias asked since it was the only logical thing she could think of for the reason Asia would cry.

"That I did." Diodora nodded with his smirk growing. They all growled at him, not that he cared. "Fufuf. I had wanted to let you see her expression when I told her. It was simply the best. When she found out about everything was simply the best. I even have it on video. Would you like to see it?" Diodora asked with a sick grin on his face. He relished in the sobs of Asia and the angered faces of the Gremory.

"But, I think it's still lacking." He continued. "Asia still has hope inside her. And yes, I'm talking about all of you, especially the Sekiryuutei. The only way to have the best expression is to show her the dead body of the filthy dragon along with her friends. My plan at recruiting Asia before might have failed, but this one won't. Now, I can enjoy Asia." He turned to the crying woman who kept praying for Issei to get here as fast as he could.

"You sick fuck!" Kiba cursed the man with a glare that could freeze hell.

"Really? And what about your pet dragon? He's a perverted creature. But, I am surprised to see that Asia is a virgin. I would have thought he would have been used by the Sekiryuutei by now. Oh well. That makes it all the more enjoyable for me. Too bad he isn't here. I would have loved to see the expression he makes when I fuck Asia in front of him." Diodora sighed in mock sadness before turning to Asia with a perverted look. "Now, watch as I fuck this nun into my ser-!" His words stopped as he was hit with an incredible amount of pressure that dropped him and the others to the floor.

They then heard footsteps from the entrance and a voice followed. "Now, what did I tell you before, you prick? Oh yes. I told you I would show you what this 'filthy dragon' could do. And, I am going to keep my word." Craning their necks, the team and Diodora saw the Red Dragon Emperor slowly walking to them.

"Ise/kun/senpai/san!" Everyone shouted in happiness, even Asia. The light in her eyes came back and it angered Diodora. 'How!?' He mentally raged at how this low-life is living.

As he walked closer, his friends now realized it was Issei who was making the pressure. Kiba and Gasper were shocked as Issei had never done this before. For Rias, Akeno and Koneko…they were getting hot under the collar at this.

Everything about him right now was screaming 'Alpha Male' and to submit to him. They were tempted to do it right then and there. It was only because they knew the situation they were in that they didn't throw themselves at him. Though, it didn't stop the atomic blushes that formed.

"Asia." Issei's voice traveled through the room as he locked eyes with Asia. As he stated at her, he was filled with relief as he could see she still had her innocence. "Just hold on for the moment. I'll get you out of that thing in a second." His pace never slowed as he was now on the stairs that lead to them.

"Like hell you filthy-!" Again, Diodora was stopped by Issei who now back-handed him, throwing him into the nearby column. The rubble buried him for the moment.

"Sorry for taking so long." Issei apologized with a sad smile. "It's alright, Ise-san. I'm just happy you're here now." Asia said with happy tears running down her face.

Glancing at the post, he asked his partners. 'What the heck is this thing and how can I get Asia down from it?'

Looking through his eyes, Nero and Ddraig examined the thing that ensnared the [Bishop]. _**"Hm…this is going to be tricky. This gear is a barrier type gear, like the old God said, and it's in Balance Breaker state. It's almost impossible to shatter."**_ Nero told his student.

'Damn it!' Issei yelled. 'Then how the hell am I going to smash this thing!?' He demanded, desperate.

 **[Calm down, Ise. We said almost. Remember that Sacred Gears respond to your feelings. Use that, along with your dragon powers and Rebellion and you might be able to cut it.]** Ddraig told the brunette.

With a big grin, he nodded at the plan. "Come! Rebellion!" Said sword appeared in his hands and he raised it high. "Please…Please give me the power to break Asia out of this!" Issei begged his Sacred Gear as he poured his power into the sword.

The jewel on his gauntlet shined brightly that it blinded the team and Asia. "Now! Save her!" Roaring out, he brought his sword upon the device with all his might.

Nothing happened and everything was silent. That was until they heard a loud laughter and they looked to see Diodora coming out of the rubble with some blood coming down his lips and side of his face. "Do you see now, filthy dragon!? You can't save Asia! She's mine forever-!" His victorious grin soon left when he heard small breaking sounds.

"Sure about that?" With a cocky grin, Issei asked as the device slowly but surely crumbled away and let Asia free. "Ise-san!" Yelling happily, she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried tears of happiness into his shirt.

"Don't worry, I've got you." He soothed her by petting her hair, after letting his sword go back into his gear. His soft eyes soon turned sharp when he felt an evil power from behind. Without looking, he thrusted his fist back and blocked the magic bullet that would have hit his back.

"NO! I WILL NOT LOSE TO SOME FILTY DRAGON!" Roaring out in anger, Diodora fired countless attacks that Issei didn't ever look at as he blocked them.

"Asia." Whispering, Issei got her attention. "Run to the others. I'm finishing this." She was about to protest but her voice caught in her throat when she saw that look in his eyes. It was now a request. It was a demand. "H-Hai. Be careful, Ise-san." Whispering back, she slowly let go and waited for a moment when he stopped to run to the others.

When she did, Diodora stopped his shooting and went for her. "YOU'RE MINE!" His stretched-out hand was soon grabbed in a tight grip and yelled in pain at the grip.

"She's no ones, you prick." Issei's cold voice entered his ears. "And, I think it's about time to keep my word." Not letting him do anything, he threw his hand up, bringing the heir up, before lodging his knee into his stomach, bringing him back down with large amounts of blood spilling from his lips.

Struggling back, Diodora looked at Issei with a crazed angry glare. "That hurt…! That hurt…! How can such an inferior creature hurt me when I have the power of Ophis!? I'm supposed to kill him in an instan-Akg!" Blood spilled from his lips once more when Issei appeared before him with his fist deep into his stomach.

Issei didn't even look at him as he glared ahead. "You really are stupid. This power isn't your own. You didn't earn it through hard work, sweat, blood, and tears. Someone like you…will never defeat me." The brunette announced as he slowly pulled his fist back.

Clutching his now bruised stomach, he stepped back while keeping that crazed glare locked on Issei's stoic face. "To be injured by someone like you! I'm a High-Class! There is no way someone of noble blood, the current Beelzebub blood, to be defeated by a lowly, filthy, vulgar and common reincarnated-Devil like you!" Roaring out his defiance at Issei being stronger, Diodora launched multiple powered up blasts that Issei batted away without even blinking and began to slowly walk to him.

Issei decided to show him how big the gap is between them by letting some bullets hit him. It had no effect on him whatsoever as his body let them bounce off him like rain. 'Amazing! So this is the power of a dragon!?' Issei was amazed at the power he had in his hands. It felt like his Balance Breaker but wilder.

 **[Yes. That is the power of Dragon Force. But, right now, you can only keep this form for about half-an-hour. We'll work on it after this. Right now, finish this fool off and show him the power of the Red Dragon Emperor.]** Ddraig advised his partner as he knew the kid would be almost out of energy when it dropped.

'That's more than enough time and trust me, I will.' With a feral grin, Issei continued to walk until he was in front of Diodora who casted a barrier spell. Pulling his fist back, he decided to insult him before the pain came. "This looks weaker than Vali's." His flamed coated fist ripped through his barrier like it was paper and smashed into Diodora's shocked face. The sickening smack gave him great pleasure.

"What…What the hell! This pain…This pain is so great!" Diodora raged as he held his bloody face and teary eyes.

"How pathetic." Issei remarked coldly before picking him up by his collar. "This is for everything you did to those innocent women." Issei laid it into the sick Devil bastard with heavy punches that shook his body and vibrated through the air in small shockwaves. He let his left fist, which was covered in his boosting gear, slam into his bloody face many times.

'Ara, ara. Ise-kun is showing such a manly side of him.' Akeno thought with a large blush on her face while sensually licking her lips. She kept crossing her legs, hoping to calm the heat in her majesty, but it didn't work. 'So…strong.' Rias was the same as Akeno but not showing it except by rubbing her legs.

Diodora's swelled up eyes widened when he saw the dragon user ignite his fist in a large amount of fire. "I won't be defeated by a common filthy dragon!" Yelling, he conjured up a powerful magic barrier that actually stopped the incoming fist. Issei's shocked face made his grin widen and it looked to be close to falling off. "You see!? This is the difference between noble blood and that of a commoner! Learn your place, filthy dragon!"

That appeared to be the wrong words to say as the flames surrounding his fists grew brighter and stronger. "What a sad Devil." Issei commented before driving his powered-up fist straight through the barrier and slammed right into Diodora's unprotected face, after crushing his arm that created the spell.

"AHHH!" He was sent flying with his face quickly getting burned. "It's hot! So hot! Put it out! Put it out!" Diodora begged as he thrashed around. Blood was spilling from his mouth and broken hand with his other hand being burnt as he tried to put it out.

"That's funny. I wonder if you ever listened to what the women you raped pleading for you to stop." Issei mused while he stood over the slowly burning Devil with a sneer. **[Boost!]** The gauntlet chanted out the tenth boost as Issei kicked the man so he was face-up. Swiping his hand to the side, he made the flames die. The charred skin of his face made his face scrunch a little but didn't care. "I wonder if you cared how they felt when you ruined their lives?" He asked as he let another kick hit the man's deformed face.

"Did you care when you caused Asia so much pain when she was excommuned? Did you care for the tears she spilled when she was shunned for doing what she does out of the goodness of her heart!?" His voice was getting louder with each word and stomp. "Do you care how you were going to rape an innocent girl, just because she's a part of your psychotic sexual desires!?" With one last stomp, he grabbed his face and brought him close.

The moment their eyes met, Diodora became scared enough that he shit and pissed his pants. No one, not even the Old-Maou faction leaders, were as terrifying at Issei right now. "Well. Answer me you sick fuck!" Issei demanded and punched him hard enough to make his head fall back. His eyes rolled up a little but he kept conscious as Issei sent some fire through him, making him scream back awake. "Answer my questions!"

"No! I didn't care!" Diodora rasped out after taking large gulps of air. Slowly craning his neck up, his sick grin returned. "In fact…I loved it! Those holy girls were the best to fuck!" He said with a cackle. Issei and the other felt a shiver go down their spines. They all, except Asia who was scared, felt anger filling their bodies. "When they cried, I laughed at their despair-filled faces. I got off on it! It was so funny to me. Breaking the minds of those girls, who were so devoted to the false God, and now worship me and my cock…it was utterly satisfying." Diodora then leaned in close and whispered darkly.

"And I'll do just that to Asia when I'm done with you!" With great speed, he conjured up a powerful demonic spear that was about to kill Issei. Diodora's mind was already going through sick fantasies of him fucking Asia on Issei's dead body.

Those thoughts sensed when he felt pain erupt. Looking down, he saw that his entire arm was severed. "AHHH!" Diodora screamed as the pain finally caught up to him.

"Shut the fuck up!" Issei's soft voice carried over the screams as his fist then planted itself into Diodora's mouth, knocking multiple teeth out.

Throwing him to the floor, he began to beat on Diodora without any hesitation. "You sick fuck! I don't care if I get in trouble! I'm fucking killing you right here!" Issei promised as he pumbled his fists and feet into the crying Diodora.

Rias and the others were a little scared, even Akeno while she found it arousing as well. This angry Issei was something they thought they would never see. Even while afraid, they wouldn't stop him. What Issei was doing to him was a worse fate than what the leaders could think of.

Panting a little, Issei took a few steps back after pounding into the man for about ten minutes. If he wasn't the one who did this, he wouldn't know this was Diodora. That was how hard he hit the guy. Even with all that, he was breathing. Clicking his teeth, he took a deep breath. Before he launched his attack, he made sure to stare right into the dying man's eyes. **"Fire Dragon Emperors Roar!"** His voice echoed through the halls as his voice became dragon-like as his flames incinerated the man who couldn't even scream he was in so much pain.

Minutes of blasting past and Issei was finally spent and let the magic die down. His face was stone-cold as he looked at the ashen layout of the dead Diodora. "Serves you right, scum." Spitting on the ashes, he turned around and walked to his friends.

"Ise/kun/senpai/san!" After getting over their shock, they all yelled for him happily. Hearing his friends made his anger wash away and a smile soon found its way to his lips and it only grew when he saw Asia's smiling face. With his anger gone, the Dragon Force ended, with him returning to normal.

"Hey guys. Sorry I took so long." Issei apologized with a sheepish smile. "But, I finally beat Koka-!" Eyes widened when he felt a powerful presence above them. Making a quick decision, he pushed his friends out of the way and took the attack head on. "AHHHH!" His screams echoed through the room with the blast.

"NO!" The team shouted out in shock with tears streaming down their faces as the attack bashed into Issei. It only saddened them as he had just saved them at the cost of his life.

A voice none recognized called out. "Hm. To think that the pesky Red Dragon Emperor could slash through a Longinus with the legendary sword Rebellion. No matter. The threat he possessed is dead." After the light of the attack died down, letting them see a giant crater where Issei was, they now saw who caused it.

Rias, still shaken with rage and sadness, was the one to ask after minutes of tears streaming down her face. "…Who are you?" He was a man in his twenties dressed in black armor and cape. He had long brown hair that goes to his hip with many bangs covering his right eye.

The man sneered at the princess. "It's my first time meeting you, sister of that annoying fake Maou. My name is Shalba Beelzebub. The _true_ successor of the Great Maou Beelzebub. I'm different from the relative of that fake Beelzebub." He then sneered at where Issei had killed the male. "Diodora Astaroth. I had lent you my power and look at what happened. You're now dead. How revolting and to be killed by a filthy common low-class devil trash." He scoffed at the dead man before looking at the teenagers who were all looking at him with glares that could kill.

"Now, sister of the fake Maou Sirzechs, it's time for you to die. The reason is quite simple. To destroy every blood relative of the current Maou." He said coldly with hatred in his eyes. "And I have to thank the now dead Red Dragon as I was going to kill that weakling after this."

"So…you mean to kill Glasya-Labolas, Astaroth, and us, the Gremory?" Rias asked, her voice broken with tears. Asia was down on her knees, crying her eyes out. The death of the person who saved her, first friend, and love right in front of her was becoming too much.

"Asia!" Xenovia was the one to catch the girl who fainted. She checked her pulse and was happy to know she was still with them. "It's okay. She just fainted." The beauty informed the others while letting tears of her own stream down her face.

"That's correct." Shalba, seemingly not liking that he was not the center of attention, brought them back to focus on him. "We, the _true_ successors are unpleased with how the underworld is being run by these imitators." He then sighed. "But, our plan ends with this. I never thought that the [Boosted Gear], a mid-tier Longinus, would win against the high-tier Longinus like [Dimension Lost]. I can only say it was something we didn't anticipate nor the Red Dragon having the Rebellion nor Dragon-Slayer magic. But, we have gotten significant results for our future attacks, so I have to be satisfied with our defeat. Cruzerey's death at the hands of your brother won't be a problem either. As long as I'm active, we can still progress even without Vali. The _True_ Beelzebub is great. It is also a plus to know the Red Dragon Emperor, a threat, is now eliminated. Now, with my survivors returning…Sirzechs' sister, I will kill you." Shalba announced without a care in the world.

Shaking in rage, Rias slowly got up and spoke in great anger. "You can't challenge the current Maou directly, so you go for their younger siblings! You cowards! And, to actually kill our Ise…!" Rias' tears dripped to the ground.

"That's right. I will kill the family of all the Maou first. It is the perfect way for them to know true despair before ending their lives personally." Shalba announced as he stored up some of his power.

Everyone's anger made their power grow to great heights and before they could do anything, they heard a loud rumbling from the crater. They stopped and looked to see some rocks move and before they knew it, a familiar crimson light appeared and a familiar phrase. **[Balance Breaker: Boosted Gear Scale Mail!]** A familiar red gauntlet fist came crashing out. A blast of crimson magic came out of the fist with another familiar shout. **"Dragon Shot!"**

Shalba's eyes widened at the incoming attack. Quickly erecting barrier, his eyes widened further when the barrier was slowly breaking. "Ah!" The man screamed in pain when the blast hit him. Even though it was weakened, it still hurt like a bitch. Clutching his burned chest that was shown as his shirt was somewhat destroyed, he glared at the crater with rage and shock.

Slowly getting up, they saw their lovable Red Dragon Emperor clad in his armor. His emerald visor glaring at the crazed Beelzebub. Said Beelzebub was shocked. He never expected the low-class trash to survive his attack and manage to launch his own attack that got past his defense. "…How!? How is that possible!? Answer me boy!" He demanded.

Growling lowly, Issei shocked them by spreading dragon wings and flew high, now facing Shalba. "Funny thing…I called Rebellion at the last second and used the other form it possesses." He called out the sword and turned it into an ice tail that covered the armors tail. "I used the ice it produces as a shield. Still hurt like hell but I'm not dead." Even though they couldn't see his face, they knew he was smirking.

"Rather clever." While he hated to admit it, Shalba praised the kid for that split-second move that saved his ass. "But you are injured and I can kill you for real now." He said, knowing that the boy before him was exhausted from his fight with Kokabiel and Diodora, even though the last one didn't score any attack on him.

"You're right." Issei admitted as he could feel his body slowly getting weaker. "But, that's why I got my friends." After saying that, Shalba screamed out in pain when he saw suddenly struck with a powerful bolt of lightning. 'No! Holy Lightning!' Shalba realized as he felt the burning sensation of light combined in that attack.

The crazed Devil had to put up a barrier to block the incoming Power of Destruction and move out of the way at the incoming senjutsu coated fist. "Damn brats!" Shouting at these kids, he summoned a magical circle and shot out a swarm of bees.

'Bees?' Issei thought with a raised eyebrow. He snickered a little as he found it amusing that Beelzebub used bees as an attack. The brunette then smirked when he saw Xenovia launch a powerful slash wave that destroyed the bees.

Shalba couldn't react quick enough for the incoming gauntlet covered fist of the Red Dragon Emperor. The Maou descendant smashed into the ground at the powerful blow. "Thanks guys." He said to his team. "Where's Kiba and Gasper?" He asked.

"Protecting Asia-chan. She fainted when we thought you died." Akeno told the love of her life who became sad. "Don't worry, she'll be happy when she finds out you're alive." She tried to reassure.

His stance relaxed a little but still felt sad that he caused Asia to faint. 'Oh well. I'll make it up to her and the others later.' Issei promised.

"…Senpai. Are you alright?" Koneko got close to the dragon and asked, worry coating her voice.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Issei patted her head. It was a lie though. If he kept going like this he'd die. It was only thanks to Rebellion that he wasn't down on the ground as it was numbing the pain, but not completely.

"I will not be defeated!" The sudden enraged shout of Shalba alerted the others to look at the standing man. "I'll kill you all!" He then flashed and appeared before the shocked Issei who couldn't move correctly. "And I'll start with you!" Smashing his fists into the teens face, he smashed the helmet and was sent falling.

"Ise/kun/senpai/san!" They all shouted in worry. The team couldn't move as Shalba gathered up a large amount of power. "Now die, dragon scum!" Launching his hands out, he sent a massive swarm of bees at the downed kid.

'Shit! Is this how I'm gonna' die!? Can't you guys do anything?' He asked his partners, his eyes moving around, looking for anything that can save his ass, even though it felt like his armor weighed a ton.

 **[Tsk. No. We can't do anything at the moment. You've reached your limit.]** Ddraig said while angry and sad that his partner, who he liked the most out of his previous ones, might die so prematurely. Nero was the same but his eyes widened a little when he felt a familiar power coming towards them. _**'No way!'**_ It was a power he knew well.

As the power was just about to strike him, he heard a familiar command he none of them expected. **[Divide!]** The power of the attack lessened and then an ice wall surrounded Issei. 'I…I didn't do that!' He thought in shock and wondered who saved him with this ice. He knew who divided the attack, as he had been on the opposite side of that ability and used even used it on the man.

"Huh. Well, how am I not surprised to see you in such a state, Hyoudou?" The familiar somewhat condescending voice of Vali reached his ears. Looking around, he spotted his rival outfitted in his **[Balance Breaker]**. "But, I can let it go since you're fighting him." Vali added while he looked at the flying enraged Devil.

"Wow! You guys are in real trouble." The descendant of Sun Wukong mused with his monkey-like grin in place as he stepped out of the small tear that appeared behind Vali. Another person stepped out which Rias, Koneko, and Issei remembered to be Arthur Pendragon, the man who shares the name of his ancestor.

Even though he didn't know their abilities, he didn't think that any of them would use ice. 'Then…who did this?' The answer came in the worried shout. "Ise-koi!" And then a familiar soft sensation of his head being buried between a pair of breasts greeted him. Before his vision was blocked, he saw a familiar flash of light-blue hair. "Es-chan!?" Issei's muffled voice showed how shocked he was that the woman had powers over ice. He knew she would have powers, since she was with Vali's team and the guy wouldn't want weak people allying themselves with him, but this was something he didn't see coming.

Everyone, minus Vali and Bikou, who had seen this before, looking at the scene with wide eyes. Rias was looking at the woman with utter hatred as she recognized her as the woman who humiliated her and took the love of her life's virginity, even if she didn't know him back then.

Arthur had never known this woman to ever be mushy about anything and it somewhat calmed his slight fears of the woman. She was a swordswoman who could match him and had a crazed battle-lust that matched Vali's. When he first saw how she acted when Kuroka said Issei's name, he saw a familiar look in her eyes that he's had before. 'She's truly in love with this man.' The blonde-haired gentleman mused to himself.

Kiba's eyes turned from Esdeath holding Issei when he felt a powerful Holy energy next to Vali and Bikou. 'So…this is the wielder of the Holy Sword Caliburn/Collbrande; Arthur Pendragon, who Ise-kun had met before.' Kiba knew this man was someone who he couldn't beat at the level he was currently on.

Xenovia, after getting over her jealousy of watching the guy she liked being hugged by such a beauty, thought the same thing. 'He's…someone neither Kiba and I could defeat at the moment, even when teamed up.' She realized from just a glance.

"Are you alright?" Taking his head from her chest, she asked him, worry lacing her voice, something her teammates didn't hear ever.

Smiling softly, he nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fine. My body is just killing me. Heheh." Issei chuckled as he felt his armor crack away and was now back to his normal form, showing his naked injured chest. Seeing it made Esdeath, and the others who had there hearts captured by him, blush a little as it was making her hot.

But, seeing him in such a state caused the woman to feel a primal rage to stir in the woman. Picking her lover up, she walked to her beloved's friends and gently put him down, ignoring the weary gazes from them. Setting him down, she stood with practiced grace. "Heal him." Esdeath commanded. Her voice was cold and had an underlying threat if they didn't do as told.

"H-Hai!" Rias and Akeno, who were the best besides Asia, were at Issei's side with healing magic already at work to increase his already impressive regenerative qualities that had slowed from all the damage from the fights today.

"Don't worry, Ise-kun. Rias and I will have you back to normal." Akeno reassured the man who won her heart. Esdeath heard how she used such an affectionate suffix to his name. It angered her but she would let it slide…for now. The beauty had more important things to take care of.

Slowly walking to the flying Shalba who hadn't moved yet, Esdeath walked past the young Lucifer. "Don't interfere." Esdeath warned the male.

"Hn." While a little reluctant, wanting to see how he stacked up against one of the original Maou's descendant, but let the powerful woman do it. His Balance Breaker released and he crossed his arms. "Do as you like." Vali said.

Drawing her rapier, everyone felt the killer intent wash over the field. Her dark thoughts of what she was going to do to him were sending shivers down everyone's spine. "I'll just have to see if you are that bold when I'm cutting you in pieces." Her once warm eyes that Issei knew froze into an unfeeling tundra.

"The…The 'Ice Queen' Esdeath Partas." Shalba said her name with slight fear. He had heard of the woman before and she was known for her incredible control over ice along with her sadistic ways of torturing her enemies in the most humiliating of ways before killing them.

"Good. You know my name. And that means you know what I'll do to you now." The sadistic smile she now sported outclassed Akeno's. "I'm going to enjoy crushing your spirit, _true Beelzebub_." She mocked his self-given title with a condescending smirk that angered the man.

"I _am_ the true Beelzebub, you whore! And I will show you my power! Then, I will crush that fool Vali and Red Dragon!" If Issei wasn't so injured, he would have stepped in and been the one to beat the shit out of this man for calling his lover a whore. He let out a dangerous growl but stayed still since he knew, instinctively, that Esdeath wouldn't die to a man like this nor Vali; the latter because he has fought him before and knew what he could do, even though he held back.

" _ **Just sit still and let the little ladies heal you, Kid."**_ Nero spoke up after seeing his student not in any life-threatening danger any more along with getting over the shock at seeing the current Hakuryuukou who has the blood of the first Devil inside him. _**"Besides…I think this girl with show us something very interesting. Don't you think so too, Ddraig?"**_ The white-haired spirit asked his former partner.

 **[Yes. This woman has an air around her that I haven't felt in some time.]** Ddraig said as he felt a familiar power coming from the woman who had his partners heart but couldn't put his claw on where he knew it from.

"Thanks, Akeno-san, Buchou. And, sorry for worrying you guys." Issei told the black-haired and redhaired beauties. Right now, he wouldn't show a cold attitude to Rias since she was helping him and hurting her feelings would only hurt him too.

They just shook their heads. "It's alright, Ise-kun. I, we, are just happy you are still with us." Akeno said with happy tears running down her face. Seeing that this was about to get ugly, the rest of the team came to the side.

"She's right, Ise. As long as you're alive, we're fine." Rias agreed with a somewhat forced smile as she couldn't get over being so close to the woman, but held in her bitter feelings.

"…Senpai is injured." Koneko said with her ears dropping a little as she saw how beat up he was.

"I-I-Ise-senapii!" Gasper said in shock and fear of him being so injured.

Seeing his two juniors worried, he patted their heads. "Don't worry, guys. I'll be fine after this. I promise." He told them. Gasper sniffled a little but nodded and Koneko silently nodded as well.

"You were amazing out there, Ise-kun." Kiba spoke in awe as he remembered how strong Issei was in that form. "He didn't even touch you. What was that anyway?" The blonde [Knight] asked the question they all wondered.

"Hehe. I, actually, don't know yet. Ddraig and Nero-senpai just told me the name. It's called Dragon Force. I guess they'll tell me what it is when we're done here." Issei chuckled sheepishly with an embarrassed blush.

Sweat-drops appeared on everyone's heads. It seemed like Issei, even though he became stronger, smarter, and somewhat more mature, he would always be the fool they loved and lean on for support. "Fufu. How expected of you, Ise." Xenovia said with a small smile. "And, thank you for saving my best-friend." The beauty thanked the teenager with a happy smile.

Issei's heart warmed as he saw Asia was safe and sound. "It's my pleasure." He then turned to Vali, who was looking at the two who hadn't moved yet. "Why are you here, Vali?" He asked.

Glancing at his rival, he answered. "I felt the power you released a while ago and it peaked my interest. It was so full of rage I had thought you went into [Juggernaut Drive]. Since I have never seen the Sekiryuutei drive yet, I saw something else that was very interesting. I've never seen this 'Dragon Force'." Vali admitted his reasons for coming. Even Albion was shocked to sense the power he hadn't felt in so many years.

"Well. Thanks for the concern." Issei thanked sarcastically. "But, like I said, I don't know just yet." He relayed the information to Vali who just shrugged.

"Very well." Any more conversations were ended when Esdeath narrowed her eyes.

"Time to die." Shalba was baffled at what happened next. The woman had disappeared in a burst of speed he couldn't follow, and he was now on the ground, his back in excruciating pain, and blood leaking from his lips. "How pathetic!" Esdeath said, her form above him, with her blade aiming to pierce his skull.

To her slight surprise and happiness, when her sword connected with his head, it shattered to release a swarm of bees she quickly froze. Backhanding the frozen creatures, she brought up her rapier to block the incoming swing of a short-sword Shalba summoned. Staring into each other's eyes, Shalba gritted his teeth as he wouldn't allow this, in his mind, child to best him in battle.

Esdeath's eyes only showed bloodlust and sadistic joy. She could end his life right now, but she wanted to show off to her lover. Issei had never seen her in battle and thought that when he does, it will make him lover her more.

It did. The dragon part of him was turned on by the power and skill she was showing, even from a few seconds of battle, them. 'Why am I getting turned on from this?' He asked his tenants, hoping they would know.

 **[Dragons are naturally attracted to powerful beings to become their mates. So, now that you're seeing your mate in combat, your lust for her has risen.]** Ddraig explained.

" _ **It's true."**_ Nero piped in. _**"When I was alive and saw my lover fighting, I felt the same way you are right now."**_ He admitted.

"Don't hold back on me! Show me everything you have so I can enjoy the look on your face when I crush it all!" Esdeath exclaimed with a grin before unleashing a series of swings and the barely parrying Beelzebub.

Even to his experienced eyes, he couldn't find a break in the woman's onslaught. 'She's…this strong!?' He couldn't understand how this woman was so strong at such a young age. It angered him, to no reason, to know that she was pushing him to only block. "RA!" Roaring out, he pushed the woman off his blade, though he knew she let him do that as her smirk never failed.

Wanting to rid himself of this woman and her irritating smirk, he thrusted his hand out and shot out, surprisingly, blast a light. Esdeath was caught off guard for a moment but didn't stop her from casting a wall of ice that took the attack with ease.

"Wait! He can use light powers!? How is that possible!?" Issei asked in shock. The only person who was a Devil and could use light powers was Akeno and this man prided himself on not being anything other than a Devil.

"Haha! It's something we've been working on! This device on my arm allows me to use the power of our greatest enemy!" He revealed with a sick grin on his face. "And I will test it out on you all!" Thrusting his hand out again, he shot another condensed blast at Esdeath.

Esdeath looked at the incoming blast with boredom. "How pathetic." With that insult, she directed the attack away with the side of her narrow sword. "This has nothing against the power of a real Fallen Angel and regular Angel." She commented as she weaved around another shot and began to get closer to the man as he fired multiple shots. "And you even said you were a proud Maou…yet you're using the power of an enemy. Hoe revolting."

Vision red with furry, he shouted. "Do not speak like you know everything, woman! I am the strongest! I am the one who is meant to be the king! Not some Lucifer brat! I am the one-guah!" Blood spilled from his open maw with an incredible searing pain coming from his stomach.

Slowly looking down, his eyes widened in horror when he saw a long, jagged, ice spear sticking out of his chest. "Fufu." Shalba fearfully looked up when he heard that dark chuckle. Esdeath was standing before him with a dark smirk and her sword at her side.

"You should know that the strong with survive while the weak die. You now die because you are weak. How sad your ancestor must be to have such a weakling is where the lines ends." Giving one final mock, the woman went in for a slash to his arm, cutting it off easily.

Shalba didn't have time to scream as he was soon launched into the air by a powerful boot kick to the face. Blue hair blowing in the wind, Esdeath gave the man one last smirk. "Avalanche." Out of the sky came an insanely large ice-ball that came crashing into his screaming form.

"To be defeated by such a woman! I curse you…Vali! Red Dragon! Ice Queen!" Screaming out his final curse to the three, he and the attack fell to the ground in a giant explosion that Rias and Akeno quickly casted a barrier to block them from the recoil.

After moments of tense silence past, the barrier went down and they were in awe as the field was now similar to a frozen wasteland. "Beautiful…" But what caught Issei's attention was the person in the middle.

Esdeath was elegantly standing in the middle with little snowflakes outlining her form, giving her an otherworldly beauty he could appreciate. "Why thank you, Ise-koi." Her voice made him snap out of his admiration to see she was looking at him over her shoulder. The look she was giving him made his dragon blood along with perverted desires, to boil. Ddraig and Nero moaned in agony at the kid's imagination even after such a battle.

 **END**

 **Finally done! Whole chapter is 31 pages! I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry if some of the battling might have been short. If I have a good amount of reviews saying it could be better, I'll re-update it when I have the time.**

 **And, tell me how you enjoyed seeing a little Dragon Force. I'm having a time limit like the Balance Breaker that will grow in time as he gets accustomed to the new form and power it gives him.**

 **Also hope you enjoyed the little demonstration of Esdeath and her powers that managed to curb-stomp the arrogant Beelzebub.**

 **Next chapter will be the aftermath and the beginning of a side arch that I've been planning for some time. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Storm Out!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Happy to see the chapter was so well received to most of you. Hope you all were patient for the reward that is the 16** **th** **chapter of 'A Dragons New Path'! While I wanted to add in the beginning of the OC arch, and Asia kissing Issei, I wanted to keep that waiting. Sorry if you were waiting for that, but I'm a tease!**

 **Imperial-samaB: Glad you liked it and yeah, I re-read this before posting.**

 **DarkElucidator: Not just yet. Trust me, it's coming.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon: He will gain Devil Triger, but later, and I don't know yet for Vergil's sword. I like Esdeath too because she's so hot and badass, that's why I added her and put her as main. Don't know just yet for Akame and Kurome.**

 **Deathslayer1996: In time, yes. Like I said before and will keep saying, be patient as the lemons will come.**

 **Xerzo LotCN: You read my mind about the reason why he only got half-an-hour. And yes, I'm planning for the new arch for him and his team to get stronger and more experience in the real world outside of their comfort zone. He will get new techniques that I'll come up with and thanks for the catch. Didn't see that.**

 **I own nothing except my OC arch set-ups. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 15**

While the Issei and the Gremory were dealing with Kokabiel and Diodora, Azazel was dealing with the enemies that were in front of him. For him, it was like fighting multiple children. He smacked them around with ease, not even needing to use his Sacred Gear.

Sighing, he moved his head to the size, letting a magical blast soar past, before responding with a small light spear that killed the attacking Devil with ease. "How boring." Azazel muttered to himself before the jewel of Fafnir began to react.

Turning his head, his eyes stopped on the person who was causing the reaction, as once his sharp eyes landed on the person, the jewel began to church more. Flying down to the person, after killing the final Devil in his path, he stood in front of the being. It was a woman who appeared to be in her mid-twenties with long pitch-black hair that went to her waist and a very slender figure and a very amble chest and sizable bottom that was covered by a Gothic Lolita outfit. She had a very graceful appearance but had black emotionless eyes and was very pale, like she hadn't stepped into the light for a long time and full red lips. She was also stood at 5'9, tall for a woman.

Normally, seeing such a beauty, Azazel would be trying to get her in the sack, but this woman was different. When his violet eyes landed on her, his usually relaxed and laid-back face was replaced with upmost seriousness. "I never expected you to come here personally." He said, his voice just as serious.

The woman finally took her eyes off the shrine where everything was happening and laughed lightly, showing the first emotion. "Azazel. It has been a while." She said.

"Didn't you have the appearance of an old man before? Or was it a ten-year-old child? But, now you have the appearance of a gorgeous woman, something I can respect. What are you planning…Ophis?" Azazel asked, his voice nor posture relaxing. In his mind, he never expected the head of the terrorist group would arrive to the battlefield. 'If she's here, this must be truly important to her.' It was the only conclusion he came to that was plausible for a Dragon God.

"Observing. Just that only." Ophis said while still looking at the man.

"Sight-seeing from such a good place huh…?" Azazel let out a bitter smile before pointing a light spear at her. "But for the boss appear. The world might be as peace if I defeat you."

Ophis found his words amusing. "Impossible. Azazel can't defeat me." She said it like it was an obvious fact that he couldn't deny nor dispute her claims. The powerful creature before him could kill him with the flick of her little finger, if she wanted to.

"Then how about the two of us?" A voice from above called out and down came the dragon who trained the current Sekiryuutei; Tannin.

Landing, Tannin let his sharp glare land on Ophis, who didn't even flinch under his gaze. "The young Devils are betting their future, and they are standing on this battlefield. I don't like the fact that you came to interfere with this! For you, who doesn't take any interest in the world around her, to become the boss of terrorists!? What made you decide to do such a thing!?" Tannin demanded she answer as he couldn't understand the thought process of one of the most powerful beings in existence.

Azazel nodded at his words and decided to speak to the silent woman. "Killing time? I say bull-shit. Because of your actions, there are casualties in each area and even the appearance of Kokabiel! Was that your doing as well?" The leader of the Fallen asked.

Ophis shook her head at that. "No. That was not me. It was the little Devil there." She pointed to the shrine, making the two realize she was talking about Diodora. It made them angry. "He said, it would help him take that nun-girl." She stated.

Azazel clicked his teeth in anger at being fooled by the child. 'Must have had spies.' The man mused to himself as his eyes narrowed a little in anger. 'Seems I've got to go back to base after this.' He told himself with some anger bubbling inside.

"The silent World." After minutes of tense silence, she answered Tannin's question. Hearing her made them look at her in some confusion.

"What?" He asked. Ophis turned around to fully look at them, her gaze never leaving their own. "I want to return to the dimensional gap, and attain silence. That is the only reason." She answered.

The Fallen leader was shocked a little before taking a moment to think. "…I would laugh because your reason is being home sick, but the dimensional gap? It I remember, on the other side of the gap resides…" He trailed off, realizing why she is doing what she's doing.

Ophis nodded. "Yes, Great Red is there."

Everything clicked in Azazel's head. The reason why she created the Khaos Brigade was to defeat the only being in the universe that could rival her. It was all to have the power to get him out of the only home she's known. 'I now get it, Vali!' After coming to that conclusion, he also understood why Vali betrayed him.

After Azazel came to his conclusion, a magical circle appeared next to Ophis who didn't even spare it a glance. Out of the circle came a good-looking man wearing the cloths of a noble. He had black haired tied in a ponytail with pointy ears and pale skin. The man looks at Azazel and bows to him with a mocking smile.

"It is my first time meeting you. I am the one who carries the blood of the true Asmodeus. Creuserey Asmodeus. I came here to ask you, whom is the Governor of the Fallen Angels, for a battle as I am the member of the True-Maou faction of the Khaos Brigade." The man challenged with a confident smirk replacing his smile.

Sighing, Azazel just scratched the back of his head while answering him. "Looks like the Asmodeus of the Old-Maou faction shows himself." His answer came in the form of demonic power surrounding him, with the power being a deep black. 'Hm…So this is the power he gains from Ophis's power?' Azazel mused to himself.

"It's not the 'Old'! I am the blood inheritor of the True-Maou! I will avenge Katerea Leviathan right here!" Creuserey promised with an enraged glare.

'Wow. Was this her man?' Azazel joked to himself before glancing at Tannin. "Fine then. Tannin; what will you do?" He asked.

"I'm not the kind of dragon who would interfere in a one-on-one fight. I will watch over Ophis." Tannin told the black-winged Angel.

"Heh. What an honorable warrior." Azazel muttered with a smirk. "Sorry, but I have to make this quick. I have to help my student with the released traitor then make sure he get to where Diodora is safely." He said, now serious.

"I also gave the Devil my snake. If one consumes it, your power grows drastically. Defeating him won't be easy, nor will the crow who didn't take my power." Ophis denied his words with the shake of her head.

"Hahahah!" Both Fallen Angel and dragon laughed.

"Why the laughter?" Ophis asked with a tilt of her head.

"Snake, huh? That may be powerful, but it won't be enough." Azazel answered.

"Why? My snake, it grants enormous power when consumed." Ophis wanted them to answer her.

"It's because, unlike the last game where the Hatchling was restricted," Tannin took the handle of the conversation. "He's going to unleash all his power on that war mongering Fallen Angel and Devil brat." He said in upmost confidence.

After he said that, they felt a dramatic ride in draconic power near the temple. Tannin let out a smirk. "See? That's my student letting out his power. Neither of them have a chance against him."

Ophis just glanced that way for a second before shrugging it off as she didn't worry about the power increase of the Red Dragon Emperor. Her eyes then caught Azazel taking out a jewel that had dragon aura flowing from it. The powers origin was something she remembered.

"Now, Fafnir. I'll have you tag along me. Our opponent is Creuserey Asmodeus! Let's go Balance Brea-!" His announcement was cut off when he saw a familiar magical circle appear before him.

"Sirzechs? Why'd you come here?" Indeed, it was the Crimson Satan himself, Sirzechs Lucifer, formerly Gremory, standing in all his glory.

Hearing the question, he narrowed his sea-foam green eyes before answering. "For this plan, I got my little sister involved in the political matters of us adults. So, I decided to come here personally as well. I thought it would be bad to let you, Azazel, handle everything all the time. I want to persuade Creuserey. If I can't do that…then I won't be able to face my sister…" Sirzechs said.

Azazel and Tannin sighed at this. "…You really are Mr. Nice-Guy. You know it will be a waste, right?" The Fallen Angel was the one to ask.

Sirzechs just nodded. "Even so, I want to ask him directly. As the current king of the Devils." He reasoned.

Once more, Azazel sighed and let his artificial Sacred Gear disappear. "Very well. Do as you like." Tannin respected the man for his power, but sometimes the man could be too forgiving against enemies that couldn't be reached with words.

The moment Creuserey laid eyes on Sirzechs, his expression and eyes turned red with pure hatred. "Sirzechs! The hated fake existence! To appear personally! Because of you…Because of all of you…!" He couldn't even speak he was so angry at seeing one of the people who had stolen what was rightfully, in their minds, there's.

Looking at the man, Sirzechs began to try. "Creuserey, could you please lower your weapon? If it's now, before you strike me, I can still hold a negotiation. For having the descendant of the previous Maou be any further away from the spot light, and drove into the corner." He trailed off while looking a little guilty. "Even now I think, 'maybe there was another way?' And now, seeing you here, I wish to prepare a negotiation with you. More than that, I wish for you to meet the current Maou Asmodeus. Falbium." Like Azazel and Tannin predicted, the man didn't like Sirzechs' polite words and looked, if possible, angrier.

"Don't speak such nonsense! Not only the Fallen Angels, but you've allied with the Angels! I don't want to hear you, who has become such filth talk about Devils! Not only that, but you are telling me to talk to that impostor who shamelessly took my rightful throne!? That is enough of your nonsense!" The man roared at the redhead.

"Like you are one to talk." Tannin was the one to speak after sighing with Azazel. "You guys, the Khaos Brigade, have the dangerous heretics of the Three Great Powers gathered around you. If anything, you're the filth." The mighty dragon insulted.

Glaring for a few seconds, the Devil smiled. "We are not cooperating with them, but using them. The hated Fallen Angels and Angels are beings who are only a tool that we use for us Devils. Understanding each other? Peace?" He scoffed. "All existences besides us Devils must be destroyed! Why can't you understand that's what us Devils are!? So, no! We, the Maou, are the ones who will become the kings of the world! By using Ophis's power, we will destroy the world and create a new world where we, the Devils, rule! For that, you imposturous Maou are in our way!" Creuserey laughed evilly.

'Well, that was nothing if not expected.' Azazel mused to himself as the man's ideals were the same as Katerea's. 'Sirzechs. While you've got mixed feelings about the past, you and the others are better leaders than them.' The Fallen Angel leader admitted to himself.

Sirzechs looked at the man with sad eyes. "Creuserey. I just want to protect the seeds of the Devils. I need to protect the civilians, or out kind will not prosper. I don't care if you call me naïve, I wish to lead the children, our future leaders, to a better tomorrow. We can't have another war in the Underworld." Even after hearing his words from before, he tried to make him see reason.

But, the man was too far gone. "Naïve! More than that, your reasons are truly foolish! Do you think that will be the end of us Devils!? Devils steal the souls of humans! We lure them to hell! And we exist to eliminate God and Angels! There is no need for negotiations! Sirzechs, the fake king with fake kindness!" He laughed at the male. "A Lucifer! A Maou! They are beings which must annihilate everything! Even though you have the power of destruction, you refuse the use it against the leader of the Fallen Angels beside you! Like I thought, you don't have the right to call yourself a Maou! I, Creuserey Asmodeus, who am the true Maou, will annihilate you!" The crazed man announced with his power increasing, showing he was serious about killing the current leader of the Underworld.

Sirzechs could see that was the end of his discussion with Creuserey. "…Ophis. Is a negotiation with you also impossible?" He asked the leader of the terrorist group, already knowing the answer in his heart.

"Only if you consume my snake, and make an oath to me. One more thing. Hand over the ownership of the dimensional gap around the Underworld. I will take all of it." The mighty Dragon God demanded of the Super Devil.

Looking down, Sirzechs closed his eyes for a moment before looking up with his eyes opening. The sheer coldness his orbs showed sent shivers down Azazel and Tannin's spines. Seeing this, Creuserey distanced himself from Sirzechs with large blocks of demonic powers surrounding his hands.

"That's more like it, Sirzechs!" Creuserey said with delight. "Let me show you the power of a true Ma-! Ruaaaahhhhh!" A sudden loud roar caught everyone's attention along with the spike in power.

Looking to where it was coming from, Sirzechs' eyes widened a little. "Ise-kun…" The man realized it was coming from the boy who his little sister fancied. "This is bad. The power…it feels so vile." He stated, lowering his hand, but still keeping his guard up.

"I thought as much." For once, Azazel looked serious and nodded. "That's why I had Michael send someone here as soon as possible." He looked at the redhead with a knowing look.

Tannin saw the look and knew what it was about. "You sure it will work? The kid is not like he was before." The dragon reminded the black-haired male.

"Heheh. He's still the same Ise on the inside, no matter how much he covers it up." Azazel said with a chuckle.

The dark aura that surrounded where Issei was disappeared and changed into something else that shocked them further. "That's…not the [Juggernaut Drive]!" Sirzechs said in shock. "That's…!"

"Yeah. Never thought I'd see it again in my life-time." Tannin was the one to speak after getting over his shock at the familiar feeling that Issei was producing.

"…Interesting." Ophis said after a few minutes of sensing the aura.

"Impossible…! How can a brat like that produce such power!? He's just some low-class scum!" Creuserey, like the others, knew what this power was and who it was coming from and caused some fear to well up inside.

"Heh. That's the power of the new generation, Creuserey. Your time has long passed and I will eliminate anyone who threatens our future as the Maou of the Underworld." 'And as a concerned brother.' Sirzechs said in a strong tone while thinking the last part, not knowing of the rough patch Issei and his sister are having.

Hearing him say 'Maou' caused his anger to be directed at him once more. "Don't you dare use that name in front of me!" He released a huge amount of demonic power at Sirzechs, who just stood there, not moving a muscle. With a thought, Sirzechs summoned his own power to destroy the incoming blast like it was nothing. His sharp eyes followed each and every one of them, destroying them, before sending one of the blasts into the open maw of the fallen Maou relative.

A second later, Creuserey swelled up before his body calmed down. When it did, so did his power decrease to a drastic degree. Seeing his shocked face, Sirzechs decided to let him know on how he destroyed his power boosting snake. "[Rune the Extinct]. I got rid of the snake in your stomach with it, meaning you won't be using that power boost anymore."

Azazel and Tannin once again realized why this man was given the name of Lucifer. While he acted like a child at times, it was just a mask to hide a cold calculating person who could beat almost anyone he faced. To anyone who faces Sirzechs as an enemy, they're as good as dead.

"Damn you!" Furious at this man, he cursed Sirzechs. "You and Vali both! Why do those who carrier the name of 'Lucifer', who are blessed with power, oppose us!?" The old Maou released multiple shots of energy at the calm redhead.

They never reached him as a shield blocked them before compressing into a small ball that launched itself into Creuserey's stomach, destroying it at the same time. "…W-Why…?" With his final breath, he questioned why he was unable to beat this man, tears of blood dripping, before his body was eaten by several destruction spheres in the sky.

With the Devil dead, they looked for Ophis, to find that she had disappeared. Clicking his teeth, Azazel looked to where Issei's power was. "Seems the kid actually did it." He commented, unable to feel Kokabiel anymore.

"Heh. That's what I'd expect from my student." Tannin said with a proud smirk as he remembered how weak and perverted the boy was when he first met him. He could tell the boy would always be perverted, but he managed to keep a lid on it for appropriate times.

"Yes. He's growing at an incredible rate for someone his age and considering how long he's been in the Supernatural world." Sirzechs complemented the brunette as he continued to fascinate/amaze him.

"Hey, who knows? I think I might need to wear off some of the rust off these old bones of mine." Azazel somewhat joked. It was the truth that, during the time of no large-scale war, the leaders of the three Factions had grown rusty in their skills. They no longer had to be out in the field fighting horrifying battles that would leave anyone else dead. He first realized that when he needed to use his Balance Breaker against Katerea. Even though she got a power boost from Ophis, if it was back in the war, he would have killed the woman without the armor and power it provided. "I suppose so." Sirzechs agreed with the Fallen Angel leader. The strongest Satan knew he had grown lax in time of peace as well. He felt he had grown rusty without the constant threat of war and battle.

~Near Shrine~

After Issei had left, more Devils had appeared to surround them. Seeing as Odin decided to not interfere, the two charged, blades already slicing away at them. The Norse God was just watching the two fight while destroying the occasional Devil that got too close and thought they had the strength to kill him.

The girl was good for someone her age. Her skill was already that of a master, all she needed was experience which she did possess from being an exorcist. But, it seemed like she was holding herself back slightly.

The demon boy was also good but a little more ruthless than the girl, not surprising since he's a demon. It also surprised him that the demon boy could use God-Slayer magic. He didn't know anyone who taught the arts that were still alive.

Saeko was enjoying herself as she cleaved each and every Devil that came her way. She felt no pity for what she was doing and released all the feelings that she had stored inside. A sadistic smile graced her lips as she hacked one of the Devils heads off. The blood that spilled from the wound made her quake in pleasure as she continued to kill.

Blue eyes glanced to the left when she felt another Devil try to get her. Using the Devil that tried to flank her as a shield, she threw him into the blast, taking it for her. With the man distracted that he killed his ally, she rushed and cut him down the middle, sides falling on either side. Flicking her blade to the side, whipping the blood off, she pointed the clean sword at the remaining Devils that surrounded her. "Let me feel more." The Devils, while a little squeamish, rushed the woman.

Licking her lips, she charged right back. Jumping over a low sweep, Saeko took off the attacker's head before cutting through the magical blast that would have pierced her heart. She kicked her leg out, sending the flying Devil down, before she pushed off the ground and cut him vertically, letting his lower and upper half fall to the ground in a bloody mess.

With practiced grace, she landed on the ground and quickly parried the halberd that went over her head. She directed the point of the weapon at another Devil, impaling him. Saeko kicked the weapon out of his grip and swung her sword around. The blade was coated in a white light that radiated Holy power. The second the steel touched the Devils skin, it burned the now screeching enemy.

Now knowing they were dealing with a Holy Sword user, they became wearier of the woman cutting them down left and right. "Attack together!" One of the Stray's shouted out to the others. Following the command, they backed off before charging up their magical powers.

After cutting down another enemy, Saeko sensed something powerful from above and saw that there were multiple Devils floating over her with a circle between them all. "Hahah! Time to die, little girl! Fire!" The lead Devil called out.

Clicking her teeth, Saeko focused some power into her blade as she watched the incoming large beam. Breathing deeply, closing her eyes, the steel shined brighter than before. Just as it was about to reach her, blue eyes snapped open and she cut upwards, cutting the powerful attack in half.

Eyes widened when they saw this. Fear began to set into them as they saw the light of the attack die down and the look on the woman's face terrified them. "T-This girl…is a monster!" The leader shouted in fear. Saeko just smirked at the men above her.

"Now, come down here. Weren't you going to kill me?" She asked in fake curiosity that didn't reach her eyes. All her eyes showed were death.

While Saeko was killing the Devils, and making them fear her, Hiei was sweeping his way across his own horde of enemies with practiced ease. "Kill that demon!" The leader of that small group shouted as he continued to shoot at the speeding teen.

Hiei continued to rush along the ground, dodging blasts and chopping down any one who came too close. His eyes sharpened when he felt a stronger enemy of the bunch come closer to him. Decapitating one, he kept the motion going and blocked the incoming strike of a lance. Steel gritted against steel as the three-eyed demon struggled a little.

The teen could see it was a Devil in a little better armor than his allies, so he assumed he was higher up in the command. Narrowing his red eyes, he let the lance slide against the side of his sword and made his way to strike this one down like the others but this time, he managed to jump over the strike. 'Good. This was getting boring.' Hiei mused to himself as he leaned away from the thrust.

He then lashed out with a side kick that the Devil blocked with his hand. The Devil would have thrown Hiei, that is if his leg didn't become surrounded in his black fire. "AHHH!" Screaming in absolute pain, the Devil let go of Hiei's leg and held his hand, trying to extinguish the fire.

Hiei smirked at the Devil. "Won't work. That fire won't disappear unless I want it to." He mocked while catching a blast of magic before tossing it right back, killing the Devil that tried to kill him.

"You little shit!" In blind anger, the stronger Devil rushed Hiei, intent to kill the little bastard who was mocking him. Hiei now looked at the charging Devil with dull eyes. It appears that he was wrong. While he managed to dodge some of his attacks, he wasn't any better than the rest.

'What a waste.' He mused to himself while dodging each and every wild slash with practiced ease. "Stay still!" "Sure." Hiei did as asked and let the lance get close before his hand, encased in black flames, smashed the weapon.

"Pitiful." Insulting the man coldly, he coated his hands in black flames. **"Fire God's Heavy Blow!"** Hiei sped at the shocked Devil and smashed his fist deep into his stomach, smashing through the armor like paper. He heard the man let out a pained scream, feeling the intense heat from his attack, before he pushed his hand deeper.

His scream died down when he felt his flesh get ripped apart. Glancing down, his eyes widened in fear and shock to see that Hiei had punched his way through his stomach. Blood poured from the wound, coating his arm, with blood now escaping the Devil's lips. The last thing he saw were cold red eyes as Hiei soon ripped his hand from his chest, pulling out his entrails.

Looking at his bloodied hand in disgust, he flung the body parts at the frightened Devils. He then smirked sadistically. "What's wrong? Are you weaklings going to attack now?" He taunted them. He wasn't surprised when magical circles appeared underneath them and teleported them away from him.

Hiei then glanced over to where Saeko was and saw that she was going through the Devils with ease and was now looking at the flock above her with a sadistic smile. Like his own small army, they got the hell out of there.

Walking over to the woman who sighed in disappointment, he spoke. "What a bore. They weren't even a challenge." Hiei said. "Yes." Saeko nodded in agreement.

"Not bad, brats." Odin said as he walked over to them. "I didn't expect you to do so well and not even seemed winded. Youngsters like you always have so much energy." The old God mused.

"Is there anything else, Odin-dono?" Saeko asked politely, her sadistic nature now quelled.

"No. I think the battle is about to end in the next couple minutes." Odin said as he glanced to the shrine. Hiei and Saeko understood what he meant and nodded. "Come. I'll teleport us out of here now." He ushered the two to come closer.

As they got close to the old man, they were stopped by an unfamiliar voice. "How interesting. I felt something but I never expected to come across the Chief God of the North." The voice was calm and measured that held great power.

Odin's one eye widened a little before he glanced to the left. "Hm. I never expected to see you here sword-boy." He commented. Saeko and Hiei were shocked as well since they didn't sense anyone walk their way.

They followed the powerful deities sight and saw a human man walking to them. It was a tall, lean man with black hair, a short beard, a mustache and sideburns that pointed upwards. The man wore a black and red ornate clothing with a crucifix pendant, which gives him the appearance of a Spanish swordsman. On his head sat a wide-brimmed black hat that was decorated with a large plume, and a long open black coat with no shirt underneath with the sleeves of his jacket having a flower-pattern to it. Finishing his attire, he wore light purple pants that were held up by a decorated belt and was tucked inside overly large boots compared to his leg size.

What the most eye-catching thing, for the two, were the weapon on his back and his golden eyes. His eyes were that of a hawk, cold and calculating on their positions. The sword on his back was in the shape of a crucifix, with a golden cross guard decorated by a red cabochon. Its hilt was wrapped in bandages with a particularly large cabochon at the end. The blade itself was a masterpiece. Instead of the usual silver, his blade was pure black.

Saeko and Hiei were tensed at the mere presence of the man. He had the air around him that said he wasn't meant to be messed with unless you were powerful. "Odin-dono…who is that?" Saeko asked the God.

"His name is Dracula 'Hawkeye' Mihawk. He is the strongest swordsman to ever live." Odin told the teenagers. Saeko's eyes widened the second she heard the name.

" _The_ Hawkeye Mihawk?! Father has talked about him often." The beauty stated as she stared at the man her father had told her about. "He's said to have never lost a duel." She mused.

Dracula's eyes glanced at the girl, more specifically, her sword. "Ah. Very astute, girl. And, if my memory is correct, that sword is Murata-Tou. It has been some time since I've seen the sword owned by Kage Busujima."

"You know my father?" Saeko wondered. He nodded. "That I do. He is one of the few people who I had to take seriously in battle." The man praised her father.

Odin took the reins of the conversation. "What are you doing here, sword-boy? Have you joined up with the Khaos Brigade?" The God wondered.

"They offered me a position, but I declined it. I'm still with the Seven War Lords." The name was new to Saeko and Hiei but not Odin who nodded. "As to why I am here, it's because I felt something I haven't felt in a long time. It's been some time since someone has learned the arts of Dragon-Slaying. I wanted to see the person for myself." Hawkeye explained.

"Ah. Well, I am sorry, but the boy is currently doing something right now. He cannot face you. He's not ready." Odin said, knowing that the swordsman before him always wanted a challenge.

"Hm. I see. That's a shame." The man nodded. "I guess I shall take my leave." Just before he could walk away, the purple-haired woman stepped up. "Yes?" He glanced at the woman.

"I have heard the stories of you from my father. I want to test my steel against the strongest swordsman to ever live." Saeko requested, her eyes shining in battle lust.

Mihawk looked at the woman for a few seconds before turning around. "I'd rather not. I'm a very busy man and I have no interest in battling you right now."

"Please. I need to see where I stand against you! I won't take no for an answer!" Saeko shouted, eyes sharpening.

Stopping for a few seconds, he turned around. "What arrogance. I had thought your father would have taught you to not let your skills, not matter how skilled, go to your head. Since he's told you of me, you should know the difference of skill between you and I. So, I must ask; why challenge me this early in life?" He asked the daughter of Kage.

"I know that my skills are lacking against yours and my fathers. But…I can't stop myself from seeing where I am compared to you and what level I must reach to become the strongest I can be." Saeko stated with determination as she unsheathed her blade. "Don't interfere, Hiei-kun." She told her friend.

Staring at her for a few seconds, he sighed before walking back to Odin. "Fine. Just don't get yourself killed." He advised as he stood next to the strongest Norse God. Hiei looked at the swordsman with a serious gaze. He had heard the stories of the man from Kage and knew the outcome, but he wouldn't stop Saeko as he knew she wanted to be the best swordswoman in the world. And, if he were honest, he wanted to test his skills against the man, but he knew he couldn't touch the man at his current skill level.

Looking at her for a few seconds, Hawkeye grabbed the neckless around his neck and pulled it out, showing it was a sheath for a small knife. The moment it came out, Saeko had felt insulted. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"This is the smallest blade I could find before I left. For you, this is all I need." Hawkeye stated the fact, making the woman burn in anger as she prided herself on being a competent swordswoman who could match and beat a lot of men.

Taking a deep breath, remembering her father's teaching, she calmed herself before charging the man with a mighty swing. Not too surprising, Hawkeye raised his knife blade and blocked the incoming strike with ease. While Saeko was struggling to try and push the blade back, Hawkeye was as calm as ever.

He watched at the purple-haired swordswoman backed off before slashing at him again, which he blocked each rapid slashed with the minimum movement. Saeko continued to swing her sword while Hawkeye watched her every move and blocked them; his face never losing its emotionless mask that pierced her very soul. 'This man…truly is a monster!' Saeko realized as her sword was blocked with such a small blade.

Parrying one more strike from the woman, he found an opening and struck with a swift thrust to the chest. Blue eyes widened as she felt the steel barely touch her skin. "Dead." Hawkeye said as he slowly moved himself away from the woman who was still in shock. "You need more training, daughter of Kage." Hawkeye said before he turned around and began to walk away.

"What's wrong, sword brat? Werent you here for the Red Dragon?" Odin asked, seeing the boy walk away.

"I have no interest in the boy right now. Besides, he's in the middle of something I can't intrude on." Hawkeye said, not turning around as he left the three alone.

 **END**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the little surprise of seeing Hawkeye. Reason I added him…that's my little secret for you to find out in later chapters. Yes, before anyone asks, this fight was based off the fight between Hawkeye and Zoro in One Piece. I felt like Saeko wants to be the strongest swordswoman because of who her father is and how she holds herself in the art as being one of the best.**

 **While I wanted to add Hiei into the mix, he doesn't really qualify as a swordsman. He just uses the sword as a means to kill, not in the honorable sense. Though, he will come across someone like Hawkeye for Saeko.**

 **P.S: Sorry if this isn't the best I've given you all. But, I still thank you for being with me and reading my stories. I'm truly happy to see this story has over 1k follows, 973 favors, and 406 reviews.**

 **Storm Out!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: This chapter will be better than the previous one, I hope. It'll include the meeting with Ophis, a little scene with Esdeath and the ladies that like Issei, the talk of Dragon Force, intro to OC arch and a surprise you'll have to read to find out about. P.S. If anyone knows how to write a good sword fighting scene, come P.M me as I need help with that!**

 **Xerzo LotCN: I know and don't worry, I have plenty of powers Issei will be given due to Rebellion and the demons he'll be facing.**

 **RedDragonRevan: Yup.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon: I agree with that list my friend.**

 **darth56: Thanks and I enjoy making Issei different too. He's still perverted but just toned down, like we guys usually are. We don't go shouting 'we want to fuck everyone here!'**

 **antifanboy: I know and sorry for the lack luster of said chapter. It was just a filler, like other authors have done before me.**

 **ahsoei: Thanks and you'll have to wait and see. And I know. It's hard for me to write sword fighting scenes and I though Mihawk wouldn't kill her because she is the daughter of a man who can make him become serious in a fight.**

 **Deathslayer1996: If you've read my lemon stories, you know a dominant Issei will come out in sex.**

 **Luciendar: I've been rethinking her as well. I'm pretty sure I won't be adding Asuna to this anymore.**

 **Shout out to Soulvanguard and oro03910 for helping me start out and get some ideas for the new arc.**

 **Not beta'd yet. I might repost it if I feel like it needs more and more fixes than I thought.**

 **I own nothing you recognize.**

 **Chapter 16**

Issei was mesmerized by Esdeath right now. He knew she was powerful, she had to if she ran with Vali's crew, but never expected this. His dragon side found this very attractive. "Hi~!" A familiar cheerful voice called out from above. They all looked up to see a familiar chestnut-haired Angel beauty; Irina Shidou.

Her eyes widened a little when she saw the battlefield surrounded in ice. Flying down to her friends, she said. "Haa. I finally arrived. I had heard from Azazel-sama and Michael-sama that I needed to get here fast, saying Ise-kun needed help, but I guess they were wrong." She said, a little sad that she couldn't help her love/childhood friend.

"Hehe. Sorry, Irina. But, why did they send you here, exactly?" Issei asked, curious as to why Azazel and Michael would send her.

"Michael-sama had seen the power Ise-kun was releasing and were worried it was the [Juggernaut Drive] so they thought it would be wise for me to be here with this secret weapon. But, seeing as Ise-kun is fine, we don't need it." Irina said cheerfully.

Issei understood why they would be worried. He had heard dark whispers in his head before he entered Dragon Force. If he hadn't heard Ddraig and Nero's voices, he would have entered the Drive that Azazel had warned him about and almost faced in the peace treaty. "Well, I'm thankful that you came here for me, Irina." Issei said with a grateful smile that made the beauty blush.

"I'd do anything to help you Ise-kun and the others." Irina quickly added on. While she wanted to make sure her love was alright, she also wanted to see if her fellow believers of God were fine as well. She could see Asia was passed out, but relaxed seeing Xenovia had her. Even if Xenovia was a brute, the beauty had taken a shine to the blonde and would do anything to protect her.

Esdeath was looking at the beauty with narrowed eyes. She could tell she was an Angel at first glance and how she felt about her Ise-koi by her voice and the name. 'So…she's the one who also holds his heart.' She mused with some anger and jealousy raging in her heart. "Ahh! Why is the White-Dragon Emperor here!?" Irina said, finally noticing that Vali was here.

"Don't worry. He just came here on accident and helped us out." Issei said. "Oh! Thank you for saving my friends." Irina bowed in thanks.

"I did it on a whim. Besides, it was Esdeath who decided to stop here." Vali pointed out. Irina turned to the mature blue-haired beauty who was walking towards them, specifically Issei.

"Oh! Then thank you." Irina smiled in thanks to the woman who just nodded before lifting Issei up to his feet.

"Are you feeling better, Ise-koi?" Esdeath asked, concerned as she looked him over. Issei blushed a little at the attention she was giving him but nodded. "I'm fine, Es-chan." He said with a blushing smile. The teen then saw her look at Irina, sizing her up. Issei coughed, making her look at him. The look in his eyes was clear to her. 'Talk about it later.'

Issei's eyes widened when he remembered something. "Asia!" Rushing over to Xenovia, who had her in her arms, he asked. "Is she okay?"

"Hai. She just fainted when she saw you get attacked." She said with a small smile. Issei sighed in relief, knowing she'd be fine when she woke up and saw that he was alive.

Vali took this time to walk up to his rival. "It looks like you are fine now, Issei Hyoudou." Turning to his rival, Issei nodded. "Yeah. Again, thanks for coming here." He thanked.

"Again, think nothing of it. More than that, it's about time. Look to the sky." Vali said, his gaze now at the sky. Confused at this, Issei did as told and all were shocked when a gigantic hole appeared with something coming out.

"W-W-What?! That's…." Issei could only mutter in shock. Even his spirit teachers were shocked at what they were seeing. Vali just smirked as he saw what had appeared.

"Look carefully, Issei Hyoudou. This is the one I wanted to see." The older ten told, unable to take his eyes off the gigantic true-red colored dragon swimming through the open sky.

Vali continued with narrowed eyes. "There are two dragons called the 'Red Dragons'. One of them, you already know as he's residing in your Sacred Gear. The Sekiryuutei. The Hakuryuukou comes from the same origin and same myth. But, this is the second 'Red Dragon'. That is the Red-Dragon which is recorded in Revelation."

"Revelation…" Issei muttered, knowing that was the Book of the Bible.

"The True God-Emperor of Red-Dragons. Apocalypse Dragon, The Great Red. It's the dragon which is called 'True-Dragon'. It chooses to live in the dimensional gap and swim there for eternity. Today, we also came here to confirm 'that'. The field of the Rating Game is inside a section of the dimensional gap with a barrier around it. This time, Ophis's true aim was to confirm that. Shalba's plan, however, was something that wasn't important to us." Vali said.

"But, why is it flying in a place like this?" Issei didn't understand why this great beast was here of all places.

"No idea." Vali said while shrugging his shoulders. "There are a lot of options about it. That is Ophis's 'aim' and the 'target' I wish to defeat." He told his brunette rival of what he wanted to accomplish with the clearest eyes he'd ever seen on a person. "When I defeat him, I will be known as 'The True God-Emperor of White-Dragon'."

Issei never thought the guy had a dream. He assumed the older male was just a guy looking to cause trouble. 'Guess I shouldn't judge a book by the cover.' The teenager mused, berating himself for doing what many people had done to him.

Nero and Ddraig were looking at the great-grandson of the original Devil through Issei's eyes. _**"Ddraig. What's the story with this young man? He's…different from the other Lucifer's I've seen."**_ Nero asked the dragon before adding. They made sure their conversation didn't reach Issei's ears.

 **[I don't know. All I know is that he is a Lucifer and is a Half-Breed along with Albion's partner. I never cared to learn about the boy since he's not my partner.]** Ddraig said. **[But I also agree with you on that. This boy is much different from the others who succeeded him.]** The second strongest Red-Dragon said.

"Great-Red. It has been some time." A female's voice he didn't recognize made Issei's eyes widen before looking to the ground to see a beautiful woman. While he kept calm, inside he was perving out about how gorgeous the woman was and how big her boobs were. It was lucky that his partner was not listening to his thoughts or he would have cried.

"W-Who's that woman? She wasn't there before." Issei said, shocked that this woman could get past their notice.

Vali gives a bitter smile as he spotted the woman. "Ophis. The leader of the Khaos Brigade." The half-breed answered, shocking his rival.

'Seriously!? Her!?' Issei couldn't believe that she was the leader of the terrorist group. The two dragon holders watched the woman point at Great-Red, mimicking her hand like she was using a gun. "I will, defiantly get my silence back." She mused her promise aloud.

"I had expected to see you rampaging around, Hatchling, but I sensed something I have not felt in years. You keep surprising me." A familiar voice reached Issei's ears and the sound of wings flapping followed. "That's Ise for ya." Another voice they all recognized followed with another one. "Heh. It's good to see you are well, Ise-kun."

Looking to the voices, they all saw Tannin, Azazel and Sirzechs drop to the ground. "Azazel-sensei! Tannin-sensei! Sirzechs-sama!" Issei called out to three of the beings in this world he respected.

"Looks like you're back to normal too, Ise. I sent Irina just in case you went crazy, but, once again, you've impressed me by doing something different." Azazel complemented the blushing teen. "I had even given her something that might have calmed you down. Oh well. We'll show you it some other time."

"Yes. It's truly a relief to see you are alive, Ise-kun. You've come far in such a short amount of time." Sirzechs complemented the blushing teen with a smile that went away when he turned to Ophis.

"It appears something has appeared while we were following Ophis." Tannin said seriously. Azazel and Sirzechs looked at the flying red dragon with serious gazes. "How nostalgic to see Great-Red." The dragon mused aloud.

"Have you fought him, Tannin?" Azazel asked the former dragon king. Tannin scoffed. "No. He didn't even pay attention to me." While it hurt his pride to say, he couldn't deny the face that in the face of Great-Red, he wouldn't last a second. Knowing first-hand how powerful Tannin was, Issei knew this dragon wasn't one to mess with. It was backed up by Ddraig and Nero telling him he'd die before he got close enough to the Dragon-God.

"It's been some time, Azazel." Vali called out to the man who had taken him in all those years ago. Said man glanced at the boy and nodded his head. "Did you defeat Creuserey Asmodeus?" The Lucifer child wondered.

"I was about to, but no. That was Sirzechs' doing. With their leaders gone, the subordinates will run away. Looks like you defeated Shalba Beelzebub. Well done, Ise." Azazel complemented the boy with a nod.

"Hehe. N-No. That wasn't me. Es-Esdeath was the one to finish him off." He was about to use her nickname, but stopped himself. This made Sirzechs and Azazel turn to the woman that was so close to the dragon boy. Azazel was surprised since this was the woman Issei asked about and, she was a total knockout. 'Nice Ise!' He praised the boy inside his head for bagging such a fine woman.

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes a little at the woman before him. He could tell, by the look in her eyes, that she was powerful and rather dangerous. But, looking beneath that, he could tell the woman was infatuated with the brunette. And, he could also see the affection he had for the blue-haired woman. It confused him. From what he gathered, Ise loved his sister and his actions only increased those beliefs. Though, he'd save those questions for later.

Rias was watching the interaction between the blue-haired woman and the love of her life with great jealousy. It was her that used to make the teen blush like that and it stung that this woman had his full attention. Shaking those thoughts away, she turned to her big brother. "Onii-sama. What are you doing here?" She asked, knowing someone of his power and influence, even if he acted like a child, would be needed elsewhere.

"I had to make sure everyone was alight." The strongest Devil said with ease. They watched as the Red dragon flew out of a portal it opened in the sky, returning to the Dimensional Gap. Even though her enemy was gone, she still kept her emotionless eyes on the sky.

"Ophis. Now that the heads of the Old Maou faction are gone, the grunts have either surrendered or escaped. It's safe to say that faction of your group is gone." Azazel noted.

The Dragon God didn't even twitch. "That would be correct." Her voice showed no shock nor concern that one of her forces was gone.

Azazel just shrugged his shoulders and continued. "Among you guys, we know that, besides Vali, you've got a human faction who are descendants of heroes or Sacred Gear users. They are called the Hero-Faction. We even know some members thanks to Issei battling some in Shizuoka. Truly frightening to know you have the True Longinus wielder." The twelve-winged black angel stated. In his hand came a light spear that he pointed at Ophis. Sirzechs followed suit and made some of his power surround him. "Shall we fight?" He asked, his redhaired ally ready.

The air was thick with tension as the younger generation didn't think they would survive being so close to them if they began to fight. Ophis turned to them and spoke. "I, will go home." She told them.

Tannin didn't like that and spread his wings. "Wait! Ophis!" He shouted to the stronger dragon. Said dragon only gave him a creepy smile that sent shivers down some of their spines. "Tannin. The dragon-kings are gathering once more. Along with new dragon-slayers. This will be truly interesting." With that said, the air around her vibrated and Ophis was no longer in the area.

Issei and the others, minus Vali's group, were deeply shocked at what was said. "O-Other dragon-slayers?" The brunette said in surprise. The leaders could only sigh a little, already thinking of new plans.

"We will also leave now." It was Vali's voice that broke everyone out of their thoughts. They looked to see that Arthur had opened another portal with Bikou standing next to him. "Issei Hyoudou." The boy looked at his rival who was looking at him seriously. "Do you wish to defeat me in battle?" He asked, even though he knew the answer.

His face broke out into a small grin after thinking on it for a second. "…I do, but I have others I wish to beat. Kiba, Saji, Hiei, Sairaorg, Shunske, and Cao Cao are just a few of the ones I want to beat. To me, you are the one I want to beat most." Issei told his rival with a challenging grin.

Vali returned the smirk and words with his own. "As do I. Truly, this generations Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou have different desires and dreams than the destined fight. How odd. We truly are a pair of odd dragons. But, I don't think that is bad. Though, one day…" He trailed off, staring at the brunette.

"Yeah. We'll settle it. That's a promise. Besides, can't let you reduce ladies' breasts." And like that, a grain of respect he gained for Issei was lost as it seemed like he wasn't much different from before.

Still, that couldn't keep the excited grin from his face. "You truly are amusing, Issei Hyoudou. Get stronger." Vali told the male who firmly nodded.

In a small flash of green and white, the **[Boosted Gear]** and **[Divine Dividing]** appeared on their users. It was Albion to speak first, much to Ddragi's ire. **[Huh. We truly have different partners from before, don't we Ddraig? You even went to teach the boy dragon-slayer magic. That's not like you.]** The white dragon commented.

 **[One to talk, Albion. But, yes. We have very different partners and that is not bad one bit. To why I taught the boy the magic, I did it on a whim along with him being perfect for the art.]** Ddraig told his eternal dragon rival.

Albion took him teaching the boy the slayer arts as a secret challenge. He accepted wholeheartedly. **[Very well. We shall see who is stronger the next we meet, Ddraig.]** He informed his rival. **[That we shall.]** Ddraig responded before the gears returned to their hosts, signifying the old dragons were done talking.

"See ya later Red Dragon! It was nice to see you melted the Ice Queens heart!" Bikou joked before another ice pillar slammed into his stomach, sending the monkey man into the gap.

While the dragons were talking, the girls that liked Issei were staring at Esdeath, the woman who had taken his virginity. Cold, calculating eyes scanned over each of the girls that wanted to mate with _her_ Ise-koi. She'd have to personally talk with the Angel later, so she would save her thoughts about her for later. But, the others are certainly not worthy of her mate in her eyes.

Gasper and Kiba, who were still recovering from the battle, backed off from the women. They knew this might get ugly and didn't want to die by their hands.

Rias was, like she said before, pathetic. She knew she came from a rich family and that meant she lived a sheltered life and got whatever the hell she wanted, whenever she wanted it. It also didn't help her big brother was the Strongest Devil to ever live, a title she knew her Ise-koi would attain soon enough. In her eyes, she was nothing but a spoiled brat that would amount to only head of the Gremory House, which is good to some, but not to her.

Next was the **[Queen]** of the peerage. If she heard correctly, she was Akeno Himejima, the daughter of Baraqiel and Shuri Himejima and second cousin to Tobio Ikuse. Even though having those strong people as family, she wasn't as strong. While she is young, she could have been stronger than she is now if she had accepted her Fallen blood sooner than now. In her mind, Baraqiel should be disgraced of her daughter for hating him for something that he couldn't control.

Then came the little sister of the Black Cat Kuroka. Again, she was like Akeno as she never accepted her blood and could be stronger than she is now. And she had the gall to be angry at Kuroka for saving her ass from being experimented on.

The blonde haired one that fainted was utterly useless in her eyes and not even a threat for his affections as she didn't have the nerve to do it. But, she could see she was getting stronger physically and mentally. So, she might come to respect her along with the blue-haired **[Knight]** that had the eyes of a true warrior as she never faltered under her gaze, something she respected.

"So, you are the _women_ " She had to spit out those words as she wanted to say something else, but knew her lover wouldn't like what she wanted to call them. "That are interested in _my_ Ise-koi. I'm not impressed." Esdeath scoffed at them.

All of the females were irked at the jab and glared at the woman who didn't even looked phased by the looks shot at her. "Well what do you know about Ise anyway?" Rias asked, her anger levels at her max.

"More than a bunch of girls who have known him for a couple months and don't seem to understand him at all. Unlike me." Esdeath smirked at the redhead who couldn't respond.

"Hey! I know Ise-kun longer than you have!" Irina defended herself. Even though it was weak, seeing as Issei though she was a guy and they hadn't seen each other in years, it still held true.

"True, but not in the way I do. If you didn't know, I am the woman who took his virginity as he did mine." Esdeath said, secretly enjoying the broke look in the Angel's eyes and the flinches of the others.

Esdeath would have said more if she didn't hear what Bikou said. Blushing, she stomped her feet into the ground and launched the man into the portal. She absentmindedly heard what Arthur say to Kiba and Xenovia.

"Are you coming, Esdeath?" Vali asked the woman, glancing over his shoulder.

Thinking for a second, she nodded a bit hesitantly. "Very well." She made her way to Issei and placed her hand on his blushing cheek. "Until we meet again." Esdeath gave him a lingering kiss while sending the girls a smug look that angered them to no end.

Sirzechs' eyes widened a little at that. He never expected a terrorist member to know Issei well enough to actually kiss him and the boy to not freak out like he usually did. 'It appears there is more to him that none of us knew.' The leader of the Underworld mused to himself.

Ending the kiss, she smirked at her blushing lover. She let her hand sensually leave his face, fingers brushing his lips, before walking away. Esdeath didn't get far as her eyes widened in fear as Issei's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he began to fall. "Ise-koi!" Shouting in fear, she grabbed her lover whose head fell into her cleavage. "Are you alright? Speak to me!" Fear was the emotion everyone could feel from her voice.

" _ **Don't worry, girl. Kid just passed out from the power he used today."**_ A voice Azazel and Sirzechs hadn't heard for some time came from the gauntlet that appeared on his left arm.

"…Nero?" Azazel asked, looking at one of the weapons his Father had created.

" _ **Hehe. Nice to see you to, Azazel. Yeah. It's me. I thought the Kid told you I'm here."**_ Nero said, knowing the brunette had told the Fallen leader about him being awake inside him.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Seeing as you haven't spoken aloud." Azazel said. "Weill Ise be alright?" He asked, worried about the teen.

 **[He'll be fine, Fallen Angel leader.]** It was the dragon to answer. **[It is to be expected though. He used the Dragon Force for the first time, retained many injuries from the battle with Kokabiel, and used Balance Breaker after getting hit by light magic.]** Ddraig listed off. **[It's amazing he's still alive.]** He added.

Seeing that his rival was alright, Vali spoke. "Esdeath. Will you return with us?" Even though he asked that, he knew the answer.

"No. I must make sure he's alright." Esdeath said, never looking away from him. "Very well. Return when he's rested." With that said, Vali followed Arthur through the portal that closed.

"Is it wise to allow her near him, Sirzechs?" The leader of the Fallen asked Sirzechs, looking at the woman who was a part of the terrorist group.

Sirzechs didn't answer right away. His mind thinking of what to do with the woman. His leader side would kill her right now, or bring her in to interrogate her, but he knew Issei wouldn't be happy about that. The Red Dragon would be distrustful of him and all the progress they made would be wasted. So, with a sigh, he answered. "We'll allow the woman to return to look after Ise-kun until he wakes." The Strongest Devil announced, making Esdeath smile with the others looking at him with shock.

"O-Onii-sama! What are you saying!? She's a terrorist! She must be interrogated! Nowhere near Ise." Rias yelled at her brother, thinking he'd go along with her like he usually did.

The girl was wrong as he glanced at her. "Sorry, Rias, but it must be done. Ise-kun cares for the woman and it would not look well for us to suddenly capture her. None shall attack her unless provoked." He said before looking at the blue-haired woman who was now looking at him, her eyes cold. "But, I expect her to not attack, correct?" It wasn't a question as some of his power leaked from his body.

"Obviously. Ise-koi sees you as friends and I won't hurt him by attacking you." While she hated going along with someone else's orders, ones she didn't like, she agreed as this was concerning her lover. That, and she knew this redhaired male could kill her with the smallest of movement.

Sirzechs mentally raised an eyebrow at the suffix she used for the boy but decided to question why for later. Right now, he had to make sure the boy was safe. Conjuring a seal underneath them, the Strongest Devil teleported them to the Hyoudou home.

Esdeath smiled a little as she was back inside her love's home after so many years. It looked the same, with small changes but the same overall. "I'll take him to his room." Now waiting for them to speak, Esdeath moved with graced to Issei's room, remembering where it was clearly.

With upmost care, she gently placed her Ise-koi on the bed that was changed from those years ago. She wondered if it could withstand their love making. "He's really grown." Esdeath ran her hand along his cheek as she stared at his peaceful face with pure love.

While Esdeath was caring for Issei, the Devils, Fallen Angel and Dragon were sitting in the living room, talking about what had happened and what they'd do. "I think I will take my leave. It's my job to make sure everything gets sorted out." Sirzechs stated as he stood.

"I agree." Azazel said with his arms crossed. He then looked at Tannin, who was in his human form. "Will you want over the girl for us?" He asked the dragon.

"If she tries anything on the Hatchling I'll burn her alive." Tannin said without a care of killing the girl. "Good." Creating a circle underneath both the leaders of the Devils and Fallen Angels were to run damage control of the attack.

It was a few days after the fight with Diodora and after Asia woke up, she rushed up to Issei's room and hadn't left his side, crying tears of joy as the love of her life was alive and well. Esdeath had allowed the girl to come and see him, but watched her to make sure her love wasn't injured. She had also told the girl about their relationship, which made her sad and somewhat crushed, she got over it to cling to the passed-out teenager. "Ise-san! It's so good to see you alive!" Asia said in great happiness.

'This girl has a pure heart.' The beauty mused to herself with a small smile before it vanished, her face set in stone as she thought about some things. Esdeath hadn't seen the Angel since the battle and knew she had to talk to her soon and get some things off the table before Issei woke up and talked to them. And, seeing as she hadn't left his side for a second, she hadn't seen any of the other Devils who were smart enough to not enter the room. Sighing, she reluctantly got up. "Watch over him." She commanded. Asia nodded as she got in bed with him, making the older woman's eye twitch, and rested her head on his chest.

Esdeath made her way out the door and closed it. Turning, the beauty frowned as she was face-to-face with the Gremory heir. "What are you doing here, Gremory." Her voice was even. "Making sure you don't hurt _my_ Ise." Rias growled out, her eyes glowing red.

The mature woman gave her a cold gaze. "As if I would ever let any harm come to my love. Something you have caused since he joined your peerage." Esdeath said with a sneer. "And don't glare like that, weakling." She warned the woman who glared at her. "I've heard of what has happened since Ise-koi became a Devil. Like I thought, my love is truly the best." The military attired woman complemented with a small blush. "But it was no thanks to you." Her eyes were cold as glaciers once again. "You were defeated by the Phoenix brat, barely survived against Kokabiel, and did nothing on the Three Faction meeting while Ise-koi fought and beat the Phoenix, managed to get a solid hit and now kill Kokabiel and fought Vali to a standstill for a while, even when he was weak." Esdeath listed off the woman's faults and how Issei, a **[Pawn]** which was seen as expendable, had done everything when she was the **[King]**.

Rias was fuming at the woman who had so easily noted her past faults. "It doesn't matter. That's all in the past. I'm stronger now and I won't let my Ise get corrupted by some bitch who came back after years of not seeing him." The redhead smirked a little when she saw the eye twitch.

"At least I never killed anyone to get their power without asking." Esdeath smirked sadistically when she saw her stiffen. "That's right. I know about what happened. And, it is only because of who your brother is that you aren't dead at my feet." The woman said, knowing if she killed the girl she'd have to face the redhaired Devil King who would start a war for the girl. "But, your big brother won't always be there for you. You'll have to stand up and get stronger for that day, weakling. Now, move." She never gave her a chance to answer or retort as she roughly moved past her, bumping her shoulder into hers.

The crimson-haired beauty wanted to kill the bitch, but her words stung her more than she would ever admit aloud. Everything she said…was true. All she wanted to was lay next to Issei like she hadn't done in a few days. The nights without being next to him were very hard for the princess and she could barely take it. Rias did withhold herself as she knew, if she did, he'd only be angrier at her for not following what he requested. It also didn't help that there was some silent tension between the girls, even more than usual.

The greatest tension came in the form of the resident chestnut-haired Angel. Ever since she told her team about what was said, the Devils, other than Asia, Gasper and Xenovia who weren't there for him being reincarnated, were feeling the shame of not stopping the redhaired girl from doing what she did. It always weighed on their minds, but hid it as they got to know Issei and his forgiving nature and naïve mind…until now that is. And Irina couldn't stop glaring at her whenever she saw Rias and it made her weary of the natural enemy of her species. She was still her usual bubbly-self, but there was slight anger at the Devils she lived with for allowing this to happen.

As the world around the unconscious Issei rolled on, the teenager was in his mindscape, where he 'woke up' just yesterday. Nero and Ddraig were looking at the brunette with concerned eyes. "Hey, Kid. You feel any better?" The white-haired male asked his young student.

Issei had rubbed his head, feeling some pain. "I…guess. A little sore, but I'll live." He looked at the two. "But, why am I here? Shouldn't I be awake? I've got to tell the other's I'm fine." The brunette said, wanting to ease his friends worries they must have of him passing-out.

 **[Because, we just thought this would be the best time to explain what happened during the battle with the Fallen Angel and Devils.]** Ddraig spoke, gaining his partner's attention. Issei nodded his head, accepting the dragon's reasons for not letting him wake. **[Now. Do you remember hearing small whispers in the back of your head before you went into Dragon Force?]** The Red Dragon Emperor asked his partner.

Resting his chin on his hand, the brunette went through his memory of the battle with Kokabiel. "Yeah…I did." Issei said, letting his chin go as he had a thoughtful expression. "It was like…people whispering dark words right into my ear. Telling me to crush Kokabiel and anyone who stood in my way in the most terrible of ways." The teenager shuttered a little, remembering some of the things that those voices told him to do.

"That would be the past users of the **[Boosted Gear** **]**." Nero said, making Issei look at him. "You see, like Azazel said, the negative emotions that are sealed from the past hosts of the gear influences the current user of the **[Boosted Gear]** or **[Divine Dividing]** and makes you enter the drive and turns you into a mindless beast." Nero was quick to relieve his worries that appeared over Issei's face at almost going berserk. "Since you learned Dragon Slayer magic, we were lucky as the magic is tied with your emotions and a Dragon Slayer can attain **Dragon Force** through intense feelings. I.e.; your anger at what the crow told you about what the Devil did to that little nun." The past host of Ddraig explained.

What he was told shocked and relived him. He was shocked because he was so close to losing his mind and going on a rampage and relieved that he didn't and got something new out of it. "So…what does this mean, exactly?" Issei asked his partners.

 **[It just means you have a new power to control.]** Ddraig said. **[Truth be told, Dragon Force is much more difficult to master than a Balance Breaker.]** This shocked the teenager as it took a good while to gain his armor naturally.

"But, luckily, you've got me, kid." Nero said as he stood up and rolled his shoulder around. "As I've got that form down." He then smirked, showing his new sharper teeth. His eyes glowed a little before power was wrapped around him with flames covering his image.

Issei had to cover his eyes as the flames were hotter than anything he could produce. It reminded him of the fire Tannin produced. Ddraig took this time to take a few giant steps back and watch over the new training and make sure he didn't go overboard.

The fire died down and the brunette was finally able to see his teacher. He wasn't _too_ shocked to see that he was using **Dragon Force**. But, he felt fear course through his veins as the power let out was about the same, maybe a little higher, than his dragon trainers. "Don't get squeamish now, Kid." Nero warned before shooting at his student, his fist cocked back. He didn't even have time to register the pain that erupted from his cheek the second his **Dragon Force** powered punch met his face.

Back outside, Esdeath was making her way to speak with the Angel that also holds number one in his heart, something that really angered her. But…she would learn to live with it to be with her lover and not have him be angry at her. Just the thought of it caused her heart to twist. Shaking those thoughts away, she reached her destination when she found the chestnut-haired Angel on the couch, her head in her hands. Next to her sat the blue haired **[Knight]** that also had eyes for her Ise-koi. She'd get to them later, she promised herself. Coughing, she grabbed their attention. "Leave." Ice cold blue orbs glared at Xenovia. Esdeath had to give her credit though, she didn't shy away. "My business is with the Angel." She told the woman who still didn't step away.

Sniffling a little, Irina whipped the last of her tears away. "It…It's okay, Xenovia. I'll be fine." The beauty told her friend as she gave her a reassuring squeeze of the hand.

Xenovia looked at her friend before looking at the blue-haired woman for a few tense seconds. Hesitantly, she nodded. "Very well." Getting up from the couch, she walked past Esdeath without a word. The beauty didn't say anything until she felt that the swordswoman was out of ear shot.

Taking a breath, Irina put on her usual smile, but Esdeath could tell it was forced. "So, what can I do you for, Esdeath-san?" She asked, her voice void of its usual shine.

"It's about the man we both love." She got straight to the point, making Irina stumble a little. "W-What do you mean?" Irina tried to play dumb. "You know who I mean." Esdeath wasn't having it. "Ise-koi has told me that he cares for you as much as I. Seeing as you know I took his virginity, he holds me close to his heart, but he holds you in that same spot. While I would like nothing more than to kill you and have him for myself…I can't." She said, ignoring Irina's shocked face. "So, that's why I am even talking to you. Ise-koi said we needed to talk about this and talk we will." It wasn't a request as she sat on the chair directly in front of the teenager.

Irina was still in shock at what she heard. Issei actually loved her, if that was anything to go by since he held her in the same place as he held this woman, and it made her heart flutter. She loved the boy ever since childhood, really. The beauty was just too scared to tell him that before she left and was saddened that he became a Devil but was still the same boy she loved deep underneath all that perversion. "But…polygamy is a sin." Irina said, her face still lit up with a large blush.

"Well, too bad. If you want to be with Ise-koi you need to put up with it. He's got a big enough heart to hold multiple women. That's one of the many things I love about him." Esdeath muttered the last part with a blush and smile. Even though she muttered it, Irina heard it and couldn't agree more.

"…You're right." Sighing, after thinking about it for a very long time with the two being surrounded in tense silence, Irina finally broke the atmosphere. "I guess…we can talk about…this." Irina said, her face lit up red as well as she found this embarrassing. But she'd do it for her love.

~Next Day~

"G-Guha…!" A pained groan escaped the lips of the formerly unconscious Red Dragon Emperor. Slowly getting up, the teenager slowly blinked his eyes awake, getting rid of the sleepiness.

"Are you awake, now?" A familiar beautiful voice reached his ears. Brown eyes opened and turned to see the Strongest Queen standing there. And, another surprise, was Milicas, the son of Sirzechs and Grayfia, standing at his bed side.

Seeing him awake caused the boy to gain a bright smile. "Ise-niisama has finally woken up, Okaa-sama!" He said with childish glee.

"Milicas-sama, I have asked you to not call me that in front of people." Grayfia told her son, even though she didn't like saying it. She had an image to uphold though.

"Hmm…Yes." Pouting, the boy nodded his head before looking back at his hero with a big smile.

Shaking his head, Issei felt his throat dry. Like she expected it, Grayfia gave the resting teen a glass of water. "Thank you, Grayfia-san." He thanked with a smile before gulping it down in a second.

With the boy done his water, Grayfia walked over to his door and opened it. "He is awake, Sirzechs-sama." The maid bowed to her husband/King as he walked in, his smile in place.

"Ah! It's good to see you're awake, Ise-kun." The man greeted the **[Pawn]** after patting his sons head.

"O-Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that, Sirzechs-sama. I didn't mean to worry you guys with me passing out like that." Issei apologized with a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry about it. Considering what you went through, it was a given that you would be tired." The Crimson-haired Satan waved the teen off. "In fact, I should be thanking you. It's because of yours and everyone else's efforts that we were able to settle things with the Old-Maou faction." He explained.

"Really? Wow!" The Red Dragon Emperor said in amazement. He was then told about how, once the head of the Old-Maou factions were eliminated, it was easy to take down the rest and some even surrendered. It wasn't all good news either. Since Diodora was the heir of the Astaroth family, the former head, the current Beelzebub, was under some heat. It was only because of his fellow Maou's protest and words that those arguments have died.

"Can I ask you something?" After getting the details, the boy decided to ask. "What is it?" He questioned.

Ophis is the boss of the Khaos Brigade and their aim is to get rid of Great-Red and reclaim her home, right? If so, maybe we can offer assistance and she'll leave the terrorist group." Issei proposed.

Sadly, the strongest Devil shook his head. "No. That's something that isn't possible. Right now, it is thought that all the dimensional gaps are located in every part of the world are balanced because of Great-Red living in it. If Great-Red were to die or be kicked out by Vali or Ophis, we don't know what would happen. If it was the Ophis of the past, nothing would happen, but now…I don't think it would be wise." Sirzechs said with upmost seriousness.

Issei knew of Vali's love for battel and the fact he isn't against killing so, if even possible, for him to kill Great-Red, it would cause some serious problems, like Sirzechs said. _**"Please, Kid. As he is now, the White Dragon Kid wouldn't leave a single scratch on the old lizard."**_ Nero commented, scoffing at the idea of Vali even touching Great-Red at his current power.

"We also need to reconsider the Rating Games for the Young Devils. It would be too dangerous if they are all interfered with by terrorists." Sirzechs mused. "Would it be cancelled then?" Issei asked, not liking the idea of not fighting Sairaorg.

"No. We'll probably have to restart it. But, there is a match everyone wants to see no matter what. The people of the Underworld, along with other faction's, are saying they want to see a fight between two young Devils the most." The male said with a sly smirk forming on his face.

Issei could see the smirk and was a little wide eyed. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" The teen asked.

"Haha. Guess Azazel and Tannin were right. Yes. The fight between Rias and Sairaorg." Sirzechs said with a smile. while it amused him to see Issei being an idiot, he knew he wouldn't make it in their world if he kept going like that. It was nice to see that he was maturing into a fine young man, even if he was still perverted, but kept it hidden.

'Alright!' Issei mentally cheered and danced around in anticipation for that fight. When he met the man, and the words shared, all he could think about was fighting him one-on-one. He barely heard that Sona would face the Agares heiress, not that he cared much.

"You truly are an amazing young man, Ise-kun." The sudden complement got Issei out of his thoughts and made him focus on the Devil Lord.

"What do you mean by that, Sirzechs-sama?" He wondered.

The former Gremory gave the youth a small, warm, smile as he explained. "The audience for the last Rating Games you participated in were massive. While it didn't have much elders, it was watched by all the children. To tell you the truth, only a Rating Game is entertaining for children when it includes reincarnated Devils like Tannin, dragons, monsters, Youkai and those without human forms. For children, they go starry eyed at fights between giant monsters and explosions."

"Haha! You're right about that. I loved that stuff when I was a kid." Issei said as he remembered all the fighting shows he watched with Irina when they were kids.

"That's wonderful. You truly know about the children, then. Also, if possible, I'd like for the children to truly enjoy and watch your fights." Sirzechs requested with a smile.

Issei smiled a little as his mind went back to what Tannin said before the party where he achieved Balance Breaker. 'Have other dreams besides Harem King.' That was what he said and he took it to heart. "It would be my honor, Sirzechs-sama." Issei bowed to the Devil King with a smile.

"Wondrous!" Sirzechs clapped his hands before getting serious. "Now, I have reason I have come here." Holding his hand out, a small magical circle appeared and out came a document. "This is for you." He handed over the paper.

Curious, Issei grabbed the paper and unrolled it. Brown eyes roamed the paper, taking in the information. Eyes widened as he got to the end, with his mouth dropping to his bed. "I-I-Ise this…for real?!" Shouted the bedridden teenager.

"Indeed is, Ise-kun. We, as the Maou, have recognized your efforts and battel ability in fighting against Kokabiel, a Cadre of the Grigori, defeating the strayed Astaroth heir, fighting and defeating a High-Class Devil when only being a Devil for a few short months, driving off the strongest White Dragon Emperor at the Peace Treaty along with the Stray Cat Kuroka. Truly, with all these accomplishments from such a young man would warrant attention and praise from anyone. It is my great pleasure to assign you the position of Middle-class Devil. Congratulations, Issei Hyoudou." Sirzechs announced with a proud smile.

"Isn't that amazing, Ise-niisama!?" Milicas asked with starry eyes.

Issei couldn't say anything. His mind had gone blank by what he was just told. So, he did the only thing someone like him would do. He fainted.

Sirzechs couldn't help but laugh loudly at the actions of the youth. "Hahaha! I should have seen that coming!" The man shook his head, still laughing. Even his wife's lips twitched upwards; finding the male her son was worrying over amusing.

As the Gremory team and their friends were enjoying their time of reprieve, off to the distance and reach of the Christian mythology was an event that would change things for everyone.

Deep within the land was a single island that many tended to steer clear of. It was an intimidating place with an equally intimidating tower-like prison that held the most dangerous of monsters. There was one monster, though, that was kept in the lowest part of the tower.

In said lowest parts sat the prisoner, resting their head against its arms. A small light high above was the only precious source of light, showing a little glimpse of what resided inside. The only thing that could be seen was the figures long, flowing, black hair and white bandages around the person's left arm.

Suddenly, the figures head shot up, showing almond-colored eyes that shot to the cage high above which slowly opened. Before it could do anything, something was dropped into her cell with the door closing quickly, causing the prisoner to scowl. 'I was getting hungry.' Scowl still in place, the inmate slowly stood and glared at the beast before it.

The beast was a tiger like creature that stood on its back legs with a shoulder guard and white ragged pants. Looking up, the creature was quick to crawl away. Even to its primitive mind, the monster before it was much more dangerous than itself and wouldn't hesitate to kill it.

And it was proven right. The inmate rose its bandaged arm that soon transformed into a giant red claw with black outlines. Trying to scurry away, it wasn't fast enough. Leaping overhead, the prisoner dive-bombed the monster, claw first.

Those claws dug into the tiger's back with small amounts of dark particles gushing out. The clawed creature's eyes were wide and teeth gritted as it closed its hand inside the beast, effectively killing it with its blood spewing on the person's face. When it was done, the beast it destroyed disappeared like it was never there in the first place.

Seeing its prey was gone, the person let their hand revert to normal, bandages still in place, before staring into the light, fully showing the prisoner. It was a girl, a nineteen-year-old girl. She wore burned rags and shoes that barely fit anymore. Her eyes…it was her almond eyes that were the thing anyone would freak any one out. They were so cold and full of hatred as they seemingly glared at nothing.

~Later~

'I never would have thought Asia would kiss me like that.' Those were the thoughts of Issei Hyoudou as he sat in the ORC. It had been a few hours since the three-legged race, where he and Asia won, and the girl had mustered up the courage to finally kiss him. And, if he was honest, the kiss wasn't that bad.

Ever since then, she had stayed by his side, like usual, but he needed some time to think as he has been getting a weird feeling for some time now. Like a storm was coming. "Don't you feel it too, guys?" Seeing as how the brunette was alone, he didn't have to communicate with his partners via mind and could talk aloud.

 **[I feel it too, Ise. It's quite the dark feeling.]** The red dragon mused, the **[Boosted Gear]** appearing on his left arm with the gem glowing.

"Do you two know what it is that's causing this?" Issei asked the more experienced beings.

Nero and Ddraig were silent, thinking about the feeling in the air and what it might mean, other than some crazy shit about to go down. _**"Right now…we're not entirely sure Kid."**_ It was Nero who broke the silence. _**"We'll let you know if and when we find out."**_ The silverette assured his student before the Sacred Gear disappeared with a small flash.

Issei didn't know, right now, that the events that would come will make more important and dangerous people pay closer attention to him.

 **END**

 **Done and done. If any of you recognize the little bit of the end, I'll give you a P.M. For those who do and complain about it, saying some bull crap and negative stuff, that isn't helpful in some way, you will be ignored as this is** _ **my**_ **story. If you don't like it, I don't give a flying fuck.**

 **Lighter side: for those who enjoyed this, thank you for reading and waiting for this. The next couple chapters will be the OC arch as there is a blank time between cannon arches that I'll be filling in with this stuff.**

 **Strom Out!**


End file.
